Fourier's Flaw
by SiriusBlacksGodDaughter
Summary: Theoretically, let's say you can stop this war at its' core, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Kill Lord Voldemort?" asked Hermione. Dumbledore shook his head, "Not all battles end in fight, Miss Granger." AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N: **So I told those of you who have read _Send Me An Angel_ that I'd be writing a fanfiction about Hermione and Tom Riddle. I know I said it would be up soon, but life seems to think otherwise. Alas, here it is.

* * *

**Friday, August 14, 1998**

Albus Dumbledore walked through the rubble of the house, Minerva McGonagall beside him.

"This is terrible, Albus," she said, shaking her head with a frown. "Hermione must be devastated."

"She has yet to be informed, Minerva," Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Luckily she wasn't home when they came."

"We can't say the same for her parents," McGonagall said heavily. "She's going to be devastated, Albus. Not to mention the article's already being issued on tomorrow's front page of _The Daily Prophet_. Pictures _and_ all." Dumbledore didn't reply, he stood in the middle of what use to be the kitchen, both arms folded.

"Where is Hermione now, Minerva?" he whispered curiously.

"Grimmauld Place. The whole Order is waiting for us to return with any news," she replied. "Hermione must know something is wrong by now. And nobody telling her, this is just awful, Albus."

"I believe the Auror's want their time with the scene," said Dumbledore pointedly. He put an arm on McGonagall's shoulder. "Take us to Grimmauld Place, Minerva."

"Of course," she said, rather confused at why he couldn't take them himself. They apparated in front of Grimmauld Place. McGonagall knocked on the door three times. Moody opened it, and hurriedly ushered them in.

The kitchen was filled with Order members. All of them huddled around Hermione, who had obviously figured everything out by now. When she saw Dumbledore and McGonagall she stood up anxiously. "Are they dead?" she cried. Dumbledore, no sparkles in his eyes, nodded sadly. Hermione sat back down on the chair and cried intfo her hands.

McGonagall leaned in towards Dumbledore, "Did you hafve to be so forward, Albus? I mean, she just lost her parents to the Death Eaters!" Dumbledore didn't reply to her, but turned to the Order members instead.

"May I speak with Miss Granger alone, please," he said over the many whispers in the room. All of them, now silenced, looked at Dumbledore. A few walked out immediately after he had asked them to leave, other's were less eager to flee the room.

Harry helped the subdued Order members out of the room. "Come on guys, give them some privacy. You too, Ron." Ron, who had been next to Hermione the whole time, stood up and followed Harry out of the room. Dumbledore gave them both a nod and turned to Hermione, head still in her hands. Dumbledore grabbed the nearest chair, pulled it towards himself, and sat in it.

The screeching of the chair legs caught Hermione's attention. She looked up from her hands, wiping the tears with embarrassment. "Who?" she mumbled.

"If I could make any speculation, I would say Lucius, Bellatrix, Avery and Rookwood," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Neighbors said they saw four cloaked figures. One a women." Hermione shook her head.

"They're just the slaves," she mumbled. Dumbledore watch her carefully. "They just do as they're told."

"Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said cautiously, unsure of what Hermione was talking about. She nodded her head.

"He knows how close Harry is to the last Horcruxes. He's setting up distractions," said Hermione looking Dumbledore directly in the eyes.

"Perhaps he wanted more than just a distraction, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore clasping his hands together pensively. "I believe he wanted you tonight, Miss Granger. You for a Horcrux, perhaps?" Hermione shook her head, completely in agreement, but more disgusted at that fact.

"Have you heard of the Fourier Flaw, Miss Granger?" The question was so unexpected that it took Hermione a few minutes to reply. Dumbledore waited patiently, one hand on his lip curiously.

"I've heard of Joseph Fourier," she said in amazement. "Nothing else, though."

"Joseph Fourier was a French physicist. An old relative of yours, in fact. I'm sure you're not aware of this, Miss Granger, because he kept it quite secret; Joseph Fourier was a wizard. A very _smart_ wizard, might I add.

"He attended Durmstrang, only other wizard in your line. He liked to experiment with time continuums-"

"You mean he was one of those time travel scientists?" asked Hermione interestedly. Dumbledore nodded his head and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Unfortunately, one of his experiments lead to the death of three muggles. It wasn't the first time something this extreme had happened. The Wizengamont told him in a previous hearing that if anything like this happened again, they would take his wand away. So his wand was taken from him and he was erased from the Ministry of Magic's records. He was, after that, an outcast to not only the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. Because of this, he devoted his life to finding a flaw in time.

"Some say he went insane during those last seven years of his life, but-" Dumbledore put one finger in the air triumphantly - "he found what he had been looking for. He called it Défaut à Temps."

"Flaw in Time," Hermione whispered curiously. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"It was later called the Fourier Flaw. The basic concept is that a person, or persons, can travel through time erasing their future self and making a past self. Everything that has happened in the past will still have happened, but if the time traveler changes even one thing in the slightest bit-" he put two fingers closely together for emphasize - "the whole future will change."

"So…" said Hermione thoughtfully. "Let's say there's a war going on that we can't win. The Death Eaters are marching towards Hogwarts and someone goes back in time to try and fix it. If they do fix it, what happens?"

"Every person who has died from that point will still be dead, but the marching Death Eaters will, let's say, spontaneously combust. It's more complex than even I can comprehend, but those Death Eaters that were marching at that _precise _moment of change will have been in two places at once." Hermione looked at Dumbledore awestruck.

"How can they be in two places at once?" she asked.

"One of them will be in the march, deteriorating, while the other one is reappearing at home or work or any other place they would have been if they hadn't been a Death Eater," said Dumbledore excitedly. "Isn't that something? Imagine how much a life could change in that one moment."

"But how do you change someone with such a powerful impact on the society?" asked Hermione, Dumbledore smiled and pointed a finger at her happily.

"You're getting ahead of me, Miss Granger. To answer your question, it takes one powerful, smart, and sweet witch," he said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you were capable of doing it."

"What exactly are you asking of me?" Hermione said rather confused at the turn in the conversation. "This is all theoretical."

"Is it?" asked Dumbledore. "Imagine, Miss Granger, stopping this war at its' core."

"Lord Voldemort?" asked Hermione skeptically. Dumbledore shook his head, "Farther back, Miss Granger. To when he was no more than what you are now." By now Hermione was sure Dumbledore had lost his mind.

"Tom Riddle?" asked Hermione, Dumbledore nodded his head. "Professor, I don't understand."

"You recall Harry telling you a biography of Tom Riddle's childhood, do you not?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione nodded her head. "You don't think I asked him to tell you just for interesting conversation, did you?"

"You want me to go back in time and kill Tom Riddle?" asked Hermione, all thoughts of her dead parents vanishing with each word. Dumbledore shook his head, "Killing isn't the strongest action to take, Miss Granger."

"Then what do I do?" Hermione asked furiously. Dumbledore put up one finger, "Keep this in mind, Miss Granger; nobody is born evil."

"Lord Voldemort was born evil," corrected Hermione. Dumbledore stood up from his chair, shaking his head with a laugh.

"I remember meeting Tom when he was just an infant," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Believe me when I tell you, he wasn't evil then." Hermione shook her head, she never thought Dumbledore would be on Lord Voldemort's side. He seemed to know what she was thinking, "I'm not saying what Tom did was justified, but we all know why Tom is Lord Voldemort today."

"Harry's told me every story, every memory of Tom's," Hermione said seriously. Dumbledore walked to the door the Order members had gone through. "And the only thing that's wrong with him is he's power hungry."

"Every emotion doesn't come to the surface, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, opening the door with a smile. "We will discuss Fourier's Flaw later." He gave a quick wink and vanished from view, Hermione still staring after him in utter amazement.

The minute Dumbledore had vanished, Hermione vowed to keep their discussion private. That was obviously what Dumbledore had intended by asking to talk to her in private in the first place. So when she was asked what they were talking about, she simply said that he was giving his condolences.

It wasn't difficult keeping the private conversation from Harry and Ron, it was a lot more simple than telling them Dumbledore planned on sending her back to when Tom was a teenager. Imagine what their response would be to that; Harry would want to go with, surely to kill Lord Voldemort and Ron would want to come along, just so he could be a part of the trio.

It was saddening, the fact that the war had dragged on for so long that neither side cared how it ended. Everyone just wanted it over. Lord Voldemort most of all; he had given permission for any Death Eater to kill Harry on the spot. Since that day, there had been riots throughout the country. Everyone had chosen a side, with or without imprinting themselves.

That made it all the harder to see who was for or against you. There were Harry supporters, and Lord Voldemort supporters. No one was neutral, it was too much live or die for that. Many people had already died for the cause, including the minister.

Most of the Order hated Rufus Scrimegeour, and no one denied it, but they couldn't help but thank him in his dying hour. He knew where the Order Headquarters was, and he died denying that fact. Died to protect the one person everyone thought he hated, Harry. Harry, being who he is, felt it was his fault Scrimegeour was dead and couldn't stop thinking about the many other people who would die before the war ended.

The whole Order was constantly trying to cheer him up, but it was if a dark shadow was cast over him, and no matter how hard anyone tried nobody could get rid of it. Only those really close to him knew why, but even then it was hard to do anything about it.

A few weeks ago, Harry had called a secret meeting. Only eight people were there: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks. Harry had been waiting for a time when all eight of them were able to talk in private. Shacklebolt had been picked as the new Minister of Magic, and it was difficult for him to get away from the Ministry itself. It was a late night, everyone was asleep, and Harry had walked into those people's rooms to have them come to a meeting.

It was, in Hermione's opinion, an excellent strategy. Nobody would know about the meeting, therefore nobody would question why they weren't allowed to come and they wouldn't ask what it was about. When Harry had gathered up all eight of them, they sat in a deserted room and Harry quickly explained what was going on.

Dumbledore had already guessed as much, but the rest of them were amazed at what he told them. The dark shadow was more than any of them realized; every day Harry was becoming more and more like Lord Voldemort. "The only way to stop it is to kill the source," Harry said quickly. "That's why I've been so eager to find those remaining Horcruxes. I don't know how much longer I can fight him."

"What do you want us to do?" Lupin asked as soon as Harry had finished his sentence. Harry looked up questioningly. "You can't expect us to just sit here and watch Lord Voldemort devour you, can you?"

"Remus is right," said Tonks enthusiastically. Lupin had to remind her to keep her voice down. "We want to help."

"The only thing I can think of is finding those Horcruxes," shrugged Harry. "I don't know how much help I can be anymore…" He trailed off, and the room held an awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "You aren't being drained of your powers, are you?" Harry shook his head, pocketing his hands in his jeans as he replied casually, "It's not that. I'm just so exhausted from mentally fighting against him. I don't think I have enough strength to raise a wand." He didn't look at any of them as he said this, and all of them could tell that he was on the verge of tears. He hadn't been emotionally stable since this war became so serious. Hermione stood up and gave him a hug.

"Let us take over from here, Harry," Lupin said standing up as well. He patted Harry on the shoulder. "You've done more than your share. We'll find the Horcruxes, you rest."

"No, I should be helping," Harry said defiantly. Moody stood up and walked towards Harry, his wooden leg lightly hitting the tile as to not attract attention from the sleeping members.

"Listen, son," Moody grumbled softly. "Your job now is to defeat Voldemort in battle. Which means having strength to hold your wand. Rest a few days, let us take some weight off your shoulder."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. He knew better than to fight against Moody's wishes. "Hermione and Ron have a good idea as to where the remaining Horcruxes are, same with Dumbledore." Tonks patted Harry on the shoulder, she was on the verge of tears, "Thanks for trusting us with this Harry. I feel honored." Harry nodded his head and everyone dispersed to their bedrooms. Everyone knew how to act the next morning, as if nothing had happened.

It was hard to believe that that conversation only occurred a week ago. As Hermione thought about it, it seemed like centuries ago. It must've been even longer for Harry, being stuck in Grimmauld Place without anything to really do.

"Hermione," she heard Mrs. Weasley say as she waved a hand in front of her face. Hermione snapped out of her daze. "It's time for dinner, dear."

"Oh, right," Hermione said quickly standing up. "I'll set the table." Mrs. Weasley sat her back down slowly.

"Let us take care of it dear," she said sympathetically. Hermione hated when people did that, left you alone to think about what happened instead of giving you something to do to keep your mind off of it.

"Mrs. Weasley, if I don't help out I'll just think of what happened and that's not making it better," Hermione said seriously. "Please, let me help." Mrs. Weasley sighed, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, truly meaning it. "Harry's told us to let you take a break." Hermione looked to the left and saw Harry grinning at her. Just another game of his. Hermione rolled her eyes as Mrs. Weasley walked to the sink and started boiling water. She stood up from her chair and walked towards Harry, who acted like he hadn't just smiled towards her.

"You know, I'm capable of handling this myself," she said hitting him on the arm. "I'm not an emotion wreck. I can help out."

"I didn't say you couldn't handle it," shrugged Harry. "I'm just saying you shouldn't need to. Let someone else help out a little bit more. Relax for a few days." Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I'm not relaxing while my parents killers are out there!" Harry put a hand over her mouth, muffling what would have been a very loud yell. He didn't speak or let her go until she had relaxed.

"They'll have their revenge, Hermione," Harry promised. "You can't just walk up to the Death Eaters and kill them instantaneously."

"I'll think of something," said Hermione crossing her arms and turning to walk away. Harry followed her out into the hallway. When she began ascending the stairs, he stopped her with one hand on her shoulder. She turned around, eyes blurry with tears. "What?"

"Do you think that, because you're smarter than everyone else, you can't be an emotional wreck?" asked Harry angrily.

"Harry, I-"

"You think I'm weak for letting my emotions get the best of me, and yet _you_ don't want to sit down and relax because _your_ parents' killers are still out there. Let me tell you something Hermione, _Lord Voldemort_ killed my parents and he's _still _alive. The minute I was alive, I was a nuisance to the whole world. My parents are dead because of me, Sirius is dead because of me-" By now Harry was yelling, and most of the Order was gathering inside the door to the kitchen, listening.

"Harry-"

"Stop blaming yourself for your parents death, Hermione," said Harry angrily. "Don't you get it? It's not your fault! The only thing you did wrong is trust me! _I'm_ the reason they're dead! Those Death Eaters were looking for a way to get to me. Not you, or anyone else. _Me_. This is all my fault, so STOP trying to help me. Stop telling me to relax, stop telling me that I'm doing a great job. If I was doing such a great job, then why are your parents dead? Why are we still in this bloody mess? Huh? Answer that."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to his statement, she stood there for a minute and then shook her head. "Harry-" she put a hand on his shoulder, but Harry flicked it away.

"Don't touch me," Harry mumbled angrily. "Just leave me alone. All of you. Leave." Harry began to walk up the stairs.

"Harry, we're not deserting you," said Tonks seriously, Harry halted on the steps but didn't turn around.

"It's not desertion if I ask you to do it. Now leave," said Harry seriously.

"You're not doing this alone, Harry," said Lupin walking towards him. Professor Dumbledore stepped in front of him, "I think we should respect Harry's wishes and leave him alone for a while. He needs time to himself."

"You heard Dumbledore," grumbled Moody tapping his wooden leg on the floor. "Everyone go to their stations at Hogwarts. We'll work from there." Hermione watched as the crowd dispersed and left her, Harry, and Dumbledore alone.

"Miss Granger, a word?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Hermione looked back towards Harry and saw him walking up the third set of stairs. She reluctantly turned away from him and followed Dumbledore into the kitchen. "Sit, Miss Granger." She sat in the closet chair she could find, eager to hear what Dumbledore was going to tell her. He was silent for a few minutes, but when he started, he didn't stop or falter once. "From what you've just witnessed, Miss Granger, I'm afraid Harry has little time left to fight. Therefore, the Fourier Flaw cannot be taught to you in full, I'm sorry to say. You need only know the basics of it, for I'm sure your wit will find a way to finish the rest. The incantation for the spell must be done by someone with immense power and training, and it cannot be done by the person who's going back in time. Therefore, I will cast spell in a weeks time-"

"A week? But Professor, will Harry be able to fight this for another week?" she asked quickly.

"The incantation has to be done in a week, Miss Granger or else you won't find yourself in Tom's time period. We must do whatever we can to make this easier on Harry. Keep in mind, Miss Granger, anything that happens up until the time of your departure, won't be changed. You can't change the past, only the future." Hermione nodded her head, still not quite unsure why she had to wait a full week. "This is a very important week for all of us, Miss Granger. I fear Harry won't be able to manage this burden on his own."

"I can stay with him, Professor," Hermione said earnestly. Professor Dumbledore gave a small smile and patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sure you could, Miss Granger. But your time would best be spent in the library. I'll stay with Harry until your departure. After that, it's all up to you."

"Professor, I don't know if I can do this alone. If I've learned anything from Lord Voldemort's life it's that when you stand alone, you fail." Professor Dumbledore nodded his head and winked, "Then don't be alone, Miss Granger."

* * *

Hermione searched every row in the library and found nothing on the Fourier Flaw. She had asked Professor McGonagall for the restricted section access, and still had found nothing. She wished she could ask Dumbledore what books to look in, but he was off looking for the Horcruxes with Harry.

The rest of the Order had stationed themselves throughout Hogwarts. Which wasn't crowded due to the fact that school wasn't in session for another month. If they had another month. She tried not to think about the future, but all the Fourier Flaw made her do was think of what might happen next. She had no way of knowing how the future would change once she had slipped into the past. It would, obviously change the second she was thrown back in time. That is, if she even made a difference.

That last thought sparked an idea that made Hermione's mind run at light speed. Picking herself up off the dirty floor of the Hogwarts library, she rushed to the back row of books that most students didn't even bother to glance towards. The Hogwarts Encyclopedia. The one book that held every record, student, and historical event that happened in and around Hogwarts.

The book was huge, and it was only going to get bigger with the start of the school year. She sat herself down on the floor and dragged the book towards her. She opened it to the index, looking for Tom's name. "He's not in here," she voiced her thought out loud. "Why isn't he in here?" Closing the book angrily, she stood up and marched towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. She knocked and opened the door before McGonagall could reply.

Professor McGonagall was dressed in all black and was positioning a hat on her head when Hermione walked in. For a second, Hermione forgot what she had come to ask her. "Are you alright dear?" Professor McGonagall asked setting the hat down on her desk.

"Why are you wearing that?" Hermione asked curiously. Professor McGonagall frowned, "Your parents funeral is in an hour, dear."

"But I thought the funeral service was on Thursday," Hermione said questioningly.

"It is Thursday, dear," Professor McGonagall said apologetically.

"But Harry and Dumbledore are gone, aren't they going to the service with us?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Professor McGonagall nodded her head, "They should be back in the next half hour. Did you need something, dear?"

"Yes, but now that I know Dumbledore will be back soon, I can wait to ask him. Thanks, Professor. I should go get ready," Hermione said as Professor McGonagall gave her an apologetic look. Hermione left Professor McGonagall's office in a hurry, not wanting to see anyone until the service. She hadn't really thought about her parent's death since Sunday, what with the whole Fourier Flaw hanging on her shoulder.

But now that she thought back on it, it didn't sadden her as much as it made her determined to succeed in Dumbledore's plan. She was sad that her parents weren't with her, but if she was actually going to go back in time, erasing herself from this life; then them being dead would be of little significance. She had already lost them, and when she went back in time, they wouldn't remember her. So it was better that they died knowing who she was then living not knowing her. It might've been selfish to think it, but that's how Hermione felt.

"Where have you been? The funeral's in less than an hour!" Ginny exclaimed when Hermione walked into the dormitory a half hour later.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't realize today was Thursday. I've been busy."

"You can't be _that _busy that you don't even remember the day," Ginny said seriously. "What is it that Dumbledore's been making you look up in the library, anyway?"

"Nothing," Hermione shrugged, rummaging through her luggage for the black dress Mrs. Weasley had sent her. She found it at the bottom, and pulled it out quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing. That's why it was a secret meeting," Ginny sneered. Hermione put the dress on the bed and turned towards Ginny.

"What's got your wand all tied in a knot?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sick of being out of the loop, that's all," said Ginny combing her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly changed into the dress. When she finished she walked over to Ginny, put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Listen, Ginny. I wish I could tell you, but Dumbledore asked that I tell no one. Harry doesn't even know about this." Ginny nodded her head and gave a small smile. Hermione sighed, "What's really going on?"

Ginny looked down at her hands, still holding the comb, and whispered, "I'm scared."

Hermione hypothesized, "I understand that this war is petrifying, but we'll get through this. All of us." Ginny shook her head. "Come on, Ginny. You've got to believe we can win this thing."

"No, it's not the war I'm scared of," she said, raising her left hand. Hermione hadn't even noticed the huge diamond ring on her finger, but now that she saw it, she wondered how she could ever miss it.

"Oh my God, Ginny, this is wonderful!" Hermione smiled as she hugged Ginny. "When did he propose?"

"This morning before he left with Dumbledore," she smiled looking down at the ring. "I knew he would ask me, but now that he has…"

"You're worried about him dying," said Hermione understandingly.

"If Harry died, I don't think I could live with myself," Ginny said seriously. "I mean, I wouldn't want to live in a world with Lord Voldemort ruling over us anyways. But to think of a life without Harry…it doesn't seem real." Hermione gave a wry smile and hugged her again, determined more than ever to succeed.

"Harry won't die," she said forcefully. "I promise you that Ginny. You and Harry will live to be a hundred, and see your children have children." Ginny smiled. "And Harry will be the best Auror the world has ever seen, right beside Ron." At that, Ginny laughed, as did Hermione. "I'm glad to see you laugh. Now come on, we've got a funeral to attend." Together they walked down to the Great Hall, where the service was suppose to take place. Ginny found Harry as she walked in, and they walked around together, holding hands. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the two of them. She quickly reminded herself that she had business to take care of.

She found Dumbledore sitting in a chair in the middle of the Great Hall. He had a cup of water in one hand and his wand in the other. He looked awfully tired from the day's adventure. Hermione grabbed a chair and dragged it next to his. She sat down quickly and waited for Dumbledore to speak to her.

It took him all of five minutes to realize she was there, he was in some sort of daze from the looks of it. "My dear, Miss Granger, I hope you haven't been waiting for me too long," he mumbled as he brought himself back into reality.

"Not long at all, Professor," smiled Hermione. "Professor?" Dumbledore mumbled. "I looked in the Hogwarts Encyclopedia, and…"

"Excellent, I'm glad you knew where to look, Miss Granger," smiled Professor Dumbledore clapping his hands together happily.

"Yes, well, when I opened the encyclopedia, Tom wasn't in it anywhere," she said noticing Professor Dumbledore's face darken. "Do you know why?"

"Very strange," he noted putting his fingers together thoughtfully. "My only assumption would be that someone in this school erased all the information on him. Draco, perhaps?" Hermione nodded her head. She hated to hear his name, Draco Malfoy. Of course he would become a Death Eater, it was in his blood. But to be a Death Eater and still come to school, that was a little over the limit. Dumbledore waved it off like it was nothing, "No matter, the Headmaster always has a copy of the book for researches. I'll have one of the elves send it to your dormitory."

"If you had the book all along, Professor, then why didn't you just give it to me on Sunday?" Hermione asked irately. Professor Dumbledore turned to her, with a twinkle in his eyes, and said, "You wouldn't learn anything if the answers were merely handed to you, Miss Granger, now would you?" Hermione couldn't stay mad at Dumbledore, even when he was completely insane and unrealistic. Professor Dumbledore stood up then, and lead the funeral ceremony. Hermione couldn't pay attention, she was still in awe over Professor Dumbledore's insanity. She had wasted so much time looking in the library, when Dumbledore had had the information in his office all along. So much time had been wasted.

Hermione was surprised Dumbledore didn't ask her to say a few words about her parents, though she was happy he didn't ask. She knew she'd start crying the minute she got up there, and then no one would be able to understand her. Harry and Ginny, who had both spent half of the previous summer at her house, did say a few words on both her parents. And she couldn't help but smile as they told stories of the previous summer.

When they were finished, Dumbledore closed the ceremony, and slowly everyone left the Great Hall. Soon the only people left were those who had been there before; the Order. Even with all them around, Hermione felt alone. Even with Ron's hand in hers, she felt alone.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron asked as the four of them left the Great Hall together.

"I'm just tired," lied Hermione. "I think I'm going to just head to bed."

"But it's only noon," Harry said curiously.

"I've been staying up late, researching in the library," said Hermione with a yawn, trying to make the lie seem more real to not just them, but herself as well.

Ron laughed, "Hermione, school hasn't even started yet, so what are you studying?"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Harry raising an eyebrow. "I bet it has to do with whatever Dumbledore said to you, doesn't it?"

"Stop being so hypocritical, Harry," Hermione said angrily. "I told you, Dumbledore doesn't want me telling anyone. You should respect both of our wishes. You asked me to leave you alone, and I did. So why can't you do the same?"

"Sorry," mumbled Harry looking at Ginny anxiously. He whispered something to her, and she shrugged.

"Besides, I'm not going to be around for the school year anyways," Hermione mumbled annoyed. She didn't like when Harry and Ginny whispered like that. Made her feel like they were talking about her.

"You're WHAT?" asked Ron stopping dead in his tracks. "You can't not be here Hermione, I mean, who am I going to cheat off of?"

"I'm sure you and Potter will find another victim you can leech yourselves onto," said a voice from behind them. Hermione closed her eyes, knowing who it was; as did the others. Ginny scowled and Ron turned red. Harry, on the other hand, completely ignored the intrusion.

"I'm not letting you ruin your life, Hermione, you of all people can't not go to school!"

"It's not up to you, Mr. Potter. This has to do with Hermione's future…well, past I would assume, if Dumbledore's riddle has in fact not befuddled me."

"Shut up, Snape," Harry snarled turning to glare towards him. Professor Snape stood behind them, arms folded, with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"It's 'Professor Snape' to you, Mr. Potter," said Professor Snape. "And I have something for Miss Granger." He cleared his throat and looked at Hermione quizzically.

"You might as well give it to me now, it's not like they'll remember anyways," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

"You may want two hands," Professor Snape smiled as he handed her a large book he had hidden in his cloak.

"Dumbledore said that an elf was going to bring this to my dormitory," Hermione said looking at the Hogwarts Encyclopedia. Ron mumbled something under his breathe, and Snape shot a glare at him.

"The elves have just been detained by the Ministry," said Snape still glaring at Ron. "I'm not allowed to say why, but Dumbledore wanted me to give it to you immediately. He says you have two days, and then you leave." Hermione nodded her head. Snape, still glaring at a laughing Ron, turned to leave. After a few steps he turned back, and smacked Ron across the head. Hermione turned to leave as Snape went the other way. She was already flipping through the book.

"What is that?" Harry asked as Ron mumbled again, angrily this time.

"The Hogwarts Encyclopedia, it has everyone from the opening of the school till now," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Hermione could feel the three of them watching her closely as she stopped in the 'R' section. She ran down the list, found his name, and flipped back through the large book until she landed on his picture. Below it, was a long list of awards and academics he had been in. At the bottom of that was a page number, followed by the title 'Dark Magic'.

"Hermione," Harry said sadly. "Oh God, please don't tell me Dumbledore wants you to go back and time and stop all this from happening."

"What if he does?" Hermione mumbled casually.

"You're not thinking of agreeing with it, are you?" asked Ron and Ginny at the same time.

"I already told him I would, and it doesn't matter what you say, because you'll all forget about this the second I'm gone. And don't ask to go with, I'm not going to let you come," Hermione said firmly. "Why waste all our lives."

"It wouldn't be a waste, Hermione, we can do this with you," Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione passed the book to Ron and stopped them in front of the dormitory door. "You want to give up this?" she threw her hands in the air. "You want to give up all that we've worked so hard to keep intact? What about you two getting married? What about your parents, Ron? Ginny? Harry, you can't leave. Even if Lord Voldemort would be stopped in his track, the world still needs you. They don't need a smart witch like me."

"I'm not letting you do this alone!" Harry said firmly.

"My minds already made up, Harry, and you're _not_ going," said Hermione.

"Dumbledore will let me go," said Harry seriously.

"Don't pull that on me! I swear, if you come Harry, I'm staying," said Hermione forcefully.

"Good," Harry nodded his head. "Then I'll go kill Voldemort and then I'll come back."

"You can't come back," said Hermione fuming now. "Don't you get it? Once you've gone through that long period of time, there's no way you can come back. You'll be forever forgotten in this world. You'll be, literally, a thing of the past. You don't want that Harry."

"And you don't either," said Harry.

"I'm giving up one thing, _one _thing to save the people and world I love," said Hermione. "Please, Harry, don't ruin that."

"If I send someone else with you, other than the three of us, will that be okay?" asked Harry sadly.

"Why?" Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"I don't want you to be alone, Hermione," said Harry truthfully. "And you could use someone else's help."

"Who were you thinking of sending with me?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Just answer, yes or no," said Harry. "And if you say no, I swear, Hermione, I'm coming with you myself."

"Fine, fine, you can send anyone else you want, but not yourself," Hermione said angrily. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but _yes_." Harry smiled.

"I'll go talk to Dumbledore then," he said, kissing Ginny on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. I know the perfect people to come with you." Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped off to her dormitory, leaving Ginny and Ron in the hallway by themselves.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's door three days later. She had a small bag of essentials, along with her new identity Professor Snape had told her she would need just yesterday. She heard a soft "come in" and entered.

She was still unsure about where Harry, Ron and Ginny were. She thought they would want to say good-bye to her. When she entered the room, Dumbledore was not alone. There were three other people with him, all of which were unidentifiable to Hermione.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said peering around one of the men. He ushered her forward. "Come, come, meet the three wizards that will be going with you." Hermione moved forward and peered at the three wizards.

"Hermione," smiled Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eyes. "This is Auror's Kenton, Morris, and Jenson." As Dumbledore spoke their names, they gave a distinct nod in her direction. She smiled back.

"Aurors? I'm sorry, Professor, but don't you think Aurors are a bit _too_ old for school?" Hermione asked with a laugh. She saw Kenton smile.

Dumbledore, half laughing, said, "They're going to be spies amongst the Death Eaters that Tom will have already had under his grasp. Rest assured, Hermione, they're the best of the best, and only need a snap of the finger to be a teenager again." Hermione nodded. "Are you ready to go, then?"

Hermione nodded again, but still wanted to know where Harry, Ron and Ginny were. She was about to ask when someone knocked on the door. Dumbledore stood up and opened the door himself. Ginny, Harry and Ron walked in; they all looked tired.

"They're ready to go then," said Dumbledore with a smile. "Harry, Ron and Ginny have been practicing the spell all night." Hermione looked at Dumbledore questioningly. "You need at least two non-travelers to do the spell. Three, if one of the wizards is under the age of twenty. Ginny just wanted to help, I wouldn't deny her that right." Hermione nodded her head and gave Harry, Ron and Ginny hugs.

"Don't forget me," Hermione half joked. The three Aurors gathered around her, and Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Ginny circled around the four of them.

"Close your eyes," Harry said matter-of-factly. "It'll be quicker." Hermione nodded her head and did as she was told. She could feel the Aurors beside her shaking. With fear? Or with excitement? Hermione couldn't feel anything, in the moment she was about to be erased from the world she loved; she could feel nothing. She just wanted it to end.

She heard Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore's voice speak a language she was so familiar with that she, herself, could understand the meaning. The French words ran off their tongues as if they, themselves, knew what they were speaking. The room around her became so bright that her eyes, still shut, could see the whiteness of it. The incantation was no more than two sentences, but the time never seemed to end.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think. I hope you liked it. And YES you'll hear from Tom Riddle soon. It wouldn't be his fanfiction if he weren't in it, now would it? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter; it really helped me get this chapter out faster. Not to mention the fact that I'm sick; so that definitely helped the chapter get out faster. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of the chapter.

* * *

**Sunday, September 10, 1944**

She knew it was over when the brightness had deceased. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was sleeping in a bed. Looking around, she saw that it was the Hospital Wing. "About time," she heard someone mumble at the end of the bed. She rubbed her eyes thinking that she was hallucinating. At the end of the bed, where she believed the three Aurors would be sitting, sat Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They all smiled up at her.

"You…" she automatically turned on Harry, who was already walking towards her. "Those were real Aurors, I've heard their names before. You lied Harry! You said you wouldn't…"

"Be quiet," whispered Harry. "We haven't gone over our names yet. And I know, I'm sorry, Hermione. I told you I couldn't let you do this alone. So we switched bodies with real Aurors, big deal."

"Is that why you told me to shut my eyes?" Hermione asked, arms folded.

"That was actually Kenton," Ron said with a laugh. "It was a brilliant plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, completely brilliant, Ronald. You better explain yourselves," Hermione said, pointing a finger at each of them in turn.

"I thought we just had," Ginny said rather confused.

Hermione shook her head. "I told you, Harry. You weren't suppose to come with. Dumbledore said…"

"Hermione, Dumbledore's the one that approved of the idea. He didn't want you to come alone," Harry said angrily. "Why won't you let us help?"

"Just forget it," Ginny said before Hermione could reply. "What's done is done. So stop fighting. It's not like we can go back."

"Obviously," mumbled Hermione. "And that's why I didn't want you guys to come. Ginny, your parents…"

"Only have five sons," Ron laughed. "They're better off without the two of us, anyways. Don't worry about it Hermione, like Ginny said; what's done is done. Let's move on, it's all in the past."

"The future, you mean," smiled Harry. Ron winked at Hermione, who couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't say it to their faces, but she was glad they were with her. It made it more bearable, even if they were annoying.

"So why am I in the Hospital Wing?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You slept longer than the rest of us did," shrugged Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said it was just you getting over your cold." Harry smiled.

"My cold? I don't have a cold," Hermione said curiously.

"Come on Hermione, don't you know how this works?" Ron rolled his eyes. "We're different people now. We've been going to Hogwarts since September 1937. It is now September 194f4. You have had a cold for three weeks, and haven't been able to go to your first week of classes because of it."

"Of course, some things don't change," laughed Ginny. "You're still at the top of the class."

"She's actually tied," said Harry angrily. "With Voldemort."

"I understand how it works, Ronald," snapped Hermione sidestepping Ginny and Harry's remarks. "Just fill me in on everything, Harry."

"First week wasn't that bad, if you don't count the Potion's teacher. I think it's a curse, us having bad Potion's teachers," Harry said as Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, we did have Professor Slughorn before," Ron noted.

"Harry," sighed Hermione rubbing her temple. "I don't mean classes. I mean, who am I?"

"Oh, right," laughed Harry clearing his throat. "So, Professor Dumbledore told us that when we got here, everyone would have known us for six years. So, basically we didn't have to do anything. Just show up." He laughed again. "Professor Dumbledore _did_ tell us what our names were though." Ron reached for something in his pocket. "Other one, Ron." Ron nodded his head and reached into his left pocket. He took out a small piece of paper with Dumbledore's handwriting on it. "Professor Dumbledore said to burn this after we've all seen it." Hermione nodded her head and held her hand out for the paper. Ron set it in her palm and waited for her to read it.

"So, Harry's last name if Fourier?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "But, he's _my_ relative."

"Dumbledore didn't want Riddle to think you were a relative of a failed wizard," shrugged Harry. "But he wanted someone to have the Fourier name."

"But Voldemort's smart," Hermione said angrily. "Doesn't Dumbledore think he'll connect the two." Harry shrugged, "None of us are friends here."

"What do you mean we're not friends?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Ron mumbled something incoherent.

"Just read the paper," Ginny said sadly.

"Ron's last name is Dawes, and Ginny's last name is De Marco. Any relevance to anyone here?" Hermione asked curiously. They both shook their heads. "And my last name is…" She looked down at the paper to say her last name, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. The name shocked her. "Why?"

"Professor Dumbledore said Voldemort would take a liking to you quicker if you were…well…"

"Related to an egotistical, dark wizard?" Hermione said still in shock. "Why couldn't I pick my own name?"

"The future…well, past picked the names for us," said Harry with a smile. "Sorry Hermione, guess you'll just have to deal with the name."

"But I'm not in anyway related to this family!" Hermione said angrily.

"It's not like you have to see him at all," Ginny said quickly.

"Professor Dumbledore must hate me," Hermione sighed.

"Listen, that was their past," Harry said. "We both know Dumbledore would never hold a person accountable because of their parent's actions."

"Yes, but this man _killed_ Professor Dumbledore's sister!" Hermione said angrily.

"Your father," Ron corrected her. Hermione shot him an angry look, he backed away slowly.

"You can't change the name, so let's not worry about it. They're bigger things to worry about," Harry said quickly. "I'm sure everyone's going to love you, Hermione."

"That's not what I meant by not wanting his name, Harry," Hermione spat twisting herself out from under the covers. "Now finish bringing me up to date. It's obvious I'm in Slytherin house."

"Actually, you're in Ravenclaw," Harry smiled. "I'm in Slytherin _and_ a Death Eater-" He gave a look of disgust- "Ginny's in Hufflepuff, and Ron's in Gryffindor. Therefore, none of us are friends here."

"People congregate with their houses here instead of with people they like," Ron shrugged. "I guess it's just a phase or something."

"Professor Dumbledore did mention that we'd change a few things," Ginny smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe this is one of them."

"Alright, well I'm going to go to my common room now," Hermione said with a sigh. "I better get things together for class tomorrow." Hermione noticed the three of them sharing a look. She stopped putting on her shoes and waited.

"Actually," Harry said awkwardly. "You don't live in the Ravenclaw's seventh year dorm."

"And why not?" Hermione asked angrily. "I thought I was in Ravenclaw?"

"You are," Harry said assuredly. "It's just…you received a letter over the summer and you're…well,you'retheHeadGirl." He said the last part so quickly that Hermione only heard mumbling.

"I'm what?" she asked clearly. Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're the Head Girl." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "And…and who's the Head Boy?" Harry gave her a sheepish smile, because they all knew who the Head Boy was of the 1944 school year. "Who?" she asked again.

They all looked at each other, none of them wanting to say who the person was, though they all knew the answer. "I guess this makes it easier, because you're pretty much sleeping with the enemy."

"Don't put it that way Ronald," Ginny said hitting him across the head.

"So it's Voldemort then? He's the Head Boy?" Hermione asked worriedly. The three of them nodded their heads. Hermione put her shoes on as the three of them watched in silence. Only when she was about to leave the Hospital Wing did Harry speak, "Where are you going? It's late, you should stay here for the night."

"As Ron so _humbly_ put it, I'm going to go _sleep with the enemy_." She could hear Ron grumble in dissatisfaction, and she was sure Harry's face was scrunched up in discomfort; but she quickly slammed the door to the Hospital Wing and stormed off.

She had never been to this end of the dorms, where the Head Boy and Girl lived; but she found it easier than she thought she would have. It was in a hidden in a secluded area of the school, which frightened Hermione. She had no intentions of living a room away from Voldemort when they were in a secluded area. She'd have to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny where it was; just to be safe. After all, didn't the Death Eaters know where their beloved Lord Voldemort slept?

As she stopped in front of the canvas, she realized just how nervous she was to see Voldemort as his seventeen year old self. "You must be Miss Grindelwald," the man in the canvas said with a smile. "An honor to meet you, ma'm." She smiled as he opened the canvas for her; no password needed.

She stepped over the threshold cautiously, eyeing the room closely for any hint of him. She sighed in relief when she saw that she was alone. She didn't know which room was hers, so she figured she'd be safe lying on the couch. She had just sat down when she heard the threshold open behind her. She closed her eyes, praying it wasn't him. _He's the only other one allowed in here, of course it's him_, she thought hoping he'd just pass by her without noticing her.

She kept herself perfectly still as Voldemort's rhythmical footsteps came closer; her nervous heart beating along with each of his footsteps. _This was a bad idea_, _I shouldn't have come back here_.

He came into Hermione's view in mere seconds, and Hermione tried to relax herself; there was no way _this_ seventeen year old Voldemort was going to get to her. She was _not_ going to cower. She'd been through too much to do that now. She crossed her arms quietly and waited for him to notice her.

He was reading a book very religiously, he didn't even notice he had passed one of the staircases to the dorms. His or hers, she still didn't know. She cleared her throat casually, as if there really was something stuck in there. She thought she saw a flicker of agitation cross his face, but it disappeared just as fast as it had arrived. He swallowed, slammed his book shut, and pivoted towards her.

Hermione was determined to win this battle. "Hi," she smiled when he didn't reply to her throat clearing. "I'm Hermione…Grindelwald." She stopped herself from gagging.

He nodded his head, "Yes, I know." He set the book down on the fireplace without making a thud. That surprised her, she always imagined Voldemort to be a vicious man. And yet, he was being very fragile with a _book_ of all things. He made a clicking noise with his tongue, as if he was annoyed with her muteness.

She looked up at his somewhat thin and smooth face and smiled, "So, you're the Head Boy I suppose." She didn't mean to sound so dumb, but she had no idea what to say to him.

She thought she saw a smile pass over his face, but when she looked again, he was composed, "Seeing as only the _Heads_ and Dippet are allowed inside, it would appear so." She saw that coming, an acidic remark for a stupid comment. "Grindelwald, you said?" She nodded. He raised an eyebrow, "Your father must've been very disappointed with you not being in Slytherin."

"I'm my own person, I don't follow in my father's footsteps. I make my own," Hermione said quickly, and it was the truth; Lord Voldemort would know that - after all, couldn't he tell when someone was lying? Or maybe he wasn't that powerful…yet.

"I respect that," he said without hesitation. "I'm not one for formalities, so if you'll excuse me." Hermione was too taken aback by his compliment to even reply to his last remark. He picked up his book and pivoted back the way he came; going up the right staircase to what Hermione now believed to be his room. She quickly stood up and went to the left, going up the few steps to her room.

The room was decorated with blue and silver; as was the customs for Hogwarts. She was already missing the red and gold of her past…well, future, life. She still couldn't believe that Voldemort of all people had complimented her for not following in Grindelwald's footsteps. Perhaps Dumbledore had been wrong to think that giving Hermione a dark wizard for a father would have a reaction on him in any way. He had seemed unmoved when she had spoken her last name. Maybe that's because he was an enemy to him; Voldemort wanted to be _the_ dark wizard, not one of the many. And in order to do that, he would have to take down the other dark wizards. She realized that this did, however, give her the upper hand.

Her father was already a dark wizard, and that would mean that Voldemort would have to get close to her to get close to him. He would, obviously, want to know her for his own personal benefit, and she for the future's benefit. But, of course, he didn't know that she was from the future. And he didn't know that she was trying to befriend him as well. Voldemort would think he was doing it all by himself.

* * *

Monday morning's classes pasted without much excitement; History of Magic with Professor Hastings and Herbology with Professor Dawson. The afternoon, however, was when she had Potions with the Slytherins. After lunch she quickly walked to the Potions room.

She smiled at Ron and Ginny as they passed her in the hall; after all they weren't really friends in this time period. They did, however, decide to meet every Tuesday night in the Room of Requirements to discuss tactics.

She wasn't sure where she was suppose to sit in the Potions class, having not been there the first week; Harry had given her the work that she needed to make-up and she had done it fervently during breakfast that morning.

When she entered the class, Professor Slughorn approached her. "Good afternoon, Miss Grindelwald. Pleasure to see you back on your feet."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn," she said with an air of supremacy. She saw Voldemort in the front of the room, he was half facing her and the front of the class. She could tell he was listening closely to their conversation, as was half of the class. She could feel the other Slytherins eyes seeping into her skin, perhaps they wondered why she wasn't a member of their elite house. She's sure that's what a few of them were thinking, anyways.

The Ravenclaw's bypassed her, thankfully. Maybe they feared her name, or feared her knowledge; whichever one it was, she was grateful for their lack of curiosity. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of sitting you next to Mr. Riddle in the front of the class." Professor Slughorn smiled. Hermione couldn't say she was surprised, the second she walked into the room she saw everyone paired up _but_ Voldemort.

"I don't mind at all, Professor. Thank you," Hermione said, hoping her sarcasm hadn't reached the end of her tongue. Professor Slughorn didn't seem to notice any sarcasm, and nodded his head happily as he walked to the front of the room; Hermione trailing somewhat slower behind him. She slipped into her chair with ease and didn't even look at Voldemort as the class began.

Voldemort didn't seem to notice her presence, or maybe he was use to ignoring those around him. Slughorn began writing instructions for their newest potion on the board, and Hermione and Voldemort both began writing down the instructions in their notebooks. Hermione finished a little before he did, and took a peek at his paper to see why he hadn't finished yet. She did it cautiously and was sure he didn't even notice her quick glance.

He had written something on the top of the paper, which was obviously what he had been working on when she sat down next to him. She wasn't sure if it was a riddle or a spell, because it was written in a different language. She looked away quickly when Voldemort turned towards her. She heard him sigh and clear his throat as he stood up. "Grindelwald, we're suppose to make the Exploding Fluid."

"I know," she mumbled standing up quickly. "Of course, you'll need my help." She meant for it to be sarcastic, but realized a minute too late that Voldemort was not use to sarcasm or any other sort of conversation. After all, he didn't do "formalities".

She could tell he looked taken aback by the remark, but he quickly replied, "I said nothing of the sort. I'm capable of making more complex potions than this by myself, however; I thought Professor Slughorn might not be so gracious towards you when he sees you staring at my notebook instead of working."

"I wasn't staring at your notebook," she said, blushing. She quickly hid the blush, hoping he hadn't seen it. Thankfully, he was cutting the peppermint sticks and hadn't look over at her. "I'll get the Erumpent fluid from Professor Slughorn."

She was about to turn away from the table when Voldemort's comment stopped her, "No need, I already have some." He pointed towards his bag, as if to tell her to get the fluid from the bag itself. "Don't just stand there. It's in the bag."

"And why, may I ask, do you carry Erumpent fluid around with you?" Hermione asked cautiously opening his bag. She felt silly for thinking it, but she thought his bag would curse anyone who touched it who wasn't Voldemort. Thankfully, it did nothing of the sort and she retrieved the fluid from its contents. She set it on the table.

"You never know when it will come in handy," he muttered swirling the peppermint sticks into the potion. It was turning yellow; just like the instructions on the board said it would. He grabbed for the fluid and quickly poured the contents into the potion. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Professor Slughorn watching them both with pleasure.

She was use to being the smartest witch in her class, but that was her future self; and in this past of hers, she had to face the fact that Voldemort was just as smart as she was, if not more. Professor Slughorn walked over to their table when they had finished. "Excellent work, Tom," he whispered. "Next time, let Miss Grindelwald help." He laughed and Voldemort, frowning, nodded his head. Hermione wasn't sure if he was frowning at his remark or the way he said it.

Hermione could tell from his tone that whenever Professor Slughorn said her last name, he said it with a hint of excitement and awe. As would most people, if they used her last name. Professor Slughorn, however, had never said her first name before. The only student he ever called by their first name was Voldemort.

"Class is over in twenty minutes, when you're finished please label the vial with you and your partner's names and then bring them to me," Professor Slughorn said as he left their table. Voldemort passed her the vial without a word, and she poured a sample of their potion into the vial, labeled their names on it, and then took it to Professor Slughorn. "Thank you, Miss Grindelwald." She nodded her head and slipped back into her chair, anxious to leave the class.

She noticed a certain yellow haired Slytherin walk past her. He stopped in front of Voldemort, who seemed angry that he was being confronted in class. Hermione felt a bit of excitement surge through her body, knowing that this was, obviously, one of his Death Eaters. Voldemort looked over to her and then back at the Slytherin as he noticed that she wasn't watching him; with her eyes at least.

When Voldemort talked, his tone was different from when he had talked to Slughorn or her; it was authoritative and powerful, one of those voices that, if hard to hear, would drawl people closer as if to not miss one word. "You know better than to confront me during class, Malfoy."

"Of course, my Lord," Malfoy whispered back, making it hard for Hermione to hear. "The Death Eaters…" Voldemort stood up, stopping Malfoy mid sentence. His eyes were lit with fire as he spoke, "Tonight on the east side of the forest. The next time you confront me during class, Malfoy, you will be extremely sorry."

Malfoy gave the slightest hint of a bow and mumbled, "My apologies, my Lord." As Malfoy walked back to his seat, Hermione kept her eyes on her notebook, pretending that she was writing something. The bell rang just when Hermione thought she could no longer bear Voldemort watching her. She quickly stood up and turned to leave.

"Grindelwald, a word," Voldemort said authoritatively. He cleared his throat; still used to being the Voldemort and not the Riddle. Hermione slowly turned to face him as he pointed to the back of the room. She followed behind him and waited for him to stop. When he did, he didn't turn towards her. "Has Dumbledore briefed you on patrol duty?"

"I've been in the hospital wing since I got here," she said sarcastically. Voldemort turned towards her, and Hermione couldn't help but move back half an inch. He still had the fire in his eyes.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed," he said angrily. "We patrol every Wednesday night. Every Thursday night we have a meeting with the other Prefects."

"What if Wednesday night doesn't work for me?" Hermione asked, wanting to see how mad Voldemort could get without him blowing up on her; she wanted to test her limits. Voldemort seemed on the verge of hexing her when he answered, "I can patrol by myself."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What's the point of having two if you do it all by yourself?" She crossed her arms in agitation. "And besides, Dumbledore said that you can't patrol alone." He sighed heavily, and through gritted teeth replied; "Then we schedule a change of nights with other Prefects. Does _that_ suit you?"

"Very much so, yes," she said with a smile. He didn't return the look. Her smile slowly vanished as she cleared her throat. "If that's all…" He simply nodded and she turned to leave. She noticed that he didn't follow behind him; they both had Defense Against the Dark Arts together. She stopped outside the door and turned back, wondering why he was still in the room. She peered into the room and saw that he was deep in thought; just as he was when he was reading that book.

"Are you coming?" she asked, wondering if her voice was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. _Say his name. _"Vol…Tom?" She hoped he didn't hear the almost slip. She saw his head snap up at the sound of his name - she hoped it wasn't the Vol that caught his attention. "Are you coming? We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next."

He took a minute to respond, and when he did his tone seemed very weak and confused. "I don't think I'll be able to make it." Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously; she didn't think Voldemort ever missed the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, it was the class he felt most powerful in, for obvious reasons. "I have some business to attend to." He whispered the last part, and Hermione was sure he was talking to himself more than to her. As he said it, he quickly walked past her; eyes adverted down.

She was unsure of what to do; go to class like a good witch, or follow Voldemort. She wanted to go to class; having already missed a week, but she knew that Voldemort not becoming Voldemort was more important than one class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally making up her mind, she put a jinx on her shoes, so as to not make noise as she followed (she continuously told herself it wasn't stalking) Voldemort to wherever he was going.

She followed him up four flights of stairs and watched him enter the library. _Was he seriously picking out another book right now?_ She cautiously entered the library, noticing that he was already walking towards the restricted section. She noticed Madame Dupree, the librarian of this century, give him a smile and welcome him to the library. He didn't acknowledge her, and she didn't seem taken aback by it; perhaps she was used to it.

Hermione was somewhat surprised that Voldemort had a pass to the restricted section, but then again, Professor Slughorn and all the other teachers were more than just fond of him. She went down the row of books just before the restricted section, hid herself in the back, and watched through a shelf's cracks as he frantically looked for a book.

She jumped when the bell for lunch rang, she hadn't realized the time. Neither did Voldemort, according to his reaction. He was neither worried nor cared, but acknowledged the bells ring with a grunt of anger. It was obvious to Hermione that he didn't know what book he was actually looking for, and if he did; it certainly wasn't in the restricted section.

Finally giving up ten minutes after the lunch bell rang, he left the restricted section and confronted Madame Dupree. "Excuse me, Madame Dupree, but it seems the Hogwarts Encyclopedia has been misplaced."

"Of course it's not, dear," she said a little too happily. As Hermione silently walked behind the many book cases, she saw Voldemort's agitation only grow. "The encyclopedia's been moved to the Headmaster's personal library."

"Thank you," she said with another sigh. Madame Dupree, obviously not noticing the anger in his voice, simply nodded and replied, "Of course, dear. That's what I'm here for." Voldemort, obviously more determined than before, walked out of the library. He seemed to almost be running as he went down the two staircases to the Headmaster's Office.

Now that Hermione knew what he was after, she felt she might as well stop following him. After all, it was a lot harder to hide when there was only a staircase around. She quickly went down to the Great Hall, and saw Harry walking out as she walked in. He motioned for her to follow him. She nonchalantly traveled behind him and followed him into an empty room.

"Why weren't you _or_ Voldemort in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked worriedly when he closed and locked the door.

"I don't have time to explain," Hermione said quickly. "All you need to know is that there's a Death Eater meeting tonight on the east side of the forest. You're in, right?"

Harry nodded his head, "Of course I'm in, but why am I not hearing this from Abraxas?" Hermione smiled, "Abraxas confronted Voldemort in front of the potion's class. I might of overheard the conversation."

"Nothing seems to pass by you," smiled Harry, then he frowned. "Voldemort might have wanted you to hear that, though. He could have easily just told Abraxas to meet him after class; but instead he told Abraxas about the meeting in front of you. It could be a trap."

"I'm not worried, Voldemort didn't see me listening," Hermione shrugged. "Besides, he's more worried about the Hogwarts Encyclopedia than anything else."

"You don't know that," Harry said. "Take it from someone who knows; you can't trust Voldemort…even when he's supposedly trusting you."

"Harry, that makes no sense whatsoever," Hermione said. "Voldemort's not trusting me with anything."

"But he is," Harry retorted. "By saying that in front of you, he's trusting you with very, very valuable information, Hermione. Don't take advantage of it. Not this time, anyways. Not till we know what he's playing at."

"He's not 'playing at' anything, Harry," said Hermione. "In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't know we're from the future. As far as he knows, we've been going here since his first year."

"Then why is he looking through the Hogwarts Encyclopedia?" Harry asked worriedly. "There has to be something in there that'll give us away."

"There isn't," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "He's just putting his information in there. Obviously."

"How do you know?" Harry asked with a laugh. Hermione smiled, "When I had the encyclopedia, there was writing all over the pages. It's obvious it was Tom's writing, it looks just like his writing from his notebook. I'm sure Professor Dippet's going to let him keep the encyclopedia until the end of the year. I mean, there are two copies of them." Harry still didn't look convinced. "Don't worry about it, Harry. I've got it under control."

"Alright," Harry sighed. "Just don't come to the meeting tonight. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow then, seven o'clock in the Room of Requirements."

"Yep," Hermione said with a smile. "Can't wait." Harry nodded his head and turned to leave. The minute he was gone Hermione had made up her mind; she was _not_ for any reason missing out on the first Death Eater meeting of the year. Especially when the ancestor of Draco Malfoy was going to get punished.

* * *

Hermione skipped dinner, too eager to get to the east side of the forest before the meeting started. She dressed herself in all black; wanting to stay camouflaged in the dark forest. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized just how nervous she was. She didn't know why it bothered her; seeing Voldemort be…well, Voldemort. But it did.

She tried to forget about all that had happened in the future, seeing as she could change it; but the images just wouldn't leave her alone. All afternoon she kept remembering the pain that Voldemort had put her through. She hated herself for being so calm when her parents killer was living next door to her.

She jumped at the sound of the clock striking five. She had an hour. She cracked open her door to see if Voldemort had come back from his afternoon class. She found herself alone. She grabbed her wand and notebook, just in case, and quickly left the room. When she opened the canvas and jumped through it, she nearly ran into Voldemort.

"In a hurry, Grindelwald?" he half laughed as she dropped her notebook and wand. Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly picked up her notebook. She turned to pick up her wand and couldn't find it. She saw Voldemort's hand, holding her wand, outstretched in her direction. "You should mind your surroundings, Grindelwald. You may not be so lucky next time around."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Don't sound so worried, Grindelwald. It was just a suggestion," he said quickly as he waved her wand in his hand.

"It didn't sound like a suggestion," Hermione said, not even noticing her wand in his hand. "It sounded like a threat."

"If you'll excuse me, Grindelwald," Voldemort said angrily. "I have work to do and I'd rather not waste my time arguing with…just take your wand." He shoved the wand in her hands and quickly walked around her, going through the threshold without a backwards glance.

Hermione furiously pocketed her wand and walked out of the castle, wondering what he had been about to say. _Arguing with **what**?_ He could have easily said 'you', but instead he had completely brushed over it and ran off. She half laughed at that thought; Voldemort ran away. And why had he picked up her wand if he wasn't going to use it on her? Voldemort wasn't charitable or even _nice_.

She took a deep breathe of relief when she reached the forest without running into the caretaker or anyone else. She hoped no one saw her through their windows; seeing as everyone should be on their way to dinner, however, she was sure she was safe. She walked a few minutes into the forest and then sat down on a rock, dropping her notebook to the ground quietly. She only had to wait twenty minutes for the group of Death Eaters to start assembling.

They all wore hooded cloaks, so she was unable to tell who was arriving. The only thing that gave them away was their voices. She heard Abraxas speak first, "That's preposterous Rosier. There's no way the Dark Lord will go for that."

"And why won't he, Malfoy? It would make more sense to meet in the Chamber of Secrets," Rosier said with a laugh. "Don't you agree Lestrange?"

"Not on this, Rosier. The Chamber is the Dark Lord's _solitude_. He'll have your head for even thinking it," Lestrange laughed.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, Lestrange," Malfoy laughed. It was quite for the next ten minutes as more members assembled in their circle.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't really have my head for it," laughed Rosier, more to himself than to the other's in the conversation. The group laughed, even those that hadn't been in the conversation from the start.

"Don't be so sure, Rosier," said a loud, authoritative voice. The laughter stopped immediately. The group of Death Eaters all bowed, nearly on the floor, and said in unison, "My Lord." Voldemort, though farther away then the rest, seemed more profound to Hermione. Not just because he was Lord Voldemort, but because of what he was wearing.

Hermione knew Voldemort wouldn't wear the same as his Death Eaters, because they weren't his equal. He'd obviously be wearing something tied towards being the Heir of Slytherin. And Hermione was right. He was wearing a dark green cloak with silver flowing throughout it. And as she looked closer, she noticed that the silver joined to make the Slytherin crest.

He seemed to glide towards the circle of Death Eaters as he spoke, "Arise." Slowly and uniformly, the Death Eaters stood up, but still their heads bowed. "Abraxas Malfoy, step forward." Hermione saw the body of Malfoy stiffen and step out the circle of Death Eater.

"My Lord," he mumbled, bowing yet again. If Voldemort seemed annoyed, he didn't show it. Though he too was hooded, Hermione could tell how unemotional his face was. No anger, no hate, no anything. Just him. Or lack, thereof.

"Abraxas Malfoy, you were the one to conjure this meeting, were you not?" Voldemort asked quickly. Abraxas nodded his head. "Speak."

"Yes, my Lord," Abraxas said quietly. Hermione almost laughed at how scared he sounded.

"Did you, Abraxas Malfoy, interrupt me during Potions class and, not only begin to inform me of the Death Eaters concerns, but speak my name and that of your own in front of witnesses?"

For a minute it seemed like Malfoy was going to explain his reasoning, but then, slowly, he said, "Yes, my Lord."

"Let this be a lesson to all," Voldemort said walking towards Malfoy. "You do not confront me while I'm surrounded by wizards, _especially_ Grindelwald." Hermione nearly jumped at the sound of her name. There were a few mumbles from the Death Eaters, but Voldemort didn't listen. He slipped back his hood and motioned for Malfoy to kneel. "Ask for your forgiveness, Malfoy."

"My Lord," Malfoy said loudly, lying himself completely on the floor. "Please forgive me. It won't happen again."

"You are the most trusted in the circle, Malfoy," Voldemort said as close to a tender voice as someone like him could suffice. "And I cannot show favoritism to any." Malfoy nodded his head. "Stand."

"Thank you, my Lord," Abraxas said, as he quickly stood up.

"That was not the punishment, Malfoy," Voldemort sneered. "Remove your hood and give me your arm." As he removed his hood, Hermione could see just how confused and worried he was. He stretched out his left arm as Voldemort took it. "Those who do not obey orders will be punished." Voldemort pulled back the cloak, revealing the Dark Mark concealed under it. He pulled out his wand and pressed the tip into the mark.

Abraxas' mouth shot open in pain, but Hermione could hear nothing. Looking around, she saw the Death Eaters move in discomfort; they obviously heard his screaming. After what seemed like hours, Voldemort released the spell around the Death Eaters as well as the wand from Malfoy's mark.

Abraxas fell to the floor in pain. "Stand and join the circle, Malfoy," Voldemort said angrily. "Now what is on the minds of my Death Eaters?" No one spoke. "Rosier, I believe Malfoy is unable to speak at the given time. He confides in you, enlighten me." Hermione thought it odd that Voldemort didn't just read their minds and gather the information himself, but perhaps this way was better.

"In the last meeting, my Lord," Rosier said, stepping into the circle. He seemed more confident than Malfoy. "You proposed the Death Eater Rebellion." Hermione's eye widened. _Hadn't that already started? The books said it started as early as the 1940s. Wasn't it already 1944?_"I did," Voldemort agreed authoritatively.

"The Death Eaters have been discussing the rebellion, and wonder if; forgive me for saying it, my Lord. But we wondered if we're ready for such a thing," Rosier said with a shrug. "This has only been the fourth meeting with all of us gathered."

"Does the fact of time really mean that much to you all?" Voldemort said angrily. Hermione could see the fire in his eyes. "Time is but an essence of history. It means nothing to me." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the irony in that sentence. She saw Rosier step back. Another body stepped forward. "And your take, Alphard Black?"

"My Lord, the only reason we fear this rebellion's timing is because of the powerful wizards that stand in our way," Alphard said quickly as he stepped back into the circles form.

"I fear nothing, and neither shall you," Voldemort said quickly. "Grindelwald will be taken care of."

"How so?" someone asked; Hermione could tell it was Harry. Voldemort didn't call his name, but answered the question, "It's only a matter of time before I get my hands on him. Have no fear, my Death Eaters."

"What of Dumbledore? And Dippet?" Rosier asked loudly. "What of them? You can't possibly take down all three of them.

"Dippet's a pathetic excuse for a wizard," laughed Malfoy. "Any one of us could easily take him down."

"Dippet will be easy, it's Dumbledore that may cause the problem," Voldemort said, ignoring Malfoy's remark. "He already has his suspicions of me. And it's not up to you, Rosier, or any one else, to say what my limits are."

"Of course, my Lord," Rosier said quickly. "I did not mean in like that."

"You're dismissed," Voldemort said commandingly. "You will be informed of the next meeting soon."

As they did when he arrived, they all bowed and mumbled, "My Lord" in unison. And slowly the group of Death Eaters turned to one. Hermione could tell it was Abraxas. "You were dismissed, Malfoy."

"Forgive me, my Lord," he said cautiously. "But I wondered…"

"Do not trespass my authority Malfoy or you will suffer the consequences again. You were dismissed. Now leave," he said angrily.

"Of course, my Lord," Abraxas said quickly as he bowed and left without another word. Hermione heard the sound of the clock ding seven from the far distance. It didn't seem to bother Voldemort, nor did it bother her. She had no where to be and no real friends to talk to according to this time period. It seemed that Voldemort was in the same predicament. Though he had followers, he most certainly didn't have any friends in this or any other time period.

Hermione wanted to laugh at the thought, but it was more sad than funny, even if it was Voldemort. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without having friends like Harry, Ron and Ginny. Or not having a loving family. Even dead, she knew it was better to have memories of them then not have them at all. Somehow it made life bearable.f

But for someone like Voldemort, who had grown up in a lie, there was no bearing of any of those feelings. No loving family to help and nurture him as he grew up. No friends to keep him on the right path. He was an outsider.

Now that she thought it, as she looked at Voldemort's face, she saw the Tom hiding within him. The man who, if he had those friends and family, might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, isn't that one long day? Crazy, huh. :D Let me know what you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N: **Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**Sunday, September 24, 1944 **

It was finally Sunday, a day that Hermione usually used for homework and studying. But, thanks to Harry and Ron's pestering "Hermione, you've already gone through six years of school in the future, where this stuff is tent times harder than this crap" and Ginny's "Hermione, we're here because of a mission, not school", she decided that she'd take the day off and hang out with her future friends.

They were walking to Hogsmeade by themselves, which was one of the many benefits of being Head Girl and a seventh year. "Hermione, we need to talk," Harry said seriously. Hermione hated that voice, it meant this Sunday _wasn't_ the break she was longing for.

"Do we have to do it right now?" Hermione asked, dragging her feet on the ground in irritation. Harry nodded his head, "Yes, actually."

"It seems whenever we hang out we have to talk about something to do with Voldemort, it's aggravating. Can't we just hang out to hang out?" she asked dully. She was tired of bringing it up, because all three of them continuously shot her down. This time was no different, they simultaneously grumbled a 'No' as Harry continued.

"It's important, and I know we could talk about it on Tuesday, but I think that might be too late to bring it up," he said quickly.

"Well don't prolong the inevitable, what is it?" Hermione asked as she, yet again, gave in.

"I found this-" Harry pulled a notebook from his bag.

"My notebook? Where did you find it? I've been looking for it for weeks," Hermione said trying to snatch it from him. He quickly moved it away from her grip.

"I found it in the forest," he said angrily.

"Why were you in the forest?" Hermione asked, her heart pounding faster than usual.

"The more important question is, what were _you_ doing in the forest, Hermione?" Harry asked angrily. Hermione didn't answer. The three of them groaned. "Please don't tell me you broke your promise."

"It wasn't really a promise," Hermione shrugged angrily. "Besides, you're not in charge of me, Harry. I can handle myself."

"I asked you not to go to the meeting and you _said_ 'I promise', Hermione!" Harry said passing her the notebook angrily.

"Nothing happened, Harry," said Hermione. "Me being here is evidence of that." Ginny rolled her eyes. "What? Did I miss something?"

"Voldemort could have seen this," Ron said worriedly. "He could know that you were at the meeting."

"There's nothing _written _in this notebook, Ron," Hermione said. "There's no way he can trace a blank notebook to me, of all people. Anyone could've been in the forest."

"If anyone could find out who owned it, it's him," Ginny said skeptically.

"How did you find it anyways? I'm sure Voldemort doesn't go wandering around the forest, looking for hidden notebooks," laughed Hermione. It was, after all, a ridiculous concept.

"I saw him walking out of the forest, Hermione," Harry said angrily. "He walked _right_ past where your notebook was. I swear he knows."

"You can't know that, none of us can. We have to burn it, or throw it away, so Voldemort can't see it for a perhaps second time," Hermione said passing it back to Harry.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" he asked. Hermione shrugged, "Get rid of it. If Voldemort did see it, and then he sees me using it in a class, he'll know it was mine. I'm sure he was planning on checking everyone's notebooks now, anyways." She meant for it to be a joke, but the others didn't see the humor.

"Fine, but next time you promise me something, don't break it," Harry said tensely.

"What are we, six?" Hermione said angrily. "Since when do we need to make promises to trust each other."

"Since you did this," Harry said, pointing at the black notebook.

"Don't be so overdramatic, Harry," laughed Hermione. "There's no way Voldemort saw that."

"Come on, let's not ruin the rest of our Hogsmeade trip," Ginny said. "No Voldemort today. Promise?"

In unison, Hermione, Harry and Ron said, "Promise."

* * *

Monday morning started out like any other day: with breakfast. Hermione sat next to the small group of friends she had accumulated in the last two weeks. All, of course, were in Ravenclaw. "What do you think about that, Hermione?" The tall, slim boy said next to her. He was waving a hand in front of her face. Her eyes snapped into focus as she smiled.

"Sorry, what was that Peter?" The boy, Peter, just laughed as the others chimed in. Hermione, a little red in the face, took a sip of juice. "I was saying, what do you think about the ball we're having for New Years? Brilliant idea, right?"

"I'm not big on dancing," she lied. "I'm indifferent to it." Peter looked worried for a moment, "Well, you'd go, right?" Hermione shrugged as the bell for class rang. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed to class, walking along with her group of friends. Peter's mind was still set on the dance, "I mean, it's probably the only dance we'll have all year. You can't miss out on the only dance of your seventh year, am I right?" The group mumbled in agreement.

"I never said I wouldn't go," Hermione said with a laugh. Hannah, the one Ravenclaw she had come to know better than the rest, laughed, "Well, you sure didn't give us an answer. I mean, we're all going together, right? Of course, with dates."

"I don't know about the date part," Hermione said giving a slim smile to Harry and Ginny as they passed by her. At the same time. She did a double take. _Weren't there no inter-house mingling? _Hermione obviously wasn't the only one to see it, after all, they were _holding hands_.

"What do you mean you won't have a date?" Hannah inquired, rather indifferent to Harry and Ginny or completely not noticing them whatsoever.

"I mean, nobody likes me like that, Hannah," Hermione laughed. Hannah's face frowned, but Hermione just shrugged it off. "I'm not offended, really. I'd rather not have a distraction."

"There's nothing wrong with a little distraction, right Elize," Hannah said quickly. Elize smiled and nudged Hermione, "Especially a testosterone distraction." The girls in the group laughed, Hermione could tell the boys were a little uncomfortable. She didn't care, her mind was still with Harry and Ginny. _What were they thinking? Holding hands in public like that. _She was going to have to knock some sense into the two of them at their next meeting.

She took her usual seat in the History of Magic class, but noticed that something was off. They had a visitor, standing where Professor Hastings should have been standing. Hermione's heart sank, even though she didn't know him personally, she knew who he was. She could feel the coldness evaporate, and saw her face get red as the man walked towards her.

"Hey," she mumbled, pulling her notebook out.

"How are you?" he asked, more worried than serious.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked angrily. She didn't know why her reaction was so fierce. The bell rang before he could reply to her comment, and he turned to teach the class. All the students were conversing among themselves, it wasn't until the man cleared his throat to speak that they stopped.

"Good morning, class," he said clearly. "My name is Professor Grindelwald. Professor Hastings is unable to attend this weeks classes. Would anyone like to tell me where you left off in the book?" He held up the book expectantly, and peered around at the class. The whole class was staring at Hermione, and even when Professor Grindelwald cleared his throat to get their attention again, they didn't look away.

Even though she despised her father, she couldn't have him be embarrassed. "We left off on chapter two, the Norwegian Rebellion."

"Thank you, Miss Grindelwald," he half smiled, opening the book. "Please turn to page 72, and we'll begin the discussion on the Russian Rebellion." Hermione drifted away from the conversation her father was starting, and couldn't help but wander what Grindelwald's real intentions were for being at Hogwarts. Professor Hasting would not take ill without at least informing the substitute as to what to teach. When the bell rang, Hermione stayed rooted to her chair.

She didn't care if Grindelwald was the most powerful Dark wizard apart from Voldemort. He still feared one thing, and though Dumbledore wasn't standing in the room with them, Hermione knew Grindelwald wouldn't do anything reckless within Dumbledore's reach. She waited for the last student to leave the room, and approached Grindelwald. He seemed to be reading the book very religiously. _What is it with Dark wizards and reading?_

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked angrily. "You're not suppose to be here." Grindelwald took his time answering, "I'm teaching a class, Hermione." He never looked up from the book.

She shook her head, unsure why she was feeling so angry. She couldn't bring herself to say another word to him. She turned to leave, but was stopped when Grindelwald said, "So, that's it? You're just going to leave like you always do?" She couldn't mark exactly what his tone was, but it wasn't what she had expected. It was almost as if he were sad. She pivoted to face him, and found that he was still looking at the book, "What do you want me to do?" She flung her hands up angrily. "How can I talk to you when you won't even take me seriously."

"I'm taking you seriously," he noted.

"Then why is your face cowering in a book?" she asked angrily. "What are you so afraid of?" The bell for class rang, and Hermione noticed the Slytherin's standing in the door frame. Hermione noticed one in particular and scolded.

"I'll write you a pass," Grindelwald said grabbing a paper. If he noticed the students, he didn't show it.

"I don't want your help," Hermione said, making sure the students could hear her. "Just leave me alone." Grindelwald didn't show any sign of emotion as she turned to leave. The students quietly shifted to let her pass. She couldn't help but notice the smirk that crossed Voldemort's face.

Hogwarts news spreads fast, so it was no wonder to Hermione that, by lunch, everyone had her of the little conversation between her and her father. She peered up at the professor's table and noticed Grindelwald's absence. "So, you're fathers here," Hannah sighed. "That can't be good." Hermione shrugged, she really didn't want to talk about it. The more she thought about Grindelwald and this Hermione's past, the more she forgot her own. She didn't want to forget her true parents.

Half the Ravenclaw table was listening to Hannah now. "I mean, what happened between the two of you? Is it because you're not in Slytherin?"

"Grindelwald didn't even go to Hogwarts," Hermione said, noticing Voldemort's absence as well. "He doesn't care what house I'm in." Hannah cocked an eyebrow as the other Ravenclaw's murmured. "What?"

Before Hannah could reply, Peter asked, "Why do you call him Grindelwald when he's your father?"

"Because he's not my father. The only thing he have in common is our blood," Hermione said angrily. "I have to go."

"But, factually he is your father, right?" Hannah yelled after her. Nearly all of the Great Hall stared at her as she left. She tried not to notice, but she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny nonchalantly follow her at different times. She quickened her pace towards the History of Magic room.

"Hermione," they said in unison. She didn't turn. She felt someone grab her by the arm and stop her. "Hermione, are you okay?" It was Harry. She knew she didn't have to hide anything from them, and she melted. She began sobbing, and once the tears started, they couldn't stop. Ginny quickly pushed a startled Harry out of the way. She pulled Hermione into a hug.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron mumbled beside Harry.

"Shut up, Ronald," Ginny said angrily. "She just saw Grindelwald, her alleged father. I think you'd be pretty screwed up after that exchange. Hermione, are you okay?" Hermione shook her head, but stepped away from Ginny.

"Fourier's theory is flawed," Hermione cried. "I should have known this would happen. It makes sense, all the books hinted towards this, but I didn't put it together until now."

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly. "What flaw are you talking about?"

"We need to talk in a private room," Ginny noted. "Anyone could be listening."

"Highly doubt it," Ron said. "And besides, they'd think it was Harry's theory. I mean, his last name is Fourier."

"Just shut up and go into that room," Ginny said angrily. "Before Voldemort hears."

"He's not even at lunch, I'm sure he's discussing tactics to take over the world with Grindelwald," Harry said angrily following Ron into the room.

"Okay, now we can talk openly," Ginny said patting Hermione on the shoulder.

"As if you can't hear through walls," Harry said peering over at Hermione. "What's the flaw, Hermione?"

"When we went back in time, we didn't just erase our future selves. We erased our future memories."

"I have my memories still," Harry said curiously.

"When this past you sees or touches something familiar, that memory takes over a future one," Hermione said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked curiously.

"When I saw Grindelwald…I saw memories of me growing up with him. I felt anger towards him, anger that had nothing to do with him killing Dumbledore's daughter. It was a daughter's anger. Even though I'm not really his daughter. I'm loosing my memories of my real parents. I can't remember growing up with them anymore, I can't remember…" Hermione shook her head, unable to finish.

"You can't remember what?" Harry asked, eager to know what she was going to say. Hermione sighed, "I can't remember their faces."

"Does this mean that we'll slowly forget each other? All that we've been through?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"That can't happen, we've been through too much to not know each other," Harry said, though he doubted his words. He need reassurance. "You remember when we first met, right?" Ron gasped, shaking his head as his eyes widened. Hermione nodded. "Why do you remember, and he doesn't?"

"The memories are subjective, they disappear as new one similar to them happen," Hermione said. "Ron, you have new friends that you like, don't you?" Ron shrugged, "I wouldn't say like, but they're tolerable." Hermione put up a hand as if to satisfy Harry's answer.

"But, wait, you have new friends too Hermione," Harry said. "Don't you?"

"Honestly, I haven't paid attention to much of what they've said to me," she smiled. "The only one I actually like is Hannah. And that memory…"

"Has taken over the one of you meeting me, right?" Ginny asked sadly. Hermione nodded her head regretfully.

"So it's already happening, we're slowly forgetting each other," Harry said sadly.

"So how do we defeat Voldemort if we forget what and who he is?" Ron asked seriously. It was one of the first times Ron had ever been smarter than the three of them. And the three of them marveled at how fast he put the flaw together.

"Like I said, it's a flaw in the plan," Hermione said after a few minutes of silence. Ron was red in the face, from embarrassment or delight, she was unsure. The bell for class rang and they all jumped. "We'll discuss this tomorrow night."

"If we remember," Harry said sadly leaving before anyone could say anything else. Ginny quickly ran after him. Hermione slid off the desk and picked up her book bag.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, clearly worried.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said truthfully. "I don't like this, not knowing my past."

"Or future, for that matter," Ron mumbled unhappily. "Perhaps, in order for us to not fall away from each other, we should actually become friends here. Forget all the other tolerable people. Who cares about rules, anyways."

"You've never cared for rules," Hermione laughed.

"Neither did you, at one point," Ron noted. Hermione nodded, "I like the idea, Ron. Let's start tonight. See you at dinner?" Ron slowed down, "Seriously?" Hermione nodded her head and Ron smiled. "Alright, see you at dinner. I'll tell Harry and Ginny."

Hermione smiled all the way down to the dungeons. Until she realized who she'd be facing. All the Slytherin's that had witnessed her dispute with Grindelwald. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door to the potion's class. The door made an eerie creak as it opened, and all the heads turned towards her. Some had a look of awe in their eyes, other's looked worried, and one didn't look at all.

She slid into her seat just as the bell rang, and Professor Slughorn began teaching the class. When Slughorn gave them the assignment, Voldemort and Hermione began working on it immediately. She noticed how distant Voldemort was, and though she wasn't complaining, she wondered why he wasn't demanding that she get him an ingredient. In fact, he didn't say one word to her.

The potion had gone through it's first stage, and was now setting for the fifteen minutes necessary. Both Voldemort and Hermione stood with their arms crossed, staring at the potion. Hermione felt someone behind her tap on her shoulder. She turned slowly. "What did you say to Professor Grindelwald before we got there?" It was a snooty Slytherin. She didn't reply. "Whatever you said to him sure got him all flared up. He yelled through half of the lecture."

Hermione half glanced towards Voldemort, and saw that, though he wasn't staring at her, he was keenly listening. All of the class was, including Professor Slughorn. She sighed, "I thought you heard the whole conversation." The Slytherin shook his head, "No, we just heard you from "What are you afraid of?"

"You didn't miss anything then," Hermione said with a laugh. "I just called him a coward and told him he wasn't suppose to be here." She saw the smallest of a grin slide across Voldemort's face again. The Slytherin gasped, eyes wide, "Why shouldn't he be here?"

"That's none of your business," Hermione said, turning back to the potion. She could feel her face burning. The class began mumbling and Professor Slughorn continuously stared in her direction. She began chopping up the leaves, but found that her hands were shaking too much. Her vision began to blur, and she was whisked into a memory that wasn't really hers.

She was thirteen, home for Christmas break. Hermione, Grindelwald, and a woman Hermione couldn't name were sitting at dinner in their enormous, beautiful house. They were all smiling. The woman showed Hermione a wrapped gift she had been concealing under the table. "Harry birthday, sweetheart." Realization hit Hermione and she knew that this woman was her mother, Grindelwald's wife.

"Mum, you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday." Hermione was use to sharing Christmas with her birthday, and didn't see the reasoning behind her parents spoiling her with more gifts. Her mother smiled, "You're father picked it out." Now she was curious, her father never picked out any gift. She quickly took the box from her mother, and opened it. It was a pure gold locket. She stared at it in awe.

"Do you like it?" Grindelwald asked, worried that he had made a mistake. Hermione smiled, "I love it, dad. Thank you." She set the box down and stood up to give them both a hug. She hurried back to her seat to put the locket on. Grindelwald stood up, "Here, let me do that honey." Hermione gave the locket to Grindelwald and he placed it around her neck gently.

"You look beautiful," Hermione's mom noted, clapping her hands together. Grindelwald smiled and sat back in his seat.

The memory flashed to Christmas Eve, same year. Hermione was grabbing a glass of cold milk from the fridge when she heard her parents yelling. She couldn't understand what they were saying, she was too curious not to try and hear. She grabbed her glass of milk and walked up the stairs, slowly reaching her parents room.

"You switched the locket, Grendel," her mother was crying. "How could you do this to her?"

"The locket won't change her life, Marie," Grindelwald yelled back.

"Then why'd you give it to her? That's a cursed locket!"

"It's not cursed! You don't know what you're talking about." Hermione heard glass shatter, and she jumped slightly.

"How did you get hold of the locket, Grendel? That's Ariana Dumbledore's locket," Marie cried.

"I've had it since the day she died," Grindelwald said, his voice rising with every word. "Don't you see? Hermione is the _exact_ age that Ariana was when she died. When Dumbledore sees the locket around her neck, he'll know I mean to get back at him."

"_You_ get back at _him_? You're the one that killed his sister!"

"It was _his_ fault, Marie," Grindelwald said angrily. "I told you that. Dumbledore can testify to it."

"You're a coward." There was silence. Hermione leaned her ear against the door, she heard her mother gasping for breath. "Grendel…" She was pleading. "You're killing me."

"Good," he yelled. Hermione stepped away from the door, wondering if she should get help. She'd seen her father when he got angry, but this was so beyond angry that it didn't have a definition. She heard her mother breath evenly again, and she put her ear back up to the door. She couldn't hear any talking, just the footsteps of one person. The person walked towards the door, locked it, and then walked beyond the shadow of light Hermione could see from under the door.

"What are you so afraid of?" she heard her mother ask. Grindelwald didn't reply. Hermione heard the swish of a wand and saw the shadow of a bright green light below the door, now smothered in cold milk and shattered glass.

She was brought back to the present when she felt someone lifting her into a chair. _How is someone lifting me? Was I on the floor? _"Hermione?" she heard Professor Slughorn say in front of her. He was waving a paper in front of her face.

"Wha…what happened?" Hermione asked softly. Her voice was hoarse. She jumped when she heard Voldemort behind her, "You passed out."

"Lucky Tom was next to you," Professor Slughorn winked. "He caught you before you fell on the floor." Hermione groaned to herself, Voldemort was definitely going to keep this over her. As her vision refocused, she noticed the whole class huddled around them.

"How long was I out for?" she asked, noticing that all the potions had been cleaned up.

"Twenty minutes," Professor Slughorn said. "Tom suggested I call your father in."

"You _what?_" Hermione asked, sitting up straight. She turned and glared at Voldemort. Professor Slughorn looked confused, "We thought, perhaps, your father would know what was wrong."

"You're the potion's teacher, not him," Hermione said, quickly standing up. She swayed and Voldemort caught her by the forearm.

"He's already on his way," Voldemort half laughed. "Just relax." Hermione found his voice too soothing, she closed her eyes and sat back down in the chair. She heard the familiar footsteps of Grindelwald walking down the dungeon stairs - more like running. The whole room seemed to tense, wondering what new argument the two Grindelwald's would have. Professor Slughorn stepped back and made room for Grindelwald.

"Is she awake?" Grindelwald asked before he had even entered the room. Professor Slughorn heaved a "yes". The door creaked as he opened it and Hermione felt a hand release her arm quickly. She hadn't realized Voldemort was still holding her. She could feel Grindelwald standing in front of her. She heard his knees crack as he kneeled down. "Hermione?" he asked tenderly.

"I told you to go away," Hermione reminded him, opening her eyes angrily.

"Professor Slughorn told me you passed out," Grindelwald said seriously. "Are you alright?"

"Obviously," Hermione said. Grindelwald wiped his hands on his cloak and moved it towards her head. Hermione pushed it aside forcefully. "Don't touch me."

"Hermione, I'm trying to help," Grindelwald said angrily.

"I don't want your help," she said. "I'm not sick. I haven't eaten in a day, that's all. I'm dehydrated."

"I know better than you that that's not true," Grindelwald whispered worriedly. "Let me help." Hermione did not know if Grindelwald meant for her to hear the first part, but she knew that if she had heard it Voldemort had heard it as well.

"I'm fine," Hermione said forcefully. She slowly stood up and swayed again. Voldemort tried to grab her arm, but Grindelwald was quicker.

"Stop being foolish and let me help," Grindelwald said powerfully. Hermione had never heard him use that sort of tone with her. It didn't frighten her, but it didn't calm her either. Hermione felt Grindelwald's grip tighten. The memory of her mother choking came back in a flash, and her instincts acted.

She smacked his arm away and, quickly grabbing her wand, jinxed Grindelwald. He flew past the students and hit Slughorn's blackboard. He fell to the floor with a groan. Hermione didn't wait to see if Grindelwald was getting up. She picked up her bag, apologized to Professor Slughorn, and left the room full of wide eyed students and one awed Voldemort.

* * *

"I can't believe you jinxed Grindelwald!" Harry said, in awe, as they sat around the fireplace inside the Room of Requirements. "And in front of Voldemort."

"That's got to count for triple points," Ron laughed, putting up his hand in wait of a high-five. Ginny was the only one that wasn't laughing. Ron slowly and awkward let his hand drop, and the room became much more serious.

"Why'd you jinx him though?" Ginny asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Hermione said truthfully. "Whenever he's around, I just get so angry."

"Why'd you faint?" Ginny asked hurriedly.

"I had this flashback," Hermione said. "Of me at Christmas, I was thirteen and Grindelwald and my mother gave me a birthday gift."

"You're birthday isn't in December," Ron noted angrily. Ginny shushed him, "This is Hermione Grindelwald, not Hermione Granger, Ronald."

"Then it flashed to me getting a glass of milk, I was wearing the necklace. I heard Grindelwald and my mother screaming, so I went to see what was going on." Harry's face slumped, he obviously knew what was coming. Ron and Ginny didn't, however, so she continued. "They were arguing about switching the necklace I have with the one my mother had bought. She said that the locket I was wearing belonged to Ariana Dumbledore's locket. Grindelwald took it from Dumbledore's house. He said that he gave it to me when I was thirteen because that was the same age Ariana was when Grindelwald killed her."

"Wow," Ron said, obviously thinking that was the end of the story. Ginny hit him and he closed his mouth.

"My mother said almost the same exact things I said to Grindelwald when I first saw him here. He was too angry with my mother, I saw the flash of green light from underneath the door. I had dropped my cup of glass. And then, I woke up."

"Do you think Grindelwald caught you?" Ron asked worriedly. "He could have erased that memory."

"Then how would she know what happened now?" Harry said. "Grindelwald would have been precise and accurate with his spell."

"Maybe time traveling is more powerful than an erased memory," said Ginny quickly.

"That's a possibility," Hermione said curiously. "But why am I the only one that's fainted? Have any of you had a, well, flashback?" They all shook their heads.

"You should be more careful around Grindelwald," Harry muttered angrily. Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "I'm just saying, he's got a bad temper. Just because you're his daughter, doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt you. Anyways, let's move on. We still haven't made up a plan for killing Voldemort."

"Wait a minute, killing?" Ginny asked seriously. "Harry, no one said anything about killing Voldemort."

"What do you expect to do with him, Ginny? Lock him up?" Harry laughed. "The only way to be sure that he's not going to turn into…"

"Locking him up might actually work," Hermione said loudly. Harry stopped short of what he was saying and turned to face Hermione. "I don't mean in Azkaban. Don't you remember, Harry? Grindelwald has a prison that he set up for competition. All we have to do, is prove to Grindelwald that Voldemort is some sort of competition to his Dark wizard standings, and then that's it. We could have Grindelwald do our dirty work."

"But will that really be it? I mean, if you throw down one Dark wizard, there's sure to be another one coming," Ron said curiously. "I mean, if Voldemort's gone, then what's stopping Grindelwald?"

"That's a smart idea, Ronald," Ginny said sarcastically. "But Dumbledore kills Grindelwald."

"Yeah, but we don't know the circumstances the battle takes place in, do we?" Ron said, his eyes getting wider with every word. There was a huge smile on his face as he continued. "Dumbledore never told us what they were fighting over."

"Obviously it's Ariana they're fighting over," Hermione said quickly. Ron raised an eyebrow, "Is it?"

"Stop trying to be so smart," Ginny laughed, throwing a pillow at Ron with a laugh.

"Ron," Harry said seriously. "You actually do have a point."

"Thank you, Harry," Ron said with a smile. "The time has made me wise." Ginny laughed again, and the others couldn't help but join in.

Once the laughter had died down, Harry reached into his school bag and handed Hermione the black notebook. "We should burn it," Harry sighed. "Before Voldemort finds out." Hermione nodded her head and took the notebook to the fire. She threw it in the fire and then sat back down.

"What next?" she asked sadly. "I mean, we obviously have to take some sort of chance if we're going to save the future." The three of them nodded in agreement. "So who's up for the Grindelwald prison plan?" Everyone raised their hands. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Good, a unanimous vote makes it more simple," Harry said happily. "We'll have to talk about the plan in more depth next Tuesday. It's almost midnight." The four of them stood up, and at different times, left the Room of Requirements.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of a _thud_ on her door. A bit startled, she looked at the clock, 6:30, and put on a cloak to open the door. She had to rub her eyes to make sure she was actually awake. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early, Miss Grindelwald," Headmaster Dippet said softly. "But your father wished to speak to you before he left." Dippet began to walk away, believing she was following behind him.

"Wait?" Hermione said loudly. "He's leaving? Where to?" Dippet turned around and put a finger to his lips, "I don't want to wake Riddle. Come." Hermione grabbed a pair of shoes and quickly followed Dippet to his office. He opened the door, followed her in, and then turned to leave, "I'll let the two of you talk things over."

"Thank you Armando," Hermione heard Grindelwald say from behind a chair. Dippet nodded quickly and left. Hermione wanted to stop him, but knew it was useless. "Please sit, Hermione."

"I prefer standing," she said quickly. She heard Grindelwald stand up from his seat and walk towards her. She saw him stop for a moment, but then he quickly composed himself and stood in front of her.

"Hermione, I have not been completely honest with you," he said truthfully. "I do not know when I will be able to explain everything to you, but I would not have come to Hogwarts if it was not important."

"Everything's more important to you than the promise you made me," Hermione said angrily. "Don't act like you care."

"But I do care for you, Hermione," Grindelwald said quickly. Hermione just shook her head, it was too early for this. Grindelwald put a shaky hand on her shoulder, "Please, Hermione, sit down." Grindelwald helped Hermione to the closest chair, and she quickly sank into it.

"Listen, Hermione," Grindelwald said effortlessly. "I understand that me being here is a hardship on you."

"On me?" she half laughed. "You think this is about me?" Grindelwald looked taken aback. "Do you not see how you being here has affected Dumbledore? Don't act like that's not why you came here. I know you and Dumbledore have been going at it for years. And I'm sick of being caught in the middle of it. I'm sick of it."

If Grindelwald was trying to compose himself, he failed miserably. He slumped onto the side of Dippet's desk and shook his head. "You remember, don't you?" As disgusted as Hermione was with him, she couldn't help but watch him. She didn't reply. Grindelwald looked like he had no intention of explaining himself, but after a few minutes of silence, he began again. "You remember your mother's death, don't you/?"

Hermione took a moment to respond, wondering how best to get an answer out of him. "Why wouldn't I?" Grindelwald peered down at her and shook his head, "Don't play innocent with me, Hermione. You know fully well that that memory came to you when you fainted."

"You act as if I shouldn't be remembering this," Hermione said curiously. "Why?"

"Hermione…"

"Stop hiding things from me," Hermione said seriously. "I'm old enough to know."

"I never said you weren't old enough, I just think it's best that I don't tell you," Grindelwald said slowly. "It would be best."

"For who? You?" Hermione said angrily. "I know what you did, I know you erased my memory. And I know you know what's happening to me. So why won't you tell me?"

"You were right, the other day in class," Grindelwald said seriously. He sighed. "You were right about me being afraid." It took a moment for Hermione to react, Grindelwald had just confessed being afraid. The Darkest wizard of the time was afraid. Afraid of what?

"So what is it? What are you afraid of?" Hermione said casually.

"You," Grindelwald smiled. "I'm afraid of loosing you, Hermione. It's why I'm so distant, why I never truly look you in the eyes. I fear that I could loose my temper at any moment, and…"

"Kill me," Hermione said angrily. "Like you did mum." Grindelwald nodded his head. "You don't have to be afraid." She stood up quickly.

"And why is that?" Grindelwald asked curiously.

"Because you lost me a long time ago," she said turning away from Grindelwald. She opened the door and slammed it behind her as she left. Not once did Grindelwald speak to her. She found Dippet outside the office entrance and didn't stop to greet him.

The bell for breakfast rang, and it wasn't until then that she noticed the time. She had been talking to Grindelwald for longer than expected. She walked quickly past the talking students without looking at any of them. When she reached the tapestry, she muttered the password and waited for the door to open.

By the time the door was half way open, she was crying. She didn't understand why, but she was crying. Nearly sobbing. She cursed the door for being so slow. She wiped her eyes on the cloak and quickly entered through the doorway, hitting someone hard as she did. "Sorry," she muttered. Realizing that it could only be one person: Voldemort.

"You do realize, Miss Grindelwald, that it is breakfast time and not after dinner," Voldemort said, obviously forgetting to apologize himself.

"I'm not very hungry," she muttered trying to walk around him. "Can you move?" Voldemort cocked an eyebrow and after a minute of deep thought, stepped to the side. He held out a hand in emphasis and smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes and passed by him. She heard Voldemort clear his throat and when she turned, noticed that he was still standing beside the door. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if I'd have to make up some excuse for your obvious absence in class today," he said folding his arms.

"Who said I was going to miss class?" Hermione asked curiously.

"From what I heard this morning, I'd think you'd miss all week of class," he said seriously. Hermione was about to answer when she saw the shock on his face. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I thought that's why Headmaster Dippet got you this morning," Voldemort said curiously. He put a finger under his chin in thought and mumbled to himself.

"What is it I don't know?" Hermione asked angrily. Voldemort was still mumbling to himself. She cleared her throat and waited for him to look up. He didn't. She sighed in anger and walked over to him. "Riddle, what is it I don't know?"

He looked up at her quizzically and smiled, "The Ministry of Magic came to Hogwarts last night, Grindelwald's been taken into custody."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked. "What did he do?"

"They think he killed my family," he said. "Two summers ago."

"But he didn't," she said seriously. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow, "And how would you know?" Hermione folder her arms, "I was with Grindelwald in France two summers ago. We were gone the whole summer."

Voldemort shrugged, "There's no evidence to support the claim. The Ministry's making a full investigation, but the trials this Sunday." He laughed. "I doubt they'll find anything by then."

"But why would Grindelwald kill your family?" Hermione asked angrily. "He'd have no reason to."

"A dark wizard doesn't need a reason to kill," Voldemort said with a shrug. "So, what should I tell the professors? Sick?"

"I'm going to class," she said. "I just need to change." She turned and walked into her room. She walked out ten minutes later and found Voldemort reading on the couch. "I thought you were going to class?"

"I thought I might as well wait for you," Voldemort said, eyes deep in the black book still. He closed the book quickly and stood up. "Ready?" Hermione watched him curiously, unsure of why he was being _nice_ to her.

"Yeah, sure," she said curiously following after Voldemort. Their first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Merrythought. When they got into the room, Hermione saw her usual spot next to her friend Hannah. Hannah waved towards her apologetically. She waved back. "I guess I'll talk to you later, Riddle." Voldemort nodded his head, but didn't move. He was looking over at one of the Slytherin boys, and as Hermione followed his gaze she knew who it was: Malfoy.

She noticed Malfoy share a quick exchange with Voldemort, who looked back at her. For a minute, she thought Voldemort knew, but then he turned to leave to his seat. Without thinking, Hermione grabbed his arm. She felt him stiffen under her. "Thanks, Riddle," she whispered, knowing that Malfoy and the other Slytherin's were watching intently. "For telling me about Grindelwald this morning. You saved me from embarrassment." She couldn't help but smile as she let go of Voldemort's arm. She was intent on winning this battle between the two of them. Voldemort's face didn't show any reaction to what she had said. He nodded his head again and moved to his seat.

She heard Hannah calling her over and she quickly took her seat as the bell for class rang. Hermione grabbed for her notebook to start taking notes and realized she didn't have it. "Hannah," she whispered quickly. "Do you have extra paper?" Hannah nodded her head and passed her a few pieces out of her notebook. She mumbled a thank you and began writing down the lecture notes.

"So you and Riddle?" Hannah laughed as the bell rang. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, he was actually talking to you. He doesn't talk to anyone."

"I'm sure he's only talking to me to get to Grindelwald," Hermione shrugged, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm not so sure," Hannah smiled. "I mean, he seems more genuine about it." She laughed. "I guess you're a mystery he wants to solve."

"Oh stop it, Hannah," Hermione said, though she couldn't help but laugh. Just the thought of Voldemort _liking_ her was ridiculous, let alone impossible. She heard Hannah stop laughing abruptly and looked over to see what the problem was. Voldemort was standing beside her. Hannah looked sideways and her, "I'll talk to you at lunch." Voldemort didn't seem to notice the gap between them, or even the fact that there was a person there seconds before. He was searching in his bag for something. No doubt it was his precious black book.

Annoyed, Hermione closed the gap between them and cleared her throat. "Lost something?" Voldemort glared at her and then continued his search. "If you're looking for your black book, you left it on the table in the common room."

"Who said I was looking for a black book," Voldemort asked angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's the only book I've ever seen you read." Voldemort gave up his search and let his book bag drop against his shoulder. He whispered angrily. Hermione peered over at Voldemort, sighed, and continued to walk in silence.

As they walked to Transfiguration, Hermione couldn't help but get excited. She'd never seen Dumbledore and Voldemort in a room together when Voldemort was still just Tom Riddle. It was something she had always wanted to see, though it made her feel somewhat guilty. There had to be a reason that Dumbledore never talked to her about his and Riddle's conversations after all.

Hermione was just about to turn into the Transfiguration room when Voldemort stopped her, "Where was your black notebook? I mean, you had it last week in Potions, but you seemed to have lost it since then."

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked, her heart pounding faster than before. She hoped he couldn't hear. Voldemort shrugged, "Perhaps you misplaced it, but you did ask to borrow paper from your friend."

"Her name is Hannah," Hermione said angrily. "And whether I have my notebook or not is none of your business. Is it?"

"I suppose it isn't," he said softly. "I just find it _quite_ coincidental that I find a black notebook in the forest at the same time you loose your own."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, not taking a notice to the bell ringing overhead.

"It means _you_ were in the forest when you shouldn't have been," Voldemort said seriously. "And don't play innocent. I can see it."

"See what?" Hermione half yelled.

"You heard what I said in the forest, so now you're playing me," he said seriously. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Did it ever once occur to you that I might be 'playing you' like this because I actually wanted to be _friends_ with you?" Voldemort didn't reply, but Hermione could see the confusion in his eyes. "From your reaction, I guess not."

She wasn't going to get to see Riddle and Dumbledore talk today, she knew that as she turned to leave. But what surprised her the most was the fact that Voldemort did nothing to stop her. He didn't move, he never replied, and he didn't talk to her for the rest of the week.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys are enjoying your two weeks off of school. I know I am. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to update sooner this time...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N**: After reading reviews for the previous chapter, I realized something - the readers of this story like the facts and the history of the characters. As an author, you don't necessarily reveal and write every fact in your stories. However, it seems more of these questionable reviews will be coming if I don't confront them now. So, to answer a few questions: The Fourier Flaw is so named not for its one flaw, but for its many flaws [which will be shown throughout the story, subliminally or not…] Yes, Grindelwald never got married in Rowling's story. BUT, going back in time changes the future AND the past [have you guys seen Back to the Future for instance?]. Grindelwald getting married is an exact outcome of Hermione going back in time. If she hadn't gone back, then YES, Grindelwald wouldn't have gotten married.

I hope this helps clear things up, and if you have any other questions, please let me know and I will make note to get back to everyone. For those anonymous reviewers, I'm unable to message you back, so I'll make sure to answer the questions through the A/N at the beginning of the chapters. And PLEASE, as always, review the story. But, more important ENJOY.

Oh, *cough* before you read the story, I made a little poster for Fourier's Flaw. I used the amazingly talented Edward Norton as Grindelwald. You have to go to my homepage in order to view it, since this page disables urls.

* * *

**Sunday, October 1, 1944 **

Hermione looked down at the newspaper and saw Grindelwald's face staring back at her. She turned it over quickly and returned to her breakfast. "You alright Hermione?" Hannah asked next to her. "You look a little pale." Hermione waved Hannah's outstretched arm away from her face and mumbled incoherently. The whole Great Hall seemed to be quieting down, maybe they had all opened their newspapers at the same time as she did.

"You've been a bit off lately," noted Peter quickly looking away from the newspaper cover. "Does it have to do with Grindelwald's trial today?" Hermione shrugged. "Come on, Hermione, it's obvious you're worried about him."

"No, I'm not," Hermione said angrily. "He deserves this. You don't understand."

"What do you mean we don't understand?" Hannah asked curiously. "What don't we understand, Hermione?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Hermione said sliding off the bench quickly. "I have to go."

"Hermione," Hannah said grabbing her arm quickly. "It's Sunday." Hermione cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "We don't have anything to work on, so don't act like you have homework or something."

"I have to patrol the halls tonight, so I'm going to go sleep for a while," Hermione said quickly. Peter scolded, "So you have to patrol alone? That evil gargoyle. Riddle gets the night off, you should too. Have someone else patrol. We could hang out, do something for once." Hermione noticed Ron, Harry and Ginny walk out of the Great Hall together. She felt a pang of guilt and envy; she wanted to be with them, now more than ever.

"I can't," Hermione said quickly. "Now will you let me go Hannah?" Hannah cautiously let go of Hermione's hand. "I'll see you guys later." Without listening to the persistent Peter, Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, eager to catch up to Ron, Harry and Ginny.

A hand wrapped around Hermione's mouth and waist. "Don't scream." The hand slowly released her mouth. Hermione wanted to scream, but she found herself speechless. She tried to turn around. "Don't. Just listen." Hermione nodded her head. "I have to leave for a while. The Ministry has already told me their verdict, and it's a life in Azkaban. Hermione, I swear to you, I did _not_ kill Riddle's family. But I will figure out who did, and then I'll come back. I promise." Hermione didn't reply. She was unsure if she should tell him who really killed Riddle's family. "Hermione." He turned her around to face him, and for the first time in history, there was fear in Grindelwald's eyes. Hermione couldn't figure out what he feared. Was it the fact the Dumbledore was just in the other room? Or did he already know who the murderer was?

"You know something," Hermione whispered angrily. "You know who murdered Riddle's family, don't you?"

"I don't know anything, I'm just theorizing," Grindelwald said quietly. "Just promise me something, Hermione, please." He looked around quickly, to make sure they were alone. "Promise me you'll stay away from Riddle."

Hermione laughed, "He's Head Boy, I can't stay away from him, I practically _live_ with him." Grindelwald sighed, "Just keep a look out. There's something wrong about that man. And I plan on figuring it out. Promise me."

"I'm not promising you anything," Hermione said angrily. "You broke your promises, so what makes you think I'll keep one myself?"

"I came to Hogwarts for a good reason, Hermione," Grindelwald said angrily. "I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't."

"Tell me then," Hermione demanded, forgetting to keep her voice down. "Why'd you come here?" Hermione heard students mumbling excitedly inside the Great Hall.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make," Grindelwald said angrily. "Just promise me-"

"Get out," Hermione said quickly. She felt salt water run down her lip. "Just leave. I don't want to see you." Grindelwald snatched Hermione's arm, "Please, Hermione, I'm trying to protect you." Hermione saw Peter and Hannah run out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Grindelwald's voices had carried into the Great Hall, and soon a whole swarm of students were watching. No Professors came out, they were all stuck behind the mob of students.

"The only protection I need is from you," Hermione said angrily.

Peter walked towards the two of them, "Let Hermione go, Mr. Grindelwald." Grindelwald didn't take his eyes off of Hermione, "This doesn't concern any of you. I wish to speak to my daughter _alone_."

"We can't let you do that," Peter said seriously. Grindelwald closed his eyes in anger, "Leave _now_ or you'll all regret it." Hermione's memory flashed to the night her mother died, the tone of warning Grindelwald had given her was the same. Peter stepped closer.

"Don't Peter," Hermione whispered calmly. Grindelwald opened his eyes questioningly. She didn't look at Grindelwald when she continued talking. "He'll kill you if you stop him." The students backed up a few inches, but Peter didn't move. "I'm not kidding, Peter. He said the same thing to my mother before he killed her." Peter's face turned white. Grindelwald released Hermione's arm and stepped back.

"How do you know that?" Grindelwald asked quickly.

"It was my thirteenth birthday," Hermione said angrily. "You can't erase a memory as strong as that Grindelwald. I saw you kill her."

"You can't possibly know that," he said curiously.

"You obviously don't know how to erase a person's memory, because I remember," Hermione said angrily. "You killed her because she called you weak. And you are. You're ruthless, weak and a coward. You deserve to rot in prison for what you've done."

Grindelwald rubbed a hand over his chin worriedly as he looked over the faces of the students. "We need to talk in private, _please_, Hermione I'm begging you, one minute," Grindelwald said seriously. "One minute is all I ask. And then I'll leave forever."

"I don't want you to leave again, I want you to go back to your trial," Hermione said, crossing her fingers with a smile. He had to say yes to her, it was the only way he'd be able to talk to her in private.

"I did not kill Riddle's family," Grindelwald said angrily. "I'm being framed."

"Who would have the guts to frame the darkest wizard of all time?" Hermione heard Peter mumble as he cautiously stepped back into the crowd of students.

"Go back to the trial or leave without talking to me," Hermione said seriously. "Those are your choices."

Grindelwald weighed his decisions for a few minutes, never taking his eyes of Hermione. When he answered, it took everyone aback. "I can't go to prison, Hermione, not now. The magical world is on the brink of war and a rising dark wizard is at the center of it. There are some things in this world that you can never understand, Hermione, and this may be one of them. But please try to understand, what happened to your mother was an accident. I never meant to hurt her and I've paid for it every day of my life.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you," Grindelwald reached into his pocket and took a small box out. "But I had to come back, I had to warn you." Grindelwald looked around at the crowd as Headmaster Dippet and the other teachers finally emerged. Grindelwald quickly handed Hermione the box, "Wear it. It's the locket your mother bought for you on your thirteenth birthday. Not the one I gave you. And Hermione, there is a student at this school that is a large threat to the world. Stay away from him." Hermione nodded her head, she knew who he was talking to.

The teachers began walking towards Grindelwald, each one looked more worried than the other. But it was Dumbledore and his wand that made Grindelwald step back. "I have to go Hermione. Take to account what I've said, and be careful who you entrust with your secrets, though you yourself may not know them yet." Hermione wanted to ask him what he meant, but before she could Grindelwald had vanished, running at full length towards what Hermione figured was his only escape; the tower. Grindelwald had told her when she was young that he could always leave Hogwarts through an unknown route inside the tower. He had never told her precisely where in the tower, and it was something Grindelwald was sure to take to his grave.

The teachers ran past Hermione without saying a word, but she felt someone's caring hand on her shoulder, "Hermione?" she heard a familiar voice say. "Are you alright?" It was the young Headmaster Dumbledore. She wanted to hug him; he was the only familiar thing from her previous life and she so wished for him to comfort her and instruct her on what to do, but she knew she couldn't ask that of him. As much as she wished it, this Dumbledore was not the same Dumbledore she had come to admire. He hadn't had all the experiences that made Headmaster Dumbledore who he was. He hadn't fought against Grindelwald and he hadn't finished in his trials with Tom Riddle. He was a young unfamiliar Dumbledore, who had too big a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, trying to smile. The students scattered, going their separate ways; all of them seemingly going to get ready for the Quidditch match that afternoon. The only students left were Hermione's friends. They all slowly walked towards Hermione as she spoke to Dumbledore.

"That's a delight to here," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I wanted a word with you in private, when you can spare the time." Hermione nodded her head. "My door is always open."

"Thanks Professor," Hermione said as Dumbledore winked and walked away slowly.

"You alright Hermione?" Peter asked worriedly. Hermione nodded her head. "I can't believe Grindelwald actually-"

"Shut up Peter," Hannah said angrily. "Hermione's been through enough for one day, let's drop the subject and not bring it up again."

"Thanks Hannah," Hermione said, tapping the box thoughtfully.

"You okay?" Peter asked again, his eyes staring at the box in disgust. Hermione nodded her head again.

"Let's go get ready for the Quidditch match," Hannah said angrily hitting Peter in the side.

"Oh," he said, clutching at his bruised side. "What was that for?"

"For being an ass, now come on, we need to get ready for the match." They began walking up the stairs, Hannah leading them. Hermione saw Harry, Ginny and Ron walking the opposite way; each of them motioned for her to come with them.

"You know, I don't really feel like getting ready for the match. I'll just meet you guys there," Hermione said linking away from her friends quickly. Peter looked upset with her leaving, but didn't say anything. He waved a good-bye as she turned without waiting for their reply.

Hermione ran over to where they were waiting for her and gave them all a long hug. "What's wrong with you Hermione? You're acting as if you were about to die," said Ron.

"Or thought I'd forget you," Hermione said squeezing Ron tightly. "I didn't seem to forget anything the last time I was with Grindelwald." She released Ron and turned to talk to them, just noticing that Ron was blushing.

"We're sorry we couldn't help you out down there," Harry said seriously. "Grindelwald put a barrier up."

"He what?" Hermione said angrily.

"He obviously didn't want to get caught, so he put up a barrier. Anyone outside of it at the time couldn't go through," Ron said with a sigh. Ginny rolled her eyes, "That's what a barrier does idiot!"

Ron pointed a finger at Hermione, "She's the one that was asking, not me." Ginny rolled her eyes and nudged Harry, who had been the quietest out of all of them. Ron slowly dropped his fingers and cleared his throat, obviously waiting for Harry to say something.

"Since Harry doesn't seem to talk anymore," Ginny said angrily. "I'll bring up something we were discussing. It has nothing to do with what Harry's suppose to tell you, but I've been thinking about it. Well, the students have obviously started recognizing the fact that we're house mingling, and I don't see why you should be left out of it. We usually hop tables, breakfast at Slytherin's, lunch at Gryffindor, and then the Slytherin table for dinner again." Ginny looked disgusted at the fact that she ate at the Slytherin table twice a day instead of at the Gryffindor table.

"I have to keep the image of a Death Eater," Harry noted angrily. "So we have to eat at the Slytherin table more." Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione.

"What do you say? We can level it out to eating at each others table once a day instead of twice at Slytherin. Make dinner at the Ravenclaw table?" Ginny said happily. Hermione thought it sounded like the best escape in the world, but she had an image to keep up to.

"I don't know, I'm siding with Harry on this one Ginny," Hermione said sadly. "I have an image to keep up too."

"You mean, the dark wizard's daughter who should be sitting at the Slytherin table but instead is stuck at the Ravenclaw table?" Ginny said making a pouting face. "Like your image isn't already screwed up with Grindelwald coming back."

"I guess you're right," Hermione laughed. "Fine, I'm in. But I'd rather have dinner at the Slytherin table. We can do breakfast at the Ravenclaw table." Ginny gave Hermione a curious look, as did Harry. Ron, however, just stared as if in a dream. "Well, dinner's the only time Voldemort's not in the Great Hall. It'll give Harry some time to mingle with his Death Eater friends and well, Voldemort will obviously notice faster that I'm not around if we eat at the other tables when he is there."

Ginny was about to reply when a group of dressed up Gryffindors came down the stairs, cheering for their team. All of them had their faces painted, half gold and half red, with eyes painted the inverse of it; making it look as if they were wearing masks. Four of the students were holding a banner with a lion and the words GO GRYFFINDOR on it. As they passed by Hermione, she heard one of the first year students brag to the others that he had helped jinx the banner to not get wet in the rain.

Hannah, Peter and the others weren't far behind. They were dressed just like the actual Gryffindor students, except for Hannah. Who for reasons unknown to the whole group, decided to paint her face black and blue, even though Ravenclaw wasn't playing against Gryffindor. Peter and Hannah both waved at her as they walked by, and she quickly waved back and turned to Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Hannah's a strange girl," Ron noted in awe. "Wearing Ravenclaw colors to a Slytherin match against Gryffindor."

"Slytherin's going to slaughter Gryffindor, so it doesn't really matter who dresses up," Harry said quickly. "Back on subject."

"Why is Slytherin going to slaughter Gryffindor? Since when have you been all for Slytherin?" Hermione asked curiously as a group of first year students, not dressed up, ran down the hall hoping they wouldn't be late to the game.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a Slytherin, Hermione," Harry said angrily. "Besides, it's just _statistics_. Slytherin has a better seeker."

"He's jealous, because the seeker position wasn't open this year," Ginny smiled. "Jealous doesn't look good on him, does it?" Hermione shook her head, fully aware that the seeker of Slytherin was Voldemort. It was obvious know one could touch him. Since Voldemort's reign over the seeker position started, Slytherin hadn't lost a single match. They were the Quidditch champions four years in a row, and everyone on the Slytherin team knew that Voldemort cheated. Not that any of them cared, it was just an honor to play along with Voldemort to them. That's exactly what Harry meant about _statistics_.

"I've moved on," said Harry unconvincingly. "There was a reason we wanted to talk to you right now."

"Finally," Ginny mumbled. Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his neck before speaking. "Voldemort planned a meeting this morning before he left for the trial. He didn't tell anyone what _exactly_ it was about, but it's planned for this afternoon. Directly after the game."

"And you're telling me this, because…" Hermione asked holding her hands out. Harry sighed and looked away angrily.

"Because he's worried that the meeting is about you," Ginny said seriously. "He thinks that now that Voldemort knows about you being in the woods, the Death Eaters will devise a plan to get rid of you. In some form or another."

"That's why you've been avoiding me," Hermione said relieved. "You're angry with me?"

"Maybe," Harry said quickly. "You could have ruined everything by _promising_ to not go to the meeting and then actually _going_ to the meeting."

"You're still hanging this over me," Hermione said angrily.

"It's not just that," Ron said sadly. "Voldemort suspects someone inside the circle told you about the meeting. He's having Malfoy spy on everyone."

"So why are we talking in broad daylight?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Malfoy and the gang are down at the match," Harry said pointing behind him casually. "I mean, Malfoy is _on_ the team."

"Right," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"How is Voldemort getting back in time for this meeting?" Hermione inquired.

"The trial isn't happening, that's how," Harry said folding his arms heatedly. Hermione opened her mouth in awe as Ginny and Ron both looked at Harry worriedly. "What?"

"You don't think Voldemort had anything to do with Grindelwald's escape, do you?" Hermione asked angrily.

"How would I know?" Harry asked seriously. "It's not like Voldemort entrusts me with his secrets."

"And you _want_ him to?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "If I knew you well enough I'd think you were jealous of Malfoy _and_ Voldemort."

"How so?" Harry asked irritably.

"Obviously for different reasons…"

"Do tell," Harry sighed.

"You're jealous of Malfoy for being the person Voldemort entrusts and you're jealous of Voldemort for being the seeker of the idiotic Slytherin team that you, for some odd reason, want to be a part of."

"You wouldn't understand why Quidditch is so important to me," Harry said angrily. "That's not the point though."

"What _is_ the point?" Hermione asked angrily.

"The point is…" Harry said angrily. "God, I can't believe I'm going to say this. I need you to spy on the meeting."

"What?" Hermione laughed. Ron nodded his head, "I know, confusing right? And we all thought he was angry with you."

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself for putting you in this position," Harry said. "I have a plan." Ginny and Ron looked at Harry quizzically, it was obvious from their shocked looks that they knew nothing about this. "I didn't want to tell you until I told Hermione. I knew you both wouldn't agree with it. Hermione, however, might."

"What's the plan?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I want you to stand in the exact same place you did last time," Harry said seriously. "When Voldemort mentions you in anyway, I want you to show yourself." Ginny and Ron both looked at Harry in shock, but Harry wouldn't let them talk. "Don't let Voldemort or anyone talk or harm you. You walk out, stare straight at Voldemort, no where else, and tell him you know."

"What?" Hermione asked seriously. "Like _that _won't ruin our whole plan."

"It won't," said Harry. "Because you'll tell him you want to work with him."

"And why would I do that?" Hermione said angrily. Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for her to come closer.

"Take him down from the inner circle, I believe that was the plan from the start," Harry said seriously. Ron peered over and laughed, "Actually the plan from the start was to kill him. Or at least that's what Harry wanted." Harry glared at him angrily as Ginny hit him in the side.

"How am I suppose to take him down from the inner circle?" Hermione said, rather confused.

"Help him defeat Grindelwald," Harry said as if it were obvious. Hermione looked taken aback. "We all know Voldemort's behind Grindelwald's flee. All that's left is to take him down."

"But, that only helps Voldemort become more powerful," Hermione said worriedly.

"I'm lying, Hermione," Harry said with a laugh. "We wouldn't transform time that much. Dumbledore defeats Grindelwald, _not_ Voldemort. We just need to tell him that for you to be in, and then you have to work on gaining his trust." Ron laughed at the thought and Hermione angrily crossed her arms and glared at him before returning her attention to Harry.

"What exactly do you want me to say to him?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Just tell him you know about him trying to get rid of your father and you want to help," Harry said casually. "Just make it sound more profound and poetic than that." Hermione nodded her head and rubbed her arm nervously. "And Hermione…"

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said with a smile. "Be careful."

"If anything goes wrong, I'll be there to back you up," Harry said seriously. He put both arms on her shoulder and looked at her worriedly. "If, for some reason, Voldemort doesn't agree with this, he could kill you right there."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry!" Ginny said angrily pushing him away from Hermione. "You expect someone to do something for you and then you tell them they could die trying. Great chances, I'm sure she'll go for it."

"It's fine, Ginny," Hermione said truthfully. She had thought of that already, and knew she had no choice. She had to take the chance, it was now or never. She had waited long enough to confront Voldemort.

"I just wanted her to know all the outcomes," Harry said seriously. "Hermione, I didn't mean to make you more nervous about the whole situation." Hermione shook her head, "I had already thought about it Harry, honestly. I'm fine." Harry nodded his head and lifted his left hand, raising his cloak to see his watch, "We have less than an hour before the meeting." Hermione, Ginny and Ron nodded their heads in unison.

"Room of Requirements?" Ron said helpfully. Ginny smiled, "That's the best thing you've said all day. Come on." Together they walked up the stairs to the Room of Requirements. When the room opened to them, Hermione and Ginny both sat down on their couch. Harry sat on the bench by the fire and Ron sat on the bean bag by the table covered with food.

"Just to be clear, there will be no talk of 'if I die' right now," Ginny said seriously. "Because no one is going to die. Agreed?" Harry took a minute to reply, but agreed. Hermione was slower to agree, she had already began to make her speech in her head.

"I suppose I agree," she sighed after a few minutes. Ginny patted her knee and nodded her head hopefully. "Ron, you agree?" She heard a mumbling by the table. "We'll take that as a yes." They rolled their eyes.

Ron gulped down his chicken and said angrily, "I'll have you know I said I _happily_ agree. Not yes." He grabbed another chicken and sat down on the bag.

"It's the same thing Ron," laughed Harry. Ron mumbled again and Harry waved a hand in dismissal. "It doesn't really matter anyways, you were outnumbered. Actually, now that I think about it, you've always been outnumbered." Hermione and Ginny laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to eat his chicken in silence.

Harry continuously looked at his wrist watch, not that it was necessary. The room had a grandmother clock hanging above the fireplace. When it ringed the next hour, Harry and Hermione would go down to the forest. "You brought your invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked nervously as she stared at the clock; it was five till.

"Has anyone else felt like it's been the longest day in the history of days?" Ron asked curiously as he peeped over the couch. Ginny shoved his head back behind the couch and motioned for Harry to answer.

"Yeah, I brought the cloak. It's on the table, buried in Ron's chicken remains," Harry said with a smile. "I came up here earlier. I hoped you'd say yes to the plan." Hermione nodded her head and stood up. She walked to the table and picked up the cloak, pushing away the bones from the chicken Ron had eaten.

"To answer your question Ron," Hermione said, slowly walking back to her seat as she stared at the clock. "Today has been the longest day in the history of days for me." Ron gave a triumphant smile and Hermione couldn't help but join in.

"I agree," sighed Harry standing up slowly. He grabbed his black Death Eater cloak on the floor and put it on as the clock rung the coming of the hour. "Time to go." Hermione nodded her head and hugged Ginny, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will, don't think otherwise," Ginny said seriously. "Good luck guys."

"Good luck Hermione," Ron said seriously. "Good luck mate." Harry nodded his head and waved good-bye. Hermione followed behind him.

"Put the cloak on," Harry said. Hermione knew he was nervous, his voice was shaking. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Harry. We'll be fine. I'm just glad you're not doing this alone." He nodded his head and Hermione removed her hand to put it back under the cloak.

The walk was quite until Harry opened the doors to the grounds. All the students were walking slowly towards the castle, most of them talking about the game. As Hermione passed, she heard the same scrawny first years from before the game talking about the plays. She never tried to understand Quidditch, and she had no intention of starting now.

Harry, however, was listening keenly. Hermione could tell how much he missed playing it, and how much he had wanted to go to the game. Harry seemed to be less tense as the crowd of students diminished behind them. All that seemed left were the few Death Eaters walking towards them. Harry casually put a hand behind him, and Hermione could tell that he was motioning for her to back up. She stopped and waited a few steps before continuing to walk behind him.

"You can put the cloak on now," one of the masked men said. "We're all that's left."

"There could be spies anywhere Rosier," spat Malfoy angrily. "No one is suppose to put on their cloaks until _after_ their inside the forest. The Dark Lord demands it."

"Him or you?" Rosier questioned angrily taking the cloak off. Malfoy didn't respond, he eyed Harry over carefully and then motioned for everyone to follow him. They walked past the Quidditch field and the Black Lake and stopped short of what would one day be Hagrid's hut. The site of it made Hermione almost nostalgic. As Malfoy began talking see remembered what she was there for.

"It's safe to put your cloaks on now," he said quickly. "Let's keep walking." Malfoy quickly stepped into his cloak and continued walking as the others followed suit. They were all slower than him, and Hermione could tell that Malfoy had made sure of it. She followed ahead, practically running to keep up with Malfoy.

He stopped short of the forest and bowed, ""My Lord." Hermione's stomach turned as she stared at the man Malfoy was addressing.

Voldemort slipped off his hood, "Where are the others Abraxas?"

"They're coming my Lord," Malfoy said assuredly. "They're just dressing themselves properly." Voldemort nodded his head and put his hood back on, he motioned for Abraxas to follow him. Hermione cautiously followed behind them as they walked into the forest. She side stepped away from their path and hid where she had before.

She didn't have to wait long for the others to come. Voldemort showed no indication of the presence of any of the other Death Eaters as they arrived. They would all bow in front of him and then file into the circle until finally the last gap in the circle was complete. Only then did Voldemort speak.

"There are a few things we must discuss tonight," he said astutely. "First and foremost, Abraxas Malfoy has been watching each of you very carefully to see which one of you was the spy. Abraxas…" Voldemort held a hand out and motioned for Malfoy to step into the circle. Malfoy obliged, bowing as he stepped into the circle. "Do tell us, Abraxas."

"Of course, my Lord," Malfoy said softly. "I've watched each Death Eater closely for the past two weeks, as you asked, and can honestly say that none have shown any sign of being the spy." There was silence in the circle which made Malfoy stiffen in fear. All the Death Eaters seemed to be staring at Malfoy, most of them wondering what punishment he'd be given for failing.

Voldemort ticked his tongue angrily and removed his hood. Hermione nearly gasped when she saw that he was staring straight at Harry. Though they were all hooded, Hermione knew which one was Harry. She had been watching him since they arrived in the forest. And she was sure that Voldemort had been watching him too. "You disappoint me Abraxas. The spy was in plain sight, only a blind man wouldn't have been able to see it."

"Forgive me my Lord," Malfoy said worriedly. Voldemort waved a hand in his direction and said angrily, "You'll be punished later. Step back into the circle." Malfoy bowed and kissed the floor in front of Voldemort before returning to his place. "Don't disappoint me again, Abraxas." Malfoy nodded his head and quickly put his hood back on.

Voldemort's eyes hadn't left Harry's figure the whole time Malfoy was speaking, and now that Malfoy was back in the circle, Voldemort could turn his full attention to the spy. Hermione was about to reveal herself when Harry stepped forward. The circle began to mumble worriedly, no one entered the circle without Voldemort's consent. Voldemort, however, looked like he expected it.

"Perhaps you hadn't notice, Abraxas Malfoy, but Harry Fourier has been keeping close contact with Miss Grindelwald," Voldemort said half admirably. "He's been inter-house mingling as well. That should have tipped you off. Remove your hood." Harry bowed and removed his hood, looking at the ground. Hermione saw that Harry was lazily holding up three fingers on his right hand. "What have you to say Harry Fourier?" Hermione saw Harry lower a finger; Hermione sighed quietly and tried to relax, knowing that he was counting down for her.

"My Lord," Harry said slowly. He put another finger down slowly. "It appears you believe me to be the non-existent spy. However true the statement about Grindelwald is, I can assure you, my Lord, that I have not been spying for her." The last finger went down, Hermione took a deep breath and walked towards the circle. The Death Eaters were all mumbling loudly, which made Hermione's job easy. She stepped through Harry's vacant spot and walked towards Voldemort.

"Silence," Voldemort said quietly. His eyes left Harry and lingered on Hermione, still under the cloak, who stood in front of him. "We have a visitor." Harry stepped back into the circle as Hermione removed the cloak. The Death Eaters began mumbling again.

Voldemort only had to hold up a hand to stop them. "This is a private meeting Miss Grindelwald," he said firmly. "However, since you've decided to show up, you can tell us all your interest in me."

"I'm not interested in you," Hermione laughed. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow but didn't seem taken aback by her comment. "I am interested in your cause, however."

"Cause?" Voldemort questioned curiously. The Death Eaters began mumbling loudly. "And what, Miss Grindelwald, is our cause." He raised a hand again to silence the Death Eaters, a few of them stepped back as if they had been shocked.

"You can't possibly make it more obvious than you already have," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I want to help." Voldemort didn't reply, he continued to stare at her without an sign of emotion in his features. When he did reply, he sounded just as powerful a leader as before.

"Perhaps you haven't been listening carefully, Miss Grindelwald. This meeting was planned to strategize your death." Hermione cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "It was suppose to, yes, but it's obvious you're not going to now."

"Why would you think that?" Voldemort asked menacingly.

"If you had planned on killing me, you wouldn't have told me so," she replied.

Voldemort folded his arms and laughed, "Clever theory, shall we test it out?" Voldemort lifted a hand towards Malfoy. Cautiously, Malfoy entered the circle. Voldemort motioned for him to come closer, and he didn't lower his hand until Malfoy was an inch away from him.

Malfoy leaned closer to Voldemort as he began whispered something to him, his eyes still watching Hermione. Throughout the conversation Hermione saw Malfoy's eyes grow wider, until finally he looked too shocked to respond. "Of course, my Lord," Malfoy whispered a little louder than Voldemort had. Voldemort waved a hand towards Malfoy's spot in the circle and Malfoy humbly bowed as he returned to the circle.

"The meeting's adjourned," Voldemort said firmly. "If anyone remains within breathing space of the forest after two minutes, you will be severely punished." The Death Eaters bowed in unison and quickly filed out of the forest. Hermione saw Harry linger behind, but after a quick nod from Hermione, he too left.

Malfoy was the last one to leave, it had already been over the two minute period Voldemort laid out, and Hermione had a feeling he was meant to stay behind. Hermione side glanced over to him to see what he was doing. He sat down on one of the rocks and seemed as if he wasn't listening.

"What do you know?" Voldemort asked quickly. Hermione's head snapped back to his face, she didn't want to be off guard in case he decided to kill her right here.

"Everything," Hermione said casually. "And no, I won't be more extensive." Hermione had hoped to get some reaction out of him in that statement, but Voldemort never failed to compose himself. Malfoy, however, didn't compose himself. He stood up as she finished talking and had his wand out in seconds.

"Sit _down_ Abraxas," Voldemort said angrily glaring at Malfoy. "And put away your wand." Malfoy didn't move. "_Now_ Abraxas." He quickly pocketed his wand but remained standing. Voldemort went back to ignoring him as he continued, "What do you want?"

"I thought I had made that clear," Hermione said curiously. "I want my father dead just as much as you do."

"Who said I wanted him dead?" Voldemort questioned seriously.

"Your eyes do," Hermione smiled. "You want to be _the_ Dark wizard of the world and the only way to do that is to eliminate my father." Hermione had planned on stopping there, but another statement was etching to get out. "After that, however, you'll have to kill Dumbledore as well." Voldemort pursed his lips and tapped a finger on his arm.

"Who's your spy?" Voldemort finally asked angrily. Hermione smiled and didn't answer. "Tell me."

"Or what?" she threatened. "I know you're not going to kill me."

"There are other means of torture," Voldemort said seriously. "Now, who's your spy?"

"I'll tell you if you let me help," Hermione bargained. Voldemort shook his head, "My Death Eaters do not bargain with me, and they do not hold secrets."

"According to you, one of them is," Hermione laughed. "And who said I had ever planned on being a Death Eater?"

Voldemort smiled, "I have no equal." Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "That can change." Hermione saw Malfoy's jaw drop in shock, no one ever demanded such things from Voldemort. It was suicide. Hermione herself was shocked that she was still standing.

"Abraxas, you're dismissed," Voldemort said quickly. Malfoy was too astounded to move. "_Now_!" He quickly stood up, bowed, and ran off. "There will only be one dark wizard, and that'll be me."

"Of course," Hermione said, nodding her head in agreement. "I'll just be the dark witch. Definitely not as intimidating as the dark wizard." Hermione knew that was the tip off the iceberg. The one thing Voldemort didn't like taken away from him was his power and authority, both of which Hermione was claiming.

Voldemort was about to reach for his wand, and Hermione knew she had to act fast. She took out her wand and quickly stated, "Tom, I'm trying to make a strong alliance with you. I could just as easily kill you. But neither of us can make it without the other's help." Voldemort's eyes lingered on her wand as he responded, "How can you possibly know that?"

"I thought my idiotic father had been clear on that," Hermione said angrily. "I'm a seer." That wasn't a complete lie, and Voldemort could obviously see that. She knew the future, which might as well have made her a seer. "So, you see, with me on your side, there's no way we can't have everything."

To Hermione's utter amazement, Voldemort's wand hand lowered. "There's more to you than that, I can feel it," Voldemort said curiously.

"And there's more to you than this," Hermione said pocketing her wand quickly. "Do we have an alliance?" Hermione held her hand out confidently and waited for Voldemort to respond. Hermione could tell that he knew this was the hardest decision he would have to make in his life. He took minutes contemplating his options.

Hermione's hand never faltered, she kept it steady until Voldemort had made up his mind. Rolling his eyes angrily, he took Hermione's hand in his and shook it firmly. "We have an alliance Miss Grindelwald." Hermione couldn't help but smile, the first step in the plan had been successful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**Tuesday, October 11, 1944 **

Hermione walked cautiously through the halls of Hogwarts, checking her watch every other minute to make sure she wasn't late. Like every Tuesday night, she met with Ginny, Harry and Ron in the Room of Requirements. The students, however, made it difficult for her to get there without being seen.

Hermione was told earlier that night that every October eleventh the Gryffindor house threw a party. It didn't matter what day of the week it was, because the date was the thing that mattered. There were only two people in all of Hogwarts who didn't believe the rational reasoning for the party; but as one was a Slytherin and the other was Grindelwald's daughter, no one listened.

When Hannah had told her that the party was thrown to celebrate Salazar Slytherin's leaving Hogwarts, she couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious from that statement that Gryffindor just wanted a reason to throw a party.

Hermione was surprised that she was even able to get the night off from patrol duty. Headmaster Dippet discussed the situation with Tom and Hermione earlier in the week, and the three of them had decided that the teachers would be more suitable to supervise the party. As Headmaster Dippet laughingly sad, "You might want to enjoy the party yourselves anyways, except for Riddle, of course."

Now Hermione wished she had spoken up against his offer; she'd rather be patrolling, and slip away without being seen, than hide in the shadows from the teachers. She saw the shadow of Professor Dumbledore pass her and closed her eyes. She knew this floor would be the hardest to get through, since the party was in the Great Hall, but she didn't think it would be near impossible. She didn't understand why the Gryffindor students hadn't used their tower to throw the party, like they had in previous years.

Ron and Ginny were lucky, they didn't have to go through this floor, they were floors above her. She wished she was as lucky as Harry to own an invisibility cloak. Taking a deep breath, Hermione peered around the corner. Professor Dawson and Hastings were standing beside the door to the party, neither of them looking remotely happy about their positions. Hermione couldn't help but smile, though they stood between her and the stairs.

She began devising a plan to get past them when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Too shocked to even turn around, she waited for the person to say something. "Perhaps I could help you, Miss Granger?" Hermione's worries vanished instantly, sighing deeply she turned around. Professor Dumbledore was standing a few steps away from her, one eye cocked in humor. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Follow me then, Miss Granger. I'll escort you to the Room of Requirements."

He motioned for her to follow beside him, and she easily stepped into place. Professor Dawson and Hastings inclined their heads to them as they passed, but didn't ask them any questions. Hermione was relieved of that, she was too shaky to reply anyways.

Once they had passed to the third floor, Dumbledore spoke. "You seem…surprised." Hermione couldn't help but laugh, though the statement was true.

"How long have you known?" Hermione inquired in awe.

"From the beginning, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore with a smile. "The world may turn away from it, but I know what the future was suppose to become."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "Has it changed then? The future?" Dumbledore didn't reply, he seemed to be pondering the question. Hermione couldn't stand the silence, "Has Voldemort changed?" She didn't notice they had stopped in front of the Room of Requirements. "Professor?"

"Do remember, Miss Granger, that Riddle is not the person you and Potter believe him to be in this time. It is the people who made him Voldemort," said Dumbledore seriously.

"So, Riddle isn't at fault for his destruction?" Hermione asked petrified. It seemed the Dumbledore of this time was just as confusing as the Dumbledore she knew.

"Riddle is as much at fault for his mistakes as the rest of the wizarding world is, Miss Granger," Dumbledore continued. "He can only change if those around him change with him."

"What do I have to change, professor?" Hermione asked agitatedly. She wanted a straight forward answer, not riddles; she was tired of trying to fix things she had no idea how to fix.

"That's for you to decide, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said sadly. "I'm not the one who can change him." As mad as Hermione was with him for not telling her, she nodded her head and smiled. "Don't be too long, the four of you need your sleep."

"Thanks professor," Hermione said truthfully. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a smile. Hermione quickly turned towards the room of requirements and walked inside.

Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting around the fireplace, all facing away from her. When the door opened, the turned around quickly. Harry was the first to reply, "You're late."

"I had some trouble getting past the second floor," Hermione said tensely. "Unlike you, I had to pass the party floor."

"Were there a lot of people there?" Ron asked quickly. Ginny hit him in the side and sat down in her spot on the couch. She motioned for Hermione to quickly sit down.

"I'm guessing you guys are going to the party after the meeting?" Hermione asked, noticing that Ginny was over dressed for a meeting. Ron looked at Hermione apprehensively, Harry looked down and Ginny gave a sorry smile. That answered her question. "I'm not going."

"What?" Ron said in surprise. "Hermione, this is _the_ party! You can't miss it! It's the biggest thing to ever happen at Hogwarts in the history of Hogwarts' history." Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Well, as I have never read about it in the history books or elsewhere, I think I'll pass." Ron continued to look baffled, but didn't respond back.

"Perhaps we should start the meeting?" Ginny asked sheepishly. Harry nodded his head and cleared his throat, "What happened after all the Death Eaters left Sunday?" Sighing deeply, Hermione began her story.

Ron continuously laughed throughout the story, so Hermione knew he would be the first one to react when she finished. "You told him you were a seer? I thought he was smart?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, noticing that Harry was trying not to laugh.

"The point is, I'm a dark witch now," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "So we're just that much closer to defeating Voldemort." Harry nodded his head but didn't speak. "What, Harry?"

"Voldemort's going to be watching you closely, you have to be more careful," Harry said gravely. "We may not be able to have our Tuesday meetings. Especially with me."

"But, why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Voldemort still believes me to be a spy," said Harry seriously. "He may think we're plotting against him." Hermione nodded her head sadly, as did Ginny. Ron stared at them in bafflement.

"So, we can't talk to Hermione anymore?" Ron asked, his voice shaking with unease. "We can't eat with her?" Hermione saw Ginny side glance at Ron, who was now rubbing his hands together nervously. Harry looked at Hermione reassuringly while patting Ron on the shoulder.

"I'm sure we can find someway to still hang out with Hermione," Ginny said quickly. Hermione nodded her head and stood up, "We won't have any Tuesday meetings, but we're still having breakfast, lunch and dinner together. We can talk then, as long as Voldemort's not listening we can have our meetings while eating. Does that work?"

Harry thought the plan over and slowly nodded his head. Ron looked up happily and smiled towards Hermione, she couldn't help smiling back. "I better go," she said quickly. "Voldemort's probably waiting." Harry nodded his head as they all stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night," Harry, Ron and Ginny said simultaneously. Hermione waved quickly and opened the door, making the room of requirements evaporate behind her. Sighing deeply, Hermione sauntered back to her room slowly. She had no desire to see Voldemort so soon; he still hadn't confronted her about their conversation in the woods, and the fact that she was a dark witch because of him made her want to stay away from him even more.

She felt herself shaking as she walked past Professor Dawson and Hastings, who were still supervising the party, but found that it wasn't out of fear from their reactions to her meandering the halls. After the night in the forest, she had been avoiding Voldemort more and more; she didn't want to be a dark witch, she didn't want anything to do with Voldemort.

She stopped in front of the door to her dorm. She noticed her palms were sweaty and angrily wiped them on her jeans. She stood up straight and tried to act superior, not wanting to look weak in front of Voldemort.

Sighing deeply, she opened the door and walked inside. She found Voldemort exactly where she had left him; on the couch. This time, however, he was reading from the black book she had first seen him with. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the arm chair, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She watched him curiously, noticing how intensely he stared at the book. He wasn't reading the book, but was staring at it; Hermione only knew that because his eyes weren't moving.

After ten minutes of silence, he picked up a pencil from the table and marked something quickly in the book. He took a minute to peer over his writing, and then he shut the book and set it beside him, clearing his throat passively.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he folded his arms casually across his chest. Hermione saw no expression cross over his face; she hated that about him.

"Someone who has a lot of followers doesn't have anything to do on a Saturday night? I just find that curious," Hermione said quickly, maybe too quickly; her voice was shaking. She cleared it silently as Voldemort smirked.

"What do you presume I do on a Saturday night, then, Grindelwald?" He asked the question calmly, but Hermione thought she heard his voice waver with anger; perhaps she was reading into it.

"Hang out with Malfoy or some of your…our Death Eaters," said Hermione, cursing herself for saying 'your'. If Voldemort had noticed, he didn't show it. He was tapping his fingers gently on his black book, as if weighing Hermione's words in his head. Hermione watched his fingers move rhythmically and was only pulled out of her trance by the sound of his voice.

"Do you recall what I told you when we first met?" Hermione was startled by the question, Voldemort didn't seem like a person who'd remember a first impression. Or maybe he was all about the first impressions.

"I remember you reading from that same book," Hermione said peering over at the book curiously. Voldemort set his tapping hand down on it quickly, as if the book were his to protect.

"Is that all?" he said, snapping his hand away from the book just as quickly as it had rested there. Hermione shrugged, she was finding it hard to concentrate. Voldemort smirked, "I'm glad to see I've left such a _lingering_ impression on you, Grindelwald." If Hermione didn't know Voldemort better, she'd think he looked and sounded hurt. "I told you I'm not one for formalities. I don't 'hang out' with others if I can help it."

Now she remembered. He had set his book down, _carefully_, and ticked his tongue as if annoyed by her presence. Then he had excused himself, saying he wasn't one for formalities. Hermione couldn't help but think that he didn't 'hang out' with others because they didn't want to be around his acidic tone and personality. "I'm sorry you feel that way," was all she could say.

Voldemort blinked, "I don't think you are." Hermione raised her eyebrows and laughed back a "really?". "Grindelwald, perhaps you should ask a question you don't already know the answer to."

Hermione stared at Voldemort's blank face in utter confusion, "What's that suppose to mean?" He raised an eyebrow in questioning and stood to leave. Without thinking, she stood up and grabbed his arm. She felt him flinch under her touch before he turned to peer at her questioningly. "Perhaps if you weren't so arrogant and vulgar someone would ask you to hang out and you wouldn't sit here on the couch by yourself wondering why you were all alone."

Voldemort peered from Hermione's face to her hand, which was still holding him in place, and back. When he spoke, it was barely audible, nothing more than a whisper, "I was under the impression, Grindelwald, that I wasn't, as you say it, alone."

***

Hermione woke up the next morning with a groan; someone was knocking on her door vigorously. It took Hermione a moment to realize that the knocking wasn't, in fact, part of her dream. When she did realize it was part of reality, she angrily peered over at the clock; 4 AM.

She rubbed her eyes of sleep and grabbed her silk robe on the way to the door. She shivered, her bare feet felt like ice as she walked across the wooden floor. She twisted the knob of the door and opened it, seeing a shadow of a man as he stopped mid-knock. She felt another shiver, though this time it wasn't because of the cold.

She couldn't see anyone clearly, but it was obvious the man wasn't alone. She could see three smaller shadows standing behind him, illuminated by the common room light that had just been turned on. "That must be Riddle," one of the smaller shadows whispered, a woman. "I'll go let him know."

"Know what? What's happened?" Hermione asked quickly, she was about to turn on her light by the door when the man in front stopped her.

"Please come with us into the common room, Miss Grindelwald," the man said quickly. "The others are waiting." Hermione nodded her head, unsure if they could see the gesture, and followed the three shadows into the illuminated common room.

Hermione sighed in relief when they stepped into the common room, revealing who the shadows were. The man in front had been Headmaster Dippet, though it didn't sound like him; the optimism had washed away from his aura, leaving him looking hollow. Hermione wondered what could cause it. She peered around at the others, seeing Professor Dumbledore, Dawson and Merrythought, who was telling Riddle something when Hermione walked in.

Every face in the room looked between shocked and mortified; even Dumbledore, who composed his face better than anyone Hermione knew, looked sick. He was gazing at Riddle, and Hermione could tell he wished to confront him.

She watched Riddle intently and saw the lack of expression in his face, she felt her stomach churn at his composure. He nodded his head twice when Professor Merrythought had finished. She saw him run a hand through his hair thoughtfully. Hermione's eyes turned back to Dumbledore, who's face had gone from sickness to confusion. She looked back at Riddle, as if to answer the unspoken question, and saw him shut his eyes and sigh. Her eyebrow frowned, just as Dumbledore's had, Voldemort didn't sigh like that; like he was almost upset. Sighing was a sign of emotion, something Voldemort wouldn't _possibly_ do.

Professor Dawson put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, as if to wake her from her daze. "Sorry about having to wake you up Miss Grindelwald-"

"Hermione, please, just call me Hermione," she tried to smile, aggravated with the affiliation to Grindelwald. Professor Dawson nodded his head and continued, "The prefects have been taken to the Great Hall for the meeting."

"What happened?" Hermione asked again, this time more fervently. She saw Riddle's gaze linger on her out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look at him, he was walking towards the door. Professor Dawson held a hand out for Hermione to follow him, "I'll explain as we walk." Hermione nodded her head and wrapped her robe around her more tightly. She was thankful she had fallen asleep in her clothes from the night before, she would have been embarrassed if she had been in her pajamas.

Hermione noticed Dumbledore, Merrythought and Dippet walking behind them, and returned her gaze to Dawson. He had both his hands wrapped around himself, as if he too were cold. He stopped short of the door as Riddle opened it, stepping aside to let them go first. "Thanks Riddle," Dawson said tiredly. Riddle inclined his head, but didn't speak. Hermione noticed the black behind Riddle's eyes, and wondered how something Professor Merrythought had told him could make him react like this.

Hermione was the first to leave the common room; she found that the hallway was colder than the common room had been. Dawson and the others agreed with mumbles of dissatisfaction. "Have you ever been to an October Eleventh party while you've been at Hogwarts, Hermione?" Dawson asked curiously. Hermione shook her head. "I'm glad. Every year, the seventh grade Gryffindors play a _practical_ joke on a first year Slytherin." The tone in his voice told Hermione that this year's joke hadn't been in the least bit practical.

"We've only allowed it because the students have played their jokes within the school's rules," said Dawson, "and boundaries." He added the last one as if it were a side note, but Hermione had a feeling it was, of the two accusations, the most important one. "This year, however, the seventh years have gone too far."

"I'm scared to ask what happened," Hermione said softly. Dawson sighed and nodded his head, "As you should be. The first year Slytherin's _dead_." Hermione stopped in her tracks, mouth wide open in shock. Dawson stopped beside her, nodding his head gravely. She heard a noise behind her, but didn't try to understand it. She felt herself sway as Dawson's face blurred into nothingness.

_She was looking at herself in a floor length mirror, wondering why her hair was so frizzy. She ran a comb through her hair without any hope; it was frizzy hair day. She grabbed a blue headband from her drawer and put it in her hair, remembering what her mom had told her about them. _

_"Headbands work miracles, especially with frizzy hair," she had told her when she'd given her the headband. "If you put your hair behind your ears, and position the band perfectly, your hair will look like a fashion statement." _

_She sighed at herself in the mirror, hoping her outfit made her look like _at least _a second year. She didn't like the look she got from other students when they saw her; the 'first year' look. The door to the room opened, and an eleven year old Hannah walked in. "You ready for the party?" Hermione shrugged, grabbing her brown jacket. _

_"I really don't want to go," she muttered seriously. "We have a test in Herbology tomorrow, and I'm not even _close _to finishing that Potions essay." Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione out of the room. They walked through the Ravenclaw common room together, Hannah maneuvering her around the group of students. She stopped in front of Elize. "Hey Elize."_

_Elize waved, laughing at something the boy next to her had said. She saw Elize rest a hand on the boy's shoulder. She quickly looked away, remembering that Elize had a boyfriend; one her and Hannah didn't, in the least bit, approve of. She saw a familiar face walking towards her and smiled, "Hey Peter." Peter smiled and muttered a soft 'hi' shyly. Hermione saw Hannah roll her eyes and nudge her, though she didn't know why. _

_"You look nice," Peter said after a moment of silence. He smiled again at her as she muttered a thanks. Hannah tapped her on the shoulder, "We're leaving for the party now. Let's go." Hermione sighed and followed Hannah, hoping to loose them in the group so she could stay behind. Hannah must've known what she was planning, "I had to grab you from your books, against your will, to come to this party. I'm sure you're going to try to escape." She grabbed Hermione's hand and stood between her and Peter, a smile painted on her face. _

_Peter laughed beside her, though she didn't find any of this funny. Hannah muttered something angrily and motioned for Peter to trade her spots, "I'll meet you guys at the party. I just saw Alex, I need to talk to him." Hermione nodded her head as Hannah maneuvered Peter's hand into hers, letting Hannah run away freely._

_"You know," Peter said after a minute of silence. "I'm not Hannah."_

_"I've noticed," Hermione laughed. She had no idea what _that _was suppose to mean. _

_"What I mean is, I'm not going to drag you to a party you don't want to go to. What's the point of going to a party if you're not planning on having fun?" Peter said seriously. She would have stopped if it weren't for the big group of students walking towards the other end of the floor; which was where the party was taking place, inside the Gryffindor tower. _

_"Really? But, what would be the fun in that?" she said sarcastically._

_"Hm…" Peter said, as if thinking the question over. "I see your point, it's loads of fun to torture your friend into being miserable." Hermione laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here before Hannah finds us." They slithered around the group of students hovering around the Gryffindor tower's door and quickly walked down the stairs; Peter's hand still in Hermione's._

_Peter didn't speak until they were on the fourth floor. "Does the library work?" he asked with a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes, Peter always knew where she wanted to be. _

_Sighing deeply, Hermione smiled, "This was your decision. You decide." Peter pursed his lips in thought, "Hm…" He held up his free hand and suggested the kitchen. Hermione laughed, of course he'd want to go to the kitchen; he's a boy._

_"Sounds fine with me," Hermione laughed as Peter, smiling, walked them down to the kitchen. _

_"I'm surprised there's not more prefects patrolling the halls tonight," Peter mumbled softly. He tickled the pear on the portrait and waited for it to open._

_"I'm surprised you know about the kitchen door," Hermione laughed. Peter shrugged, "Jake told me about it, he found it his fourth year. He didn't want his little brother going hungry." Hermione rolled her eyes, Peter always talked about Jake; it was obvious how much he looked up to him._

_"How is Jake? Did he ever get that job at the Ministry?" Hermione asked as Peter let her hand go, opening the door for her._

_"He's interning at the moment," Jake said closing the door behind him. "He's miserable. The Ministry doesn't have an opening, but if he keeps interning, he'll get the job."_

_"That must be terrible," Hermione said sadly. One of the house elves walked towards them, Peter asked for pizza and ice cream before the elf could even ask him what they wanted. The house elf quickly turned to get the food._

_"I'm fine with it, actually," said Peter with a smile. "It means Jake has to live at home. Which means, he'll be there over break."_

_"That's great," Hermione laughed. "But don't you think that's selfish."_

_"Of him? No, it's quite nice of him, actually," Peter said seriously. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him jokingly on the shoulder, "I meant selfish of you." Peter blushed and shrugged. He walked her over to the small round table on the edge of the kitchen. The house elf returned with a plate of pizza and a bowl of ice cream just as Hermione sat down. He set the food down in front of Peter and saluted. Peter saluted in return and laughed as the house elf walked away._

_"That's Poppy," said Peter handing Hermione a slice of pizza. "She had an infatuation with my brother." He made it sound like that was the answer to everything, which made Hermione smile even more. _

_By the time Hermione had finished her slice of pizza, Peter was on his third. She laughed and grabbed a bowl of ice cream, knowing that if she waited long enough, Peter would eat it all. They sat and talked about nothing in particular for two hours. Peter nearly jumped out of his seat when he noticed the time. He called for Poppy to clean up their mess and grabbed Hermione's hand, practically running through the kitchen._

_She had to wait till they had stopped running to ask the question that was etching to get out. Peter was turning the knob to the kitchen door when she asked, "Why are we running?"_

_"We're going to miss the prank," he said seriously. "Jake told me, if there's one thing you can't miss about the October Eleventh party, it's the prank." He threw the door open quickly and pulled Hermione through it._

_"What prank?" Hermione asked as they ran through the entrance hall. Peter jumped every other step as he ran up the stairs, dragging Hermione with him. She stopped him on the third floor, they were both out of breath. "What prank?"_

_"Every year, the seventh grade Gryffindors play a prank on a first year Slytherin. We're going to miss it," he panted, grabbing at a stitch in his side._

_"Pranks are stupid," Hermione said, rather disgusted. "What's the point in embarrassing someone. That's just awful, Peter." _

_Peter laughed and waved a hand at her, "It's funny when it's a Slytherin." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jake told me I had to write him about it."_

_"Then make something up," Hermione said seriously. Peter, who had been smiling up at her, frowned. _

_"I've never lied to Jake before," Peter said seriously. "I can't lie to him about this. Not to mention, I'm not that creative." Hermione rolled her eyes, practically forgetting how much Peter idolized Jake. _

_"Fine," she finally said. "But we're leaving right after that." Peter smiled and muttered a "promise" before grabbing her hand and running back up the stairs._

_They wiped the beads of sweat off their faces as they walked up the last set of stairs. Hermione would have hit Peter for making her eat that much, and then making her run that far, but found that she had little strength left to do anything. "We're…not…doing…that…again," Peter said in between gasps of air. He sat down on the last step and wiped his face on his shirt._

_"Ready to go in?" Hermione said, nudging a silent Peter. He nodded his head and stood up, using the railing to hoist himself into a standing position. He held a sweaty palm out towards Hermione, who laughed and stood up without his hand._

_He cleared his throat and ran the hand casually through his hair. Hermione was sure he would have blushed if he wasn't already red in the face. "Let's get this over with." Peter nodded his head and walked with Hermione to the Gryffindor tower. _

_He opened the door anxiously, slipping inside before Hermione. She followed reluctantly, hoping he would stick to his word and leave after the prank took place. A hand snatched her before she had even stepped all the way through the door, "Where have the two of you been?" Hannah._

_She tried to smile, but Hannah just rolled her eyes. "You guys almost missed the prank." Hermione's head felt light, she hoped the first year Slytherin wasn't being embarrassed too badly. There was laughing ahead of them, and Hannah quickly turned and left Hermione. She looked around for Peter, who was waving a hand through the crowd; somehow, he had gotten to the front of the commotion. _

_She sighed and struggled through the crowd with little effort, she was so small that she could maneuver through the crowd easily. She was beside Peter in minutes. "They haven't taken the bag off his head yet," Peter said anxiously. "I want to know who it is. I hope it's that Fourier guy." Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "What?"_

_"That _Fourier guy _is my potion's partner, and he's quite nice," Hermione said seriously. "At least try to be nice to him." Peter rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the prank. Hermione saw the kid, tied to a chair, with a bag over his head. She could tell that the kids was unconscious. _

_"So, did Jake tell you what they normally do to the poor kids?" Hermione asked curiously. She tried to identify the kid from his body, but couldn't place it. _

_"It's always different," Peter laughed. "Last year they stripped the guy and put him on the top of the Ravenclaw tower. He dangled there till morning." Hermione looked appalled, "That's not even funny." She turned back to the commotion, hoping that the poor kid wouldn't have to suffer the same fate. _

_One of the seventh grade Gryffindors stood in front of the unconscious kid, Hermione recognized him as the notorious Gryffindor seeker. She didn't care to know his name, she hated Quidditch. The boy began to talk, and the group of students in the room cheered happily. Hermione rolled her eyes, already planning an escape for the kid in case the prank went too far. She subconsciously rested her hand on her wand._

_Another Gryffindor seventh year stepped across the stage, holding a bucket in his hands. He stopped behind the kid. Hermione hoped it was just water, though she regretted the thought almost immediately. She noticed the hands holding the bucket, and saw that they were bright red. A bucket of hot water, steaming water. She shook her head in horror, unsure of what to do. Physical pain was _not _a prank in any dictionary._

_"It's time to wake up this years Slytherin ass," said the Gryffindor seeker. "With a bucket of hot water." He flicked his hand in a gesture to the man holding the bucket. In the same moment, Hermione saw the man toss the bucket upside down, spilling the contents on the kid. He didn't scream, but Hermione noticed him flinch. The seeker rolled his eyes and laughed, "The kid doesn't want us to be satisfied with Salazar's departure." _

_The crowd began screaming and yelling angrily, Hermione had to cover her ears to stop the pain. She felt like she was in the stomach of a cult. She looked up at Peter and saw that he was enjoying himself, _enjoying _himself. She looked back up to see the seeker talking, screaming over the crowd. _

_A few other seventh year Gryffindors had moved onto the stage to help their classmates. They were tearing the kids shirt off. "I think they purposely pick boys for the pranks," Peter said with a laugh. The seeker held out a knife to the crowd, a smile plastered on his face. _

_Hermione looked at the boy and sighed sadly. She wished she could do something, but she still didn't know _what _to do. Her grip tightened around her wand. They had finished ripping the boys shirt off, and the seeker walked towards the boy, knife in front of him. Hermione watched, hoping he wouldn't do what her mind told him he would._

_She sighed when he tore through the ropes that kept him on the chair. One of the other students kicked the chair out from under the boy, who fell on the floor in a swift moment. Hermione winced. The seeker motioned for two of his colleagues to pick the boy up, which they did. _

_The seeker flipped the knife in the air and turned to the crowd. "It's time to show our gratitude to the Slytherin house for Salazar's departure so many years ago. It's time for justice," he said bitterly. "Who's with me?" The crowd cheered again. He turned back to the boy, holding the knife out. Hermione saw the seeker say something to his colleague, but the noise was so loud that she couldn't hear him._

_The boy wasn't moving, he wasn't even trying to fight back. Hermione figured the students had drugged him to get him to the tower in the first place. She hoped the drugs would make him forget the whole night; though she was sure they wouldn't._

_The seeker put a firm hand on the boy's shoulder and kneeled down in front of him. He held the blade to the boy's chest, Hermione didn't see the boy flinch this time. The seeker moved the blade over his skin, tauntingly. He made a full circle before applying any pressure and when he did, the boy screamed. _

_Hermione's hairs stood up on the back of her neck and arms. Peter looked down at her worriedly, "I think this is a little out of hand." Hermione nodded her head and took her wand out. She didn't care what it took, she was going to stop this. This wasn't justice, or even vengeance, it was sheer stupidity and had to be stopped. _

_Hermione was stopped by an outstretched arm, she looked from the arm to its' owner. "What are you doing?" Peter asked quickly._

_"I'm going to stop this!" Hermione said seriously. The boy's screaming was making her nauseous, she couldn't bare it much longer._

_"You could get hurt," Peter noted seriously. Hermione tried to move his arm away, he wouldn't budge. She looked over at the prank taking place, and saw that the boy was shaking uncontrollably. The seeker was drawing what looked like a lion on the boy's chest._

_The crowd was watching with anticipation; most of them had fallen silent and all of them were leaning closer to the scene in front of them. Hermione tried to move again, Peter wouldn't budge. "I'm going to hurt you if you don't move," Hermione hissed angrily. _

_Peter cocked an eyebrow, "Hermione, you've never once used magic in the whole month we've been here."_

_"I'm being serious," Hermione said angrily. "Move or I'll hurt you." Peter rolled his eyes and waited. Hermione knew he'd probably never talk to him again if she hurt him. She heard the boy scream and decided to take that chance. _

_She tapped her wand against Peter's arm, he automatically went stiff and fell over. At least he wouldn't feel anything like the poor boy on the stage. Hermione quickly stepped onto the stage, pointing her wand at the seeker carving the boy like he was a piece of wood. "Step away from the boy or I'll hurt you," she said with more surety than she felt. The seeker rolled his eyes and continued to carve into the boy._

_One of the colleagues brought the chair back and set it behind the boy. The two men holding him up threw him into the chair and pulled their wands out. The seeker continued to carve into the boy as his colleagues made a half-circle around Hermione. The crowd started to laugh, it was obvious she was outnumbered. She took in a deep breath, remembering what her father had told her to do before dueling. _One breath in, two breaths out _and then pounce. _

_The Gryffindor seventh year boys were walking closer to her. She exhaled and relaxed, trying to think up the fastest possible way to get rid of all of them. She smiled when the spell came to her, she finished exhaling and whispered the spell, maneuvering her wand the way her father had taught her._

_Each of the boys was thrown in a different direction, but they all hit the walls and fell unconscious. The crowd of students watching stepped back a few inches, gasping. Hermione turned towards the seeker, who hadn't seemed to recognize what was happening._

_A power seared through Hermione that was more revolting than the boy's torturous screaming. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, "I said let the boy go." The seeker looked over at her and frowned, turning around to look for his colleagues._

_"What did you do to them?" he asked more astonished than curious._

_"I said let the boy go, _now_, or I'll hurt you," she said angrily. The seeker dropped the knife and reached for his wand. Hermione jinxed him before he could get into his pocket for it. The seeker fell to the floor, falling unconscious like Peter had. The crowd of students watching had dwindled, there was a larger group of students trying to leave than trying to stay, that made Hermione happy._

_She put her wand in her pocket and ran over to the boy, who was falling out of the chair with the lack of support. She could see him convulsing and felt sickened by the prank the Gryffindors had played. His chest was hidden under a thick layer of blood, Hermione quickly turned away to look for something to clean him up with._

_"Hermione, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hannah yelled angrily running onto the stage._

_"Find smooth cloths, Hannah," Hermione said, her voice stronger than she felt. Hermione shrugged off her jacket as Hannah left, without saying another word. She heaved him into the chair properly, holding him there with now bloodied hands. The boy didn't say a word, but Hermione could hear his muttered gasping. His head was dangling against the back of the chair, and Hermione could see the blood seeping from his throat._

_She put her body against the side of the chair, making the boy lean against her as she used her now free hand to remove the bag from his face. She heard his breathing ease as she loosened it; she tried to take it off but found her hands too slippery to do it. _

_She looked up to see Hannah running towards her with smooth cloths in both her hands. "Hannah, can you take the bag off his face. He's suffocating." Hannah looked paler than usual, it was obvious she couldn't handle blood, but she did as Hermione asked._

_She slowly removed the bag from the boy's face. Hermione snatched the cloths Hannah had brought and stood in front of the boy. She recognized him automatically, it wasn't a face that was easy to forget. His face never showed any emotion, and even in his hour of utter embarrassment and torture, his eyes were as black as darkness. "Riddle…"_

She felt a hand brush roughly over her forehead, and a voice saying something. She couldn't make out what it was. She heard a closer voice reply, "Her temperature isn't elevated." The voice sounded so familiar to Hermione that it sent shivers down her spine. She felt hands on her shoulders and wondered who they belonged to.

"Can you lift her, Riddle?" Hermione recognized that voice as well; Dumbledore. She felt the body holding her move, and felt herself being lifted from the ground, though she didn't know how she'd gotten there in the first place.

"I can take her to the Hospital Wing, Headmaster," Riddle said gracefully. "You have more serious business to attend to."

The Headmaster began his response when Hermione shifted under Riddle's arms. Her eyes flickered, but she couldn't open them, she was too weak. "Is she awake?" she heard Professor Dawson ask.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing, Riddle," Headmaster Dippet said quickly. "She should be looked at. This is the second time she's fainted." She could hear Riddle mumble something under his breath. "What was that, Riddle?"

"Nothing, sir," Riddle said quietly. His voice shot the picture of the boy through Hermione's mind, she shivered and opened her eyes, wanting to rid herself of the scene. "I'll take her to the Hospital Wing."

"That won't be necessary," she heard herself say softly. Riddle looked shocked that she had woken up without his notice.

"How do you feel Miss Grindelwald?" Headmaster Dippet asked worriedly. Hermione wiped a hand across her forehead to remove the beads of sweat, she saw Riddle watching her intently.

"I'm fine, honestly," Hermione said, motioning for Riddle to put her down. He shrugged and set her down carefully; Hermione would have laughed at how robotic his movement felt if she didn't feel so weak.

She felt herself sway when Riddle stepped away from her, he quickly grabbed her arm to hold her up. "You don't seem fine," noted Headmaster Dippet worriedly.

"I'm just tired," Hermione said, waving it off as if it were nothing. "I didn't sleep well last night." Professor Dumbledore looked at her, as if sensing her words were lies. Headmaster Dippet didn't seem to notice, though he still looked worried.

"You should go back to bed, Miss Grindelwald," he said with a nod of his head.

"But, the meeting…" Hermione said, her stomach turned. She closed her eyes. _Don't think about it_ she told herself.

"We'll have to do it without you," Headmaster Dippet said apologetically. Hermione shook her head, her mind was made up, "I want to be there. Riddle can help me walk. Honestly, I'll be fine." Dippet thought it over for a minute, and finally nodded his head. Hermione sighed.

They started walking towards the Great Hall, Riddle hoisting her along the way. The teachers began discussing how to start the meeting, and Hermione felt Riddle slow their pace. When they were far enough from the teachers, he spoke, "You're going to need to squint when we walk into the Great Hall. Your pupils are dilated."

Hermione nodded her head, feeling weaker with every step they took; her vision began to blur again, she closed her eyes. "Grindelwald?" Riddle slid his hand around her waist, making her lean against him for support. She kept her eyes closed, feeling the room spinning around her. "I said _squint_ not close your eyes, Grindelwald."

Hermione sighed and opened her eyes as the memory flashed in her mind again. "I'm tired," she heard herself mumble. Riddle laughed. "Why are we walking so slow?"

"I wanted to ask you if the fainting coincided with your visions," Riddle said softly.

"And it couldn't wait until after the meeting? Curiosities getting the best of you, Riddle," she mumbled quietly. Riddle stiffened.

"Grindelwald, as my…" Riddle paused, closing his eyes. She felt him take a deep breath, whatever he was about to say was paining him. "As my _equal_ I have to be able to trust you. That entails me knowing everything about you." Hermione looked up at him curiously, he was staring in front of himself, but Hermione could see his black eyes. The dark eyes that showed no expression.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Riddle's eyes had always been cold and dark. She heard a voice remind her, _It is the people who made him Voldemort_. Realization hit her, and her heart went out to the poor eleven year old boy who had been tortured by so many Gryffindors. She found herself resting a hand on Riddle's shoulder. He looked across at her curiously, eye's still as black as night.

"Don't worry Riddle," she said with a smile. "You can trust me."

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think, the chapters should be coming at you faster. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

****

Wednesday, October 12, 1944

Hermione rested her head on one of the pillars inside the Great Hall and shivered, it felt cold against her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her head still swimming with the memory of Tom being tortured. She felt sick for thinking it, but she was sad for him; that first-year-Tom had done nothing to deserve such torture from his peers.

But the longer Hermione thought of it, the more confused she became; Tom used no magic against the Gryffindors. Even if he was drugged, Tom was strong enough to surpass all the students, and yet he allowed them to torture him.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, looking around the Great Hall; it was still full of students. "What are you doing here? You weren't…"

"No," Ron said seriously. "I didn't go to the party."

"But, you were the one telling me to go," Hermione said confusedly, she looked up at Ron; he was sweating from head to toe and looked stunned

"Harry couldn't go and Ginny wouldn't go fwithout him, so I didn't want to go by myself," Ron said, as if that statement was the most obvious thing in the world. "We were up in the Room of Requirements when we heard the noise. We followed the group until they left the grounds, then we turned back and told Headmaster Dippet what we saw." He stopped for a minute and gave Hermione a regretful look. "Harry's blaming himself, as always."It took her a little over a minute to get her eyes on Tom, he was standing beside Headmaster Dippet, his eyes were searching the crowd just as hers had. She turned back to Ron with a smile, "I'll meet you outside." Ron nodded his head and left her, walking quietly while the Headmaster spoke. Hermione peered back over to Tom, his gaze had rested on her; it sent shivers down her spine, his black eyes showed no emotion, but she knew he was wondering why she was talking to a Gryffindor - after all, they had caused this closed her eyes and listened to Headmaster Dippet as he continued talking to the students, "Your parents will be informed of what's happened and you will all be serving a month of detention in the Great Hall after dinner." The group sighed. "No more parties, no more visits to Hogsmeade and no more Quidditch. Gryffindor is hereby withdrawn from the competition." The mumbling amongst the students grew louder; half the students were screaming, but as Hermione opened her eyes to see the visual arguments of the students, her eyes stayed glued on Tom.

His eyes were fixed on the floor in front of him and his head was shaking ever so slightly, but she could tell how angry he was. With whom, however, was the question Hermione wanted to answer. "You're all excused. You no longer have visiting privileges on Sunday. Everyone return to your common rooms immediately." The students slowly raised from their seats as Headmaster Dippet turned his attention to Riddle.

He whispered something in his ear, as to which Riddle nodded his head. Hermione saw Dumbledore linger behind, but as soon as Dippet turned away from Riddle, Riddle walked towards her. She pretended to not notice what was going on, she quickly closed her eyes as he drew closer.

She felt a hovering body and waited for him to say something, he didn't; she opened her eyes slowly, and noticed him sitting down beside her.

He had his hands clenched together and was staring in front of him; his eyes were unfocused and Hermione could see the beads of sweat on his brow. She sighed and turned towards him, "Riddle, are you okay?" He nodded his head but didn't reply. "That whole 'trust issue' you know, it goes both ways."

He looked at her sideways, "What are you talking about Grindelwald?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I told you that you can trust me and you're sitting here lying to me." Riddle turned his whole body towards her and cocked an eyebrow, "You never told me if the fainting coincided with the visions." Hermione would have yelled at him for asking her that in public, but as she looked around she noticed the room was vacant. All of the students had gone back to their common rooms in quite a hurry."What do you mean normally?" Riddle asked curiously. Hermione waited a moment, thinking her next few words over in her head. She wondered how far she could string him along.

"The truth," she sighed, it wasn't a question but Riddle nodded his head. "My visions haven't been visions since I've come to school this year. That's why Grindelwald came here, he's been worried that something's wrong with me."

"So," Riddle said, intertwining his hands thoughtfully. "If they're not visions, what are they?"

"Memories," Hermione said bluntly. "Memories Grindelwald took away." Riddle didn't reply. "After the memory of my mom, everything's been coming back pretty fast."

"You were out for fifteen seconds longer than the previous time," Riddle mumbled quickly. "Was it a longer memory?" Hermione was about to answer when the first part of his statement crossed her mind again. She stared at him in amazement. Riddle wasn't looking at her, he was playing with his hands again, so she answered his question, "Yes."

Riddle nodded his head, "What lucky memory was it this time?" She didn't know if he meant it sarcastically, Riddle didn't even show emotion in his tone of voice. There was no way of reading him, and Hermione considered this to be the reason he was so feared by his Death Eaters; they obviously told him the truth because they feared he already knew the truth, and they saw no reason to lie to him because of it.

"It wasn't a lucky memory," she said disgustedly. Riddle looked over at her curiously. "It was our first year today, well, yesterday now." She nodded her head in finality. Riddle turned his head away from her and continued to stare at his palms as he did before. "Riddle?"

"I'm glad you remember me now," he said as he stood up.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hermione asked jokingly. Riddle didn't answer, but he waited for her to help herself up before he began walking. She practically had to run to keep up with his long strides down the Great Hall.

He opened the doors loudly and turned to the left, it took Hermione a second to realize he was going away from the campus. "Riddle, what are you doing?" Riddle didn't answer her, he continued to walk down the pathway towards the gates of Hogwarts. His arms were dangling on his sides, but his hands were clenched into fists - Hermione wondered if he had dug holes into his skin, but as he didn't look to be bleeding, she doubted it.

They stopped just beside the gate, Riddle unclenched a fist and reached into his cloak. He looked around them as he flipped his wand out, hastily muttering something under his breath. When he had finished, the gate made a popping noise and he reached a hand out to open the gate.

Hermione had stared at him throughout the whole scene, flabbergasted, but now she had to act; she wrapped her hand around the side of the gate before Riddle could swivel it open. "What are you doing Grindelwald?" he asked irately.

"I should be asking you that, Riddle," Hermione said angrily stabbing her open hand at him. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious, Grindelwald, I'm leaving the grounds," he said more crossly.

"But it's against the rulefs!" she said agitatedly.

"And that should stop me, because…" he trailed off to let her answer the question. She rolled her eyes, "We're the Head Boy and Girl. We're suppose to be setting an example."

"And I am," Riddle said pulling his hand away from the gate in anger. "It may not be what Headmaster Dippet had wanted, but I'm setting an example."

"It's not a good one," Hermione said, crossing her arms in agitation.

"That's what I was getting at, Grindelwald," he muttered angrily shoving his wand back into his cloak. "Move."

"Where are you going?" she asked; she was more curious than angry now.

"There's only one way for you to find out," Riddle said hastily. "We're wasting time, Grindelwald. We should leave now."

"We?" Hermione said, she felt her hands loosen from their folded state.

"I wouldn't have let you trail after me, Grifndelwald, if I didn't wanted you to come with me," said Riddle, stepping towards the gate again. This time, Hermione let him open it. "Shall we?" She nodded her head and slowly followed behind him. She closed the gate behind her and looked up at the castle one more time, hoping it wouldn't be her last glimpse of her beautiful home.

They walked in silence down the streets around Hogwarts; Riddle had gone back to clenching his fists and he seemed to not notice her presence. She began humming a song to herself, trying to help the awkward time pass more quickly. It worked. Riddle looked over at her quietly and shook his head.

"What?" Hermione heard herself say angrily.

"You seem easily bored," Riddle noted critically. "And you seem to not believe in silence."

"I didn't realize this was a silent trip, forgive me," Hermione said sarcastically. She stopped humming and refrained from tapping her arms noisily.

"Do you always give in so easily?" Riddle asked curiofusly. "No wonder your father…" He looked over at her and stopped mid-sentence. She wanted to punch him across the face, or jinx him, but instead she just glared at him.

"It's called being polite, Riddle," she said angrily. "Something I'm sure you've never heard of."

"I've heard of it, Grindelwald," Riddle said seriously.

"Well then, it's something you've never _practiced_," she laughed.

"I invited you with me, is that not being polite?" Riddle asked curiously.

"As compared to what? Leaving me by the gate?" Hermione laughed. "Don't tell me this has nothing to do with what just happened back there. It's obvious you want to investigate the death of that kid, because you think those boys were let off easy. This is business, not pleasure; so it wasn't being polite."

"You're smarter than you look," Riddle noted. Hermione nearly stopped walking, was he really complimenting her? "So, tell me, what's polite?"

"Opening a door for a stranger," Hermione said, watching Riddle's face as she went down a list of polite things to do. "Helping someone pick up something they've dropped, buying a stranger next to you a drink, saying 'thank you', 'you're welcome' and 'please', helping elderly people, actually doing what you promised you'd do, helping someone with homework, doing something…"

"I get it, Grindelwald," Riddle said begrudgingly. "I'm not very polite."

"You know, it's never too late to start," Hermione said hopefully. "I mean, we're already making progress. The first step to turning around your life is to know something's wrong in the first place."

"Being polite wouldn't change my life," said Riddle. If Hermione hadn't known Riddle, she would have thought he was laughing at her.

"There's only one way to find out," Hermione shrugged beside him.

"Later, Grindelwald," Riddle said agitatedly. "We've reached the town." She nodded her head and walked with him into the town, it was very different from the town Hermione knew as Hogsmeade. There was a different feeling in the town, a peaceful almost harmonious feeling that made you want to linger just to feel it.

The town looked cleaner and brighter than her Hogsmeade; the buildings paint wasn't chipped and decaying but looked fresh and vibrant. There were flowers in the front of almost every store and all the signs could be easily read, compared to Hermione having to decipher the stores from above the hill.

The townspeople all had smiles on their faces and children ran up and down the street without parents worrying about them. It was obvious that Hogsmeade would be impacted by Voldemort's war, soon every townsperson would be frowning and children wouldn't be allowed to play in the streets. The town would turn away strangers in need of shelter and would stop cleaning up their buildings coating. Those beautiful flowers would be gone.

As Hermione and Riddle walked through the town a few heads turned towards them curiously but for the most part, they were left alone. Hermione stared from building to the other, wanting to remember every detail of it to tell Harry, Ginny and Ron. They passed by the gate to the Hogs Head and Hermione quickly glimpsed towards it; the bartender was putting up a newly improved Hogs Head sign - the one Hermione and her friends knew fully well. Many shoppers came out of their way to go into the pub, which looked bright and clean inside.

Hermione peered through the window and saw that there was a line forming to get to a table. A group of kids were sitting inside, and Hermione noticed how clean everything was; no rusted mold on the bottom of their mugs, no greased tables and chairs had all four legs attached.

"Do you know where it happened?" Hermione asked curiously turning away from the pub.

"Headmaster Dippet never confirmed the destination, so no," Riddle said glumly. "By the way, that kid's name is Orion Black. He looked like a promising Death Eater."

"Is that regret I hear?" Hermione said sarcastically. "I wouldn't think it possible from you."

"I can show emotion when the occasion calls for it, Grindelwald," Riddle said seriously. Hermione would have doubted the statement, had she not just heard the regret in his voice at the loss of Orion.

"We should start looking at the stores that have secret entrances into Hogwarts, like the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said rubbing her hands together; it was starting to snow. Hermione noticed Riddle look at her curiously, he was about to say something when, instead, he shook his head slightly and continued walking.

She wondered what he was about to say, but decided not to ask him. They continued walking until they reached the fence around the Shrieking Shack. "Headmaster Dippet said some students ran from the scene into the town," Riddle noted as he looked across the fence inquisitively. "There must be a hole in the fence, or a clutch…"

"It's over there," Hermione said, pointing a finger behind her. "I saw it as we were walking over here." Riddle continued to stare at the fence for a few minutes before he turned around and followed where she was pointing. He knelt down where the hole was and examined it. She walked towards him slowly, and heard him mumbling something under his breath.

She stopped just behind him and heard him mumbling as he traced the hole with his wand. "They left traces of magic," Riddle said looking up at her. He pocketed his wand and stood up. "This is the place. Nice work, Grindelwald." Riddle rubbed his hands together and stepped through the hole, he didn't wait for Hermione to follow him.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she quickly rushed through the hole to catch up with him. Riddle had already gotten half a mile away and had stopped in the middle of the yard, Hermione quickly ran to where he was and watched as he rotated, scanning the grounds.

She continued watching him noiselessly, she had never seen Riddle so determined. He made three slow circles before pulling out his wand again, "Grindelwald, I need your help."

If the sight in front of her hadn't shocked her, then that statement would have. She tried to make her face look normal as she walked numbly towards him. "It wouldn't hurt you to say please," she noted as she, too, pulled out her wand. He peered over at her and then back at the ground without saying anything. "What can I do?"

"Patrol the outer fence," Riddle motioned towards where they had come from. "Headmaster Dippet said he was sending some Aurors to investigate."

"WHAT? Riddle, if the Ministry's coming, then what are we doing here? They can track…"

"I've got it under control, Grindelwald, just go patrol," he said forcefully. Hermione gave a sigh of anger and turned back to the fence. She walked quickly towards the fence as she stabbed her wand back into her cloak. She pulled herself through the hole, mumbling the whole time about Riddle's rudeness.

She skimmed the grounds outside the fence and turned back to Riddle and the Shrieking Shack. He was standing where he had before, but now he seemed to be in a daze; he had his wand pointed out in front of him and Hermione could see his mouth moving rapidly.

She scanned the premises again and walked a little farther out, she wanted to see the Aurors before it was too late for them to make an escape. Nobody was within miles of the Shrieking Shack, so she turned her attention to the escape plan. She knew they'd need at least ten minutes to get away from the Aurors, but it depended entirely on Riddle's timeframe.

She turned towards him after scanning several times; he was standing where she had left him - in the middle of the grounds. This time, however, he wasn't alone. Hermione squinted but couldn't make out who it was.

She walked slowly towards them in confusion, the person he was talking to looked almost transparent. "Who is that?" Hermione stopped in front of the fence and grasped it with both hands. She rested her head on the cold fence and squinted.

She glanced behind her, saw the grounds deserted, and decided to take a closer look. She pulled her hair behind her ears and leapt through the hole. She pulled her cloak closer to herself as she snatched her wand - she didn't feel very safe.

She lingered by the fence, unsure if she should continue towards him, but after glancing around the deserted area, she decided to continue towards Riddle, who was deep in conversation with the person.

From this distance, Hermione could see that the person was a man, he was young, but there was no color to him. Hermione saw the man tapping a foot and noticed that it wasn't touching the ground - the figure seemed to be hovering slightly above the ground. The man hardly moved, but when he did his body followed in unison - not a hair fell out of place. His description reminded Hermione of something, but her mind couldn't recall what. She racked her memory for the recollection while she walked towards them.

She felt herself stop as she came within speaking distance of them both, the way the man spoke brought recollection to her. Her eyes grew wide and then, with a gasp, she turned around and walked quickly back to the hole. She quickly threw her wand in her cloak, knowing it wouldn't be of any use now. She heard Riddle call after her, but she didn't listen. She had to get away from the man before more came.

She was halfway through the hole when she saw them; two figures were standing in front of the willow tree beside the fence. One was a man, the other a woman.

The man had his arms folded across his chest and was leaning against the willow peacefully. The woman was closer to Hermione and was peering down at her hopefully. They looked exactly like the man Riddle had been talking to, they had the same transparent look and, looking down, she saw that they were hovering above the ground. They were both smiling at her, but she couldn't return the look.

She stepped through the hole and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She shook her head, she should have known what Riddle had done. It was in his blood to do dark magic.

"Hermione," said the man on the hill. His voice was more high pitched than anything Hermione had ever heard, it sent shivers down her spine, but another element of his voice made Hermione want to hear it more. "You look just as I remember, pumpkin." She opened her eyes and saw the two figures gliding slowly towards her, her heart sank.

"Darling, are you alright?" the woman said worriedly. They stopped in front of her, still smiling, and waited for her to reply. She couldn't find the words to describe how she felt, her mouth opened and closed without saying anything. "I'm sorry if we scared you, honey, but we wanted to see you."

"One last time," the man said firmly. "We've been watching you closely, trying to protect you from being hurt, and we know now that we can't do that." Hermione nodded her head.

"We only came back, because we knew you wanted to ask us something," the woman said seriously. "So ask, dear."

"Did it hurt? To die?" Hermione asked, thankful her voice worked now.

"No," the man said with a smile. "We weren't hurt."

"It was a peaceful feeling," the woman said with a sad smile. Hermione heard Riddle call for her again, she turned to see him; he was motioning for her to come towards him and was alone. She nodded her head and turned towards her parents, "I have to go mom, dad," she heard herself saying.

She didn't feel like she was a part of the conversation, by an observer; it seemed to alien to her, to talk to her parents like this.

Her father simply nodded his head and held out an arm, pointing towards her, "You shouldn't go back there crying, pumpkin." She hadn't even realized she was crying, but now that he pointed it out, she felt the tears falling. She dried her eyes and smiled. "We love you, always remember that."

"I do," she said with a nod of her head. "And I love you too." Her mother smiled at her as she walked back through the hole. She turned away from them for a moment, looking at Riddle, and when she looked back, her parents had vanished into thin air. She sniffed away more tears and wiped her eyes before walking quickly towards Riddle.

Riddle didn't look at her when she stopped beside him. "The Aurors are in the town, we should leave before the get any closer," Riddle said angrily.

"We'll have to go through the Shrieking Shack then," Hermione said, she sighed to herself, thanking her voice for not shaking.

"Where does it lead into Hogwarts?" Riddle asked, pocketing his wand.

"The Whomping Willow," she said as she scanned the area. After checking that they were alone, she quickly walked towards the shack; it took him a little longer to move, but Riddle followed behind her reluctantly.

As the neared closer to the shack, Hermione could hear the aching noises it made, even without Lupin howling inside it, the shack shrieked. The thought of Lupin made her stomach churn, memories like him made her want to go back even when she knew that wasn't a possibility.

"Twist the knob and the door opens Grindelwald, it's not difficult," she heard Riddle say behind her. She nearly jumped as she realized she had stopped in front of the shack, one arm outstretched towards the knob.

She didn't reply to Riddle's statement, instead she twisted the loose knob and opened the door. She could tell the hinges were about to detach, so she slowly eased the door open. Hermione could hear the annoyance in Riddle's mumbles.

She finally set the door against the wall, having opened it to its' limits, and stepped inside the shack. She knew what the trap door looked like, all she had to do was remember where it was. Riddle followed behind her like a lost puppy, turning his head from side to side as if taking in the whole shack.

Hermione ran from room to room, looking for the trap door and finally found it in the basement. She looked inside it and grumbled, it would take some time to get back to Hogwarts. She turned around and noticed Riddle wasn't behind her, rolling her eyes in anger, she walked back up the stairs and into the living room. "Riddle, we need to go, I found the trap door," Hermione said seriously. "The Aurors could be here at any moment."

"They're already here," Riddle said as he pointed his wand behind him. Hermione quickly grabbed him by the cloak and dragged him into the basement. "Grindelwald, what are you doing? They're here, we might as well fight them."

"If we run now they won't find us, we didn't leave any traces of magic behind us!" Hermione said angrily. "You don't always have to fight someone just because they're there."

"You left the door wide open Grindelwald, they could suspect that someone was in here," Riddle said seriously. "And then they'll find this -" he pointed towards the trap door - "and we'll be done for. We might as well…"

"Start climbing," Hermione said firmly. Riddle raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean it, it's a long climb and I'm getting us out of here without them knowing. Go."

"A little controlling, don't you think?" Riddle asked curiously, though he did what she said. He pocketed his wand and started climbing up the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly followed him, shutting the trap door as she did so.

The stairs, unlike the rest of the shack, was sturdy and didn't shriek as they stepped on them. Riddle seemed to notice as well, because he looked back at her thoughtfully and whispered, "These stairs must've been recently put in. They don't screech when you put pressure on them."

Hermione nodded her head, but didn't reply, the last time she had used the stairs was nearly fifty years ago and they had been shrieking then. They continued walking in silence, Riddle leading and Hermione peering over her head ever so often as she trailed behind him.

The silence was numbing to her ears, and she was thankful for the faint whooshing noise she heard as they neared Hogwarts. "We're almost there," she said thankfully. Riddle looked around in confusion and traced his hands on the cold walls, she couldn't help smiling when she realized that Riddle had never been in this secret passage. "You didn't know about this secret passage out of Hogwarts?"

"I never said that, Grindelwald," Riddle said doubtfully.

"Well, seeing as you asked me where it lead into Hogwarts, I'd say you didn't know about it," Hermione smiled.

"Who needs a secret passage when you can simply walk off the grounds, Grindelwald," Riddle said quickly. "I see no point wasting my time looking for secret passages."

"Right," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You seem agitated, Grindelwald," Riddle noted evenly.

"And you aren't?" Hermione asked as Riddle hit the last step. She pocketed her wand, which she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and straightened herself. "Move, Riddle." Riddle stepped sideways to let her pass into the opened; she opened the small door in front of her and groaned, she'd forgotten how long the journey back had been.

"It's a tunnel, Grindelwald," Riddle pointed out as he quickly peered over her.

"Yes, I know that," Hermione said angrily crawling through it. It took them nearly an hour to get to the end of the tunnel, by which time both Hermione and Riddle were covered with dirt and smelt like sweat. Hermione popped her head out from the end of the tunnel cautiously. They were under the Whomping Willow, as she had known. She saw the knot of root Crookshanks had patted to stop the willow's whooshing.

She slowly lifted herself up from the tunnel, ignoring Riddle's statement that she would be severely hurt by the willow. She crawled quickly towards the knot and tapped it once while Riddle heaved himself out of the hole. They both looked up and saw the willow seize to swoosh. "It's dinner time," Hermione said quickly pushing herself off the ground. She clapped her hands together to rid herself of the dirt and soot. "If we hurry, we can get to our dorm without being noticed."

Riddle sat looking up at the willow, she walked over to him curiously. "Riddle, did you hear me?" He snapped out of his daze, shaking his head, and quickly helped himself to his feet. He wiped his hands off on his cloak and began walking towards the castle without saying a word.

She caught up to him quickly, he was walking rather slow for his pace. She looked over at him and saw that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he was deep in thought over something.

She opened the doors to the castle quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone from dinner, especially the professors. Riddle didn't seem to notice the change in their surroundings as Hermione noticed that he barely raised his feet to reach the steps in front of them.

Hermione put a hand in front of Riddle as they turned a corner, he didn't snap out of his thoughtful state, but he did stop. For that, Hermione was grateful. She heard some students talking down the hall and waited for their voices to fade away before letting her arm slide away from Riddle. He continued to walk as if her hand hadn't stopped him a minute ago.

They reached their dorm a few minutes later, thanks to the lack of students in the side halls. Hermione mumbled the password after making sure they were alone, and then waited for Riddle to walk in. He seemed to be back in reality, his eyes were focused and he didn't drag his feet across the floor as he had before.

She closed the door behind them and turned to Riddle, who was throwing his cloak on a rack. "What was that about?" she asked. "You nearly got us caught, might I add."

"Just planning something, Grindelwald," Riddle said as he quifckly walked up to his dormitory. Hermione stared after him, wondering what he'd meant by that.

* * *

Ron passed Hermione the bowl of popcorn with a look of distaste, "You didn't _really_ spend all day with Voldemort, did you?"

"It wasn't like that, Ron," Hermione said, angrily snatching the bowl from him. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Harry," she turned to Harry, who had his head in Ginny's lap. He still looked miserable; since last Wednesday he'd been in his 'it's my fault' state, hardly eating anything and mumbling what he could have done to stop what had happened. It was annoying, but Hermione was, for the most part, use to it since he'd done it before, but it had never been this drastic.

"It's fine," Harry mumbled as Ginny stroked his hair softly. Hermione looked from Ron to Ginny curiously, Harry had always been the one in charge of the meetings, but in his state of mind, he didn't seem to want to lead.

"It's not your fault," Hermione said seriously. "You do realize that, don't you Harry? I mean, this boy died when we were back in our time."

"But we could have changed it," Harry mumbled pathetically.

"We weren't sent here to save him, Harry," Hermione said seriously. "We have a bigger purpose than that. Besides, you need to stop pitying yourself, it's annoying." She didn't mean to be so harsh, but Harry needed it; he needed to play his part in taking down Voldemort. "You're a Slytherin, Harry, so act like one. Don't mope around."

"Hermione," Ron said cautiously.

"Sorry, it needed to be said," Hermione said seriously. "We don't have a lot of time before Riddle notices I'm missing. We have a meeting tonight and I think he's going to tell me what his plan is."

"Didn't you tell him you were busy Tuesday nights?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione nodded her head.

"He said he needed to tell me tonight," Hermione shrugged. "I'm not going to say no to him." Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Come on, Ginny, you know what I meant. I'm curious, and I want to know, so I said I'd be there at nine o'clock."

"Well, it's eight thirty right now, so you should give us the run down version of what happened," Ron said peering over at the clock by the fireplace. "And please, leave out the gross parts."

"Ron, it wasn't like that," Hermione said through gritted teeth. She quickly told the story of her and Riddle leaving campus and going to the Shrieking Shack, she would have told them about her parents, but she didn't think it was necessary. Not to mention the fact that time didn't permit the unabridged story. She clapped her hands together when she finished, saying "And that's that."

"Did Riddle tell you what the guy said?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Who was the guy?" Ron asked dumbly.

"It was Orion Black, the Slytherin student who died," Hermione said without looking at Ron. "And no, Riddle didn't tell me anything. I didn't bother asking, actually."

"Why not?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione shrugged, "Everything was happening so fast. I didn't have much time to digest everything."

"So, he was using dark magic?" Ron said happily clapping his hands together. "See, Hermione, Harry was right; he's already Voldemort! We should kill him now and get this over with."

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said angrily. "I have to go. Riddle's waiting." She grabbed her bag from the couch, hitting Ron on her way over to it, and left before any of them could reply to her statement.

She walked silently back to her dorm room, muttering angrily to herself as she did so. She wasn't paying attention to the students in the halls as she passed, and nearly ran into a few of them as she walked around the corners.

She stepped onto the ground floor, sighing in gratification when she saw that it was empty, and continued walking towards her dormitory. She tried to clear her head, not wanting Riddle to notice her agitation and question her about it.

She didn't know how she'd answer if he asked, not until she turned the corner to her tapestry. Abraxas Malfoy and Lestrange - Hermione still didn't know his first name - stood in front of the tapestry arguing ferociously about something. She stepped back into the shadows as Malfoy continued in their heated discussion.

"Don't be stupid, Lestrange," Malfoy said angrily. "Grindelwald is keeping the Dark Lord from us. This has to end."

"The Dark Lord will be furious, Malfoy," Lestrange argued worriedly. "We don't speak to the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord speaks to us."

"Not this time, Lestrange," Malfoy said firmly. "We haven't had our weekly meeting in nearly two weeks, it's not like him."

"Maybe he hasn't had anything to report," Lestrange noted seriously. "Maybe…"

"Maybe Grindelwald's got to him," Malfoy said angrily. "She's the daughter of the darkest wizard in the world, you shouldn't underestimate her."

"It's your funeral," Lestrange said seriously. "I'm not going to be a part of this." He began walking down the hallway, towards Hermione. She felt herself stiffen, though she shouldn't have; after all, wasn't she the dark witch now?

"I don't need you, Lestrange," Malfoy said, though Hermione could hear the lack of confidence in his voice. "I'll do this myself." Malfoy put his hand up on the tapestry, she could tell he was about to knock on the door. A feeling of anger ran through Hermione, pushing her out of the shadows and into the clearing, "If you in anyway wish to live beyond this night you will _not _knock on that tapestry, Malfoy," she said firmly.

Lestrange, who had been in the process of waflking towards the Slytherin common room, stopped and knelt. "My Lady," he said quietly.

She felt awkward, watching him kneel in front of her. "Stand Lestrange, the Dark Lord wouldn't want you kneeling in public. It may raise suspicion," she said quickly. Lestrange rose quickly and nodded his head, he seemed rooted to his spot. She turned her eyes on Malfoy, who still had his hand raised in a fist against the tapestry.

"My Lady," Malfoy said through gritted looked up at her directly and frowned, "We don't thank."

"And you obviously don't follow the Dark Lord's rules either," she said angrily. She nodded towards Lestrange. "Do as your told." Malfoy mumbled angrily before turning to Lestrange and mumbling a 'thank you'. "When a Death Eater is out of line, it's up to the others to show him his place, is that understood Lestrange?" Lestrange nodded his head. "You don't give up."

"Forgive me, My Lady," Lestrange said worriedly.

"The next time I see either of you arguing in such manners about secret affairs, you will be punished," Hermione said angrily. "Malfoy, you've already been warned of such." Malfoy nodded his head. "The Dark Lord will punish you at the next meeting. Now get out of my sight."

"Thank you, My Lady," Lestrange and Malfoy whispered simultaneously. They both gave the slightest hint of a bow before scurrying off to the Slytherin common room. Hermione waited till they were gone to enter the dormitory; she didn't want them knowing the password.

She entered the common room with a sigh, she shrugged off her cloak and threw it on the rack as she passed by it. "You're extremely late, Grindelwald," Riddle said from the couch, not looking over at her. "I was wondering if you'd ever return."

"I'm sorry to report that I'm back," she mumbled walking towards the armchair. She sank into it and rubbed her hands over her forehead; Malfoys always gave her headaches.

"That bad?" Riddle said with a hint of interest. Hermione looked over at him, he was writing vigorously in his black book again, he hadn't even looked up at her.

"Let's just say yesterday was the ray of sunshine in my week," she mumbled sitting up. She waited for him to finish writing, but when it was made obvious that he wasn't remotely close to finishing, she cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Riddle asked, he still didn't look up.

"We were suppose to have a meeting," Hermione said anxiously rubbing her hands together. "You said you needed to tell me something."

"Yes, but I'd thought we'd talk about Malfoy and Lestrange first," Riddle said flipping a page back in his book. Hermione felt like the circulation to her lungs had been taken away, "What?" Riddle closed the book and set the quill down with a smile. "You handled that very well, I couldn't have done it better myself. I must say, you seem to scare them more than me."

"How did you…" Hermione pointed to him, as if accusing him with a finger could be more demeaning. "Were you _spying_ on me?"

"Not you, no," Riddle said, shaking his head. "Malfoy and Lestrange, yes."

"Do you spy on all our Death Eaters?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just the important ones," Riddle said with a nod of his head. "I need to trust them, after all." Hermione nodded her head and waited for Riddle to continue. "You were very assertive."

"Thank you," Hermione said awkwardly. She wasn't use to Voldemort complimenting her so much. "So, what was this meeting about?" Riddle grabbed a small book that was resting next to his black one, Hermione hadn't noticed it before then. He peered over at her with the most Voldemort-look she had ever seen, it sent shivers down her spine, "I have a plan."

* * *

She rubbed her sleepless eyes and slouched out of bed, grabbing her sleeping robe on her way to the bathroom. She covered her eyes and flipped the light switch on; it took a minute for her eyes to get use to the light, by which time she was already in the shower, eyes closed.

She stepped out of the bathroom and peered over at the clock: 5:15 A.M. She angrily groaned. What was she suppose to do for two hours? She remembered Riddle handing her his green book and she found herself hurrying to her room to read it.

She threw her robe across her chair and grabbed Riddle's book from her desk. She opened it to the front page as she sat down on her bed. Riddle had told her it was a list of all the people Grindelwald had killed, right down to the man he'd killed two nights ago.

This book, if not the fact that Riddle _knew_ who Grindelwald was killing, was the reason she was tossing and turning in her bed. How was it possible that Riddle knew who Grindelwald was killing, but didn't know that she was from the future?

She flipped through the thick book, peering over every name closely. Riddle had written every detail of each killing, he even took time to write down close relatives of those killed and why Grindelwald had gone to kill them. Hermione's eyes passed across a curiously familiar name. "Krum," Hermione whispered, tapping the page thoughtfully. The name sounded Bulgarian, and she could have sworn she'd heard it from somewhere before. She read the description, _July 1942 - victimf: Orik Krum Jr. - son of Orik Krum Sr. - father of Ivan Krum - reason for killing: was said to have information about the Deathly Hallows - means of killing: torture by means of Cruciatus Curse; when no information was received from him, he was killed with the Killing Curse._

She shook her head and continued looking through the book while mumbling Krum's name under her breath, hoping it would ring a bell soon. But as she heard her alarm clock go off, she realized that wasn't going to happen. Grumbling angrily she closed the book and set it in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Riddle hadn't stated to keep it hidden, but she f it would be a bad thing to find lying around. She shoved the drawer shut and locked it, pocketing the key in her pants before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"It's about time," she mumbled as she sat down with Harry, Ron and Ginny at the Slytherin table. Riddle peered over at her warningly before turning to his food. "I've been waiting to talk to you guys all night."

"You look like you haven't slept," Ginny said worriedly leaning over Harry to talk to her. Harry leaned slightly back and grumbled angrily about not being able to eat food in his new position.

"No, I didn't sleep at all," Hermione said angrily. "And it's all his fault." She pointed with her eyes towards Riddle, who was talking authoritavely towards Malfoy and Rookwood, both of whom seemed to be trying to please Riddle more than usual; Hermione was sure it had to do with their encounter the previous night.

"What happened?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously, though Ron was harder to understand than Harry since he had food stuffed in his mouth.

"I obviously can't tell you right now," she mumbled turning to her plate. "Riddle's watching." Ginny quickly straightened herself, allowing Harry to eat his breakfast in peace. "I have patrol duty tonight and meetings with Riddle the rest of the week." Harry tapped the table annoyingly. "It'll have to wait till Tuesday."

"Is there a class you can skip out on?" Harry asked everyone curiously.

"Any class is fine for me, it's Hermione who won't miss a class," Ron chuckled with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, do you really think I care about schoolwork in a time like this?" Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Riddle would notice I'm gone."

"Right," Ron said rolling his eyes. "You could tell us the truth Hermione, honestly."

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said angrily eyeing Malfoy and Rookwood as they nodded towards Riddle before leaving the table. Rookwood saw Hermione watching them and quickly nodded towards her as well. He nudged Malfoy, who looked angrily towards him and then towards her, he quickly nodded his head before turning to leave crossly.

Hermione peered over at Riddle, who seemed to have seen the whole exchange; he nodded his head towards her and took a sip of his water before stepping away from the table and leaving the Great Hall. "Why don't you tell us now?" Harry asked curiously.

"There's still Death Eaters around, Harry," Hermione said angrily. "And you're one of them."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked angrily.

"It means that Riddle's watching you, sof you need to be careful what you say, do, and _feel_," she said seriously.

"It's a good thing he's over his depressed state then," Ginny noted seriously. "Thanks to you, of course, Hermione. He needed a little slap around."

"I figured as much," Hermione smiled as Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to see you back, Harry."

"In my defense, I was never gone," he said in all seriousness. "I was just…out of it."

"Right," Ron said. "Like that time when…" Harry threw a piece of toast at Ron, who automatically turned as red as his hair, Hermione noticed Harry was blushing as well.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny looked from one boy to the other in shock.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged taking a sip of water. "We should get going."

"Yeah, it's absolutely nothing," Ron mumbled quickly pushing the bench out to get up. Hermione and Ginny both watched as they scurried out of the Great Hall.

"Well," Hermione finally said awkwardly. "That was…"

"Very very interesting," Ginny laughed slowly getting to her feet.

"Very interesting indeed," Hermione agreed.

Hermione took her time getting ready for patrol duty, which started at nine. She had peered through the green book two more times before deciding to actually get ready for the night. She tofok a quick shower and pulled her hair into a braid before putting her lounge clothes on.

She pulled her cloak over her clothes and walked down to the common room. Riddle was sitting on the couch and, not to Hermione's astonishment, was scribbling in his black book. As soon as he heard her in the room, he shut the book. "We're patrolling on the seventh floor tonight," Riddle said casually pocketing the book. She nodded her head and followed beside him in silence.

Hermione was comforted by the silence, she was so tired of noise and needed time to think over everything that happened. As soon as they had reached the seventh floor, however, her thoughts slipped away. "I'm curious to know why you haven't brought up any of the last few days events, Grindelwald," Riddle said quickly.

They walked down the hall and stopped at the end, as they always did. Riddle scanned the hallway quickly and turned his attention to Hermione. "Am I suppose to bring up something?" she asked curiously as she scanned the other half of the hallway.

"I would have thought, after the look on your face at the Shrieking Shack, you would've wanted to discuss what had occurred," Riddle said thoughtfully. Hermione could feel the heat emanating off the walls. "Was I wrong in my allegation?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged, "I suppose I would have asked the night of, but you were a little…occupied." Riddle nodded his head and began walking down the hallway again. She followed slowly, scanning the hallway as she did.

"Well, Grindelwald, I'm free now," he stated observantly.

"I've noticed," she said seriously. Riddle peered over at her curiously, "And yet, you haven't asked me anything?"

"Unlike you, Riddle, I don't need an answer to everything," she said quickly.

"Is that so?" he said curiously. Hermione shrugged, "Well, at least not so quickly. I let things fall into place, wait for the answers to come to me."

"And if, by some chance, the answers don't come to you…" Riddle said, trailing off to let her finish the statement.

"Then it's left a mystery," Hermione shrugged. "Not everything can be explained, Riddle. Or do you think it can?"

"Your father seems to think everything has an explanation," Riddle said with disgust.

"And look where it's got him," Hermione pointed out. "Two wizards are about to take his place, I'd say he was wrong about more than one thing."

Riddle nodded his head, "I fear, Grindelwald, that he wasn't wrong about everything." Hermione looked over at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter now," Riddle sighed angrily, though Hermione didn't understand why he was angry, or what he was angry about it. "Continue patrolling, I'll be back." Without another word, Riddle sauntered down the hallway, breaking into a run when he reached the staircase. Hermione stared after him in shock, until she realized he'd given her the perfect opportunity to talk to Harry, Ginny and Ron about the plan.

She quickly walked towards the Gryffindor's dormitories and was astonished when the Fat Lady let her in without any questioning. She saw a first year pass her and tapped him on the shoulder quickly, "Do you know where Ron W…Dawes is?" The boy pointed towards the fireplace, where a lonely Ron sat. She thanked the boy and quickly made her way towards him. "Ron."

Ron looked up quickly at her and nearly jumped, "What are you doing here? I thought you were patrolling?"

"Do you know where Ginny and Harry are? I really need to tell you about this plan," Hermione said, completely overlooking Ron's questions.

"They said they were going to head up to the Room of Requirements around ten," Ron said curiously. "We've been bored stiff."

"Good, let's go," Hermione said seriously. "Hurry, before someone sees me and reports me."

"And who'd report you? You're the Head Girl!" Ron said, though he started running towards the portrait hole as soon as he'd stood up. Hermione checked to make sure that Riddle hadn't come back, and when she saw the halls deserted, she and Ron ran towards the Room of Requirements.

They ran into Ginny and Harry just as they turned into the hall of the room. "What are youf doing up here? Aren't you suppose to be patrolling?" Harry asked curiously.

"Riddle ran off to do something," Hermione said. "I don't know how much time I have…" Harry held up the Marauders Map. Hermione grabbed it and saw Riddle's dot was stopped inside their common room. "What is he doing?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Ginny said angrily. "I want to hear this plan, before we get interrupted." Hermione nodded her head and handed Harry the map as they opened the door to the Room of Requirements.

They quickly sat down in their chairs, all of them seemed very professional about the nights meeting. "So, what happened?" Harry said as he closed the door behind them. He continued peering down at the map as he sat down.

"I should probably start at the beginning," Hermione said seriously. "Just bare with me, alright?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. "So, Riddle has this green book, in which he's written down every person Grindelwald's killed. Even the ones the ministry doesn't know about, perhaps even people that are labeled "missing"…"

"And I'm guessing Riddle's relatives aren't in there," Harry said angrily. Hermione shook her head, she had noticed that too.

"That's not quite the point though, the point is, Riddle is trying to track Grindelwald," Hermione said worriedly. Harry shrugged. "Don't you understand?"f

"Can't you just _tell _us the plan?" Ron asked angrily. "Riddle could be heading back by now." As if on command, Harry saw Riddle's dot move. Hermione glared at Ron, who shrugged.

"Fine, the plan is this: As soon as Riddle is able to track Grindelwald without any error, we're going after him. Grindelwald has information about the Deathly Hallows-" at this all three of them looked at her curiously, she grumbled - "It's the most powerful magic out there. I can't explain it to you now, just know that Grindelwald is in possession of the most powerful wand and Riddle wants it. The plan is to sneak all the Death Eaters out through the Whomping Willow and surround Grindelwald."

"Riddle's going to kill him?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, Harry, don't you see?" Hermione said worriedly. All three of them looked at her blankly. "Riddle's taking Dumbledore's place! Riddle's going to defeat Grindelwald."

"We can't be sure of that," Harry said seriously. "Grindelwald's defeated in…"

"1945," Hermione said angrily. "Riddle told me last night that he's three months away from tracking Grindelwald. You realize that, right now, Grindelwald's making Nurmengard."

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's Grindelwald's prison, he set it up for the sole purpose of holding his opponents, ironically enough, after Dumbledore defeats him, Grindelwald is sentenced there until Voldemort killed him in 1998 for the Elder's Wand," Hermione said seriously.

"What's the Elder's Wand?" Harry said curiously.

"Dumbledore told me about it, I'm sure he didn't have time to tell you about it," Hermione said peering over at the map. Riddle was on the sixth floor. "I don't have time to explain anything else."

"Wait, 1998, you mean, Grindelwald was killed when we left?" Harry said curiously.

"He was killed in July of 1998, so yes," Hermione said. "Didn't you know that?" Harry shook his head as Hermione quickly stood up. "I have to go. I'm sorry I can't explain anymore to you guys."

"Thanks for the information Hermione," Harry said seriously. "I'm sure the Room of Requirements has books on the Deathly Hallows and this 'Elder Wand'." Hermione waved her hand and quickly ran out of the room.

She sprinted down the hallway and got to the seventh floor hallway before Riddle. She took a minute to catch her breath and continued to walk as if she had been patrolling the whole time. Riddle walked up the hallway minutes later, he was walking extremely slow for his normal stride. "You alright?" Hermione asked curiously. Riddle simply nodded his head. "It's nearly eleven, we're off patrolling in an hour. If you want me to finish up…"

"I can handle it, Grindelwald," Riddle said seriously. Hermione shrugged, "I wasn't implying you couldn't." Riddle just nodded his head and continued patrolling the hallway in silence. They walked up and down the hallway twice before Hermione spoke, "What's going on Riddle?"

He looked over at her curiously, "Your father is narfcissistic."

Hermione was somewhat taken aback at how enraged he was, she could almost see emotion in his onyx eyes, _almost_. "And yet you aspire to be him?"

"Grindelwald is a sad excuse for a Dark wizard," Riddle said accusingly. "He deserves what's coming to him." Hermione nodded her head and continued patrolling the halls. "Well, you aren't very talkative tonight."

"I've got a lot on my mind," Hermione said angrily.

"Degrading your father seems to be making you upset," Riddle noted with a laugh. Hermione didn't answer. "How is that possible?"

"He's my father," Hermione shrugged. Riddle looked disfgusted, "After everything he's done to you; killing your mother, wiping your memory, and yet you _still _fight for him. Why?"

"He's my family," Hermione said sincerely. "As sad and lonely as it is at most times, he's still my father and I…" She stopped herself, but Riddle already knew what she was going to say.

"How can you love someone who's done nothing but hurt you?" Riddle asked curiously, neither of them had noticed that their time for patrolling was up. A few of the professors were already walking down the hallway towards them; after the party, the hallways were patrolled night and day by students and staff.f

Hermione shrugged, "Love doesn't make sense and it isn't practical, at least in most cases. I don't know why I…love my father, I should hate him for everything he's done to me, and I do hate him, but a part of me still loves him. After all he's done, he's still my father and some part of him _does _want me to be happy, so I love him for it."

"You really think that?" Riddle asked quietly. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "You really think that he wants you to be happy?"

"I have to believe it," Hermione said nodding her head in conclusion. Riddle shook his head, "So, you think Grindelwald came here for you? Because you were sick, and his trip here had nothing to do with spying on Dumbledore or myself?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again, she could see now why Riddle loved nobody; he used every fault of theirs, every imperfection and every mistake they ever made, to show them for what they really were. It was obvious to Hermione now why Riddle knew no one worthy of his loyalty, everyone made a mistake and Riddle was not willing to overlook it.

"Did he not tell you why he came here?" Riddle asked angrily.

"He…he never specified," Hermione stammered, looking over his shoulder. Professor Dawson was peering over at them curiously, as were the other two professors who continued to patrol the halls. Riddle cocked an eyebrow, "What did he say to you, Grindelwald? When he confronted you, what did he say?" Hermione didn't answer, she was trying to remember the day Grindelwald had returned, the day she had tried so hard to forget.

As if on command, her hand reached for her neck, she forgot she'd been wearing the necklace her mother had bought her for her thirteenth birthday. She cleared her throat as she tapped the necklace thoughtfully, "He said he'd come back to warn me about a war. He said that you were at the center of it and that I needed to stay away from you."

"And instead you did the exact opposite," Riddle said in awe. "You turned your father in, you've helped contribute to this war more than anyone else." Hermione shook her head, "I don't want a war, Riddle. I want the wizarding world to be stabilized again, I'm sick of war."

"We aren't even in a war yet, Grindelwald, how can you be sick of it?" Riddle asked curiously. Hermione shook her head, "I've seen things, Riddle." Riddle looked towards her expectantly, but she didn't explain in any further detail.

"Riddle, Grindelwald," Professor Dawson said quietly as he walked towards them. "It's nearly midnight, we appreciate your dedication, but you both have classes tomorrow and should get some rest. Especially you, Miss Grindelwald." Hermione nodded her head as Riddle retorted, "We were just leaving, Professor."

Professor Dawson smiled towards them as they began walking silently down the hallway, Hermione could tell he was curious to know what they had been talking about. The other professors nodded politely towards them before they began their descent to their common room. Riddle didn't speak until they'd stepped onto the ground floor.

"We should begin planning Grindelwald's defeat in more detail tomorrow," he said professionally. "The minute I know where he is, we need to act on it." Hermione nodded her head. "Dumbledore and the professors are keeping a close eye on me, if you couldn't tell, so we'll have to lie low for the time being. No discussions of any sorts with our Death Eaters during school hours.

"They need to be well trained before this plan is put into action, we need all the men ready for any sorts of magic. We don't know what to expect from Grindelwald, especially since he's off the radar. He could be, at this very moment, training for the upraise.

"He may have come to Hogwarts to warn you about me, but I'm sure he sized up all the applicable Death Eaters as well. He'll be expecting the average wizard spells and jinxes, so we need to prepare the Death Eaters for more powerful magic, dark magic in fact.

"We'll have training sessions every other night and we'll have to do it deep into the forest, not just on the outskirts. That'll be too risky. The nights that we aren't training, you and I will be discussing tactics and Grindelwald's 'record'" - at that, Riddle held up both hands to enunciate the quotations - "If we plan it out correctly, we should bef ready for him in less than a month." Riddle peered over at her and waited for her reply.

It took her a minute to step into action, "A month is too soon. Grindelwald's powerful and, if we want any chance of winning, it'll take at _least_ three months to train the Death Eaters. As for the planning, his location won't be steady for about the same period. It's obvious he's keeping a low profile, he's not going to want to stay in one place for too long. We need to give him time to think we're not coming or that we've given up. Surprise him when he least expects it _and _when he's most comfortable."

Riddle looked rather impressed with her statement, though his face didn't show any sign of it. "Three months it is, Grindelwald."

She walked into the common room with a sigh, she'd be able to sleep tonight; after all the running, planning, explaining and thinking, she could use some sleep. She walked, half asleep already, to her room in silence. It took her a minute to realize that Riddle was calling her, by which time she had already opened the door to her room.

She turned around and peered over at him, he was standing in the middle of the common room. He looked, if Hermione's eyes didn't deceive her, nervous about something. "Grindelwald, the whole trust concept, it goes both ways. After tonight, I have no reason to doubt your intentions."

"But everything I've told you has been in my father's defense," Hermione mumbled curiously.

"And any Death Eater would have hidden that from me, but you didn't," Riddle said seriously. "You were honest."

"I didn't see a reason to lie to you," Hermione said truthfully.

"And that's why I trust you," Riddle said, and Hermione could tell this conversation was hard for him. He looked out of place, standing helplessly in the middle of the common room. He seemed unsure what to say next.

Hermione didn't want Riddle to feel uncomfortable around her any longer, "Took you long enough," she smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever trust me."

"Time is impeccable, but people aren't," Riddle said, though Hermione could tell from his tone that his anxiety over the conversation had diminished. Riddle nodded his head and quickly walked up to his room.

Hermione walked into her room, slamming her door about the same time as Riddle's and stood behind it in darkness. "Time is your flaw," she murmured sadly as she walked towards her bed. She pulled her shoes off and dropped them aside without caring where they fell.

She fell onto her bed, fully clothed and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**A/N: **Just to clarify, if you hadn't guessed it already: Orik Krum is Viktor Krum's grandfather, meaning Ivan Krum is Viktor's father; Rowling never gave first names to either of Krum's grandfather or father, so I named them myself.

Also, I've put a bit of a foreshadowing in the chapter, not sure how obvious it is, but it's there. And as always, review review review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N:** SORRY for the late update, but ALAS here it is!

* * *

**Sunday, October 22, 1944**

A week and a half had passed since the boy's death, and yet the halls were still flooding with Aurors and Ministry officials. The ten seventh years from Gryffindor hadn't been on trial yet, because the Wizengamot was having difficulty finding a time to schedule them. Riddle was astounded at their idiocy. "They _still_ haven't set a date, Grindelwald, can you believe it? By the time the old Wizengamot does anything the Gryffindors will have changed the story," Riddle said angrily over breakfast.

Hermione hadn't been able to sit next to Harry, Ron or Ginny since the occurrence happened; they were being watched too closely by everyone. Harry thought it best to only see each other at the Tuesday night meetings, which were now spontaneously set up; they never had it on the same day two weeks in a row. _Everyone_ was worried that they were being watched; there had been no parties and no one was outside voluntarily.

Quidditch had been postponed as well, though the teachers hadn't given a date to that either. "Maybe their waiting for actual evidence," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"As if his body isn't evidence enough," Riddle said angrily stabbing his eggs. Hermione couldn't help but smile; she hadn't seen Riddle angry like this before.

"Well, why don't you give them proof then," Hermione whispered angrily. Riddle looked sideways at her, as if to warn her against what she might say. "Stop talking about how annoyed you are. You can't be annoyed because you aren't doing anything to fix it, so get up and do something about it!"

"You know perfectly well Grindelwald that I can't do anything about it, as you so call it," Riddle said angrily. "_We_ can't do anything about it."

"If you ask me they're already suspicious of you," Hermione noted seriously. Riddle looked up at her curiously. "You haven't noticed? There's been an Auror in every class of yours."

"They're going to everyone's classes Grindelwald," Riddle said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Hermione said astutely. "Ravenclaw only had an Auror in one class, and guess who we had that class with?" Riddle didn't answer; he obviously thought it was a rhetorical question. "I'd be careful if I were you Riddle."

"Why do you think we haven't started the training Grindelwald," Riddle hissed. "I'm not an idiot. The Aurors are watching every Slytherin and I'm sure Dumbledore tipped off the Minister."

"You sure you didn't leave any proof behind when we went to the Shrieking Shack on…"

"No Grindelwald, I didn't," Riddle said forcefully.

"How can you be so sure," Hermione whispered worriedly.

"Because I've done it thousands of times before, Grindelwald," Riddle snapped angrily. A few of the students beside them looked over at them curiously, but Hermione's eyes were glued onto Riddle's. They both knew he had let that sentence slip out of anger, but what Hermione was unsure of was if he was going to explain himself. She didn't have to wait long for the answer.

Without a word, Riddle stood up from the bench and half sprinted out of the Great Hall, a few more eyes from Slytherin's table had found their way to the scene unfolding in front of them. Hermione scanned the table and saw that most of those eyes belonged to the Death Eaters; they had obviously never seen the Dark Lord act this way, as if in fear of something.

Hermione didn't move her eyes away from the Slytherin table; she didn't want to know if the ministry officials had caught part of the conversation. She found herself slowly getting up from the table; all the Slytherin eyes, which had slowly returned to their plates, quickly set on her. She tried not to notice as she paced herself towards the Great Hall's doors.

She hoped none of the Death Eaters stood up and followed behind her, it would definitely tip off the Aurors. It seemed like an eternity had passed before she reached the wooden doors; as soon as she was out of eyesight from the others, she fell into a sprint. She wasn't sure where she'd find him, but she was determined to talk to him.

She checked in their common room first, he wasn't there. She ran up to his bedroom, he wasn't there either. It was then she saw it, Riddle's black book. She wanted so badly to open it and see why Riddle protected it so fastidiously, but she was sure that he had spells and jinxes surrounding it.

She found herself walking towards the book, though she couldn't remember wanting to actually do so. She held out a hand to it and then stopped herself. She knew Riddle wouldn't let this precious book go unprotected, there _had_ to be jinxes and spells surrounding it. She continued to walk towards it as she debated the allegation.

A voice in the back of her head told her to step back, to turn around and leave Riddle's room before it was too late; but another voice was telling her that Riddle left it unprotected. He had told her just a week ago that he had no reason to doubt her; he had said he trusted her completely. The only people allowed in the Heads common room and bedrooms were Riddle and herself. Wasn't the book part of the trust between them? He trusted her, which means he trusts her with his belongings; even his precious book.

She set a hand on the book and waited. Nothing happened. She drew circles on the books leather cover and wondered if he had truly left his book unprotected. She was about to flip it open when it occurred to her: opening the book would break the trust. It could ruin the whole plan; it could ruin everything Hermione had come here to do. She needed Riddle to trust her, she needed Riddle to tell her himself. She quickly snatched her hand away from the book and walked back towards the door, hoping she could still find Riddle.

It seemed breakfast was over; all the students were vivaciously walking back to their dormitories. A few of the students peered across at her when they passed, but she didn't care; she walked against the current of the crowd and finally reached the Entrance door.

She opened it quickly and ran down the stairs as the smell of fresh air found its' way to her. She didn't allow herself time to enjoy it, she sprinted towards the forest; it was the only other place she could imagine Riddle to be.

She could feel a stitch in her side forming as she ran, but she ignored it. She reached the edge of the forest and stopped, putting one hand on her aching side. She looked up and just barely made out a man's outline. Sighing heavily she straightened herself up.

She looked around to make sure she hadn't been followed; she pulled out her wand quickly and mumbled a jinx; her wand told her the place was vacant but for her and Riddle. Gathering her breath, she began walking towards him.

He was standing in the middle of a small barren area; Hermione recognized it at once as the Death Eater's gathering area. He was facing away from her, and he seemed to not notice her arrival.

"Riddle," Hermione said worriedly.

"How'd you find me?" he asked demandingly.

"It seemed like the appropriate place," she replied quietly. She walked through the small bushes towards him. "Riddle, what did you mean at breakfast when…"

"Were you followed?" he demanded.

"No," Hermione said seriously. "I made sure I wasn't followed." She could see Riddle nod his head, but he didn't turn to face her. "Riddle, will you at least look at me?"

"Grindelwald," Riddle said in disgust. "I find many faults in others and seem to not take into account my own." Hermione wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she decided not to interrupt; she wanted him to tell her everything he wanted to tell her. "I can't control my anger."

He said it robotically, and Hermione was sure he had rehearsed it before she had arrived. It was obvious he had finished his statement. "Everyone's flawed Riddle, no one is perfect."

"Except you," Riddle said, and for the first time Hermione thought she heard admiration in his voice. Riddle turned towards her, his face was expressionless as it always was. But Hermione could see a fire burning in his eyes that she had never before witnessed.

"I'm far from perfect Riddle," she said truthfully.

"In all the time I've known you Grindelwald, you've never _once _made a mistake," Riddle said angrily.

"I made the mistake of letting my father get away with murder, Riddle," Hermione said in disgust. "We _all _make mistakes and we all have faults." Riddle shook his head. An idea struck Hermione, and she decided the moment had come to try and sympathize with the Voldemort in Riddle. "We're not born with our faults Riddle."

"What do you mean?" Riddle walked towards the rock Hermione had hid behind in the first Death Eater meeting of the year. He slipped himself onto the ground and leaned up against the rock. Hermione walked over to him as she talked, "I mean something happens in our life that makes those faults dominant to us. Something triggers those faults." Riddle didn't respond. Hermione decided to continue as she sat down beside him. "My fault was triggered when my dad gave me my necklace; I was blind to his evil actions after that."

"But you aren't now," Riddle noted seriously. "Why is that?"

"Faults only control you as long as you allow them to," Hermione shrugged. "Take control of your faults and you'll free yourself."

"How'd you free yourself?"

"I sided with you," Hermione smiled. Riddle nodded his head. "You can't control your faults unless you're ready to let them go, Riddle."

"I can't do that, Grindelwald," Riddle said seriously. He looked over at her and then lowered his head to his palms.

"Then you let your faults control you," Hermione said sadly.

"It's not controlling me, Grindelwald," Riddle said angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't understand what it's like to be thought of as the lesser person; to be laughed at and bullied with."

"Riddle…" Hermione began.

"I _have_ to be commanding, I _have_ to be angry because if I'm not, then people won't listen. People won't cower at me, they'll tower above me and ridicule me," Riddle said angrily. "I _have_ to be better than everyone else or I'll be left with nothing."

"Riddle…"

"But I have to hold myself back, I can do _so_ much more but I can't prove it because they'll think I'm some sort of freak. They won't accept me. I have to try to fail; I have to lesser my magic abilities to that of a common wizard. It makes me _so_ angry, but I have to do it." Riddle was angrily tearing out the grass now. "And it's _killing_ me Grindelwald. It truly is."

"That's why you didn't fight back," Hermione realized. Riddle looked over at her with a furrowed brow. "That's why you didn't fight when the seventh year Gryffindors tied you up." Riddle nodded his head and continued to stare at her. "You weren't holding yourself back at the Shrieking Shack though…" Riddle looked away from her.

"I didn't think you'd realized what had happened," he said honestly. "I underestimated you."

"I've seen plenty of dark magic before, Riddle," Hermione smiled. "But Riddle, even if it was an accident that I knew what was happening…I'm glad you allowed me to see what you're truly capable of."

"It's not the first time you've seen what I can do," Riddle said quietly. Hermione's heart began pounding; she didn't know what he was referring to. "The locks on Hogwarts gate, Grindelwald. I took down the jinxes surrounding Hogwarts without Professor Dippet realizing it."

"That one you knew I would catch though," Hermione said curiously. Riddle looked over at her again, "There is something about you Grindelwald that perplexes me." She didn't reply. "I showed you my true powers, hoping you would be disgusted with me and remove yourself as Dark Lady."

Hermione frowned, "Why would I do that?"

"Most wizards turn away from dark magic; I thought, with your father being who he is, that you would decide to leave me and return to him," Riddle said. "I thought you'd want to tell your father everything."

"I thought you trusted me?" Hermione said doubtfully. Riddle nodded his head, "So did I." Hermione's heart sunk, was Riddle, in some way, telling her that he knew about her being from the future? Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but saw that Riddle was in no way finished. "I trust you as much as a person like me can, Grindelwald; when you didn't leave, especially after everything you told me about your father the other night, I…" He shook his head as if he couldn't say what he felt; for Hermione, she knew just those few sentences were something of a miracle. Voldemort never showed _any_ feeling except for anger.

"Tom…" Hermione said without thinking. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Riddle brushed her hand away and stood up. She let her hand drop beside her, but not before noticing the burn she seemed to have on it. She looked up at Riddle expectantly.

"You see the best in people Grindelwald, even when there is none," Riddle said as he began pacing.

"Don't say that," Hermione said angrily. Riddle looked taken aback as she stood up and walked in front of him. "You are _not_ evil. No one is completely evil."

"You said so yourself, Grindelwald, faults make the person," Riddle spat angrily. "I've had more faults than any other person in the world has, and it's made me what I am."

"What do you expect, pity or something?" Hermione screamed. Hermione knew she had gone too far, Riddle's eyes were blazed. He continued to stare at her, but he didn't seem to be able to say anything. "How's _that_ for evil Riddle." She turned to leave him and was stopped by Riddle's hand on her arm.

His face was inches away from hers, and if it were any other person she would have expected him to kiss her. He held his free hand up next to his face and pointed it at her threateningly, "You tell a living soul about this conversation and you will regret it. You do _not_ want to tempt me, Grindelwald. Is that understood?"

Hermione could feel the circulation leaving her arm, "Of course," she spat angrily. He released her arm and stood in the middle of the forest as Hermione quickly ran back to the castle, holding her arm.

He saw her run out of the forest and couldn't help but smile. He dropped the Hearing Charmand picked himself up off the ground. He shrugged off the sticks and leaves on his cloak and turned to the forest, he could just barely make the outline of who he knew would be Tom Riddle.

He peered around the quiet hills and walked through the shadows of the trees, it was not safe to be seen in daylight. He reached his destination and announced his presence as he snatched his wand from the inside of his cloak, "Well, well, well, it seems there's some unfinished business to attend to, is there not, My Lord?"

"I can't believe he burned you," Ginny said angrily.

"I don't think he meant to," Hermione said honestly. It was Thursday night, and as they hadn't had a meeting the previous Thursday, they were having it now. Hermione was wrapping a new bandage, with Harry's help, around her left hand, which had been burned Sunday morning in the forest by Riddle.

"Oh sure, just like he didn't mean to kill his dad or all those other people," Harry noted in disgust. Hermione glared at him, "That was different Harry, and you know it." He didn't respond, but continued wrapping Hermione's hand.

"So, you two aren't talking then?" smiled Ron. Hermione glared at him. "Well, are you or aren't you?"

"I don't know," was all Hermione said as she wrapped the bandage into a tight knot. Harry sat back down on his chair and watched Hermione carefully.

"You do know that the Aurors came to talk to him yesterday," he said seriously.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked skeptically. Ginny laughed, "Hermione, the whole school's been talking about it. They came and demanded to see Riddle, have you seen him this morning, by chance?"

"No," Hermione said awkwardly. "Why?"

"Well, he hasn't been in class all day, has he?" Ron asked with a laugh. "The blokes been thrown into Azkaban! What a day!"

"Shut up Ron," Hermione snapped. "Just because he's not shown up to class doesn't mean he's gone to Azkaban. He could be anywhere."

"Anywhere includes Azkaban," Ron said, acting hurt. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, if you see him, then you'll know he's safe."

"For now," Harry threatened angrily. Hermione sighed, Harry hadn't gotten over the first plan they set up; he still had his heart set on killing Voldemort, and that was to be expected; Harry had lost everything because of him.

"So, the Aurors are gone," Ginny noted. "We can eat meals together again." The four of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't think we have anything else to discuss," Hermione said after a minute of silence. Ron nodded his head. "Death Eater meeting is tomorrow night, don't forget Harry." Harry nodded his head.

"What if Voldemort doesn't show up by then?" Ginny asked her eyes wide with horror.

"I guess Dark Lady will have to conduct the meeting, won't she?" Harry said sadly. Hermione nodded her head, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." The four of them nodded their heads and waited for the coast to be clear on the Marauders Map before going their separate ways.

Hermione walked into the Head common room and looked around sadly, it was vacant as it had been all day. She threw her cloak on the rack and walked up towards Riddle's room. "Riddle, are you here?" She knocked on his door twice and heard it creak open. She looked around quickly and then pushed the door slightly open, she hadn't remembered it creaking Sunday morning; but then again, she was a little preoccupied.

"Riddle?" she said again, this time more quietly. The room looked as clean as it always had been, and, as before, the black book sat on his desk, unprotected. "It's like he _wants_ me to read it," she mumbled angrily. She turned away from the book, and Riddle's room, and walked down the hall. She closed Riddle's door behind her and sulked back to her room, where she fell onto her bed, fully clothed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up with a jolt; her alarm had been going off for half an hour. She turned it off and quickly took a shower, ignoring the burning in her hand. She didn't re-wrap the burn like Harry had told her to; she quickly dressed and ran into the common room as she threw her hair into a ponytail.

"Riddle?" she yelled hopefully. No reply came, she ran up to his room and knocked on the door, no one replied. She opened the door and peered inside. "Riddle?" The room was empty. Cursing angrily she slammed the door and walked back to her room. She ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair out of the ponytail; she was going to have to look more professional if she were to conduct the Death Eater meeting tonight.

Sighing deeply, she began to comb through her hair. It took half an hour to get the knots out, and by then her hair had dried and waved. "You're useless," she muttered angrily to the mirror. She turned the light off in the bathroom and grabbed her bag. She walked quickly to the Great Hall; she only had ten minutes to eat.

She caught a glimpse of Ginny and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, and for reasons unknown to her noticed that they weren't eating breakfast with Harry. Harry was sitting by himself at the Slytherin table, Hermione smiled inwardly. She wondered what would happen if she sat with him; she decided there was only one way to find out.

She threw her bag down beside Harry, who looked up at her in horror, and sat down. "Morning," Hermione said courtesy as she poured herself some orange juice.

"What are you doing?" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Eating breakfast," Hermione said seriously. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione casually peered around the table and noticed the Death Eaters mumbling in their little group.

"It's not _safe_," Harry said angrily. Hermione shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast, "Fourier, pass the eggs, will you?" Harry looked confused, but passed the eggs anyways.

"Hermione…" Harry said as he set the eggs next to her.

"Grindelwald," Hermione corrected him with a smile. She turned to her breakfast and placed a spoonful of eggs on her plate.

"Grindelwald," Harry said, looking more confused then before. "Why are you sitting with me?"

"Well, it's not quite safe to say in teacher's territory, is it," Hermione said casually. Harry cocked an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Let's just say, Fourier, you've been promoted." By now the other Death Eaters were listening to the conversation very carefully.

"What are you…"

"Think before you speak, Fourier," Hermione said angrily. She finished her eggs and set down her fork forcefully. "Do you notice someone missing at this table?" Hermione sneaked a peek at the other Death Eaters, they were all wide-eyed. Harry nodded his head. "Second-in-command is now first. You've been promoted, understand _now_?"

"I'm second-in-command?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Of course not," Hermione said, waving off a hand. "Riddle has a Malfoy, why shouldn't I? After all, the two of you both have plenty to learn about leading a group, don't you?" Hermione didn't have to look up to hear the laughter from the Death Eaters surrounding Malfoy. She could see that Harry had grown red, but she wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. She made a mental note to apologize to him later. "Get the others prepared for tonight." With that, Hermione picked up her bag and walked away from Harry.

She didn't linger by the Death Eaters, but mumbled a "gentlemen" loud enough for all of them to hear. She walked briskly out of the Great Hall and to her first class of the day.

The morning classes seemed to drag on for hours, it was worse than the time Hermione had been waiting for her report back from the Ministry on Elf Brutality. Of course they had rejected the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, but the wait for it had been unbearable. She could barely concentrate in class, and it was the same now.

She was grateful when lunch came; she sat at the Ravenclaw table for a change. Hannah was glad to see her, but not as much as Peter. "Hermione! What a lovely surprise!" Peter said before she could even sit down.

"Hey Peter," Hermione smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good," Peter said, though he began to blush. "Here, take my seat." Hermione waved him off, "Don't worry, Hannah saved me a spot next to her for today." Peter nodded his head and turned his attention to his food. She sat down next to Hannah, who laughed, "He's been doing worse since you left him."

"I didn't leave anyone," Hermione said seriously. "I've just been busy. Being Head Girl is a demanding position."

"I bet," Hannah said. "But honestly, Peter hasn't stopped talking about you. I swear, he's going to die if you don't go to the dance with him!"

"Is he _still_ talking about that dance?" Hermione said in horror.

"Hermione, it's the _only_ thing he ever talks about," Hannah laughed. Hermione nodded her head and casually looked around the Great Hall. She noticed that the Aurors were no longer sitting at the teacher's table as they had been all week, though she knew they wouldn't be after Riddle's disappearance; Ginny herself had told them so last night.

She turned her attention to the Slytherin table and saw the Death Eaters looking around the Great Hall; she felt her hands get sweaty when she realized who they were looking for. "Hermione, you ok?" asked Hannah, who had obviously been talking to Hermione about something while she had been looking around the Great Hall.

"Yeah, sorry about that Hannah, I've been a bit out of it lately," Hermione smiled. Hannah laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," she smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued looking around the room, her eyes swept over the Slytherin table, the Hufflepuff table and then the Gryffindor table behind her. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all missing, "I have to go Hannah," Hermione said quickly. She snatched her bag from the floor beside her and quickly walked out of the Great Hall, fully aware that the Death Eaters were watching her leave.

As soon as she was in the hallway she fell into a full out sprint up the stairs, she wasn't sure if her hunch was correct, but she was sure the three of them were in the Room of Requirements. She made it within ten minutes and stopped outside the room. She walked pass the room three times as she usually did, but found that the room would not open to her. She frowned; maybe they weren't in the room after all.

She tried to open it three or four times after that, but had the same thing happen to her. After feeling like an idiot for staring at a canvas for an hour, she turned back towards the staircase. She still had no clue where Riddle was, but now Harry, Ron and Ginny were missing as well.

She walked slowly down the seven stories, not really caring that she was missing class. She walked straight to the Headmaster's Office before realizing that Professor Dumbledore was not Headmaster yet. Shaking her head, she quickly turned around and walked back up the stairs to Dumbledore's room.

She put her ear up to the door and felt her heart sink when she realized he was in the middle of teaching. She angrily stepped back from the door and leaned against the cold bricks of Hogwarts. She nearly jumped when the bell rang for the end of class.

She kept herself composed as the first year Slytherin's walked passed her, some of them eyed her curiously while others decided to be more blunt and mumble along with their friends about her. She waited till all the students were down the hallway before standing in the doorway. Dumbledore was searching through a pile of papers, so she knocked on the open door.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his frantic search and smiled, "Miss Grindelwald, I was wondering when I'd be hearing from you." She nodded her head, though she felt this was a complete waste of time, it was obvious Dumbledore knew nothing of her past, or future, self.

"I was…" Hermione pointed behind her. "Just passing by and was wondering if…" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and looked at her curiously. "…if you needed help with your grading. I know that, you know, with the Aurors here and all, all the teachers have been a little preoccupied."

Dumbledore smiled, "Let us not pretend you've come here to help me with useless items such as these." He held up a few papers with a twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to sit down in the chair across from his. "Close the door, Miss Granger."

Hermione continued to stare at Dumbledore in awe, but after she heard a student pass by the room she snapped out of her trance. She turned around and quickly shut the door. "Now, before you begin with your questions, I have one for you." Hermione nodded her head and sat down in the chair.

"May I see the locket Mr. Grindelwald gave you?" He held out his hand expectantly, Hermione frowned before deciding to give him the locket; after all, he _was_ Dumbledore, he knew what he was doing.

She pulled the locket off her neck and set it gently into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He nodded his head and perched his glasses on the brim of his nose. He turned the locket over and frowned. After a few minutes of Dumbledore examining the locket, he finally set the locket down and took off his glasses. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry to inform you, but this isn't the locket Mrs. Grindelwald bought for you on your thirteenth birthday."

"What?" Hermione asked curiously. "How…how would you know that?" She held a hand out for the locket; Dumbledore respectfully gave it back to her.

"There's a black mark on the back of the locket," Professor Dumbledore explained. "That locket belonged to my sister, Ariana."

"Grindelwald said that he gave me the other locket though," Hermione said angrily. "Why would he lie to me about something like that, I'm his…"

"Daughter, yes," Dumbledore nodded. "In this paradox you are."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked, pocketing the locket.

"You're aware of the basic concept of time travel, I assume?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Then you are aware that, by you, Harry, Ron and Ginny time traveling here, you've created a paradox. A parallel world, if you will." Hermione nodded her head. "When Joseph Fourier set out to create the perfect time travel, his formula lacked one thing; can you guess what that is?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the spell name being Fourier's Flaw?" Hermione said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes, of course. There are many flaws in Joseph's work, because he was never able to complete it. But this one flaw is the reason it was so named."

"He didn't complete it? Then why do wizards use it?" Hermione asked angrily.

"They don't, Miss Granger," Dumbledore frowned. "It's a very dangerous thing, meddling with time, especially one that hasn't been completely formulated."

"Not completely formulated? Professor, are you saying that the future you sent the four of us here on a hunch of some sort?" Hermione asked worriedly. Dumbledore shrugged, "I believe the future me had no alternative, Miss Granger. I would not have done it had I not thought your brains would get you through it. As I was saying, Joseph Fourier's formula lacked one item, which is of the utmost importance…" Hermione nearly jumped when she heard someone knocking on Dumbledore's door, she was so entrapped into Dumbledore's lesson that she had forgotten where she was, if not the decade as well.

Dumbledore passed a stack of papers towards Hermione, she quickly snatched a quill, getting the hint that Dumbledore wanted her to pretend to grade for him. "Come in," Dumbledore said, smiling at Hermione.

"Albus, a word, if you will?" Headmaster Dippet asked without looking towards Hermione.

"Of course Aberforth," Dumbledore nodded, quickly stepping out of his chair. "Miss Grindelwald, I will be back in a second." Hermione was so use to hearing Granger from him that the name sounded foreign to her, but she nodded her head and continued to 'grade the papers'.

"Miss Grindelwald, I had no idea it was you in here," Headmaster Dippet said apologetically. "How perfect! Albus, you may stay where you are, there's no need to talk in private as this news pertains to Miss Grindelwald."

"News?" Hermione asked curiously turning around in her chair. Dumbledore gave her a warning look before turning his attention to Dippet.

"Not quite news, but yes, news," Dippet said with a grave look. "Miss Grindelwald, have you seen Mr. Riddle around the castle lately. I had a scheduled meeting with him this afternoon and became worried when no one arrived."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Headmaster," Hermione said, before Dumbledore could give his insight. "I got so caught up in helping Professor Dumbledore here that I completely forgot to give you Riddle's message. He's been extremely ill since breakfast Sunday…"

"Is that why the poor fellow left in the middle of breakfast?" Headmaster Dippet asked as if realization had just hit him.

"Well, yes, and I followed close afterwards to make sure he was alright. He, of course, denies that he's sick, but I've managed to keep him in his room for the last day, just to make sure that he doesn't get worse," Hermione said quickly. She could tell that Dumbledore was smiling, but she didn't want to take her eyes off of Dippet, in case he wished to see what she was staring at as well.

"I see," Dippet said intriguingly. "I just came back from Riddle's room and I must report, Miss Grindelwald that he's not there." Hermione felt her heart sink.

"He's not?" Hermione asked angrily. Dippet looked half taken aback. "He continuously gets up and tries to leave, demanding that I let him take a walk, but he's not been well enough to walk long distances."

"Perhaps his bed rest has made him stronger already, Miss Grindelwald," Dumbledore noted insightfully. Hermione nodded her head.

"It is possible," Headmaster Dippet said curiously. "Whatever the reason, you should have come to me with this, Miss Grindelwald. We can't have a Head Boy sick for long periods of time, he should have been taken straight to the Hospital Wing. As soon as he returns, I hope you will send him to Madame Nadeau." Hermione nodded her head. "Thank you for your time Albus."

With that, Headmaster Dippet departed, leaving Hermione and Dumbledore staring off after him. "As I was saying," Dumbledore said seconds later, as if the interruption hadn't taken place. "Joseph Fourier's formula lacked one item called disconnection from the norm."

"Disconnection from the norm?" Hermione repeated curiously. She set the papers back on Dumbledore's desk and handed him the quill. He set it down without a second glance, "Yes, disconnecting the original line from the parallel universe is essential. It's what makes it a paradox. However, Fourier did not know how to do so."

"You mean, this paradox isn't really a paradox?" Hermione asked curiously. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Then what's it called?"

"Isn't that obvious, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore smiled. "It's called Fourier's Flaw! It's brilliant, in a way, but very dangerous to be meddling in. What happens here affects not only _this_ future but your past's future as well.

"Hypothetically speaking, let's say I die, drop dead right this very instant," Dumbledore said, snapping a finger as if that made him dead. "Not only would I be dead in this future, but in your past's future as well."

"So, you're saying that, instead of creating a new paradox, we've created an add on?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded his head. "But that can't be right; all my memories of my past life are diminishing. The longer I'm here the more memories I loose."

"And they're taken over by memories of here," Dumbledore said, pointing around him. "It's all connected, Miss Granger. If we had created a parallel line, then the memories you had of your past life would have stayed with you, but since you're not disconnected, the memories fight with this lines memories."

"I don't understand," Hermione said quietly.

"Two memories cannot co-exist, Miss Granger. You cannot have two memories of the same event, is that so?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Your brain is in two places at once, therefore the memories are multiplying. Memories of a thirteenth birthday no longer show your true parents taking you on a trip to France, where you learned to ski for the first time. Instead, the memory shows Grindelwald giving you a necklace, and later killing Mrs. Grindelwald. Am I correct?"

"Ski trip?" Hermione asked. "I've never skied before in my life." Dumbledore held up a hand, as if what Hermione had just said was evidence enough.

"You see, since you never learned to ski, you didn't go every summer after that with your parents," Dumbledore said. "All your true memories are being covered by Miss Grindelwald's memories."

"I think I understand now," Hermione said, nodding her head slowly. "So, why haven't I forgotten Harry, Ron, Ginny or you then?"

"It's simple, they've traveled with you," Dumbledore said simply. "You won't forget me because I'm the one who administered the spell. We're all connected, you see, Miss Granger? It's why I know everything about the real you."

"Why haven't _you_ forgotten anything then?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I keep having these flashes and blackouts, but why isn't it happening to the rest of you?"

"I can only assume that the spell was directed for the soul purpose of sending you here, Miss Granger. Harry, Ron and Ginny came on their own accord, but they weren't meant to. You-" and here he pointed at her - "were meant to come. I administered the spell for the soul purpose of sending you. I believe I am being unaffected became I'm the proprietor, and therefore, I must maintain my past, or future, memories to help the person sent into the past. In this scenario, that would be you."

Hermione nodded her head, "Professor, you said Fourier never finished his work. What happened to him?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "It was an unsolved case, as most were in those days. They found him in his home, lying face down. They believe the place was robbed, but whoever met with him killed him. We may not know their intentions, but all of Fourier's work on his time traveling was gone. And it's said he was near completing it."

"So, on news that he's nearly completed with his time travel formula, someone kills him; but why? Wouldn't people _want_ the formula?" Hermione asked curiously.

"People like you and I would, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said seriously. "People who wanted to rid the world from evil would love it, but those who were our enemies would not. People like…"

"Grindelwald and Riddle," Hermione said, nodding her head as Dumbledore did.

"We will never know what happened to Fourier," Dumbledore said sadly. "It's getting late, Miss Granger, I believe you have business to attend to tonight." Hermione looked at him worriedly. He put up a hand in comfort, "I know nothing, remember?"

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione said seriously. "I, uh, actually did come here to ask you a specific question." Dumbledore smiled and waited for her to proceed. "Riddle's been missing since yesterday; do you have any idea where he is?"

"You're a great actress, Miss Granger, I half believed the story you told Headmaster Dippet," Dumbledore sighed. "If only it had been true, we'd know where he was."

"So, I'm guessing that means no?" Hermione said sadly. Dumbledore patted her shoulder, "He can't stay gone too long, he's got too much to lose here. Riddle needs his Death Eaters; after all, the Death Eater battle is taking place soon, is it not?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Don't give up hope, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said quietly as he opened the door and let Hermione walk out. "Riddle is not Voldemort as of yet. He's still got time to change. And I'm sure you can change him, after all, why else would I have picked you?"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like the new chapter; I hope you've got guesses as to whom that person was watching Riddle and Hermione! Coming up: Hermione conducts her first Death Eater meeting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

* * *

**Friday, October 27, 1944**

Hermione stood looking at herself in her floor length mirror. She couldn't believe the transformation Ginny had made on her; her hair was curly, not crazily fizzed, and her make-up looked so remarkable that she almost didn't recognize herself.

"Ginny, you do realize I'm not going to some dance, right?" Hermione said seriously. Ginny passed her a black cloak. "I can't wear a black cloak; I'll look just like everyone else."

"Isn't that the point?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head, "Riddle wears a green cloak with silver lining that makes the Slytherin crest. I need something similar to that, but with Ravenclaw."

"How do you expect to make it in less than thirty minutes?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed, "Harry should be here any minute. I have to be there before everyone else arrives. I'll have to bewitch it." Hermione nodded her head quickly as she snatched her wand off her bed.

"I'll go let Harry in, I'm sure he's just around the corner," Ginny said with a smile. She set the cloak over the mirror. "Don't over do it Hermione." Hermione rolled her eyes and pictured what she wanted the robe to look like in her head. It was a shiny dark blue, with bronze lining. The bronze connected in the middle to make an eagle.

Hermione pointed her wand at the black cloak over the mirror and used the Color Changing Charm to make it blue. Then she created the lining in bronze, and used a Bedazzling Hex to transform the lines into an eagle.

Hermione stood back to see her work. It looked almost identical to Riddle's cloak. She smiled and hurriedly picked it up as she heard Ginny knock on the door. "Come in," Hermione said, throwing the cloak over her shoulders. "What do you think?"

"You look like Ravenclaw royalty," Ginny smiled. Harry nodded his head, agreeing in silence. Hermione sighed, "Harry, I'm sorry about this morning. You do understand I was only acting, right?"

"Of course, it would have been nice to have a heads up though," Harry said seriously. He waved it off and walked towards the door, waiting for Hermione to follow.

"I'll see you at breakfast Ginny," smiled Hermione. "Thanks for your help." Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a hug. "Don't worry, he'll come around. He always does."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "It's just annoying." Ginny laughed, "He's emotional; I swear he's half girl." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked angrily swinging the door. Hermione nodded her head and followed Harry out into the common room; yet again, Hermione found it empty. "If you're expecting Voldemort, sorry, he's not here."

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione snapped angrily. "You never know whose listening."

"Or who's not," Harry coughed. Hermione punched him on the arm before stepping across the canvas. They didn't talk the rest of the way down to the forest, but Hermione knew that Harry was smiling. "My Lady," Harry bowed as they reached the forest. Hermione sighed heavily and walked into the forest ahead of Harry.

She stopped in the middle of the barren area, as Riddle had Sunday morning. "Secure the vicinity," Hermione said, pointing behind her. She saw Harry nodded his head and bow out as a few Death Eaters slowly walked in. They all stopped behind the trees and bowed before stepping into their spot of the circle.

It only took five minutes for the circle to be complete; Harry was the last one to step in, having fully reported that the vicinity was secure. Hermione nodded her head towards Harry and decided the time had come to address the Death Eaters, "None of you agree with the Dark Lord's acceptance of me." She waited for the group to mumble, but no one did. "Your silence proves as much. But I'm not here for your acceptance; I'm here for the Dark Lord's acceptance. We all know that's the only one that truly matters.

"He has named me the Dark Lady, and in doing so he has allowed me to conduct this meeting in his absence," Hermione said, noticing Malfoy etching to move into the circle. "Malfoy, you seem eager to ask me something."

"My Lady," Malfoy said, seeming awed that she knew it was him under the cloak. Hermione motioned for him to step inside the circle. "My Lady, if I may ask…"

"Thinking would better suit you, Malfoy, but of course, ask," Hermione smiled as the Death Eaters laughed. She allowed them to laugh and mumble before letting Malfoy speak, "I was wondering if we would be privileged enough to know where the Dark Lord is?" He quickly stepped back into the circle as Hermione thought the question over in her head.

"I will tell you what you need to know and nothing more Malfoy, the Dark Lord is away on business," Hermione said simply. She noticed Harry cock his head ever so slightly. The Death Eaters began mumbling, she quickly put up a hand to silence them. "We are building an army, gentlemen. And the whole of it cannot be found inside these walls."

Malfoy stepped into the circle again and spoke without permission. "What army?" Hermione glared at him, "You've been warned one too many times, Malfoy." She pointed in front of her, and Malfoy slowly walked towards her. He stopped just short of where Hermione had pointed; he quickly knelt on the floor. "Yes, get as close as you can to the ground Malfoy, because in a second you'll wish you hadn't stepped forward."

"Forgive me, My Lady," Malfoy said. Hermione knew from past experience that he did not mean what he said. She took out her wand and muttered so that only Malfoy could hear, "Alerte Ascendare." Hermione heard a disgruntled mumble leave Malfoy's mouth before he was shot into the air. She heard a soft thud as he landed a few feet away. Lestrange had turned around to see where Malfoy had fallen.

"No one get him; he can pick himself back up, like he always has," Hermione said angrily. Lestrange bowed his head in compliance. "The Dark Lord is building up an army to take over the Ministry." She waited to hear them mumble, when no one did she added, "And Grindelwald."

The uproar would have woken up the castle had Hermione not prepared for it. She held up a hand a second after mentioning her father. "I have no emotional tie to Grindelwald, as some of you may have observed, and have every reason to want to destroy him." The Death Eaters nodded their head. "We have been unable to put our plans into act while the Aurors have been watching us, but now that they've left, there's work to be done."

Hermione noticed Malfoy slowly getting up from where he had fallen. "None of you are ready for a war, that's why the Dark Lord has called this meeting. Starting tonight, you will be trained for combat." Lestrange stepped into the circle and bowed. Hermione motioned for him to speak, "Forgive me, My Lady, but if the Dark Lord is absent, who's to train us?"

"I believe My Lady is well suitable to train my Death Eaters for combat," Riddle said, walking through Malfoy's vacant spot into the middle of the circle. "Next time you step forward without permission, Lestrange, you will end up like Malfoy." He stopped beside Hermione as Lestrange bowed his way out of the circle. The Death Eaters mumbled excitedly, they had their Dark Lord back. "I want seven groups in position for the battle. Lestrange, Malfoy, Fourier, Nott, Avery, Carrow and Dolohov, you'll lead the others. I want to see the weakest with the strongest; you'll all learn something from one another that way. Now group."

Hermione watched as the Death Eaters quickly grouped themselves together, as if it was second nature to them. Hermione saw Malfoy practically run the rest of the way towards the circle. Riddle slightly turned towards Hermione, "We have to talk Grindelwald."

"Your men are ready," Hermione noted clearing her throat.

"_Our_ men, Grindelwald," Riddle said turning his attention to the Death Eaters. "We have little time tonight to train and what you learn here can _not_ be practiced in the castle. My rise will not be shamed through someone getting caught using Dark Magic at Hogwarts. If I find any of you even _thinking_ as much, you will be punished worse than Malfoy has been tonight." Hermione could tell Malfoy was blushing, though it was too dark to see him clearly. "The most essential spell to a Death Eater is the one that calls their leader."

Hermione caught Harry's gaze, and she knew what he was thinking. If Riddle meant the Dark Mark, then Hermione was wrong in saying that Riddle was not Voldemort yet. "Put your wands on the ground." The Death Eaters curiously dropped their wands. Riddle took his wand out of his pocket and drew something in front of him.

Hermione recognized it at once; the Dark Mark. The Death Eaters stared at it in silence. "When you mutter the word, this mark will shoot into the sky and call to me. It must be used _only_ when you are in need of calling me; it is not to be used as a symbol of you." Hermione nearly laughed, over the years the Dark Mark had become just that; a symbol.

"Now, the spells our Death Eaters will be using the most are the three most illegal spells ever to be created," Riddle said. Malfoy coughed and stepped, or limped, forward. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"My Lord," Malfoy bowed. "You never told us the spell to call you to us." Riddle nodded his head and motioned for Malfoy to step back, "That's because none of you have earned the right to it as of yet. Prove your loyalty to me, and you will know it in your mind without me speaking it." Malfoy bowed and stepped back further than he had stepped forward, it was obvious he was baffled at not knowing the spell, seeing as he believed himself to be loyal to the Dark Lord.

"The Three Unforgivable Curses will be your liberators; the more you use them, the more loyal you are to me. Dismissed," Riddle said abruptly. The group bowed out and slowly departed. Malfoy and Harry were the last to leave; they obviously wanted to see if the Dark Lord and Lady would be following.

Hermione turned on Riddle, "Where did you go?" Riddle didn't answer; instead he reached into his pocket and retrieved something. He held it up in front of Hermione, as if it answered the question. Hermione didn't look at the object; she was still glaring at Riddle.

"Grindelwald, my answer is in front of you," Riddle said angrily. Hermione sighed and held out a hand; Riddle set the object in it. She looked down at her hand and recognized it immediately, "My mother's locket."

"It's yours, actually," Riddle said curiously. "It's encrypted on the back with your name." Hermione nodded her head, "I've always thought of it as my mother's, since I've never worn it." She flipped it around to see the encryption: Hermione R. Grindelwald. We will always love you, Mum and Pa. Hermione flipped it back around and looked up at Riddle.

"So," Hermione swallowed. Riddle looked at her curiously, "So."

"Is this how it's going to work then?" Hermione asked bitterly. Riddle didn't reply, he continued looking at her. "You run off, making me think the Aurors had found you out, and have me conduct the meetings I'm supposedly not fit to conduct?"

"I think you did rather well for having never been in a meeting," Riddle noted seriously. Hermione glared at him, "Out of all of that, that's all you got?" Riddle cocked an eyebrow. "I thought the Ministry took you in!"

"No," Riddle said flatly. Hermione sighed, "Well it's obvious now, but how was I suppose to know that before!" Riddle continued to look at her in confusion. "We're partners Riddle, that means you tell me if you're going to leave Hogwarts!"

"Grindelwald, perhaps you've forgotten our first conversation of the year," Riddle said angrily. "I'm not one for formalities. I've never had to tell anyone where I was going, I didn't…"

"You said partners, Riddle," Hermione said accusingly pointing a finger at him. "So you should have known, as my partner, that I would need to know where you are." Riddle clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth and continued to stare at her. "Well?"

"Do you always have to talk?" Riddle asked angrily turning away from her. Hermione stared at him curiously. "What do you want from me, Grindelwald, an apology?" Riddle turned around, perhaps knowing that Hermione would only nod. "Fine."

"Was that it?" Hermione asked, pointing back and forth between the two of them. "That was your apology?"

Riddle gritted his teeth and folded his arms; Hermione hadn't realized until then that he was wearing his green cloak. He had either taken it with him or had gone up to the castle before coming down to the meeting. "I'm sorry, Grindelwald."

He sounded so sincere to Hermione that she didn't say anything for a few minutes. When she did, her voice was very feeble, "Good." Riddle and Hermione both nodded their heads in unison, neither of them saying a word to the other.

She cleared her throat and looked through the thin trees to Hogwarts, "We should probably get back. Since I've told Headmaster Dippet you're too ill to walk, I think him seeing you walk may be a problem."

"Of course," Riddle said casually. They began to walk back to the castle in silence.

"Where did you find the locket?" Hermione found herself asking. Riddle looked sideways at her as they walked past the lake, "In your house. I was looking for evidence as to where Grindelwald is, and I found it on the mantel."

Hermione nodded her head, "So you don't know where he is?" Riddle stopped just short of the steps up to the Entrance Hall. He reached a hand out for the door and looked back at her, "No, Grindelwald, I don't." He opened the door and quickly disappeared behind it.

Hermione wasn't sure if he was angry or upset with himself, but whatever the emotion, he didn't want to discuss it. As soon as they were in the common room he stammered up to his bedroom without taking off his cloak or saying a word to her. Hermione slowly drifted towards her room, wondering if Riddle had found anything else in her house.

She took her mother's locket from her pocket as she yanked Ariana's off her neck. She put Ariana's in her pocket, making a mental note to give it to Dumbledore the next time she saw him. She put her mother's locket around her neck and quickly walked to her floor length mirror to see what it looked like on her.

A memory flashed in front of her eyes; her mother was wearing the necklace and was standing in front of the mirror like she was. Hermione felt dizzy after the memory passed, but she felt the flash was only a warning. She felt like she always did before a memory flashed through her mind. She barely had time to call out for Riddle once before she fell to the floor and was whooshed into another memory Grindelwald had erased.

_Grindelwald was standing over the fireplace, a wrapped gift in one hand and the other gripping the mantel rather firmly. "Hermione, will you please just open the gift?"_

_Hermione was standing in front of a Christmas tree. Her hands were cradled in front of her, holding multiple tree ornaments. She dropped them carefully on the floor and began putting them on the tree, ignoring her father's constant plea to open the gift._

_Grindelwald set the gift in Hermione's already overflowing stocking and came over to help her put up the ornaments. "When we're finished decorating the tree, you'll open the package, won't you?"_

_"You can't open gifts until Christmas day," Hermione said stubbornly. "We're not Jewish. At least I'm not." Grindelwald laughed and held up the star, "Would you like to put it on the tree?"_

_"That's mum's job," Hermione said seriously. Grindelwald set the star on the table, "She's not coming home Hermione. It's your turn to put the star up." Hermione shook her head and angrily yanked the star out of Grindelwald's hands. She let it drop on the floor in front of her; a piercing sound of glass crashing on marble rang around the living room. _

_Before Grindelwald could say anything, Hermione ran out of the room and up the stairs. _The memory flashed again_. _

_Hermione opened her door and peered outside, it was too dark to see anything, but she couldn't turn on the light without her father waking up. She softly opened her door the remainder of the way and walked across the hallway with one hand over the wall. _

_She stopped when her hand ran into a railing; she gripped the railing and began walking down the stairs. Her feet hit the cold marble floor second later, and she slowly walked towards the fireplace. Her father always kept the fireplace running Christmas Eve._

_Hermione was never allowed to believe in Santa Claus, both Grindelwald and her mother believed that muggle caricatures like the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy destroyed a child's imagination. Hermione's imagination was to be used for educational purposes only, not on childish play._

_Hermione looked around before reaching for her stocking on the mantel. She quickly took the wrapped box out and sat beside the fire. Hermione shook it slightly to guess what was in it, but decided the only way to know for sure was to open it. Sighing heavily, she tore off the wrapping paper._

_She was about to open the box when the light was turned on. "Hermione, what are you doing up?"_

_"Its mum's necklace, isn't it?" Hermione asked without opening the box. "That's how you know she's not coming back."_

_"Necklace?" Grindelwald asked, walking towards her._

_"I saw mum trying on a golden necklace before my birthday, she seemed angry when she spotted me, but this is her necklace, isn't it?" Grindelwald sat down beside her and put an arm around her._

_"Why don't you open it?" Hermione handed it to her father and waited for him to open it. He sat the box on his lap and lifted it with his free hand. Hermione peered over at it and knew she had been right. It was the same necklace she had spotted around her mother's neck._

_"It's a locket," Grindelwald said. He removed his arm from around her and picked up the necklace. "It opens." He popped it open and showed the picture inside. It was a picture of the three of them eating sugar cookies the previous Christmas._

_Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Your mother would have wanted you to have this Hermione," Grindelwald said, trying to hand the necklace to her. Hermione gripped her hands into fists, not allowing him to put the necklace in her hand. "Hermione, it's her gift to you."_

_"I don't want any gifts from her," Hermione said angrily. "Burn it." Grindelwald sighed and kissed her on the head. He stood up and set it on the mantel, "The necklace will stay here until you change your mind. I won't burn it, and I hope you won't either; it's the last thing of your mother's." _Hermione felt herself being pulled towards another memory.

_She was walking down the halls of Hogwarts, tapping her necklace thoughtfully. She had just left her potion's lesson and was on her way up to her dormitory. Hannah quickly ran up towards her and began talking to her about her Christmas vacation in Rome with her parents. Hermione was hardly paying attention, her mind was still with her mother's locket on her mantel at home._

_She felt Hannah nudge her and she quickly looked up, "What?" Hermione asked curiously. Hannah pointed behind her, "Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you."_

_"What about? We don't even have him as a Professor," Hermione asked curiously. Hannah shrugged and continued up to the Ravenclaw Tower, not curious enough to know what Dumbledore wanted with Hermione. Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked back towards Dumbledore's office. She knocked twice and waited for a reply._

_"Come in," she heard Dumbledore say from behind the door. Hermione opened the door slightly and peered in, "You wanted to see me sir?" Dumbledore motioned for her to come in and sit down. She quickly did as she was told. _

_"How was your Christmas vacation, Miss Grindelwald?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Fine, thank you."_

_"Of course, you're probably curious as to why I asked you in here," Dumbledore said quickly. "I am currently doing an experiment with Professor Slughorn. We're trying to create a potion that can brew massive amounts of gold, and I noticed that your necklace is…"_

_"Gold," Hermione finished, tapping the necklace with a smile. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, and if Hermione had known the truth about the necklace, she may have caught the grim look of defeat in Dumbledore's eyes._

_"May I see it?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione took the necklace off her neck and passed it towards Dumbledore. "My sister had a necklace very similar to this." _

_"What's her name?" Hermione asked, not noticing the past tense Professor Dumbledore used. Dumbledore smiled, "Her name was Ariana." He handed the necklace back to Hermione, who shoved it into her bag without looking down at it. Something about that name made Hermione feel uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure what.._

_"That's a lovely name," Hermione said, trying to smile.. "If you don't mind, though, Professor, I have homework…"_

_"Of course, forgive me for wasting so much of your time," Dumbledore smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your first year, Miss Grindelwald. I shall see you in my class next year." Hermione nodded her head and quickly left the room. _

_She walked up to the Ravenclaw Tower, where Hannah and Peter were waiting for her. "Gryffindor's hosting another party, you want to go?"_

_"Of course not," Hermione said seriously. "Did you forget what happened at the last party they hosted?" Peter waved it off. "Go on without me, I have some stuff to do anyways." Hannah shrugged and pulled Peter away from her. _

_As soon as they had left, Hermione ran up to her dormitory and found the box her necklace came in. She snatched the necklace out of her bag and placed it back into the box. She sealed the box and grabbed a piece of parchment. She wrote in quick handwriting. _I don't want anymore lies. Keep Dumbledore's sisters necklace as well as mums.

_She didn't sign the note, though she was sure her father would know who it had come from. She quickly went up to the Owlery and used one of Hogwart's many owls. She stood watching the owl until it was beyond sight. _

_She was about to turn and leave when the door to the Owlery opened. She heard the person whistle, which was immediately followed by the fluttering of owl's wings. She tapped the windowsill as the person wrapped the letter around the owl's foot._

_She turned away from the window just as the person dropped what sounded like coins. She quickly walked over and picked up the small pouch as the boy angrily picked up the coins surrounding it. "Here," she said, passing him the bag and some coins she had retrieved. _

_The boy looked up at her as he reached for the pouch. "Grindelwald," Riddle noted. He snatched the bag and dropped the coins he had picked up into the pouch._

_"You're bleeding," Hermione noticed. Riddle knotted the pouch around the owl's leg and held out his arm for it. The owl hooted angrily before walking onto his arm. He walked with it over to the windowsill._

_"The owl bit me," Riddle said once he had let the owl fly off his arm. "That's how I dropped the money." Hermione nodded her head as Riddle turned towards her. "You're crying."_

_Hermione nearly blushed as she wiped the tears off her face quickly. "What are you doing up here anyways?"_

_"My broom broke," Riddle said effortlessly. "I was just sending my form for a new broom to Quality Quidditch Supplies."_

_Hermione nodded her head, "So the Gryffindor's are still giving you a hard time?" Riddle cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't mention them."_

_"I just figured the Gryffindor's were the ones that broke your broom," Hermione said seriously. "After all, what purpose would you have for breaking your own broom? Unless it was an accident of some sort."_

_"What purpose does a person like you have for crying? Or was that an accident too?" Riddle asked angrily. Hermione_ _didn't reply, she quickly turned towards the Owlery door. _She was about to open it when she found the memory pull her again. 

_She was walking with Peter on the grounds of Hogwarts. Their hands were intertwined as they talked happily. "I told Hannah about us yesterday," Hermione smiled. _

_"And?" Peter asked curiously. Hermione looked over at him, "She was angry." Peter looked sad about the answer. "She was angry that we took so long to realize we were perfect for each other. The exact words from Hannah's mouth were 'perfect for each other'." Peter laughed as they continued walking. _

_"So…" Peter said softly. Hermione looked sideways at him, "So…?" Peter sighed and gave her a questioning look, "I'm not sure if you're in a good mood to ask." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose the only way to know is by asking; so, are you and your father still not on talking terms?"_

_"We haven't been on talking terms for almost three years, Peter," Hermione said, trying to stay calm. Whenever he mentioned her father, she couldn't help but get angry; he was the only friend of hers that thought the two of them should 'bury the hatchet'._

_"I know, but I thought maybe, I don't know," Peter sighed. "I really thought that three years apart would make you appreciate…"_

_"No," Hermione said firmly. "I'm not going to make a truce with him. He doesn't deserve it."_

_"I'm sorry I brought it up," Peter said apologetically. Hermione nodded her head. They continued walking, this time Hermione lead them towards the forest. After a few minutes of silence, Peter sighed, "At least wear the necklace the two of you constantly send back and forth."_

_"I'm not wearing the necklace," Hermione said angrily. She snatched her hand free from his and folded her arm as they continued walking._

_"I don't understand what…"_

_"That's just it, Peter, you don't understand!" Hermione said angrily. "I can't explain it to you either."_

_"Why not?" Peter asked angrily. "Hermione, we've been together for half a year."_

_"It takes longer than six months for a person to reveal dark secrets," Hermione heard an all too familiar voice say with a laugh._

_"This is a private conversation Riddle," Peter said angrily. "Get lost." Riddle walked slowly towards them, his eyes on Hermione's face._

_"I believe the girl wants you to get lost," Riddle noted. Peter angrily walked towards Riddle, grabbing his wand as he did so, "Her name is Hermione, not _girl_."_

_Riddle grabbed his wand from his cloak before Peter finished his sentence. The two continued walking towards each other until their wands were nearly touching. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from them._

_She heard a loud bang and covered her ears. She waited till the echo had died away before turning around. Riddle was still standing where she had last seen him, but Peter was on the floor, holding his stomach and screaming. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked angrily as she ran over to Peter._

_"He struck first," Riddle said angrily as he pointed at his face with his wandless hand._

_"He punches you so you jinx him, real mature, Riddle," Hermione snapped. She tried to lift Peter up to see his stomach, but he wouldn't move his hands away from his stomach. "What are you doing to him?"_

_"Nothing," Riddle said with a laugh. "See, he's perfectly fine." As if on command, Peter lowered his hands and sat up. He looked around confusedly and then pointed a finger at Riddle, "You jinxed me!"_

_"You punched me," Riddle said seriously. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you okay Peter?" Peter nodded his head and stood up. _

_"Let's go back to the common room," Peter said holding out a hand. Hermione didn't take it. "Fine, you can stay with this monster for all I care." Peter turned around and angrily trotted up to the castle._

_"You tend to cry a lot Grindelwald," Riddle noted as he cleared his throat and pocketed his wand. Hermione angrily wiped the tears off her face, "Shut up Riddle."_

_"I wasn't sure if you were aware of it," Riddle said, trying to act sincere._

_"So what did you do to Peter? Before he miraculous got better," Hermione asked peering over at Riddle._

_"Nothing," Riddle said. Hermione laughed, "You are the worst liar in the whole school, Riddle. But, thank you."_

_Riddle snapped his head towards her curiously, "For what?"_

_"For releasing whatever spell you had on him," Hermione said. Riddle didn't reply, but she saw him slightly nod his head. "I'll see you around, Riddle." _

_"See you around," Riddle said as Hermione began walking up to the castle. _She thought she heard Riddle say 'Hermione' but before she could turn around and reply she was pulled into another memory_._

_It was snowing outside Hogwarts as Hermione walked towards the Great Hall. Headmaster Dippet met her at the door, "Happy Christmas Hermione."_

_"Happy Christmas Headmaster," Hermione smiled. Headmaster Dippet gave Hermione a hug and opened the doors for her to enter the feast. There was a small table in the middle of the room; all the professors were sitting at the table talking._

_"Happy Christmas Hermione," they chanted together. Hermione smiled and sat down in one of the three empty seats. She looked around and found herself sitting next to Professor Dumbledore, who was smiling down at her._

_"Happy Christmas Professor," Hermione said, trying to smile. Professor Dumbledore nodded and replied with the same. _

_"Who are we waiting for?" Hermione asked, wondering who the third chair was for. As if he was waiting for an introduction, Hermione heard Headmaster Dippet welcome Riddle with a 'Happy Christmas Riddle'._

_Hermione turned around just as Dumbledore did, and together the two of them watched as Riddle reluctantly walked into the Great Hall, completely bypassing Headmaster Dippet's outstretched arms. He stopped short of the table for half a second as he decided where to sit; Hermione could tell he didn't want to be thought of as someone who falters when given decisions._

_He quickly sat down in the seat opposite Dumbledore, which Hermione had guessed he'd sit in, since the only other open seat was the one beside Dumbledore. Headmaster Dippet walked briskly to the table and clapped his hands together, "Enjoy the feast, and happy Christmas everyone."_

_Hermione would have looked shocked at the amount of food that was able to fit on the table, had she not experienced it the last three years. She took a decent serving of everything before passing it around the table. _

_They ate silently for a few minutes as they normally did before one of the professors' would decide that small talk was necessary. "Did you hear the news this morning?" Professor Slughorn asked excitedly. No one answered, so Hermione took it upon herself to reply, "No."_

_Professor Slughorn nodded towards her, "You know Marvolo Gaunt?" Hermione shook her head. "He landed himself at Azkaban for assaulting a Ministry official. Anyways, his son Morfin was found dead in his prison cell yesterday. He had been dead for nearly three days, and get this…" He paused, as if for dramatic effect. "He didn't die of natural causes."_

_"How did he die then?" Hermione asked curiously. Professor Slughorn shrugged, "Why do you think it was front page news, dear?" He laughed after that and excused himself from the table, saying he had work to do before the students returned._

_The group slowly diminished as they continued talking about Azkaban prisoners; Hermione didn't join in the conversation, neither did Dumbledore. Hermione was too busy watching Riddle; the last time they had talked was when he had jinxed her ex-boyfriend, Peter._

_"I've got official business with the Ministry," Headmaster Dippet announced happily. "So I best be off. You two take care of yourselves, I'm sure there's plenty for you to do, being the only students at Hogwarts has its benefits. Albus." Dippet nodded his head towards Dumbledore as he pushed in his chair and walked briskly out of the Great Hall._

_"I should get some work done myself," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. _

_"How's the experiment coming?" Hermione asked. "It's been what, a year almost?"_

_"A year to date, Miss Grindelwald," Dumbledore smiled. "And it's been quite an adventure, working in close proximities with Slughorn." Hermione laughed as Dumbledore swiftly stood up and took his leave. Hermione had hoped he would stay, she had no intention of staying alone with Riddle; and yet here they were. _

_"Dumbledore's lying to you," Riddle said as soon as Professor Dumbledore had closed the doors behind him. Hermione turned to face him. "He finished that experiment the week after he had started it."_

_"Why would Professor Dumbledore lie to me about something like that?" Hermione asked. Riddle shrugged, "I just know he's lying. Ask Slughorn yourself."_

_"I trust Dumbledore," Hermione said. Riddle cocked an eyebrow and pointed towards himself, "So it's me then? You don't trust me."_

_"I find it hard to trust people who jinx my friends in front of me and then lie about it," Hermione snapped. Riddle shrugged. "That's it? No snappy comeback from the man with the Unforgivables?"_

_"Unforgivables?" Riddle asked curiously. Hermione shrugged, "Don't act like you didn't jinx Peter with the Cruciatus Curse."_

_"__Perhaps it has yet to cross your intelligence, but illegal curses aren't prohibited inside these walls," Riddle said seriously._

_"Well, you didn't deny it, did you?" Hermione smiled as she stood up. Riddle followed closely after her, "Didn't deny it? Grindelwald, aren't you listening; it's impossible to do Dark Magic inside the castle." _

_"Deny you didn't use the Cruciatus Curse and I'll let it go," Hermione said seriously. Riddle clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth agitatedly, "I didn't use the Cruciatus Curse, Grindelwald." Hermione was in the middle of opening the Great Hall doors when he finished his sentence._

_She automatically turned on him and pointed an excusing finger at her, "Liar." She turned around and quickly walked up to the Ravenclaw Tower, hoping Riddle wouldn't follow her. She stopped on the third floor and looked around, half hoping Riddle had in fact followed her. _

She turned sadly back towards the Ravenclaw Tower and found herself being pulled towards another memory. This one was different than the others, because she didn't have time to get use to the memory before it vanished and was replaced with another one.

The scenery of all of them were the same, she was at Hogwarts. It was obvious that she was in her fifth year, but as the memories continuously flashed, she realized that it was going from fifth to sixth, showing every memory she had of Riddle.

The memories flashed so quickly because Riddle hadn't been a major factor in her life then; he hadn't been a factor in her life before, but he had always been there, bothering her whenever he saw fit to do so. But after she had called him a liar in their fourth year at Christmas, he hadn't talked to her.

She saw memories of her seeing him in the Great Hall or somewhere on the grounds, but he never stopped to talk to her and she never stopped to insult him. She felt herself being pulled in different direction by the different memories, but none of them lasted long enough for her to see clearly.

She tried to clear her head of the memories flowing in front of her, trying to bring herself back to reality, but she found herself recalling a memory she had already recently retrieved. _Hermione laughed, "You are the worst liar in the whole school, Riddle. But, thank you."_

_Riddle snapped his head towards her curiously, "For what?"_

_"For releasing whatever spell you had on him," Hermione said. Riddle didn't reply, but she saw him slightly nod his head. "I'll see you around, Riddle." _

_"See you around," Riddle said as Hermione began walking up to the castle. "Hermione…" Hermione looked behind her, she hadn't been this far into the memory; Riddle was standing in front of the forest, hands at his side. He was watching the floor intently, but Hermione knew she could hear him calling her name. _

_She walked towards him, "Riddle?" she mumbled curiously. "Hermione…" She snapped her head to the left and right, wondering where the voice was coming from. She looked back at Riddle and saw him disappearing. _

_The whole scene was vanishing, leaving her in darkness. "Hermione…wake up," she heard Riddle saying worriedly. She heard a swish of a wand and continued to look around for the source of the noise, when she felt herself being pulled from the dark. She heard Riddle clear his throat before saying, "Rennervate."_

With a jolt Hermione opened her eyes. Riddle was sitting beside her with his wand raised, as soon as he saw that she was awake he put it away. "Riddle?" Hermione asked, raising her burned arm over her eyes to shield them from the overbearing light. Riddle looked questionably at the hand, but didn't ask about it.

"Careful, you don't want to have a relapse," Riddle said quickly.

"I could have a relapse?" Hermione asked dully dropping her hand to the ground; her whole body felt like lead. "How long have I been out?"

"Seven hours and three minutes," Riddle said slowly helping her up. "And yes, it's possible you could relapse."

"But why would I?" Hermione asked. She tried to walk herself to her bed, but fell before she could take the first step. Riddle caught her, "When a memory bank is recovered the memories come back randomly, but when one after another is restored, more tend to follow; once all your memories are restored, you'll be better."

"I don't think I have any other memories," Hermione said seriously. "I just want to sleep."

"You can't sleep," Riddle said as he walked her to her bed. "If you sleep now you'll stay asleep in darkness. You won't be dead, but it won't be pleasant."

"But that's where I just came from," Hermione said dumbly pointing at herself. Riddle sighed as he dropped her on the bed, "Then that's a good sign; I'm glad I snapped you out when I did." Hermione closed her eyes and fell back on her bed. Riddle frantically shook her, "Grindelwald, you can't sleep."

"Why not?" she mumbled crossly. "I want to sleep."

"You can sleep in three hours, but till then you have to stay awake," Riddle said. "The spell is wearing off, but your body is still fighting it. It'll take three more hours."

"Riddle, I really don't care, I just want to sleep," Hermione mumbled. Grindelwald tried to sit her up, but she wouldn't let him move her, "I can't let you do that Grindelwald."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked drowsily.

"Will you stay up if you do?" Riddle asked. Hermione nodded his head. "Fine, ask."

"What jinx did you use on Peter?" Riddle was quiet for a few minutes. "Riddle?"

"I've been making spells and jinxes since my first year, Grindelwald," Riddle said seriously. Hermione tried to pick herself off the bed; she held up a hand and waved it around until Riddle helped her sit up. He continued as if Hermione hadn't interrupted him, "I knew it was impossible to do Dark Magic inside of Hogwarts, or outside when we're not of age. So I made a similar spell that's just as effective, yet not as painful or permanent as the Cruciatus Curse."

"You duplicated an Unforgivable Curse?" Hermione asked, not as shocked as she thought she would have been. Riddle shrugged, "Grindelwald, what happened to your hand?"

"You burned it," Hermione said dumbly.

"I burned it?" Riddle asked curiously. "When?"

"When we had that conversation you told me to never mention," Hermione said with a nod of her head. "I put my hand on your shoulder and you brushed it off."

"I don't recall burning you," Riddle said curiously.

"You were angry," Hermione said. "You said you couldn't control your anger, I figured this was an example of that."

"It's bleeding," Riddle said, completely ignoring Hermione's last remark. "Don't fall asleep, I'll be right back." Riddle quickly left the room and returned with a bowl and two cloths. He set the bowl and cloths down on the table and quickly left again.

When he returned his hands were full of bottles, "What are you doing?" Hermione mumbled.

"It's only four, we can't go to the Hospital Wing," Riddle said distractedly. "I'm making a potion to mend that burn."

"It's nearly gone already," Hermione mumbled. Riddle set the bottles down on the table and threw a cloth towards Hermione, "Hold that on your burn to stop the bleeding. You're already tired enough without loosing more blood."

"I'm not going to loose so much blood that it'll make me tired," Hermione laughed, though she unwrapped the bandage and stuck the cloth over the burn. Riddle didn't take long to brew the potion; when he was finished he set it beside Hermione on the bed.

"What is it?" Hermione mumbled sleepily. Riddle took the cloth off Hermione's hand and threw it on the table. He quickly retrieved the clean cloth and dropped it into the potion.

"Its burn healing paste," Riddle said holding the cloth with the orange paste to her hand. "It may hurt a little." Hermione nodded her head and closed her eyes as Riddle softly patted the paste onto her burn. She felt the sting through her whole arm, and she felt herself shudder as he removed the cloth. Though her eyes were closed, she had no intention of falling asleep; the pain was keeping her up.

Riddle put the entire potion of burn healing paste on Hermione's hand within three hours; Hermione was use to the pain by then, but she still found herself grumbling whenever Riddle would put a new layer on.

Hermione would have thought that Riddle, the soon-to-be-if-not-already-Voldemort would be enjoying himself, but as she peered over at him she realized he was taking no pleasure in having caused her physical pain. By the end, Hermione wasn't the only one who was happy to see the paste gone.

"You should be able to sleep now," Riddle said quickly as he dropped the cloth into the now empty bowl and picked himself up off the floor. "If you're hungry I can bring you something from the kitchen."

Hermione watched as Riddle dropped the potion bottles into the bowl with the cloth; he turned towards her when he had finished removing everything from the table. "Grindelwald, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I mean, no," Hermione said shaking her head. "I'm not hungry, but thank you." Riddle nodded his head and pointed at her hand, "That last layer will crack off, don't put a bandage on it afterwards." She nodded her head as Riddle began walking to the door.

He stopped just before he closed the door, turned towards her, opened his mouth and then sighed. "You should sleep Grindelwald." Hermione nodded her head as Riddle turned away and quickly left. Hermione didn't feel like analyzing what had just happened; she was too tired to care about much of anything. She didn't even care that her hand was burning; all she cared about was sleeping for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that makes up for the late update last time. Enjoy and I will write again soon. Don't forget; reviews are love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long to get out to you, I *cough* had to watch Half-Blood Prince 3 times before I could finally stop thinking about it day in and day out. Hope you all enjoyed the movie as much as I did! Anyways, without further adieu, CHAPTER NINE!

* * *

**Wednesday, November 1, 1944**

Hermione was standing against a tree deep inside the forest; she had been sleeping off her memory lapse all weekend and hadn't been to the last few traininfg sessions. Riddle had told her to take as much time as she needed, but she didn't want to miss out on anything else.

Off in the clearing Riddle was working with Malfoy on his Cruciatus enunciation; since it was still unfeasible to use the Unforgivable Curses within Hogwart's walls, they had to stick to different jinxes. Most of them were Riddle's own creations, though he didn't tell the Death Eaters that; he let them believe they were ancient spells, only Hermione and Harry knew the truth.

Riddle looked annoyed with Malfoy within seconds, and Hermione would have walked in to help, had Riddle not told her to stay hidden from the group. Hermione was to observe the groups and report to Riddle who was weak and who was strong.

She was having a hard time doing just that; her mind was still wavering between memories and reality, what was even worse was that she had to deal with the fact that she was forgetting her true past. She knew she wouldn't forget Ginny, Harry or Ron but she couldn't remember anything about her parents, only what Dumbledore had told her the day before.

She had originally gone to him to give him Ariana's necklace, but once she had entered his room he had automatically asked if she had relapsed. She was amazed that Dumbledore and Riddle knew so much about something that was happening to her when she herself didn't understand it.

Dumbledore had taken the necklace gratefully and had then had Hermione relay everything that had happened to her the night of the relapse. When she had finished Dumbledore told her to continue resting for the week; he looked overly worried when he hurriedly sent Hermione out of his room, giving her the excuse that he needed to tell Dippet about her being ill and finding a replacement for Wednesday night patrol duty.

Hermione tried not to think about it, but when Ginny, Harry and Ron had shown up the same night she felt worried. They had promised she would be fine, but she hadn't felt fine all weekend; she felt drugged. And truth be told, she was; Harry had brought her a sleeping potion to rest her racing mind, courtesy of Professor Slughorn.

She had taken it every night, because without it she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing between the two worlds she had and did know; before Harry had given her the potion worriedly she had been keeping herself busy by looking through Riddle's little book on Grindelwald. She had hoped that, in reading it so many times she had memorized it, a name would trigger her real life, the memories Fourier's Flaw was taking away from her.

Every time she opened the book she would close it to find herself more disappointed than before opening it, she wasn't sure if she had known some of the men and women in the book in her real life, but she was sure she had known at least one family: Krum.

She hadn't asked Dumbledore in their meeting if he knew who the family was, he had thrown her out as quickly as he had pushed her in. That's what worried her most; Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Ginny had all acted very distant, even Riddle seemed to act differently around her.

He had been so quick to help her when she had collapsed; he had even healed her hand. Unconsciously she rubbed a hand over her healed hand, now unwrapped and completely smooth. The orange glue hadn't left a mark, though it had left a smell. She had washed her hands so often that they nearly never smelled of anything but lavender now.

She saw Riddle move towards the next group of Death Eaters, the one Harry was in charge of. They all bowed as he approached, Hermione noticed Harry hesitate, but he reluctantly followed along with the other Death Eaters. Riddle seemed to not have noticed his hesitation, however, because he gave a quick nod of his head and moved onto the next group, who Hermione would tell Riddle later was the worst group of them all.

She had known Carrow's group would horrible, having met his ancestor's Amycus and Alecto. After Hermione's relapse she had been sure she would have forgotten everything from her past life, but it seemed the only things that stuck, apart from Dumbledore, Ron, Harry and Ginny, was the war and the Death Eaters. Harry didn't find it strange, and after debating it the others had agreed with his reasoning.

"It's obvious you can't forget that, though," Harry had said. "I mean, it's the reason we came back here. If we had all forgotten our purpose, then we wouldn't have a reason to be here. I don't think we can forget what we came back here to kill."

Hermione had reluctantly agreed, but it left her bitter; she had hoped that she would remember her family – after all, weren't they killed because of what they came back here to kill? Harry had seemed to know what she was thinking, because he had finished the conversation with a firm sentence, "Your parents weren't a main factor, Hermione, just victims."

Hermione looked down at her watch tiredly; they had been practicing for three hours. Riddle had only made it through six groups, which was not a good sign. Riddle seemed to be thinking the same thing, he looked furious after only ten minutes of explaining the Unforgivable Curses to Carrow's group for the umpteenth time.

Hermione pulled out the Marauders Map, having asked to borrow it from Harry hours before the training had started. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered, holding her lighted wand towards the map. She searched the grounds closest to them and found it empty; she wouldn't have thought it to be any different; no one would have been out at half past one.

Hermione finally flicked the map clear and pocketed it as Riddle moved towards the final group. Dolohov had been working rather religiously with his group while Riddle was explaining spells to Carrow's group, in the high hopes of being told that his group was the strongest. Riddle had each of them enunciate the Unforgivables before nodding his head in satisfaction.

Riddle walked back to the middle of the circle as the Death Eaters quickly formed around him. None of them spoke as Riddle peered around at them, Hermione thought she saw his eyes rest a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's. "Tomorrow night, same time. Until I see some improvement we will be training daily."

His words were so dismissive no one doubted the session was over; they quickly and quietly walked back up to the castle. None of them mumbled curiously as they walked, unlike previous nights. Something seemed to be bothering Riddle, and Hermione wasn't the only one to notice.

She waited until all the Death Eaters were outside of the forest before walking out of her hiding spot. "Fourier's group is strongest," Riddle noted before Hermione could report the same. "Would you agree?"

"Yes," Hermione said simply. Riddle glanced over at her. "Dolohov's is strong as well. I'm sure we both agree Carrow's group is below weak." Riddle laughed weakly and flicked his wand; the light overhead flickered quickly before disappearing completely.

Hermione had figured he would leave them in darkness; he did not want Hermione to see what he was feeling. Riddle's eyes, like so many others, gave away more than words did. She heard Riddle move towards the clearing the other Death Eaters had vanished through minutes ago, Hermione quickly followed.

"Fourier is not fond of me," he said as if it astonished him that all wizards did not bow down to him. "He falters."

"But he's faithful," Hermione said with a curt nod, though Riddle couldn't see her face.

"Not as faithful as the others," Riddle noted seriously. "Something's holding him back." Hermione didn't answer. "You know him, do you not?"

Hermione looked over at him curiously, he sounded jealous. "I do, yes." Riddle did not reply, but she was sure he had nodded.

"Fourier's valuable," Riddle said after walking silently through the clearing. "He is a very gifted wizard. His family is one of the last pureblood families in the wizarding world. It would not benefit us to loose him. Nor would it benefit him, for that matter."

Hermione didn't reply, he sounded more like Voldemort than she would have liked. "Have you heard of Joseph Fourier?" Hermione felt her hairs prick on her arms and knew it had nothing to do with the weather.

"No, I can't say I have," Hermione said quickly.

"He was more a scientist than a wizard," Riddle said regretfully. "Had he devoted his life to bettering his magical abilities he may have been worth remembering. He tried to mix our world with the Muggle world." He was disgusted by this fact, Hermione was more than sure of it. "Time travel, Grindelwald. Nasty guessing work in the Muggle world."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Riddle continued, "Fourier believed that Muggle qualities and wizarding qualities would create a more efficient time traveling formula. While wizards were desperately creating the Time Turner, he was creating what is known today as Fourier's Flaw."

"Fourier's Flaw?" Hermione asked curiously. She unconsciously found herself resting a hand over her wand.

"Yes," Riddle said curtly. "I came over the term while reading in the library. Fascinating subject, don't you think?"

"Not really," Hermione said quickly. "I'm not very fond of looking into the past; it's the future we should be worrying about after all."

"I couldn't agree more," Riddle said as he stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione looked over at him and realized he had been leading her towards the Black Lake; they seemed to have stopped in the same spot Hermione, Riddle and Peter had fought on.

"Riddle?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" Riddle didn't answer; Hermione could just barely see him caressing something in his hands. She wondered when he had taken whatever it was out of his pocket. He quickly looked down at it, as if doubting its' existence. "Tom?"

Riddle's head snapped towards where she stood, but he didn't respond. He quickly looked away from her as she walked towards him. She stopped in front of him, not really caring to wonder what he did have in his hands. "Is something wrong?"

Riddle shook his head, but didn't move or speak. "Tom, you can trust me." This sentence seemed to snap him out of his entrance, he didn't pocket the object but he did move.

He stepped back quickly, not at all with the ease and grace of Voldemort. He seemed to be debating whether he should move at all. Hermione could see his foot step forward and contract before he spoke, "I can't."

"Have I not already shown you that you can trust me, Tom?" Hermione asked sincerely. Riddle did not reply. Without thinking if anyone in the castle was watching, she snatched her wand and, sighing deeply, drew the Dark Mark. Riddle watched, as if entranced, as she moved the Mark towards him. "You can trust me, Tom."

She continued staring at him as he thought over what she had done; his eyes moved from the Dark Mark to hers and in one swift motion he was in front of her. The object he had been holding had fallen to the ground without making a sound.

Hermione continued looking into his eyes, the eyes that had never shown a flicker of emotion for more than a second. They were still as black as ever. "I've made so many mistakes," he whispered, raising a hand towards her face. Hermione thought he sounded like a boy, someone who had just realized their Christmas gift wasn't what they had expected; someone who was disappointed in themselves.

"You can always change," Hermione said softly. Riddle's hand stopped an inch from her face, and she knew he was thinking what he was about to do in his head. "You are who you make yourself to be, Tom."

Tom's eyes flinched as he moved his hand over Hermione's skin. His hand was shaking as he wiped his thumb over her cheek. "You're crying," he whispered, his voice shaking for the first time since Hermione had met him.

"You tend to do that to me," Hermione said dropping her wand arm, allowing the Dark Mark to vanish into the air. Riddle didn't seem to notice as he began caressing her cheek thoughtfully.

They stood there for a long time, not really caring what time it was anymore or who could be watching them; Hermione's heart was beating so loudly she was surprised Riddle couldn't hear it. He leaned towards her, stopping short of her face. She could feel his short and staggered breath on her face, and she knew that he was debating with himself again. "Hermione," he whispered urgently.

She saw something flicker in Tom's eyes before he kissed her. His hand was still shaking on her cheek as he pressed his lips desperately on hers. Hermione dropped her wand weakly as she responded. The dull thud of her wand seemed to have brought Tom out of his new found emotional hurricane; he quickly stepped away from her, though his shaky hand remained on her cheek.

Hermione's heart was pounding too hard for her to speak, and it seemed Tom had the same feeling. "We should head back," Tom said huskily moving his gaze away from her face. Before Hermione could reply Tom had whipped out his wand; he began walking hastily towards the castle, and as Hermione leaned down to pick up her wand she saw that he had already picked up whatever object had fallen.

She felt herself fall onto the grounds; Tom's hurried footsteps were rapidly diminishing as she slowly picked up her wand. It felt useless in her hands now, however. She remembered what Dumbledore had told her when he had asked her to come back in time "_Not all battles end in fight"_.

She had found the sentence meaningless, and doubted that Dumbledore knew what he had meant. Now, however, it was made perfectly clear to Hermione that Dumbledore knew fully well what he said. Hermione had already guessed at the fact that Riddle not having friends had made him cold and power-hungry. But she hadn't expected love to be added to the equation.

Riddle had always seemed like the person who was destined to end up alone, but after all; wasn't she changing destiny by simply breathing here? Wiping her face on her robe she pushed herself off the ground and walked quietly back towards the castle.

***

Hermione woke up nearly two hours later, having had a difficult time finding sleep, to a loud pounding on her door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and slumped out of bed. She quickly shoved her robe and Tom's book into the bottom drawer and locked it, while the pounding outside continued. "I'm coming," she said angrily.

She opened the door a minute later, having had to find a clean robe to put over herself. She leaned against the door when it had opened, not really looking to see who was in front of her. "Tired, are we?" asked an agitated Ginny.

"I've been having trouble sleeping," Hermione said dully, though Ginny had obviously already known that, having helped Harry get the potion from Slughorn days ago.

"I bet," Ginny said. "We need to talk, in private." Before Hermione could retort Ginny had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her room, shoving the door shut behind her.

"How'd you get in here anyways? Tom's…" said Hermione as she rubbed her wrist tiredly.

"_Voldemort_ just left for breakfast, I slipped by him with Harry's cloak," Ginny said angrily throwing Harry's cloak beside Hermione, who was now sitting on the bed. Ginny folded her arms and continued to glare at her.

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling as if Ginny's eyes were going to pierce a hole through her.

"_Tom_ is it?" she asked. "Since when have you called him _Tom_?"

"I…" Hermione began, only to be caught off by Ginny's exasperated scream, "You _kissed_ him Hermione! _KISSED _HIM!" Hermione tried to ask how she knew, but couldn't find a time to ask while amidst Ginny's continuous screaming.

She waited for Ginny's petrified speech of "You really shouldn't have" to end. When it did, Hermione's ears were still ringing with her antagonizing scream. "How'd you find out?" she asked more loudly than she had hoped.

"Harry saw you," Ginny said angrily, she still wasn't looking at Hermione. "And he wasn't the only one. He and Malfoy were having a row and they saw the two of you."

"Malfoy saw?" Hermione asked horrified. Ginny nodded her head and looked somewhat sympathetic. "This isn't good."

"Of course it isn't, you _kissed_ him Hermione!" Ginny said, throwing her hands up in the air in agitation.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Hermione said angrily. "If Malfoy knows then the other Death Eaters will not be far behind. The whole plan will be ruined Ginny!"

Ginny looked at her in horror, "You think that's worse than you kissing Voldemort? Hermione, have you forgotten, he _killed_ your parents!"

"As a matter of fact I have," Hermione said angrily. "If you haven't forgotten Ginny, _this_ is our life now. Whatever happened back there-" she threw her hands up in the air – "doesn't matter anymore. What matters is what we do here."

"And you think kissing Voldemort will fix everything?" Ginny asked skeptically. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Dumbledore said that not all battles end with fighting." Ginny laughed, "Surely he could have meant befriending him, not snogging him."

"I was _not_ snogging him!" Hermione said angrily. "And just so you know _he's_ the one who kissed me, he…"

"He _kissed_ you?" Ginny asked, now looking more sick than upset. "But…he's Voldemort, he doesn't love anyone."

"He's not Voldemort yet though," Hermione said, hoping that in saying it she was making it true. "Is he?"

"Why is it you always pick the screwed up blokes," Ginny said, forgetting how upset she was with Hermione and falling beside her on the bed.

"I don't think I've ever picked…"

"You dated Ron for a month, have you forgotten?" Ginny laughed. "He's screwed up, _trust_ me." Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with Ginny.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't let you explain it," Ginny said sincerely. "I just can't believe you two actually _kissed_."

"You're not the only one," Hermione said resignedly. "I didn't expect it."

***

For the next three days Riddle grew more distant with her; she continued to hide in her designated spot for the training, but Riddle did not wait for her to report which group was stronger before departing. He nearly always left before the other Death Eaters, all of whom had heard some distinctive recollection of what had occurred.

Harry had told Ginny, not Hermione herself since they were not on speaking terms, that half the Death Eaters believed they had had a row in the forest. Sure enough Hermione saw half the Death Eaters peering around the forest as if trying to find a trace of a physical battle. The other half of the Death Eaters, not including Harry and Malfoy who were in fact the only ones to know the full truth, believed that Riddle had found evidence that Hermione was helping Grindelwald.

The only thing these two stories had in common was the ending – they were all too quick to believe that Hermione was no longer the Dark Lady. During morning classes on Wednesday, after both rumors had gone pivoting through the Slytherin House, Hermione found the Death Eaters sniggering or glaring at her.

She also noticed a vast amount of Slytherin girls following closely behind Riddle, as if hoping that the Dark Lady position was open to them. Riddle seemed rather annoyed by this, as well as with his Death Eaters. He was having five hour training sessions on a nightly basis, hexing nearly all of them throughout it for making diminutive mistakes.

Hermione saw a change in Riddle throughout the next three days, and it scared her deeply. She had confided in only Dumbledore about these changes. When she had first knocked on his door Friday afternoon he seemed relieved to see her in good health, but he simply brushed off his relief by talking about the weather.

He had told her that Riddle was indeed more dark and cold than he had been a few days before, but Dumbledore, unlike Hermione, believed there was a cure to it. "We both know, as does Harry, that Riddle does not understand what is not written in books. It's hard for him to understand what he has never felt or heard of."

She had asked him then if Riddle was Voldemort yet, Dumbledore looked skeptically at her before answering, "He committed his first murder last summer, Miss Granger. I do not know why Fourier's Flaw sent us into a time when he had already become less than human, but the flaw is not faulty because of its' timing." Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Riddle has already begun searching for more Horcruxes, Miss Granger. His family ring is the first of them, he killed his father and grandparents last summer in Little Hangleton to make it," Dumbledore said as if reading a letter. "He wears it around Hogwarts as a trophy."

"But he hasn't worn a ring all year," Hermione said curiously. Dumbledore looked confused as he mumbled, "True, true" and began rummaging through a drawer for something. He held up a piece of paper and read it before nodding his head, "Says here that he went searching for his mother and found his Uncle, who told him that his father was a muggle and had abandoned him and his mother. He went to the Riddle house and killed all remaining inside it."

"His Uncle?" Hermione asked curiously. Dumbledore nodded his head and turned to the paper for help, "Morfin Gaunt."

"But Morfin died three years ago in his prison cell," Hermione said curiously. "I remember Professor Slughorn telling us so at Christmas in my fourth year." Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, "I must say, Miss Granger, your presence changes everything." Hermione smiled, but didn't reply.

Dumbledore seemed deep in thought; he didn't speak for nearly an hour. "To ask your question Miss Granger, I do not think Tom has become Voldemort yet. His change as of this week may tell us otherwise, but while his soul is still untarnished and whole there is hope."

"You don't think he's…" Hermione began, only to be interrupted by Dumbledore's hand being thrown into the air.

"Killed his family? No, I do not," Dumbledore said. "There's only one way to find out for sure, however." Without saying another word Dumbledore wrote something down on a piece of blank parchment. "Take this to the Owlery, and wait for the owl to return Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded her head and quickly took the letter from Dumbledore. She nearly sprinted up to the Owlery and was thankful to find it completely empty. She grabbed the closest owl and quickly wrapped the letter on its' leg. She quickly took it to the window and watched it set off.

She leaned against the window sleepily; she still hadn't been able to get a goodnight's sleep. She had refused to take the potion since Tuesday night, she didn't want to feel knocked out if Riddle decided to sneak out for some reason.

Hermione was surprised to find the owl come flying back within the hour; it looked at her blearily as it held out its' leg. Hermione took the parchment attached to it and set the owl back on its' perch. She quickly walked back down to Dumbledore's office.

She found Dumbledore's door already open, she walked inside and found him waiting for her return where she had left him. He motioned for her to close the door behind her and she quickly did so. She passed the letter towards Dumbledore and waited for him to read it.

He seemed to have read it three or four times before responding, out of shock or confusion she didn't know. "It seems my speculations are correct," Dumbledore said. "Tom Riddle Senior still lives with his parents in Little Hangleton."

"Then why was Morfin in prison and found dead?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"The Ministry is still investigating that," Dumbledore said curiously. "However, I do not believe Riddle is the culprit behind Morfin's death."

"Then who is?" Hermione asked curiously watching Dumbledore. Dumbledore pointed a finger at her and said rather quietly, "I believe Grindelwald may know more about Riddle's past then he led you to believe, Miss Granger."

"Are you saying that…Grindelwald killed Morfin?" Hermione asked, not believing a word of it. She felt that Riddle was the culprit. Dumbledore nodded his head, "I believe we shall end our discussion here, Miss Grindelwald. As I see that our conversation is soon to become public discussion."

Almost instantly after Dumbledore had finished speaking his office door was wrenched open. Hermione turned around stiffly in her chair to see who had intruded as Dumbledore stood up briskly. "Good afternoon Tom," Dumbledore said vivaciously, Hermione could see a small twinkle in his eyes. She quickly picked up her bag, which she had abandoned on her run to the Owlery, and stood up.

"Thank you for your help Professor," Hermione mumbled with a nod towards Dumbledore.

"It's always a pleasure," Dumbledore said with a wink. Hermione was about to turn to leave when Riddle spoke, "Forgive me Professor, I didn't realize you were already with a student." Hermione felt a pang at Riddle calling her just another student.

"No matter Tom," Professor Dumbledore said, holding a hand out as if to welcome him. "Miss Grindelwald was just leaving." Riddle nodded his head and looked at Hermione, as if seeing her for the first time. He seemed to be unable to move from where he stood.

He held a book in his right hand, and Hermione could see his thumb tapping it thoughtfully. He moved his gaze from Hermione's face to Dumbledore's, who was, if possible, smiling more broadly than before, the twinkle in his eyes seeming glued to its' position.

Tom nodded his head and stepped into the room, Hermione took that as her cue to leave, and she quickly passed by Tom without looking up at him. She closed the door behind her and walked slowly back to her common room, ignoring the looks of disgust she received from Death Eaters and Slytherin's alike.

She threw her books and bag on the chair in her common room and turned back to leave, having just realized dinner was in progress. She walked straight pass the Slytherin table and down the Hufflepuff table where she would sit with Hannah as she had for the past three days.

She caught a glimpse of Ginny sitting with Harry at the Slytherin table with Ron, she sighed sadly as she threw herself down beside Hannah. "You might want to eat quickly, Peter's going to try and ask you to the ball. They've set a date finally, November 26."

"Still?" Hermione asked wearily. "I'm too tired to handle him right now." She grabbed the foods closest to her and piled it on her plate. She quickly took a sip of her water and stood up to leave. "Thanks for the warning."

She began walking back to her common room ignoring the glaring faces, yet again, from the Slytherin's as she passed. "Hey wait, Hermione!" she heard Hannah yell from behind her. She didn't turn around, but she knew Hannah was running to keep up with her. When she finally came into Hermione's view she had a plate of food in her hands, "I thought you might want some company. You've looked pretty lonely lately."

Hermione smiled and thanked Hannah as they continued towards her common room. The canvas let them in without the password, not wanting Hannah to hear it, and they found themselves in an empty common room. "Where's that Riddle man?" Hannah asked inquiringly.

"Last I saw him he was talking with Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said setting her plate on the table. She threw her bag and books onto the floor and sat down.

"You two have a row then?" Hannah asked after a few minutes of silence. Hermione laughed, "No, what would make you think that?" Hannah stared at her guiltily. "What?"

"It's all around school," Hannah said seriously. "Everyone knows you and that Riddle man got in some argument. But all the rumors are different. We have no clue what the Slytherin's believe, but it's obvious it's far worse than a fight over a book."

"A fight over a book?" Hermione said, taking a bite of her roll. Hannah nodded her head, "That's what the Ravenclaw's believe, that you fought about a book or another. Something with wanting higher marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's the worst rumor I've ever heard," Hermione said with a laugh. "Why would I fight Tom over a book?"

"So it's not true?" Hannah asked curiously. "What about the rumor from Hufflepuff? They think you got in a fight about…well, I don't think they thought of something yet. But Gryffindor's believe you fought over which house was better. Of course they say you sided with Gryffindors and that's why that Riddle man hexed you."

"His name is _Tom_ not 'that Riddle man' and he didn't hex me, nor did we have an argument about which house is better," Hermione said with a laugh. "Those rumors are ridiculous."

"Of course they are," Hannah said waving a hand unconsciously. "But the fact of the matter is the whole school believes you two fought. It's the biggest thing to happen since that boy died. Oh what's his name…"

"His name was Orion…" Hermione began, but she found herself being cut off by another person.

"Orion Black." They both turned around to see Riddle standing in the portrait hole, staring angrily at Hannah.

"Right," Hannah said with a frown. "I guess I should go then, let the two of you make-up." She whispered the last part but Hermione was sure Tom had heard her. With a smile Hannah picked up her half empty plate and walked towards the portrait hole, which was still being confined by Riddle.

"Orion Black wasn't just some _boy_," he stated angrily.

"Maybe to those who knew him, but I've never met him before, now have I?" Hannah said with a laugh. "If you don't mind, I was leaving." Hermione was shocked at how blunt Hannah had been with Tom, as Tom was himself.

Hermione watched as Tom moved his wand hand towards his bag; he quickly caught her gaze and removed it from the bag. He stepped aside to let Hannah go, but did not look at Hermione. She turned back to her food and ate in silence.

She didn't know when he had left, but when Hermione stood up to leave she found herself, yet again, alone. Sighing angrily she picked up her bag and books and walked into her room, making sure to slam the door shut as she did so.

She threw her bags on the floor beside her bed and walked quickly to her dresser to retrieve Riddle's book. She opened it frantically and searched the pages for Morfin Gaunt. Tom had said every person Grindelwald had ever killed would be in here. She searched for hours without finding anything remotely close to Gaunt.

Giving up, she set the book beside her bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***

Tom had disappeared again. Hermione was sure of it when she walked into Potions class ten minutes late on Monday, only to find that Tom was not sitting in his seat. Hermione had guessed at the fact that he had left Hogwarts on Saturday, as had Ginny, Ron and Harry, but the rest of the school had seemed oblivious.

As soon as classes had started up again on Monday, however, the stream of rumors began. The most popular rumor was that Hermione and Riddle's former argument had bothered Riddle so much that he had simply left the school. The professors tried to stop the rumors from spreading like wildfire, but to no avail. By Monday night, not only had students questioned Hermione about Tom's whereabouts, but Headmaster Dippet had as well.

"I'm sure you're aware of the rumors flying around this castle, Miss Grindelwald," Headmaster Dippet said with a nervous laugh. "Of course I do not believe them myself, but when one such as this has spurred…well, we must be completely sure."

"The last time I saw Tom was Friday night; Hannah and I were having dinner in the common room and that's the last I saw of him," Hermione said seriously.

"The rumor about the fight, though, Miss Grindelwald," Headmaster Dippet continued cheerfully. "I can not help but think, though the rumors are simply….well, rumors, that the two of you have not been on speaking terms as of late."

"We don't agree on the same…tactics, that's all," Hermione said quickly. Dippet nodded his head, but looked around the room worriedly before leaving.

Hermione had had to bare through the same worried expressions for the remainder of the week; the only house that wasn't giving her worried looks was the Slytherin's, who had simply gone from glaring at her viciously behind her back to doing it in front of her. A few of the girls Hermione recognized as those 'trying out' for the Dark Lady position even tried to hex her as she walked down the halls.

The one good thing about this situation was that Harry had not only forgiven her, but had stuck to her side the whole week; as had Ginny and Ron. They only ever split up to go to their classes, in which Harry and Hermione would always find themselves in the same room.

Friday during Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Hermione could have sworn she saw Malfoy glaring at Harry as if he himself had hexed Riddle. The other Slytherin's had quickly picked up their bags and moved to the other side of the classroom, as they tended to do now. This left Hermione and Harry to sit with the Gryffindors, who welcomed them with open arms.

An aggravated Professor Merrythought was about to silence the class when someone, obviously running late, opened the door. "How'd you manage to hex him Grindelwald?" Hermione heard a Gryffindor student laugh behind her.

She turned around to tell him off when she noticed the Slytherin's staring at the door as if Voldemort himself had walked through. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her book, which lay unopened in front of her.

"Please take an empty seat Riddle," Professor Merrythought said curiously. Instantly every Death Eater in the room stood up, as if to offer him their own seat. Hermione peered towards the door as Harry did, though she didn't mumble angrily like he did.

Riddle was standing in the doorframe, just as he had last Friday in Dumbledore's office. He had the same book in his hand, but his cloak was ragged and wet. "Riddle, I won't tell you a second time. Sit down." The Death Eaters were still standing expectantly over their seats. Riddle tore his gaze away from them and looked at Harry, who Hermione quickly saw nod his head in recognition.

She saw Riddle's eyes flicker before he walked towards them, all the Death Eaters seemed aggravated at not having been chosen to move seats; Hermione could tell Malfoy was more upset than the others, after all; he believed himself to be the most faithful and loyal Death Eater.

Riddle stopped short of Hermione's desk as Professor Merrythought began her lecture, her back turned from the students, all of whom were watching Riddle intently. Hermione noticed him tapping on the little book again and was shocked to recognize it as the little black book Riddle peered over so religiously.

He motioned for Harry to move; when he didn't the other Death Eaters began mumbling angrily. "Quiet down," Professor Merrythought said angrily turning towards the class. Riddle turned his gaze away from Harry and spoke, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Professor, but…"

"Yes, I'm sure you are, now sit down," Professor Merrythought said heatedly. She pointed to the empty seat in the front of the class.

"Perhaps I should have explained myself earlier, _Professor_," Riddle said, and for the first time Hermione could hear anger in his voice; he never spoke angrily towards a Hogwarts teacher. Professor Merrythought seemed just as astonished as she was. "I came to collect Miss Grindelwald-" The class erupted in conversation, but Riddle continued louder. "You see, Headmaster Dippet has some urgent news that I fear cannot wait through even your fine class."

He had changed from hostility to complimentary in a second, though Professor Merrythought didn't seem to care for the compliments anymore. She held out her hand expectantly, Riddle seemed to have expected it, because he had already opened his black book and removed a piece of parchment from it.

He glanced at Hermione once before walking up to Professor Merrythought in the front of the class. She gave the parchment a quick look before saying, "Very well then, Riddle and Grindelwald, you are excused. Quiet down the rest of you."

Hermione had already pushed her book back into her bag, giving Harry a quick 'don't worry about me, I'll be fine' expression. Merrythought had turned her attention back to the board, quite oblivious to the fact that her class was still not paying attention to her. They were either watching Hermione latch up her bag or watching Riddle, who was now waiting outside the door for Hermione.

She threw her bag over her shoulder, ignoring the now angered Gryffindor faces and the Slytherin's jealous mumbles as she passed them. She shut Merrythought's door behind her and turned towards Riddle, who was staring at the brick wall as if it was a snake.

"Nice of you to join us here," Hermione said bitterly. "The whole school thought I'd gone and hexed you out of here."

"I'm sure you kept everything under control," Riddle said expectantly.

"Under _control…_? Tom, have you forgotten what I told you the last time you went gallivanting out of the school? You can't _leave_ without telling me! The Slytherin's have been trying to murder me all week," Hermione said, and it was nearly the truth. Malfoy and the other Death Eaters had been mumbling venomously around the Slytherin table and Hermione was sure they were plotting her death.

"And perhaps you don't recall my response to you Grindelwald," Riddle spat angrily. "I work better alone."

"Fine, I'll make it easier for you then," Hermione spat back. She turned to walk back into Merrythought's room but was stopped by Riddle's hand around her wrist.

"I know where your father is," Riddle said simply.

"And I don't care anymore, Riddle!" Hermione said angrily. "I've told you you can trust me, and yet again you seem to think you can't."

"When I left we weren't on…speaking terms, Grindelwald," Riddle said hoarsely. "If you don't remember...."

"And whose fault was that?" Hermione spat angrily. "Let me go." Hermione stared at Professor Merrythought's door, half hoping someone would open it from inside; when no one did she turned to face Riddle. His hand flinched on her wrist, but he loosened his grip and quickly released her. "Thank you."

"We need to talk in private," Riddle said softly, Hermione could hear him tapping on his book again. "Grindelwald…"

"I heard you," Hermione murmured. "Common room?" Riddle nodded his head as she began walking towards their dormitory. The portrait was empty when they arrived, having expected them both to be in class, but Riddle seemed to think the hallway was safe enough to talk.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Grindelwald," Riddle said sheepishly. He was peering down at his black book, and Hermione was sure he looked at it with disgust. She peered down at the book too, looking intently at it to see if there was a mud stain on it. When she saw that the book was as clean as it had been when she had seen it in Riddle's room, she turned her gaze back to Riddle curiously. "I told you last Friday that I've made mistakes…"

"I told you it didn't matter…" Hermione began, but Tom put up a hand to silence her. She could have sworn she heard him whisper, "Please." He cleared his throat softly before beginning again, "It _does_ matter, Grindelwald. Do you remember Myrtle? She was a Ravenclaw." Hermione nodded her head.

"She was killed last year," Hermione remembered. "The monster from the Chamber of Secrets killed her." Riddle nodded his head, still tapping the black book unconsciously. "What does that…"

"I did it," Riddle said quickly. It wasn't as Hermione had expected, she would have thought Riddle would have said it proudly when he claimed killing an innocent person, but this Riddle in front of her did not look proud.

"How?" Hermione asked, still looking at the black book.

"I can speak Parseltongue, so the entrance to the Chamber opened to me and the monster obeyed my commands to kill muggle-born witches and wizards in the castle," he said simply.

"But why would you…"

"Salazar Slytherin's work, Grindelwald," Riddle said angrily. "I was trying to finish his noble work!" Hermione looked taken aback, he was so sure of having a reason that he seemed to not believe himself. "His noble work of creating a wizarding world purely made of those who deserved it."

"And who's to say Myrtle didn't deserve it?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"It's what Slytherin believed," Riddle said brutally. Hermione continued peering at the book. "Do you recall Slughorn's obscene remark at Christmas in our fourth year?"

"About Gaunt?" Hermione asked, she couldn't help but hope that Dumbledore was right. Riddle nodded his head, "I killed him."

"Why?" Hermione asked, trying to compose herself. Riddle held out his book as if in answer. She continued staring at it.

"Read it," Riddle said. "You should know the truth…of me." They heard the man in their portrait appear as the bell overhead rang, and Riddle quickly said the password. Hermione continued staring at the book, even as Riddle placed it into her slightly outstretched hand; she didn't think it was real. Had he just handed over the book he so religiously protected?

Without speaking another word to her, Riddle turned and walked into the common room. Hermione finally came out of her trance when she heard Riddle slam his dormitory door shut. She quickly threw Riddle's book in her bag and walked into the portrait hole before the canvas shut on her.

She sat herself down on the couch of the common room. Sighing deeply, and with eyes shut, she opened up the book.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I left it at a cliff hanger! But I just had to! Sorry! And I know the kiss wasn't the magnificent kiss you had all expected, but it's Tom Riddle after all. Thanks for all your reviews, and don't forget, more reviews are love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N**: Fourier's Flaw finally has a trailer AND a poster! It's on my homepage [close to the bottom], if you care to view it. And, as always, thank you for reading.

* * *

**Sunday, November 12, 1944**

"So…what do you think?" Hermione heard Peter ask her worriedly over the table. Hermione set her newspaper down on the table to give Peter a questioning look. "You weren't listening were you?" She looked at him apologetically as Hannah walked briskly towards them.f

"You won't guess who just asked me to the ball," she said merrily. Peter looked disgruntled as Hannah made him move farther down the table, away from Hermione.

"Who?" Hermione asked with a smile. Hannah clapped her hands together like a little kid and leaned across the table, "Evan Cleaver. I've been crushing on him for two years now, and he finally figured it out."

"I remember him," Hermione said, trying to laugh along with this gleeful Hannah. She stood up quickly, "I just wanted to tell you that. I'm off to meet _my_ Evan." She squealed happily and quickly strolled down the table side, ignoring the inquiring looks from Ravenclaw's. It was more than obvious that half the school already knew about Evan and Hannah; Evan, the Ravenclaw Seeker and Captain for two years, was now dating 'that chirpy Ravenclaw", as she was now called.

Hermione was sure that within hours rumors would be spreading that she had slipped him a love potion. She let her mind trail away from the thought as she turned her attention back to the sulking Peter, who had taken the chance to move back into his rightful place while Hermione had been watching Hannah walk away. "What were you saying, Peter?"

"I was wondering if…" Peter said, only stopping to choke back saliva. "If you wanted to go to the ball with me. It's next Friday night, I wasn't sure if Hannah had told you or not." He added the last part in hastily as he tapped his hands nervously on the table, fully unaware that his other hand was submerged in his pudding.

"Oh…" Hermione said, still looking at Peter's pudding-ed hand. "Well, actually Peter, I don't think…I think it would be better if the two of us didn't, you know, travel down that road again." She looked up to see Peter's face sag. She wasn't sure if it had to do with her response or the fact that he had just realized where his hand had been placed. He quickly wiped it off on his pants. "I mean, I wouldn't want to loose our friendship Peter. Besides, I'm not really the ball type, you know that."

Peter nodded his head and shoved the plate of food towards the middle of the table, mumbling an "I'll see you later" as he picked himself up off the bench and sauntered down the Great Hall. Hermione saw Harry, Ron and Ginny walk pass him and noticed Ron laugh as they were within talking distance of her.

"I'm guessing he took the blow a bit too hard, Hermione," he laughed as he shoved Peter's pudding bowl aside. He grabbed a clean bowl beside Hermione and piled it with food. Harry and Ginny sat down on each side of him, looking at her worriedly.

"Oh shut up Ron," Hermione said peering down at her newspaper again. Ginny peered over at it, "No news as to where your father is yet?" Hermione shook her head regretfully; she had hoped Grindelwald would have left the slightest hint as to where he was. He hadn't even committed a crime within the past few weeks, or at least no one had evidence that he had.

"He'll turn up," Harry said with a quick nod. "Listen, Vol…" Ron shoved his elbow into Harry's side before he could finish. Harry continued his statement while rubbing his bruised ribs. "Riddle hasn't been around lately, has he?"

"He got back on Friday, Harry," Hermione said with a frown. "You were there." Harry nodded his head, "I know, but the Slytherin team was suppose to have practice yesterday. He never showed up."

"That doesn't mean he's left Hogwarts again," Hermione said flicking the side of her newspaper. "I'll check, just to make sure, but Riddle tends to stay in his room during the weekends. And I'm sure he had no idea about the practice, since he's been gone all week. They probably flew an extra, or whatever you call it in Quidditch."

"An extra?" Ron said, looking at Hermione in horror. "You shouldn't even try to understand Quidditch Hermione; your book brain just won't get it." Ginny hit him, "Can you at least _try_ to act your age?" Ron rolled his eyes and returned to his half eaten bowl of food.

"Anyways, what happened?" Harry asked urgently as he peered around the Great Hall. "What did you and Riddle talk about?" Ginny looked inquiringly at Hermione, and Ron even put down his fork to listen.

"He didn't tell me where he went," Hermione said awkwardly. "But he gave me that book of his, do you remember it Harry?" Harry nodded his head, having heard all about the mysterious book the week previous. Ginny and Ron, who had never heard of it, were quickly informed of its existence by Harry.

Hermione peered around the Great Hall as he did so; she didn't want to be overheard by the Slytherin's. More importantly, Riddle. She was sure he was still locked up in his room, but she scanned the hall just to make sure. She noticed Malfoy and Lestrange talking in a group with Nott, Avery and, if Hermione wasn't mistaken, Carrow. She only had a minute to look for Dolohov and the other Death Eaters before Harry turned his attention to her again. "So the book then, what was in it?"

Hermione peered guiltily at the three of them, "I haven't read it." All three of them reacted differently, Ginny simply rolled her eyes, Harry sighed and buried his head in his hands, but it was Ron's reaction that got the attention of Malfoy. "WHAT? Why wouldn't you…" He threw his hands up in the air, completely oblivious to the fact that half the hall had turned towards him.

Ginny was trying to shove his hands down, completely annoyed by his reaction as much as she was. "Sit down Ron," she continued repeating angrily. Harry didn't seem to care about the commotion anymore; he was staring straight at Hermione, who couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Why?" she heard him ask quietly, though it was obvious that anything apart from Ron's screaming was listed as whispering.

"You heard what she said, Ginny! Don't you tell me to SIT down! YOU sit down!" she heard Ron say angrily as Ginny began pulling vigorously at his sweater. Hermione looked over at Ron and Ginny and would have laughed, had the whole school not been watching so intently.

"He doesn't trust me," Hermione said quietly, Harry leaned across the table. "I need him to trust me, Harry."

"And you don't think him handing you that book means he trusts you?" Harry asked angrily.

"He didn't _hand _it to me, he threw it into my hands," Hermione said angrily. "And there's a difference. You might not think so but there is. He doesn't trust me nor does he trust himself. And in order for him to do both of those things he needs to be with me when I read the book." She said the last word with finality, Harry moved himself back onto the bench as Ginny and Ron were escorted out of the hall, still arguing angrily, by a pestered Professor Merrythought.

"Go then," Harry said, obviously annoyed. "You have no need for the three of us."

"Don't say that," Hermione said as she threw her newspaper into her bag. "I was hoping you'd all come with me to the library to do some more research…"

"You have the book you need. Why don't you open it like all the others?" He quickly picked himself off the bench, throwing his hands on the table loudly as he did so; half the table peered down at them. Hermione was too use to the peering gazes to care anymore; she threw her bag over her shoulder and heaved herself off the bench, making her way down the Great Hall.

She decided not to go the library, seeing as Harry, Ginny and Ron were all elsewhere, and instead decided to head back to her common room. When she stepped through the portrait hole she saw Riddle sitting on the couch, the back of his head facing her.

She threw her nearly empty bag over the cloak rack and walked towards him. As she walked around the couch to the armchair, she noticed Riddle peering down at his black book. She sat down across from him and clasped her hands together, waiting for him to speak.

It seemed to take no effort at all for him when he spoke. "Well?" he asked. Hermione shrugged, "I didn't read it." Riddle seemed stunned for an instant, but recovered himself graciously when he quickly snatched the book in his hand.

He held it up to his face and flipped it over, "So I see…and, might I ask why not?"

"You didn't seem very keen on having me read whatever it was you've written in there," Hermione shrugged, hoping that her honesty would help her and not damage whatever relationship she and Riddle had come to have. "If you had, you wouldn't have run off like you did."

She was sure Riddle wasn't happy with the statement of having run off, but he didn't seem too moved by it. He opened the book and peered down at the front page religiously. "I've said it before, Grindelwald…now; however, I think I mean it."

Hermione peered over at him curiously. He closed the book and set it back down on the table, not allowing it to make a hard thud like his other books. He slid it slowly towards her and flipped it so that its' content was facing her. "I trust you, Hermione."

She took her eyes away from the book that was inches away from her and peered up at Riddle, who was watching her more intently than Hermione ever thought possible. "Open it," he said, and Hermione was surprised to find his tone more inviting than demanding.

His half-plea made Hermione tear her eyes away from him and turn her attention to the black book that Riddle had slid towards her. She set a hand on the book and looked up at Riddle again for assurance; he curtly nodded his head and sat back, waiting for her to open it.

She picked up the book and opened it to the first page, which read: _This book belongs to The Heir of Slytherin; Lord Voldemort_. Hermione's heart sank. "Lord Voldemort," she whispered, flipping the page. Riddle didn't reply.

Each page had a snake on it, Hermione was sure that Riddle had drawn them himself, each of them looked the same same; each of them horrifyingly similar to the snake Voldemort would come to care for more than humans; Nagini. Hermione felt her stomach could sink no lower than it already had as she began reading the only paragraph on the page; the rest of the page was scribbled with names and occurrences. _Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson witnessed an account of my abilities earlier today. They immediately reported me to Mrs. Cole, who is a disgusting excuse for a matron. I'll have my vengeance when we go on our annual trip. Perhaps they'll stumble across my abilities once more…_

The rest of the page looked like scratch paper; Riddle had crossed out words, drawn arrows to previously written sentences, and drawn skulls over scribbled out letters. Hermione couldn't make out what half of it said, seeing as most of it had been marked up.

She flipped the page, only to find it just as messy as the previous. "What is this Tom?" she asked worriedly peering up at him. He motioned for her to flip to the next page, she did so reluctantly. This page, like the first, had one full paragraph followed by more scratched out words and skulls. _Found a cave on the trip with the orphans today, I cursed Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop into following me. I scared them into silence by bringing dead bodies to life, including theirs. No one will ever know their dead, not even Mrs. Cole._

"You killed them?" Hermione asked curiously. It was hard for her to sound confused when everything finally made sense; Dumbledore had been wrong, people _were_ born evil. Riddle simply nodded his head. "But you were only…"

"Nine," Riddle finished. Hermione waited to see if he would say anything else, when he didn't, she turned her attention back to the book, "What are all these scribbled words…"

"Every person that has ever aggravated me," Riddle said simply. "Followed by forms of torture I wished to bestow on them at the time." Hermione flipped a few pages, her eyes peering over the names and brutal tortures Riddle had made up for each individual. "Turn to the creased page, towards the back."

Hermione closed the book and lifted it, so the creased page could be better seen; she flipped it open and gazed down at the long list of names. "What's this?" She had never hoped herself to be wrong, but she did not want it to be a list of…

"All the people I've killed," Riddle said. "Starting with Amy Benson and ending with…"

"Joseph Fourier…" Hermione said in bewilderment. She stared at the page in horror. "But he's…"

"Time travel is a fascinating subject, isn't it?" Riddle sneered, tapping his fingers carelessly beside him. "I've been researching Fourier since his descendant came to Hogwarts. People seemed to think he was famous, so I was curious. Fourier's ideas were hypocrisy, as I mentioned to you before. I couldn't have him finish his work; he could alter our very lives when I become the darkest wizard in the world.

"So I went back in time, ransacked his home and killed him, making it look like a burglary," Riddle said casually. "Then I implanted the murder to a passerby and made him think he had killed him. I destroyed the last piece of Fourier's time travel equation; therefore making it indefinitely Fourier's Flaw. You see, I couldn't have someone else kill him; I needed to make sure it happened."

"But…how did you? And when did you?" Hermione asked as she set the book down on the table. She glimpsed Morfin Gaunt's name on the list as Riddle continued, "I solved his equation and went last week."

Hermione's eyes shot up, "You solved it?" Riddle nodded his head and peered down at his book with a look of disgust. Hermione pushed the thoughts of Fourier's Flaw into the back of her mind as she asked Riddle, very quietly, "What is it?"

"I started out," Riddle said pointing towards the book. "Finishing what Salazar Slytherin had left behind, but I…"

"Lost control," Hermione finished, peering down at the list again. Riddle nodded his head and gazed at her. "What do you think?"

"What do I…think?" Riddle asked curiously, she turned her attention back to the book. Above Joseph Fourier's name was Tom Riddle Senior, next to which was written _died with grandparents after torturing for information about Merope Gaunt._ Hermione felt her stomach dive again.

"Yes," she said, trying to cough back the bile in her throat. "What do you think, what do you believe?" Riddle continued staring at her, but he looked more thoughtful than perplexed. "You said you believed yourself to be doing Salazar Slytherin's work. Salazar Slytherin believed that only those of pure ancestry should learn magic, is that what you believe?"

"No," Riddle said with astonishment. "Its fate that determines who can and can not use magic, not blood." They both turned their gazes towards the book on the table.

"Then why did you kill all these people Tom?" Hermione whispered as the knot in her stomach began to loosen.

"I had no choice," Riddle said, though it seemed he didn't believe it himself. "I had to do it."

"You've let your faults control you," Hermione said seriously. "By killing Dennis and Amy you've started a chain reaction that can only be stopped by…"

"Stopped?" Riddle spat. Hermione turned away from the book and looked at him; he was standing on his feet, both hands clasped into fists.

"I thought…"

"I can't stop this, Grindelwald," Riddle said angrily pointing a finger at the book as he continued. "It's who I am."

"No, it's not," Hermione said in agitation. "It's what you _do_ not who you are."

"It's the same, Grindelwald," Riddle said lowering his hand slowly. "Our actions make us who we are, and I'm a murderer."

"You can always…" Hermione stopped herself, she wasn't sure she wanted to continue, there didn't seem any hope in changing him now; he was already Voldemort. Fourier's Flaw had failed and Dumbledore was wrong, Fourier's Flaw was flawed because of its' timing as well.

"There's a certain power in killing, Grindelwald," Riddle said softly. Hermione hadn't realized he had sat back down. "I've never felt more in control."

"So you won't change because you're power hungry?" she asked incredulously. "You sound more like my father than yourself."

"You don't know me," Riddle spat as he pointed a finger towards her. "You don't know anything about it, Grindelwald." He stretched his arm across the table and quickly picked up his book. Without another word he strolled up to his room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione continued sitting in the common room, peering down at the table where Riddle's book had just been. She had hoped that Riddle would have come down and talked to her, but she knew now that Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself had all come back for nothing; they had left the ones they loved in hopes of giving them a better future; a future that could not be altered. A future that would one day be Voldemort's.

***

"You mean to say, he's already murdered _fifty_ people!" Ron said in disgust. It was Tuesday night, the only night they had found time to sit in the Room of Requirements; Riddle had been quick to cancel all Death Eater meetings after Sunday's occurrence.

The Death Eaters all believed Hermione to be the reason, and she was not telling them otherwise. "I didn't count them all, but yes; he killed his dad just last week….along with Joseph Fourier." If Ron, Ginny and Harry had been shocked before, it was nothing compared to what they looked like now.

"But how…I thought the Ministry had killed him off!" Ron exclaimed, obviously the only one out of the three of them that had a voice; half the school now called him the Howler, thanks to the incident Sunday morning. She already had an explanation in mind, having just talked to Dumbledore about it the night previous.

"Riddle wasn't the original killer of Fourier's death, but by us coming back in time, we've changed it. Dumbledore didn't guess it, nor did I, but we changed the past's past without knowing it….if that makes sense." Ron shook his head as the others followed suit.

"Well, Riddle's dad didn't die until just this last week," Hermione sighed, trying to explain it in a more suitable manner. "The Riddle _we _knew went to Little Hangleton during the summer of his sixth year and killed the Riddle's, altering Morfin Gaunt's memory to think himself the killer. But that didn't happen."

"Great," Ron said in exasperation. "So Tom Riddle Senior lived to be a year older, fancy that change suited him, but what of us? We're still stuck with snake man."

"I'm not so sure of that," Hermione said, ignoring the angry sighs of Harry and Ron. "He seems reluctant to do it. Kill, I mean."

"Whether or not he does it willingly doesn't matter, Hermione," Harry said seriously. "He's still doing it, that's what matter." Ginny and Ron nodded their heads.

"I'm not saying we can change him," Hermione said pessimistically. "I honestly think he's beyond our help now, but Dumbledore asked me to try and I will continue trying. It's the only plan we've got."

"Maybe not," Harry said, looking at the fireplace with disgust. "I have a thought…and I hate myself for saying it, but we're going to help Riddle."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked, looking in bewilderment as his best friend.

"It's about time Grindelwald has that historical battle."

***

Hermione peered around the empty common room, her eyes lingering on the stairway that lead to Riddle's room. She had a plan, or Harry did, and she needed to tell Riddle about it as soon as possible. She sat on the couch for as long as time would permit, but Riddle never came down.

She quickly stood up and picked her bag up off the cloak rack before leaving the common room, realizing she was going to be late for Potions class. Professor Slughorn didn't seem to care that she was five minutes late, he obviously thought it had to do with Head Girl duties, and she was not going to tell him otherwise.

She sighed happily when she saw Riddle sitting in his seat. She quickly sat herself next to him as Slughorn continued his lecture. They sat in silence as he lectured on the importance of mixing the ingredients properly in the Draught of Living Death. Riddle didn't seem to be paying attention; he was tapping one finger on his black book as he stared at the table, as if he meant to hex it.

"You've made this all before, but it's never a reason to not try again!" Professor Slughorn said enthusiastically. "After all, hardly anyone ever gets the potion right. Off you go." The class began talking nervously and walking around the room towards friends as Slughorn sat himself in his chair, looking rather satisfied with his speech.

Hermione noticed Riddle hadn't moved as she turned her eyes to the cauldron on their desk. "Aren't you going to start?" she asked him curiously. He peered up, as if realizing where he was for the first time, and closed his eyes. He hesitated before opening them, "Riddle, are you alright?"

"Just tired," he noted dully as he opened his book to the appropriate page.

"I would have thought all that time in your room would've helped," Hermione mumbled as she passed the sopophorous bean towards him.

"What are you talking about Grindelwald?" Riddle asked distractedly. He peered down the list of ingredients and snatched the bean from the table in one swift motion.

"I'm talking about me being late for potions class waiting in the common room for you to come out of your room," Hermione said angrily.

"You were waiting for me?" Riddle asked, setting his potion book down on the table as he peered over at her inquiringly.

"Well, yes," Hermione said rather dumbly. "Why wouldn't I have been?"

"I thought our disagreement on Sunday would have…made you change your mind about me," Riddle said as he peered around the room, making sure no one was listening. Hermione did the same, and saw that Malfoy was watching them intently. When Riddle looked at him, he gave a curt nod and turned his attention to his potion.

"That's your disagreement, not mine," Hermione said, handing Riddle the valerian root. "And I don't think of you any differently, I just understand you better."

Riddle was silent for a moment, pondering what she had said. Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry watching them, but she turned her attention quickly back to the potion in front of them. The class seemed to have settled down, all of them rather enticed with their potions. Hermione thought that was the reason for Riddle's lack of response, but when Hermione peered into their potion, which had reached its' ideal halfway stage and had turned a deep purple, she heard Riddle say, "I've never met anyone like you Hermione."

She took her time moving her gaze from the potion to Riddle, and could tell that those students closest to them had her Riddle's remark. They were already passing it around the classroom, which was back to its' former noise level. Slughorn didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy lecturing Malfoy on how to make the perfect potion. Hermione didn't notice as well, and it seemed Riddle could care less about the whispers surrounding them.

She smiled towards him, a faint flutter of hope crossing her mind as she did so. She saw the most genuine smile cross his face before it turned into a small smirk, and she couldn't help but blush. It wasn't so easy to make Voldemort smile.

By the end of class, the news of Riddle's remark had faded, only to be replaced by the fact that Riddle and Hermione were the only students in their year to have made the perfect Draught of Living Death potion. Slughorn awarded both houses fifty points, exclaiming his excitement by removing the week's homework assignments.

Hermione and Riddle were the last ones to leave the class, having been bombarded with praises by Slughorn as they tried to leave. Hermione had watched Harry and Malfoy linger, but both left within minutes of class ending.

She picked up her bag as Slughorn patted her on the back, "A job well done you two." Riddle and Hermione nodded their heads and quickly walked towards the door, hoping Slughorn would not entrap them again.

"Does he not realize we have another class?" Hermione asked in agitation as Riddle slid the door shut behind him.

"I highly doubt Professor Hastings would care if we were late," Riddle said carelessly, he was use to being praised by Slughorn.

"Since we're going to be late," Hermione said peering over at Riddle, who she noticed for the first time was wearing Gaunt's ring. "I have to tell you something." Riddle peered over at her and matched her gaze, he took the ring off his finger and handed it towards her.

"Salazar Slytherin's ring," he said with an air of delight. "It belonged to my mother before she died." Hermione didn't take it, and it was obvious Riddle didn't expect her to; he put the ring back on his finger and waited for her to continue.

"I know where Grindelwald is, Tom," she said as they walked up a flight of stairs. Riddle stopped halfway, his hand lingering on the railing. "Or I expect I know where he is."

"Where?" Riddle asked quickly, gazing at the paintings decorating the wall.

"He use to tell me about his plan for a prison when I was younger. He use to say that he'd land his enemies in it, to keep them away from…"

"Where?" Riddle asked again, more urgently this time.

"Nurmengard," Hermione said.

"I've never heard of it," Riddle said curiously. Hermione nodded her head, "You wouldn't. He's building it in secret right now."

"Are you sure?" Riddle asked.

"It's a speculation," Hermione stammered. "But he told me he'd be out of contact with me while he was building it. Granted, we don't talk to each other, he always sent me my mother's necklace after I'd send it back. But he gave it to me personally before saying he was leaving."

"Where's the locket?" Riddle asked quietly. "There's a reason he gave it to you in person. It must have the location of his hiding…"

"It's in my dresser," Hermione said. "But there's no need, I know where it's located."

"Where?" Riddle asked, obviously not curious as to how Hermione knew of its' location.

"The North Sea," Hermione said. Riddle looked at her skeptically, obviously thinking of Azkaban. "It's 200 miles south of Azkaban, close to Germany."

"Why Germany?" Riddle asked as he continued walking up the stairs. Hermione shrugged, "He was always fond of their politics, and he's very fond of Adolf Hitler."

"I suppose they have a lot in common," Riddle noted with a laugh. Hermione nodded her head as they continued walking towards History of Magic class. Before Riddle opened the door to Professor Hastings classroom, he turned towards Hermione, "Tonight. We'll plan Grindelwald's defeat tonight."

Riddle had been correct, Professor Hastings didn't care that they were late for his class; in fact, he congratulated them on their perfection of the Draught of Living Death before returning to his lecture. Riddle had given a faint nod in acknowledgment, but Hermione hadn't reacted to his comment. She only had attention for Harry; he had told her to inform him when she had told Riddle the location of Grindelwald.

He was sitting towards the back of the class, beside a disgruntled and confused looking Malfoy. She nodded her head towards him and she saw him sigh in relief before she took her seat beside Riddle.

By lunch time news of Riddle's remark seemed to have reached all corners of the school, as well as the news of the Draught of Living Death; though it were the teachers who seemed to care about the latter. As Hermione passed the Ravenclaw table, she saw Hannah give her a somewhat meaningful look. She laughed and shrugged her shoulder in curiosity as she noticed Peter, whose head was buried behind a book.

She sat herself down beside Riddle at the Slytherin table, noticing that half the Death Eaters were surrounding them. She saw Harry enter the Great Hall with Ginny and Ron and quickly motioned for him to sit beside her, hoping that another Death Eater wouldn't fill the seat before Harry got the chance to reach her. She saw him make a quick good-bye to Ginny and Ron, who sat down at the Hufflepuff table for a change, and make his way towards her.

He sat down beside Hermione, giving Riddle a nod of the head as he did so. "Hermione," Harry said worriedly. "I've just heard Headmaster Dippet saying the Aurors are coming back to Hogwarts." Hermione peered over at the teacher's table, as if hoping Dippet was there and Harry had been mistaken. The Headmaster's seat was empty.

She turned her gaze to Riddle as the surrounding Death Eaters began mumbling about the latest news. "You don't think…"

"Dumbledore," Riddle said angrily staring at the entrance to the Great Hall. The Death Eaters had quieted themselves when he had spoken, and they all turned their attention to Riddle's gaze. An agitated Headmaster Dippet was walking down the Great Hall, followed closely by Professor Dumbledore.

The Great Hall quieted as Headmaster Dippet placed himself in front of the hall, hands in the air as if to magic silence into them. The students had already silenced themselves, having noticed Dippet and Dumbledore walking down the hall. Dumbledore sat himself in the chair closest to Dippet's and peered across the hall.

"Students," Headmaster Dippet began sadly. "It is with the utmost regret that I bring you this news. There have been a series of attacks on wizards and witches surrounding the Hogwarts area, and the Ministry believes its best protection for the school is to have Hogwarts play host to the Aurors, yet again." The hall erupted in screams of anger. Hermione heard a few students whispering delightedly about their 'fancied' Auror.

"Yes, yes," Dippet continued. "I know how upset this makes you all. But the Ministry has spoken, and there is nothing I can do about it. Hogsmeade trips are forthwith cancelled, but I see no reason why you can not all take pleasure in the Novemberf Ball." The students clapped happily, grateful that the ball would not be cancelled.

"You will not be allowed to leave the school for proper attire however," Headmaster Dippet said urgently. "Nor will you be allowed to leave the school for any other reason. Their will be Aurors at each entrance and if you do not wish yourself to be expelled I'd caution you to stay clear of them."

Riddle turned his gaze towards Hermione as Dippet made his way to his seat, having finished his announcement. "They've only come because Riddle's been leaving the school so often," Hermione heard a first year Slytherin said decisively. Riddle seemed to not have heard the remark; he was tapping an agitated finger on the table in thought.

All the Death Eaters were watching him intently; Hermione nudged Harry with her foot. He cleared his throat before addressing Riddle, "Sir?" Riddle turned towards him. "The Aurors don't know all the secret passageways in and out of Hogwarts."

The surrounding Death Eaters turned their gaze towards him as well. "The Whomping Willow's passage was…"

"I'm not talking about the Shrieking Shack," Harry said as the Death Eaters gazed at him angrily, no one cut off the Dark Lord. Riddle seemed too keen on the answer to care, he watched Harry intently as he continued. "Anyone fancy a bit of candy?"

***

Hermione sat down on the couch in the common room, having just opened the portrait door for Harry. After Harry's apparent loyalty was shown as lunch, Riddle had made it clear that he wanted Harry at the meeting. He didn't tell Hermione the reason why, but as the two of them left the Slytherin table, Riddle had told Harry to be at their portrait hole at eight that night.

Hermione had noticed the look of betrayal on Malfoy's face as they walked off, having heard Harry agree to come that night. Hermione and Harry hadn't had time to talk between that time and now, but it seemed neither of them needed to plan what was happening now.

They both sat down at the same time, peering at Riddle, who sat across from them. "Hermione believes that Grindelwald is building a prison in the North Sea, and believes that that's where we'll find him. What do you think?"

"Isn't Azkaban in the North Sea?" Harry asked, trying to sound unaware of the plans he and Hermione had originally created.

"It's located 200 miles south of Azkaban," Riddle said. "According to Hermione." Harry peered from Hermione to Riddle and bowed his head. "We need a way out of the castle; you mentioned a passage that leads into the storage room of Honeydukes?"

"It's located on the third floor," Harry nodded. "You know the One-Eyed Witch statue?" Riddle and Hermione nodded their heads in recollection. "Tap it with your wand; say _Dissendium_ and you're out of Hogwarts."

"How long is the passage?" Riddle asked curiously. Harry sat his wand down, not realizing he had taken it out while explaining the passage to Riddle.

"An hour, give or take," Harry said curtly. Riddle nodded his head and turned his attention to Hermione, "Since the Aurors are back, we'll need a distraction. Something that takes place at night and gathers the whole school in one area." They were quiet for a few minutes as Riddle thought; Hermione and Harry glanced towards him and back at each other before Harry spoke.

"What about the November fball?" Harry asked curiously. "My Lord." He added as an after effect, thanks to Hermione's quick nudge.

"That could work, though it's nearly two weeks away," Hermione said worriedly.

"We need time to train the others," Riddle said distractedly. "Two weeks will do. We'll have to make an appearance at the ball, as to not raise suspicions." It was obvious Riddle was delighted in deceiving the Aurors, he seemed to be thinking about the plan more fervently than when Hermione and him had started out with it earlier in the year.

"We could all leave in shifts," Harry added. "The Aurors will simply think we've gone for a bit of air." Riddle nodded his head and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the fact that Riddle was taking the bait.

"I was beginning to think you weren't on my side, Fourier," Riddle said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry to have misled you, My Lord," Harry said, peering over at Hermione, who was still smiling.

"I believe that will be all, Harry," Hermione said after a moment of silence. "We can take it from here. But thank you." Harry nodded his head after giving Hermione a warning look. He stood up, picking up his wand off the table as he did so.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow then," Harry said with a smile towards Hermione. She nodded her head as he pocketed his wand. He turned his gaze towards Riddle. "My Lord." He bowed graciously. Riddle waited for him to peer at him upright before saying, "Tell the others, Fourier, that our training will begin again tomorrow. Midnight to three every morning, and tell them not to get caught."

"Of course, My Lord," Harry said bowing again. He turned and quickly left, closing the portrait hole slowly behind him. Hermione was sure his delay had to do with the fact that it was nearly midnight. She was sure he was checking the Marauder's Map or extracting his Invisibility cloak as he closed the portrait hole.

"You seemed to have been right about him," Riddle noted as Hermione turned her gaze back towards him. "But I fear you've wrongly interpreted me."

Hermione shrugged, "Like you said, I see good where others don't. Just because you yourself can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there." Riddle nodded his head and stood up, Hermione watched him walk towards the staircase.

He stopped only two steps up and turned towards her, "Will you go with me?" he asked quietly.

"To the ball?" Hermione asked curiously. Riddle nodded his head, "To the ball." He seemed to have already convinced himself that she would reply with a firm 'no'. He had half turned back towards his room, unsure of himself.

She had only once ever seen this side of Riddle, the shy unsure, too thoughtful Riddle. She liked it, but she felt that enticing him with a prolonged answer would make their situation more unbearable. "I'd love to go to the ball with you, Tom," she smiled. For the second time that day, Riddle gave her a sincere smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for your plethora of reviews, as always; I just reached 100 reviews! Thanks to all! XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N:** I hate writing dress descriptions, forgive me; it will be horrifically described and I hope you can use your imagination to create the dress properly.

Special thanks to: Emma, who de-chopped this chapter for me as my unofficial beta. Your insight helped me tremendously.

* * *

**Friday, November 25, 1994**

"Where is it?" Hannah was asked as she glanced around the hall nervously. "I can't believe it's not here yet. The ball is tomorrow!" Hermione sat with Hannah and Peter at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast; she was too tired to reply to Hannah's comments anymore.

Riddle had been working the Death Eaters hard for the last two weeks; he hadn't allowed them to skip a night, in fact he persisted that they work in private between lessons and after dinner. Hermione didn't have to sit at the Slytherin table to know that the Death Eaters were too drained to fight.

She had brought this up with Riddle, but he didn't agree, "They're weak," he replied. "And the only way they can build up strength is by forcing themselves into it. We have little time on our hands, Grindelwald and they are _not_ ready."

"They're going to fall behind in their classes, and if the Aurors notice…" she protested.

"Those Aurors are too blind to notice Dumbledore leaving every day," said Riddle bitterly. "I highly doubt they'll notice a few students' grades."

Hermione peered over at the teacher's table, Dumbledore was gone again; the last time she had talked to him was when she had gone with Harry to inform Dumbledore about their plan; he hadn't been seen outside of class since. She didn't have long to ponder on where he was going before she heard someone calling her name.

She turned her attention back to Hannah and Peter, who were both staring at her curiously. "Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, ignoring the group of owls flying around the Great Hall delivering mail. Hannah didn't seem to care if her dress was coming or not as she asked, "What color is it? Who sent it? You don't think your father did, do you? I mean, wow, it's from an original boutique in _France_. The dress must be one of a kind."

"What are you talking about Hannah?" she asked, looking at Hannah as if she had gone insane. Hannah gave her the same look and pointed in front of her.

"Apparently you have some mail," Peter said grumpily as he threw himself behind another book; they still were not on talking terms. She had been close to making up with him when Hannah had run down the Great Hall, only to ruin the moment by asking her if the rumor of her going to the ball with Riddle was true. They hadn't made eye contact since.

"Who sent it though?" Hermione asked. "I was just going to wear an old dress to the…"

"Who _cares_ who sent it!" Hannah said excitedly clapping her hands as an owl dropped a package in front of her. "Let's see it then."

Hermione tore the wrapping off the box, and realized that half the Ravenclaw table was watching her. She was sure, had Harry, Ginny and Ron been there, that they too would be watching. She read "Chronométrer la Mode" on the box before Hannah ripped it off. She gave a small gasp and started clapping, "I _have_ to be the first to see it on, Hermione. It's gorgeous."

Peter lowered his book a few inches as Hermione ran a hand over the fabric; silk. "Who sent it?" he asked curiously. Hermione picked up the box cover and flipped it over, but saw no name. She shrugged and peered down at the dress again; it was the same blue as her Dark Lady robe was, but the fabric had a sheer blue lining that, if put in the right light, would show off the embroidered flowers embedded in them.

Hermione smiled as Hannah turned her attention to her bag, "About time it came, I was beginning to worry I'd have to wear something _old_." Hermione covered the dress with the box cover and threw the wrapping into her bag, which held Grindelwald's book and locket. She didn't know why, but she felt that it was not safe in her locked cabinet anymore.

"I'll see you guys tonight then," Hermione said. "I have some things I need to take care of." She stood up and peered around, wondering where all the Aurors were.

"Can I help you get ready?" Hannah asked happily. "And you can help me of course, but I'd love to…"

"Actually, I already promised Ginny," Hermione said apologetically. Hannah's face slumped. "But you can join along if you wan t. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind."

"Oh I'd love that, Hermione, thank you!" Hannah said cheerfully. "I'll see you at your portrait hole at three then."

"It's not going to take us four hours to get ready, Hannah," Hermione said worriedly; Riddle had set up a training session in the Room of Requirements until four.

"What time were you expecting to get ready then?" Hannah asked as she peered down at her dress again.

"Around four," Hermione shrugged.

"That seems late, don't you think?" Hannah asked curiously. Hermione shook her head, "Not really, I mean, I would have scheduled it sooner, but Ginny wanted to get some studying done before so I…"

"I don't see why the two of us couldn't start without her," Hannah said, obviously annoyed at having to share a best friend.

"Fine, you caught me," Hermione said quickly. Hannah cocked an eyebrow. "Riddle wants to take me on a proper date, seeing as its' our first, before the dance tonight. He thinks it's too formal and doesn't want there to be any awkward…moments."

Hannah smiled, "Well I don't see why you didn't just say _that_ in the first place. I'll see you at four then." She stood up with her dress in both hands and walked away with a smile plastered on her face. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked down the hall behind her, though not as quickly.

As she entered her common room she threw her bag over the couch and sat down, dropping the dress on the table as she did so. She stared at it for a while, wondering who had sent it to her. She didn't know how long he had been there, but when Hermione sighed and turned her gaze away from the dress, she noticed Riddle sitting on the chair across from her.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione asked curiously. Riddle shrugged, "A few minutes, I was beginning to think you were having a vision."

"Oh come off it," Hermione said. "You know I'm not a seer." Riddle continued staring at her. "I only said that so that you'd think my fainting wasn't because of…"

"Grindelwald wiping your memory," Riddle finished.

"I actually didn't know at the time that that was the case," Hermione said sheepishly. "But I didn't think you'd want to make an alliance with someone…like me, if there wasn't something in it for you."

"You think I made an alliance with you because of your ability to see the future?" Riddle asked, entwining his hands as he peered over at her. Hermione didn't answer; she gazed down at the dress to keep from looking into his eyes. "I've already told you before, Grindelwald, I've never met anyone like you. That had nothing to do with your visions."

"What was it then?" Hermione asked softly, wondering if he would be truthful with her for a little longer. He was quiet for a long time, and when he answered he didn't sound like he believed himself, "You're the one person who's been able to resist Dark Magic and your father, and I wanted your help in defeating him. It was a business deal."

"A…business deal?" Hermione asked looking up at him. He was staring at his fingers with a worried look on his face, she wasn't sure why.

"Yes," Riddle said with a firm nod. "A business deal." He stood up and glanced down at the dress before walking towards the portrait hole. "The meeting's in an hour, Grindelwald." He didn't wait for a response to come; he slammed the portrait door shut and left Hermione alone in the common room. She continued staring at the dress until she heard someone arguing with the portrait outside.

Sighing deeply, she stood up and walked out of the common room. "It's not like it's the first time I've been in there," Harry said, arguing with the guard of the Head's common room, she never cared to ask his name.

"My job is to keep all students out, except for the Head Boy and Girl, of course," he retorted with a firm nod of his head.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione said angrily. "Lost track of time, shall we go then?" Harry nodded his head and gave the portrait a firm glare before setting off down the hallway. "Have you seen Dumbledore back yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No, and he's not keen on us knowing where he's been running off to." He seemed angry at the fact, and Hermione could understand why; future Dumbledore entrusted Harry with a lot of information, whereas this Dumbledore entrusted him with none.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling us," Hermione said softly as they began walking up the seventh floor.

"I'm not saying he doesn't," Harry said truthfully. "I just wish…it's no use though, so let's forget it." Hermione was about to ask him what he had meant, but she quickly decided against it; they had stopped in front of the passage to the Room of Requirements.

They closed their eyes and walked past the doorway three times, it opened immediately and Hermione quickly stepped in, followed closely by Harry. Riddle was on the other side of the room, sitting in an oversized chair. He glanced over at them as they walked through the door, and then quickly looked away.

The room was bigger than Hermione had remembered it being; there were Dark objects throughout the room, half of which she was sure had come straight from Borgin and Burkes; there was a Hand of Glory sitting beside what Hermione knew was the Vanishing Cabinet, she remembered a story of a boy getting stuck in there because of a Quidditch game.

As she walked around the room, she noticed a mirror hanging over the fireplace. She walked towards it, but was stopped by Harry. "That's a Foe-Glass," he said warningly.

"A Foe-what?" Hermione asked curiously as she peered back at him. Harry was about to answer when Riddle stood up, "A Foe-Glass, Grindelwald. It shows the owner of it their enemies; the more visible they are in the Foe-Glass the closer they are to me. Well spotted Fourier." Harry nodded his head and quickly let go of Hermione's arm. Hermione turned away from the mirror object and continued looking around the room, aware that both Harry and Riddle were watching her.

More of the Death Eaters began arriving by the time Hermione had finished observing the room. Riddle had moved a cabinet, very similar to the Vanishing Cabinet, towards the middle of the room. It was shaking uncontrollably once Riddle had released the spell he had on it, and Hermione guessed that it held a boggart.

The Death Eaters made a circle, as they always did, around Riddle and Hermione, none of them were wearing their cloaks today; there was no reason to conceal their identities or make it more obvious to the Aurors what they were up to. They were wearing their muggle clothing, but most of them looked uncomfortable in it; they were either use to their black cloaks or enjoyed hiding their faces.

"I'm sure you're all aware of what lies within this cabinet," Riddle said throwing a hand gracefully through the air to point at the cabinet beside him. All the Death Eaters turned their gaze towards it and gave a firm nod. "This is the last step of your training, my friends. Defeat your Dark wizard and you'll be ready for tonight."

Without waiting for a reply from the Death Eaters, Riddle flicked his arm that was still pointing at the cabinet; the door to it flew open, but the contents of it didn't come out quickly, as Hermione had expected; they seemed to be waiting for something. Riddle peered around at the anxious Death Eaters, all of them watching the cabinet intently with wands raised. "You have ten minutes," Riddle said, and almost instantaneously the room was showered with more people.

Hermione and Riddle didn't move like the others in the room did as they dueled, they watched each Death Eater battle their dark wizard. "How'd you do that?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry duel his Dark wizard. Riddle turned his attention to her, but didn't ask what she meant. "Those aren't boggarts."

It wasn't a question, but Riddle shook his head and turned his attention to Malfoy, who was fighting unsuccessfully against his wizard. Harry had just unarmed his and was walking it towards the two of them. He stopped in front of them and bowed, Hermione saw Riddle smile, "Excellent work Fourier."

Riddle pointed his wand towards the cabinet and Harry's Dark wizard vanished into it, leaving the three of them in the middle of the room. Harry stepped back behind Hermione and pocketed his wand; Riddle didn't seem keen to talk to her while Harry was there, so they did not speak as the other Death Eaters slowly rounded up their Dark wizard.

Everyone disarmed their opponent within the time frame Riddle had set out for them, which pleased the Death Eaters, but not Riddle. He had them practice in their groups for two hours; all the Death Eaters got bored, disarming each other for two hours wasn't a hard task. Riddle didn't seem to care; he was moving the cabinet back to where Hermione had first seen it.

She followed behind him as she observed the groups practicing their spells, they had moved on from disarming and were now working through Riddle's list of spells. Riddle threw a drape over the cabinet and turned back towards the Death Eaters.

"I believe they're ready," Hermione noted with a firm nod. Riddle nodded his head but wasn't looking at her, he held a glass globe in his hand; Hermione wasn't sure where had had gotten it from. She peered around the room to see if there were any others, but she didn't see any. "What is that Tom?"

Riddle looked up at her and then back down at the globe, which was beginning to shake. He clenched it more tightly in his hand, "A sneakosensor."

"I've never heard of it before," Hermione said, peering down at the glass globe. "What does it do?"

"You've never heard of it before because it hasn't technically been invented, this is the only one," Riddle said as he threw the glass globe in the air and caught it quickly. It continued to shake in his hand as it had before. "I created it; it's a cross between a sneakoscope and a secrecy sensor. I imagine you've heard of those." Hermione nodded her head.

"So it tells you when someone untrustworthy is around, as well as if they're concealing something?" Hermione asked, her eyes fixed on the globe.

"It's more intellectual than that," Riddle said. He didn't continue, and Hermione was sure he was waiting for the question, so she asked, "How so?"

Riddle held the glass globe out towards her and replied, "It can tell me the very person that's untrustworthy, as well as what they're concealing or lying to me about." She continued staring at it. "As long as their in the vicinity, of course."

She didn't want to ask the question, but she wanted to know the answer more than she feared what the reply might be. "So, who is it then?" Riddle turned his gaze away from the shaking globe and looked up at her.

"Hold out your hand," he said quietly; she knew she had no choice; she quickly pocketed her wand and held out her hand. He dropped the globe into her outstretched hand; it began shaking harder than it had when it was in Riddle's hands.

"What's it doing?" Hermione asked, peering up at Riddle, who was intently staring at the globe.

"There are more people in here that you would find untrustworthy than myself," he answered. "I only saw one untrustworthy person, I'm sure you'll see many more than that."

As Hermione looked down at the globe faces began to appear, they would blur into focus and just as quickly blur out, only to be replaced by another face. Hermione recognized nearly all the Death Eaters. "Who?" Riddle asked, peering around the room.

"Malfoy," Hermione said as Malfoy's stern face came into focus. Riddle nodded his head; he must've known Malfoy wouldn't be trustworthy around her. "Nott, Avery, Carrow, and…" Hermione stopped as the last face came into focus.20

"And?" Riddle asked, peering down at the globe, though it was obvious from his questioning gaze that he himself could not see who was in the globe. Hermione looked up at him, then down at the globe just as his face blurred out of it. "Who else, Grindelwald?"

"Dolohov," Hermione thought quickly. Riddle nodded his head, but looked worried as he held his hand out for the object back. She hesitated, wanting to know how to tell what they were concealing from her, but she knew, yet again, that she had no choice. She handed the object back to Riddle; he pocketed it without peering into it again

Riddle turned his attention to the Death Eaters, who all looked too tired to raise their wands. "Get yourselves ready for tonight," he said in an authoritative voice. We begin our departure an hour after the ball has started. You know which group goes when." The Death Eaters nodded in unison. "Act your part at the ball, don't raise any suspicions. And don't forget, we can _not_ be seen."

The group bowed and quickly left the room, all too excited to stay and chat like they had been doing for the past two weeks. Harry and Malfoy, as always, lingered, but left almost instantly when Riddle motioned for them to do so.

"I could understand if you don't want to go through with this Grindelwald," Riddle said, taking Hermione completely off guard.

"Why wouldn't I want to go through with it?" she asked curiously. Riddle looked over at the Foe-Glass and then peered across the room at her.

"He's your father," he said simply. "I only wondered if…"

"If I would turn to his side once I saw him?" Hermione asked. Riddle looked over at the cabinet, his gaze out of focus, "Would you?"

"He's lied to me for five years," she said. "I wouldn't side with someone who killed my mother." She knew she was crying as she said it, but she didn't care; Riddle hadn't killed her mother…not yet. "I'm on your side, Tom." Riddle nodded his head, still gazing at the cabinet without really seeing it.

She watched him for a few minutes, wondering if he was going to say something; it was obvious to her that he was too deep in thought to speak. "What's this all about, Riddle?" she asked curiously. He drew his gaze away from the cabinet, but didn't turn towards her. "Riddle?"

"You should get yourself ready for tonight," he said quietly. She continued staring at him worriedly, but she knew he wanted to be alone.

"I'll see you back in the common room," she said more questionably than she meant. Riddle nodded his head slightly as she turned to leave. She opened the door to leave and stopped herself, turning around quickly she said, "You're not alone Riddle. I hope you know that." She didn't wait for his reply, she shut the door quickly and walked back to her common room.

* * *

"My Evan won't be able to take his hands off me once he sees me tonight," Hannah was saying excitedly from the bathroom. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's bed, peering over at the mysterious dress Hermione had received that morning.

"Sorry about this," Hermione whispered. "She had no where else to go." Ginny nodded her head, but it was obvious that she was annoyed. It was nearly six, and Hannah was still not allowing them in the bathroom. Whenever Hermione tried to enter, she was pushed out by a half crazed Hannah, who continuously said that the two of them didn't need the make-over she did.

"So, you'll only be at the ball for an hour tonight," Ginny said sadly. "Which means it'll be _no_ fun once you've gone." Hermione tried to smile.

"We'll have to make the most of that hour then," Hermione said with a nudge. "I'm sure you and Ron will find loads to do."

"Ron's annoying," Ginny whined. "Of all the people I had to time travel back with, it would _not_ have been him. Fred and George, now _that_ would have been a laugh."

"You're lucky, you know," Hermione said solemnly. Ginny looked over at her questioningly. "I don't remember them, my family I mean. How is it you still do? You, Ron and Harry all remember."

"Harry said it was because you were the only one who was supposed to come," Ginny shrugged sadly. "We just, sort of tagged along."

"Unexpectedly," Hermione added with a smile. "But I'm glad you did."

"Me too," Ginny smiled. "Now, let's get in that bathroom, shall we?"

"But Hannah…" Ginny stuck up a hand, "I did not travel back in time to help you defeat Voldemort and get myself defeated by a stupid Ravenclaw. Now up ." Hermione didn't need telling twice, when Ginny was determined, there was no way of changing her mind.

Together the two of them walked to the bathroom door, Hermione stepped back and allowed Ginny to open it. She leaned against the doorframe, "Now, listen here Hannah. Unless you make room for me and Hermione then I'll make sure you have to redo your whole make-over, and you _obviously_ don't have time for that. So move."

Hermione couldn't help smiling as Hannah moved her make-up and comb down towards the end of the counter to make room for them. "Thank you," Ginny said more pleasantly. "Come on Hermione."

Hannah finished getting ready with an hour to spare, so she turned her full attention to Hermione's bushy hair. Ginny didn't seem amused by this, as it was always her who helped Hermione fix her hair, but she got over this after a simple look from Hermione. "I think it would look better down, actually," Hannah was saying thoughtfully. "If we curled it all it would look beautiful with your dress."

"I think I'd rather have it up," Hermione said casually, though there was a bigger reason in it than that. She didn't want her hair getting in the way while she was on the mission, she didn't want anything blocking her view. Hannah nodded her head and started pulling at her hair, throwing her hair into different styles.

"What do you think of this?" Hannah asked after a few minutes. She held Hermione's hair in both of her hands; one was holding a bun in place and the other was holding a few inches of hair over her shoulder. "It's a compromise."

"I like it," Hermione said with a smile. She saw Ginny roll her eyes and added, "What do you think Ginny." Ginny set down the compact she was putting on and turned towards the two of them.

"I think it looks perfect," Ginny smiled after a minute. "Now let's finish up with the make-up and get on that dance floor, shall we?"

* * *

"The boys are waiting out in the common room," Hannah said with a smile as she walked back into the room. She shut the door quickly and walked towards the floor length mirror that Hermione was currently peering into. "You look _fine_, Hermione, honestly."

"I think she's more in shock than unsure of herself," Ginny smirked from the bed. Hannah laughed and nudged Hermione so she could peer at herself in the mirror. Hermione walked slowly to where Ginny sat. "Forty's clothes aren't very fashionable for my taste, but you look amazing, Hermione."

"I'm not very fond of it," Hermione said. "It's so…"

"Girl-y," Ginny laughed. She stood up and took Hermione by the arm. "Come on, let's not keep those boys waiting." Hannah was still staring at herself as Ginny opened the door and dragged Hermione out of the room.

"Wait for me!" she yelled angrily, though Hermione saw she didn't move from the mirror as Ginny closed the door.

"Can you at least let go of me," Hermione said softly. Ginny let go quickly, "I was simply trying to get you out of the room. That Hannah girl is worse than Ron, and that's a hard statement for me to make." Hermione tried to smile, but couldn't. "What is it?"

"I don't think I can do this," she sighed heavily. "Harry was right, Riddle can't be trusted; I saw it for myself. I thought that I could change him, but I can't Ginny. He's Voldemort, and there's no way of changing him."

Ginny didn't interrupt as she continued her rant, she stared intently at her with arms folded. "I can't go with them to Nurmengard, I just can't," she finished dully. Ginny sighed and put both arms on her shoulders softly, "Listen to me, Hermione; Harry _was_ wrong." Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Ginny stopped her by continuing. "You _have_ changed Riddle. People like him don't change on a whim, Hermione, it takes time and patience. Dumbledore chose you for this mission for a reason, and he's never let us down before. And don't say he will, Hermione, because he won't.

"Riddle kissed _you_, Hermione; he's already shown that he can be human and not snake-ish or whatever." Hermione laughed. "He's told you about his Voldemort path, Hermione. He never _never_ told anyone about that in our past life, and you can be sure he never had feelings for anyone else back then either."

"He doesn't have feelings for me, Ginny," Hermione said seriously. Ginny cocked an eyebrow, "I may not be one of them, but I know boys only toy with girls' emotions when they like them. Riddle won't tell you how he feels because he's not like other boys; he's never had someone there for him, Hermione. You were the only one who saw him for what he was, just a boy. So yes, I _know_ Riddle has feelings for you.

"Now, about this mission," Ginny sighed as she released her hold on Hermione's shoulder. "You do what you set out to do, because we have real families back home that are in need of saving. Forget about Harry's plan, just remember what Dumbledore told you…"

"Not all fights end in battle," Hermione said with a firm nod of her head. Ginny smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ginny." She gave her a quick hug and sighed. "Shall we go then?"

"Finally," Ginny sighed. "I've been dying to have some fun since we got here." Hermione laughed and began walking with Ginny towards the common room. Hannah finally emerged from Hermione's room and the three of them walked quickly towards the common room.

Harry was sitting on the couch talking to Evan animatedly. Ginny laughed and murmured, "Quidditch" as they walked towards them. Hermione smiled and looked around the room for Riddle; he was standing over the fireplace, one hand on the mantle and the other holding something that she couldn't see. He was staring at the wall opposite him, but wasn't really looking at it, like before.

Evan was the first to see the three of them enter the room, seeing as he was facing them. "You look gorgeous, Hannah," Evan smiled. Hannah squealed softly beside Hermione and ran over to Evan, who clapped Harry on the back before embracing her.

Riddle focused his gaze and looked over at her; his eyes looked confused as he stiffened in his position. She smiled towards him, trying not to think of those few minutes in the Room of Requirements when his face had appeared in the sneakosensor, and was surprised to see him smile back.

He dropped his hand from the mantle and walked towards her, with the elegant strides that always left others behind him. He was wearing a black dress robe, but as he came closer she saw a tint of blue in it; the same blue as her dress. She stared at him in awe as he stopped in front of her, revealing what he had been holding out of eyes glance; a red rose.

He held it up to her, and her hand, which had been shaking all afternoon, took the rose with ease. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you, Tom." Riddle nodded his head slightly as he turned towards the portrait hole. Hermione glimpsed Ginny smiling at her before she walked out of the room, and she couldn't help but continue smiling all the way to the Great Hall.

Two Aurors were guarding the entrance to the dance, each of them peering at the crowd of eager students disapprovingly; it was obvious the Ministry did not agree with Headmaster Dippet's wishes. "I wonder why they're guarding the doors." Hermione heard a students say curiously as she passed by them.

Hermione peered around the entrance hall; she saw many of the Death Eaters dressed for the occasion, but none of them looked very fond of their dates. "I don't believe I've ever seen Malfoy look so disgusted," Hermione laughed pointing towards the bottom of the steps. Malfoy had just emerged, hand in hand with a Slytherin girl Hermione knew little about.

"That's because he's holding hands with Lestrange," Riddle sneered as they began walking closer to the Great Hall; it was hard to move in such a rambunctious crowd. Hermione looked over at him, "Why?"

Riddle shrugged, "Neither of them could get a date. I don't think they believed me when I said they needed to blend in properly. When I realized they had no one to go with, and there was no one left at the school, I told them to go together. You could imagine how upset Lestrange was in hearing this."

"Poor Lestrange," Hermione smiled as one of the Aurors motioned that they were safe to go in. "I think Malfoy would have been a better woman." Riddle laughed and followed behind Hermione, who was scanning the Great Hall for her friends.

"Over there," Riddle said, pointing towards the back of the hall. Hermione turned her gaze towards where he was pointing, and saw Harry and Ginny sitting at a table. Riddle lowered his hand and followed Hermione towards them.

"There you guys are," Ginny sighed happily. "We lost you on the way in. Can you believe those Aurors? Honestly, like they're needed." Hermione noticed Harry and Riddle both stare at each other for a moment, but when she turned to sit down she saw Harry stand up, breaking the gaze.

"Dance, Ginny?" he asked, holding a hand out for Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes but took it, smiling towards Hermione as she and Harry walked off to the dance floor. Hermione set her rose down in front of her as Riddle sat down in the seat next to hers.

"You never told me how you did it," she said after a few minutes of silence. Riddle, who had been staring off at nothing again, looked over at her. "Those weren't boggarts in the cabinet." Riddle shook his head. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Riddle asked, peering around the Great Hall. "There are Aurors here, Grindelwald; I don't think this is a suitable place to discuss…"

"Make it vague then," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "It's not like they can hear every conversation in the room." Riddle sighed and seemed as if he weren't going to tell her, but then spoke, "It was the same as with Orion."

"But," Hermione said, scanning the room herself. "He looked different." Riddle shrugged, "The more you use the spell, the more real they look and feel." Hermione nodded her head, wondering how often Riddle had used the spell prior to Orion.

Harry and Ginny came back a half hour later, in which time neither Hermione nor Riddle talked. Ginny sat down and wiped sweat off her brow as Harry scanned the hall. He sighed angrily as he stood over his chair and asked, "Anyone care for some drinks?"

Ginny gave a quick 'yes' as she began fanning herself. "Hermione, Riddle?" he asked, Hermione could tell it had taken him a lot of effort to ask Riddle for a drink; he had a hand clenched tightly at one side and Hermione could see the whites of his knuckles.

"Thank you, Fourier," Riddle said with a nod. Harry nodded and turned to go get them drinks. Hermione looked from Ginny to Riddle and back before standing up, "I'll go help him. Be right back."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Hermione nudged him by the table. He peered back at their table worriedly. Hermione shrugged, "I figured you'd need help with four drinks."

"Security's tight," Harry said angrily as they got to the front of the line; looking around Hermione saw four new Aurors; two by the bathrooms and two on the dance floor.

"I've only seen six," Hermione said curiously. "That's not that bad."

"Right," Harry said, pushing two empty cups into her hands. "You _see_ six, but how many can't you see?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, pouring water into her cup. Harry nodded his head towards the entrance, "You see the Aurors guarding the front doors, they weren't here at the beginning. The two who were originally guarding the Great Hall doors aren't here anymore; and don't say they're going on shifts, because even a forty five minute shift is ridiculous."

Hermione looked around the room as she filled Riddle's cup with water. "You're right," she said gloomily. "I'll tell Riddle."

"Don't worry him," Harry said sarcastically as they began walking back to the table. "I've created a little something that will get all the Aurors attention."

"What'd you do Harry?" Hermione asked, but all he did was shrug. She rolled her eyes and smiled as they came up to their table. Ginny was still fanning herself, but she looked more upset than before. Harry handed her a cup and sat down.

Hermione sat down next to him and handed a cup to Riddle, who was scanning the hall again. She took a sip of her water and set it down beside her rose, Harry and Ginny began talking but Hermione wasn't listening. She was smiling at her rose; she didn't think Riddle would have given her one, and she had yet to see anyone else at the dance have one.

She was about to pick up her cup of water when Riddle stopped her. "Those two Aurors," he said quietly. "By the doors, they weren't there before."

"Harry was saying the same thing," she said softly, though she wasn't sure why; Harry and Ginny had left to go dance again. Riddle peered over at her. "He thinks some of them are walking around invisible."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Riddle asked as he began scanning the room more closely.

"He said not to worry you," she shrugged. "He said he'd made a distraction that will clear all the Aurors out. I tried asking him, but I didn't want…_them_ hearing." She nodded her head towards the Aurors on the dance floor, Riddle nodded his head.

She was about to take a drink again when Riddle asked, "Do you want to dance?" Hermione set her cup down and smiled at him, "You dance?" Riddle shrugged, "It doesn't look too difficult."

"I just never figured you for the dancing type," Hermione smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Riddle asked hesitantly. Hermione nodded her head and stood up, Riddle looked shocked for a second before he too stood up. He cleared his throat and held up a hand to let her lead, she smiled and led the way to the dance floor.

Everyone seemed to be on the dance floor; Hermione didn't know who was singing but it seemed to be a popular song, because half the school was singing along to it. She scanned the hall as she walked in front of Riddle to the floor; she saw Malfoy and Lestrange, still disguised as a Slytherin girl, sitting at a table.

She smiled and motioned for Riddle to follow her; he glanced towards the Aurors on the dance floor and then quickly followed behind her. She stopped in front of Malfoy and Lestrange, who peered up at her worriedly. Or they peered behind her, at Riddle, worriedly.

"You're the only two people in this whole hall who haven't danced yet," Hermione said casually. "Care to explain why?" Riddle coughed behind her, but she ignored him.

"We just don't feel…" Malfoy began, Hermione held up a hand, stopping him automatically.

"Blend in," she demanded. She motioned for them to make their way to the dance floor. Without waiting for a reply, she turned towards Riddle, who was smiling beyond himself. "We can go dance now." Riddle led the way to the dance floor and once out of ear shot from Malfoy and Lestrange, who were slowly making their way to the dance floor, she began laughing.

Riddle stopped as they walked onto the dance floor. "That was unnecessary," he said, though he was still smiling. Hermione shrugged, "Malfoy's the one person who's given me the hardest time this year. He deserves a bit of what he gives out." Riddle nodded his head and held out a hand towards her.

She took it without thinking, and was awarded with a smile from Riddle; the music, which had been in the middle of the song the students adored so much, changed swiftly to an instrumental prelude. Hermione, like so many others, looked around the hall for the source of the change. Even the Aurors, who had begun to sing along with the students, were walking towards the front of the hall in confusion.

Hermione turned her attention back to Riddle, who was watching the Aurors with a look of satisfaction. "Was that you?" she asked curiously as he began to lead them in the dance, the others on the floor quickly followed suit. She noticed Malfoy and Lestrange dancing awkwardly across the floor; they were very far apart for dancing to a slow song.

Hermione felt Riddle's shaking hand rest on her back; he was still staring over at the Aurors, who had all gathered and were now talking amongst themselves. Many of the students were watching with amusement. "It was you, wasn't it?" Hermione asked, and she couldn't help but smile.

Riddle looked away from the Aurors, who were now walking back to their positions, and peered across to Hermione. "Your proof?" he asked curiously. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "I don't need proof to know you did it. Just like I don't need proof to know that you sent me this dress."

"I believe you know me too well, Hermione," he replied pensively; Hermione hadn't expected him to agree with her, but what shocked her more than that was that he had, once again, used her first name. And it wasn't in an authoritative voice either, it was humble.

"Thank you," she said. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"What do you mean?" Riddle asked. Hermione hadn't realized how well of a dancer he was; just like his strides, he danced with a grace that no other person could imitate. He seemed to glide over the dance floor, guiding her as he did so.

Hermione was aware that she was crying then, the faces of Harry and Ginny, who had been watching them intently a minute ago, were now blurred. Riddle's face looked disfigured, but she didn't care. She knew then that Ginny was right; there was still hope left, Dumbledore knew what he was doing, and Harry had been wrong. Riddle was not all bad; in fact, he was better than he was letting off.

It took Hermione to see it, the one person who could make such an impact on Voldemort; she was the one person who constantly disagreed and challenged him, the one person who was his equal; Riddle was not Voldemort at all.

And it didn't matter to her then that Malfoy, Lestrange, Harry, Ginny and half the school and Aurors were watching her; it didn't matter that she could hardly see, the only thing that mattered was the person she was wrapped in.

"You have no idea," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Riddle's hand slip from her back, and felt it a second later on her face, "You're crying again, Hermione."

She smiled at his touch, which felt weak on her skin; it shocked her, she had expected a firm wand grip, not a feeble touch. "You always make me cry, Tom." Before she could think twice or reason what she was about to do, she pulled him towards her and kissed him. He didn't stiffen or shake as he had before, and he didn't seem to care that all the Death Eaters were staring in horror. His hand, which had been in the process of wiping her tear, cupped her cheek gently.

She felt like she was flying, but knew that Riddle had stopped dancing as soon as she had kissed him. She could feel the hard tile under her feet, but it didn't feel real. Riddle was the only real thing to her, the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**A/N**: This was meant to be the last chapter of Fourier's Flaw [hides behind couch], but I hadn't realized how long the chapter would be if it was. So this is part one of two; the latter will be up in a week or two. The end comes so swiftly, doesn't it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone; please don't forget to review. And thank you again for your support throughout this fanfic!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I am not the great and powerful JK Rowling; thus I do not own anything [other than the plot] that you may recognize…

**A/N**: Wow, now I know how J.K. Rowling feels; though I haven't been writing this fanfiction as long as she has been writing her novels [and don't own it] I know what she means when she says it's been a long time coming. When I thought up this story the first thing I thought of was the ending, and I worked everything out from there; that's probably why a lot of you have recently commented on how I seem to understand where the plot's going. I was really bored writing the first few chapters, because all I wanted to do was write this ending.

I'm glad I waited though, it's been an ease to write; you have no idea. The words just flew out of my hands, like magic. I hope you enjoy the ending as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

A special thanks to all my reviewers; I wouldn't have made it without your firm push in the back. I'm sorry this story isn't as long as my Dramione one, but really, who wants a dragged on fanfiction? As always, happy reading and please, do not forget to review. I'd love to hear what you think, or thought, while reading; what your favorite/least favorite part was; what you wish had/hadn't happened, etc. And to keep up-to-date with my life, check my profile; it'll lead you to every internet site I am a member of.

Special thanks to: Emma, who, yet again, de-chopped this chapter for me as my unofficial beta.

* * *

**Saturday, November 26, 1994**

The music had stopped. As Hermione pulled slowly away from Riddle, she noticed how quiet the hall was. Riddle's voice pierced a knife through the silence, "Hermione." He didn't sound happy, like she felt, he sounded worried, upset and confused.

She didn't have time to question why; as she dropped her hands to Riddle's arms, which were still in their former position, a loud BANG cut through the silence. The Aurors, who were beyond annoyed at this point, ran around the Great Hall with wands raised.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

The students looked around in confusion as well, none of them knew as to where the noise was coming from. One of the Aurors guarding the door turned towards the hall and yelled, "It's out on the grounds!" In one swift motion the group of Aurors in the hall ran towards the entrance hall. Hermione heard shrieks and gasps as Aurors who had been invisible two seconds ago appeared out of nowhere.

The students didn't leave with the Aurors onto the grounds; instead they frantically ran out of the hall and jammed the entrance, apparently too scared to follow after the Aurors. Half of the students were still staring at Hermione and Riddle, who hadn't broken their gaze. "What was that?" Riddle asked softly; he said it as if he had just heard the loud BANG, not as if it had happened minutes ago. Hermione heard another faint BANG rush through the halls, which gathered the attention of the students.

The noise sounded faintly familiar to Hermione, but she didn't care to make a comment on it as the other half of the students ran at lightning speed towards the open Great Hall doors. The only students remaining were the Death Eaters, Hermione was aware that all of them were watching them intently.

Hermione dropped her hands and ran one through her hair. "It's time to go," she murmured while clearing her throat. Riddle dropped his hands quickly and pulled out his wand. "What was that, by the way Fourier?"

"Fireworks," Harry mumbled. "Charmed fireworks." Riddle nodded his head and scanned the empty hallway, "Excellent work Fourier. We'll have to take the teacher's entrance for our escape plan. Shifts won't be necessary."

All the Death Eaters fell into step behind Hermione and Riddle as they ran up the small steps that were hidden behind the drink stand. Riddle, as always, seemed to glide across the floor as he ran; he was faster than any of them.

No one was in the halls, everyone was still outside watching the fireworks and Aurors, who Hermione could tell from glimpses, were trying to put out the fireworks with magic; however, no spells they used worked, it only made them bigger. The scene vaguely reminded Hermione of something similar, but she couldn't remember what.

Riddle stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs, he didn't seem out of breath as he scanned the hallway. He motioned for the others to follow him as he walked behind the one-eyed witch that Harry had directed him towards; he tapped it three times, muttered _Dissendium_ and stood back as the witch moved to the right, revealing a passage.

Riddle stepped inside the passage and came back as quickly as he had disappeared; he threw a bag on the floor. "Change, quickly," he ordered. The Death Eaters didn't need telling twice, they each grabbed a black cloak out of the bag and threw it on over their dress robes.

Riddle raised his wand over himself and tapped his head, a glittering light flew out of it as his wardrobe was transformed; he was now wearing his green Slytherin engraved robe. With one swift motion he tapped his wand over Hermione's head as well, she noticed Harry step forward; a warm sensation overcame her and vanished as fast as it had come, she didn't have to peer down at herself to know that she was wearing her Dark Lady robe.

"Let's go," Riddle said quickly. "Wait till you're at the bottom of the steps, and then light your wands. Fourier, bring up the rear." Without another word Riddle stepped into the passage, Hermione on his heel.

They walked silently for an hour, the only noise being that of their feet scuffing the floor. They could see the passage rising ahead of them, thanks to the plethora of lighted wands. Riddle pointed his wand upward as the passage turned into a staircase. Hermione peered over Riddle's shoulder. "It's a trapdoor," she said quietly. Riddle nodded and began walking up the stairs. "Turn out your lights," he ordered. They quickly obeyed, and the passage quickly became black behind her; it was only lit by her and Riddle's wands now.

They walked more cautiously than they had before; Riddle's head never snapped back down from the trapdoor as they ascended. He stopped at the top step and motioned for Hermione and the others to stop; she was sure they were all looking around the dark passage curiously.

Riddle flicked his wand light out, but motioned for Hermione to keep hers lit. He pushed his empty hand on the trapdoor and nodded towards her before lifting it slightly. He peered into Honeydukes and then quickly shut the trapdoor without making a sound. "It's empty," he said quietly. "Two out at a time."

Riddle pushed the trapdoor aside as Hermione flicked her wand to diminish the light protruding from it. She felt a hand in front of her; knowing it was Riddle's she took it. He hoisted her up into the basement of Honeydukes with his free hand; he had already lit his wand again.

"The owner must live above the store," Hermione whispered, Riddle nodded his head in agreement. A few of the Death Eaters had begun crawling out of the trapdoor, Riddle tugged on Hermione's sleeve and pointed towards the staircase decorating the wall.

"That's the door Harry mentioned," Hermione noted as Riddle began walking towards it. He peered back to make sure the Death Eaters were following, and then he walked softly up the stairs. Hermione followed slowly as she saw Malfoy and Lestrange appear from the passage.

Riddle walked swiftly through the shop, as if he had been through it in the dark before. The Death Eaters moved more slowly through it, and by the time any of them appeared outside, Riddle and Hermione were close to the entrance of the small town.

Hermione couldn't hear any more fireworks; there was a dead silence in the town. They waited for the Death Eaters to rejoin them before Riddle spoke. "Those of you who are of age will apparate to Azkaban. Those under age will side apparate," he said.

The group began mumbling amongst themselves worriedly. "My Lord," Hermione heard Malfoy say from the front of the group. "Azkaban is guarded by spells that…"

"I've taken care of it Malfoy," Riddle spat angrily. "Anyone else wish to challenge me?" The group grew silent in answer to his question. Riddle grabbed Hermione's arm in one swift motion and Hermione's view of Hogsmeade vanished; she found it hard to breath and couldn't move. When her feet finally touched the solid ground she felt like she had nearly suffocated.

Breathing heavily, Hermione smelt salt water; she heard faint _pops_ behind her as the other Death Eaters were slowly arriving. Riddle began walking slowly around the prison as she looked around the island; she watched as all the Dementors began gliding slowly towards them and realized that they weren't affecting her as they should have been.

She peered behind her and noticed that the Dementors hadn't affected the other Death Eaters either; she turned back towards Riddle and saw that he was talking to one of the Dementors, though she didn't remember Dementors having the ability to talk. He nodded his head as the Dementor he had been talking to glided back towards the others, who were all hovering above the Death Eaters. A shrill pierced through the air, melting in with the wind, rain and ocean waves; it sent chills down Hermione's back.

"They know how to take down Grindelwald's barriers to Nurmengard," Riddle was saying as he walked back to her. "We'll have to wait till they've taken the first one down to make our move." Hermione nodded her head and motioned for the Death Eaters to walk closer to the prison.

She had never seen a more dreadful place, though it was obvious to her that the Dementors were the cause of it; she was sure Nurmengard was just as bad. Riddle stopped outside the doorway to Azkaban and wiped a hand across it. "Nurmengard's structure in the same as Azkaban's," he said, half yelling over the thunder above them. "But the walls are thicker there than here."

Hermione nodded her head as the other Death Eaters moved closer to hear. "The thunder should work to our benefit," she said with a firm nod. Riddle peered up at the Dementors, who were swarming around the prison as if they weren't there disturbing it.

"It's time," Riddle said, his voice firm. He pointed his wand straight up into the sky, Hermione did the same; the other Death Eaters, unsure of what was going on, moved their wands towards the air too. Riddle began speaking the incantation he had taught Hermione the night before, each word strung together so fluently that it sounded like a song; it seemed to be too peaceful in a place so cold.

Hermione, wand raised firmly towards the sky, closed her eyes and did as Riddle had instructed her to do - think of Nurmengard. She felt her feet lift off the ground, and she was sure the Death Eaters had been lifted up as well; she could hear cries of shock ring through the air.

She felt a hand lowering her wand arm, and opened her eyes to see that they weren't at Azkaban anymore. Looking around, she saw that they had been transported to another island very similar to Azkaban. The storm had followed them, but it wasn't as cold. The other Death Eaters were slowly lowering their wands, but no one spoke.

Riddle dropped his hand from hers and walked towards the towering building in front of them. It was smaller than Azkaban, but looked more overbearing; it conveyed Grindelwald's vile beliefs and dark dreams in its' structure.

The closer she came to the large black doors, the more she dreaded walking in it; it was a towering black building made of hard stones that stuck out at odd angles; the castle itself was a weapon. She could see the words carved over the prison's entrance as they walked closer, "_For the Greater Good"_.

Riddle and the others peered up at it as they stopped in front of it. "He's on the top floor," Riddle said softly. "We only have the element of surprise for a few minutes, so move fast." The group nodded their heads as he turned to the door.

Hermione turned towards the Death Eaters and pointed her wand at their feet, "Silencio." She lit her wand and told the others to do the same, they devotedly obeyed. She turned around just in time to see Riddle open the vast entrance doors.

Without saying a word, he began running down the hall; Hermione and the Death Eaters followed quickly behind him, their feet made no noise now. She didn't know how long they had been running, and wasn't sure how much longer she could manage keeping up with Riddle, when he stopped abruptly.

He held a hand up to his mouth and motioned for the Death Eaters to move back, which they did quickly. He poked his head and wand arm around the corner of the hallway and then motioned for Hermione to come closer. She peered around the corner and saw nothing. "He's in the first room," Riddle said softly. "He knows we're here."

"How?" Hermione asked quietly. "Why isn't he running?"

"He's been expecting us all along," Riddle said softly, he moved back into a standing position as he turned to the Death Eaters. "I need you to split into two groups. One patrol down that hallway-" he pointed down the hallway they had just come through. "Another patrol this hallway-" he pointed down the hallway he and Hermione had just looked down. "And I want the group leaders to come with me."

Harry peered questioningly at Hermione, who gave him a quick shrug before turning her attention back to Riddle. He was tapping on his wand nervously, his eyes beginning to blur again as he stared at the wall without really seeing it. "Riddle?" she said questioningly. His eyes snapped back into focus and he nodded his head towards the hallway.

"Let's go," he said softly, Hermione was sure she had heard his voice shake. She quickly stepped into the hallway beside Riddle, wand raised and ready. Riddle's wand, which he had lowered to his side, quickly shot up as he stopped beside the door. They heard a chair squeak from inside the room; Riddle glanced sideways at Hermione who noticed, for the second time in a minute, that Riddle was nervous; she was about to comfort him when she felt someone grab her by the arm.

"Don't fight back," she heard Malfoy whisper in her ear. "Or you'll kill us all." She peered over at Riddle, who had looked away from her. She could hear Harry and someone else being held hostage behind her, but Malfoy wouldn't let her turn her head to see. "Move." He pushed her forward, still holding tightly to both her arms; she didn't know how he had done it so quickly or where her wand was, but she knew now why Riddle's face had appeared in the sneakosensor.

"Have you hurt her?" she heard her father ask; she felt hot liquid boil inside her.

"See for yourself," Malfoy sneered, pushing Hermione closer to Grindelwald; he was sitting in a wooden chair, completely alone and unarmed. Riddle had a wand pointed at his face, and Hermione had never seen him more determined.

Grindelwald peered over at Hermione, who couldn't help but stare back. "Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked worriedly. He didn't move towards her, knowing fully well that Riddle wouldn't allow him to.

Hermione nodded her head and turned her eyes away from Grindelwald and Riddle; looking around the room, she saw that Harry was being held by Lestrange, and Dolohov was being held by Carrow; she felt a tinge of guilt for Dolohov as she realized what she had seen back at the Slytherin table mornings before, when Harry and her had discussed Riddle's book. The Death Eaters standing in this room, apart from Harry and Dolohov, had been planning this with Riddle from the start.

Grindelwald turned to Riddle as he said, "You have me then, you have what you want, let her go." Riddle didn't laugh as Hermione had expected, instead, he lowered his wand.

"Tell her," he said demandingly. "Tell her what you told me, Grindelwald." Grindelwald shook his head and looked down at his palms. "NOW!" The room began to shake uncontrollably, Hermione wasn't sure if Riddle had done it or if the storm outside had been the cause of it.

Grindelwald cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from his callused hands. "I know," he said simply. "I've known for a while, Hermione, that you aren't my real daughter. I know that you and three others traveled through time to destroy Riddle." Hermione gazed over at Harry, who was glaring at Riddle viciously. "I came to Hogwarts for that reason, to see if it was true. I found traces that made me believe my prediction was right, and I left to build this prison to hold the four of you here. You see," he stood up with a smile; Riddle's wand was dangling at his side. "Riddle's my apprentice."

"What?" Hermione yelled angrily, she was sure she heard the same exclamation release from Harry's mouth. Grindelwald laughed as he walked towards her, "I returned to Hogwarts a while after I had left, and told Riddle all I knew about you. He, of course, didn't believe me; so he grew closer to you, picking up small hints that brought him to the same conclusion that I had come to. He knew you were here to destroy him, so he came to Nurmengard and we planned your capture."

"There was water," Hermione murmured softly. "There was water on Riddle's cloak when he came back to Hogwarts." Grindelwald continued to smile, but Hermione wasn't staring at him anymore, she was looking at Riddle. He was staring at her with his wand still at his side; she noticed, yet again, that his eyes were blurred.

"You don't think," Grindelwald laughed. "That he actually _cared_ for you, do you Granger?" Hermione's eyes snapped towards Grindelwald's, brown on yellow. "It was all an act."

"No," Hermione said, though she doubted it as she said it. "It wasn't." Grindelwald laughed and peered back at Riddle, who was now staring at the floor.

"Tell her," Grindelwald said authoritatively. Riddle looked up from the ground, his eyes still out of focus, "Is it true?" Hermione stared at him in confusion; Grindelwald seemed shocked at his statement.

"You know it's true, Riddle, now _tell_ her…" he began. Riddle held up a hand weakly, "I want her to say it. Is it true?"

Hermione knew there was no reason to lie to him now. "Yes, it's true," she said simply. She heard Harry sigh angrily across the room. Riddle lowered his hand, and Hermione saw him tighten his grip on his wand.

"I've never had feelings for you," Riddle said quickly. "It was an act." Hermione continued shaking her head, his voice didn't seem sure; he was lying. Grindelwald clapped his hands together, "Pleased, Granger?"

"I trusted you," Hermione said angrily. "I thought you were different from him, you _told_ me you didn't want to be like this, Riddle…"

"I trusted you, _Granger_," Riddle spat angrily. "And you betrayed me." Hermione laughed, Grindelwald seemed amused at the conversation unfolding in front of him.

"I betrayed you?" she yelled angrily trying to release herself from Malfoy's grasp. "I stuck myself out for you, Riddle! They would have _killed_ you, but I told them you weren't him. I told them you weren't Voldemort."

"Get use to disappointment," Riddle retorted angrily. Grindelwald laughed as he sat back down in the wooden chair; Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Everything you told me," Hermione said softly, she knew yelling would not get her anywhere now. "Was it all a lie?" Riddle, who had been staring at Grindelwald with the same look Hermione had shown him, turned towards her. He didn't answer. "You told me that you had no choice; you said that you had to kill those innocent people because it was what Salazar Slytherin believed." Riddle nodded his head. "That it was who you are."

"It is," Riddle said simply. Hermione shook her head, "No, Riddle, it's not. I see the way you look at that book of yours; you don't want to do this. I know you don't." Grindelwald laughed again, but he didn't speak.

"I was acting," Riddle said after a moment's hesitation. Hermione shook her head and was about to reply when a group of Death Eaters walked into the room, Avery leading them.

"We've brought the other two, My Lords," Avery said with a dark smile on his face. Hermione turned to see Ginny and Ron both being pulled into the room by Death Eaters; her heart sank.

"Excellent," Grindelwald said, patting his knees happily. "Excellent work, Riddle." Riddle nodded his head towards Grindelwald, but didn't speak; he was still staring at Hermione.

"Let me GO!" Ron yelled angrily to the Death Eater holding him. "I'll kill him, you snake!" Ron continued fighting against his Death Eater, who was finding it difficult to hold him. Riddle raised his wand and flicked it in one swift motion, immediately making Ron go ridged.

She saw Ginny and Harry both begin fighting against their Death Eaters, both wanting to make sure Ron wasn't seriously hurt. The Death Eater who had been in charge of Ron bowed towards Riddle as he left Ron on the floor and joined the other Death Eaters in the small circle guarding the door.

"Let's finish this," Grindelwald said in a bored voice. "We have other things to attend to, Riddle." Riddle nodded his head and motioned for Malfoy to bring Hermione closer. Malfoy pushed his wand hard into Hermione's back, forcing her to walk forward immediately. "I've decided against my former intentions for the four of you." Hermione was still staring at Riddle, his face was hard and determined, but his eyes did not mirror it.

"Only three of you will be imprisoned in Nurmengard," Grindelwald continued. "_You_-" he pointed at Hermione. "Granger, will not be staying here. You started this, and it'll end with you. Riddle."

Riddle peered up at Grindelwald, who was gradually standing up from his wooden chair. Riddle's wand was shaking in his hand as Malfoy stopped feet in front of him. She could hear Harry and Ginny yelling, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Riddle's eyes were no longer blurred, but he did not look confident in himself; he was shielding his emotions again.

She knew she only had one chance left to change his mind, "Riddle, please," she said softly. "Don't do this."

Grindelwald laughed as he walked behind Riddle. "She's begging," he sneered. "What a _Mudblood_ thing to do."

Hermione wasn't listening to him anymore, she had to get to Riddle before it was too late. "I know you, Riddle, and I know you don't want this. You don't want to work with Grindelwald."

"Shut up," Riddle said angrily, he was twisting his wand in his hand, but he didn't raise it.

"It's not me you don't trust, Riddle, it's yourself. You don't trust your feelings," Hermione said quickly. "You let your want of power suppress all other feelings, Riddle, but I know that you want to change. I can see it in your eyes. Please, Tom, don't do this. You can change."

Riddle's eyes shot to his side, where Grindelwald stood, and then he raised his wand; it was pointing right at Hermione. He began murmuring under his breath. "Please," she whispered. "This isn't you."

"How?" Riddle asked softly. Grindelwald didn't seem to have heard him, and if he did, then he made no notice of it. Hermione peered around the room, everyone was staring as they had before, and none of them had heard what he said. "How can I change it?"

"Stop," Hermione said quickly. "And start over."

"I can't," he said, though his wand lowered an inch.

"Yes you can," she said. "I've told you, Tom, you're not alone." Riddled nodded towards Harry, "You're with him."

"I never wanted to hurt you," she said truthfully. "You know that, because it wasn't me you saw in the Foe-Glass or in the sneakosensor, like you thought. That's why you originally put those in the room, isn't it?" Riddle nodded his head, but didn't speak.

"Tom," she said as her mind continued racing. Riddle shook his head and closed his eyes, "You're with him, you came to destroy me; I saw him!"

"I didn't come with Harry," Hermione said angrily. "Harry, Ginny and Ron came with me. I was suppose to come alone, please, Tom…"

"Why?" Riddle asked as he glanced at Harry, Ginny and Ron in turn.

"We were loosing," Hermione said softly. "Voldemort and his army were taking over Hogwarts and we had no other choice. Harry doesn't hate you, Riddle, he hates what you become; you kill his parents and set him out to be your nemesis, he hates Voldemort, not you."

Riddle shook his head firmly, "He hates me, Grindelwald, because I _am_ Voldemort." Hermione slammed her foot down angrily on the floor, "NO! No, you're NOT Tom! You are NOT Voldemort!"

"Yes," Riddle said doubtfully. Hermione shook her head, "Voldemort is incapable of feeling, Riddle. And you're not. You kissed me."

"You kissed me," Riddle said, still shaking his head. "I didn't kiss you." Hermione was too determined to change Riddle's mind that she hadn't noticed that no one else was aware of what they were saying; they were staring at the two of them in confusion. Hermione saw Grindelwald yelling, but she couldn't hear him.

"You don't believe that," she whispered simply. Riddle lowered his wand arm to his side, and Hermione could hear the aggravated voice of Grindelwald again.

"Kill HER, Riddle," he was saying angrily. "Do it now."

Riddle didn't move his wand arm. "Release her Malfoy," he said quickly. Grindelwald patted Riddle on the back before stepping away from him; Malfoy loosened his grip on her, but didn't let her go. "_Release_ her, Malfoy. Now."

Malfoy quickly let Hermione go, pushing her forward as he stepped away from her. Hermione didn't move any closer to Riddle, who still hadn't raised his wand. Grindelwald was slowly walking back to his chair with a smile on his face. "Tom," she whispered, unsure if her feeble voice would be able to last much longer.

Hermione looked up at Riddle; his eyes were blurred again, and his mouth was moving, but she could not hear anything. She didn't know how long they stood there or how much time had passed since they'd left Hogwarts, but she knew it was over. She had tried as hard as she could to change Riddle, and she hadn't succeeded. She had let down the entire Wizarding World, and all she could look forward to now was her death; swift and painless at the hand of Voldemort.

Hermione peered around the room for her friends; Harry was staring at Riddle still, but he looked more confused than angry; as did Ginny, who was staring at Hermione. She turned her gaze away to find Ron, who was slowly sitting up; no one seemed to notice that he was no longer knocked out.

Hermione quickly turned her attention to Riddle, whose eyes had focused on Grindelwald. "Kill her," Grindelwald said angrily pointing a hand at Hermione. "Now." Riddle nodded his head and slowly walked towards her, his wand raised towards her.

Hermione knew it was pointless, she didn't plead with Riddle to change anymore; she continued staring into his eyes, the eyes that were, once again, hiding emotion. He lifted his free hand to Hermione's cheek as he stopped in front of her, she didn't flinch from his touch and she didn't speak. It was over, she was going to die.

She saw Riddle's brow furrow as, yet again, his eyes blurred; she heard him mumble inaudibly under his breath again. His thumb brushed away a tear Hermione hadn't realized was on her cheek, she wondered if Riddle could see clearly, though his eyes were out of focus.

Hermione felt the room shake again, and then Riddle broke the silence that had been engulfing the room. "You've won," he said softly. Riddle dropped his wand as the room continued shaking uncontrollably; everyone was looking around for the source as they began falling on the floor. The only people that didn't seem to be affected by the upheaval were Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Riddle. None of them had moved.

Riddle raised his wandless hand towards Hermione's face again as he whispered softly, "You've won, Hermione." He removed the remaining space between them in one swift stride and kissed her; he wasn't unsure of himself, and he was no longer contemplating what he was doing. He kissed her passionately, and Hermione felt weak at the knees; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She could hear Grindelwald yelling, but it felt like he was at a distance from them; she had never kissed him like this before, it was as if their lives would both end if they separated; he was kissing her desperately, as if to make up for what he had done.

It seemed to take a great deal of willpower for Riddle to step away from her; he released her slowly, his eyes still closed. Hermione opened her eyes quickly as she realized she could no longer hear the thunderstorm streaming outside, or Grindelwald's yelling voice.

The room she stood in looked oddly familiar and warming, though she could see a dark cloud lingering outside. "Riddle," she said as she peered around the room; all the Death Eaters were gone, as was Grindelwald. The only people left were her friends; Harry was walking slowly towards the window with a look of shock on his face. Ginny was running towards Ron, who was still trying to sit himself up.

"I brought you back," Riddle said softly. Hermione looked over at him, "Brought us back?"

"To your time," he said. Hermione saw Harry stare over Hogwarts through the window; the army that had been there minutes before had vanished, members of the Ministry and Order were now looking around the grounds in confusion. Ginny was hoisting Ron towards the window to join Harry.

"I'm sorry," Riddle said, Hermione had been walking towards the window, but she quickly turned around; Harry had done the same. "I don't expect you to forgive me, and I want you to know…" He glanced over at Harry and then back at Hermione. "Harry was right about me.

"I shouldn't be allowed to live, Hermione. I don't deserve it." Hermione shook her head. "As long as I live, Voldemort lives; and the world you gave everything to save _will_ die."

"You don't know yourself as well as I know you," Hermione said quickly. "You're not Voldemort."

"Voldemort is a power-hungry man who kills innocent men and women," Riddle said angrily. "A part of me is _him_. I want to kill, Hermione; a part of me loves to kill."

"But it's different than before," Hermione retorted. "You feel." Riddle continued staring at her. "The Riddle we originally knew never _loved_ anything."

"Loving killing is not a feeling," Ron said with a look of disgust. "It's an addiction, isn't it?" Riddle nodded his head in agreement.

"Voldemort never loved killing," Harry said simply.

"Then why did he do it?" Ron asked curiously. They heard someone cough behind Riddle, and they all turned to see Dumbledore standing in front of the door to the tower. He was smiling as he looked over each of them, his eyes twinkling like when they had first met him.

"Voldemort killed, Ronald," Dumbledore said, nodding his head in gratitude to Riddle. "Because he saw it as a means to power, and he'd do anything for power; he did not love killing, he empowered it. And that, I believe, makes all the difference." Harry nodded his head in agreement as Ron stared from one to the other with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'm glad to see you, Tom," Dumbledore said lightly. He rested a hand on Riddle's shoulder as he held out a hand to him. Riddle took it and gave it one firm shake before releasing it. "And welcome to your new home."

"Isn't he going back?" Ginny asked curiously as she turned away from the window. Hermione peered down at the grounds; many people had died, but many more were walking back to the castle alive. She had expected Dumbledore to answer, but it was Riddle who answered her. "No," he said simply. "I can't return. The line is broken."

"The line?" Ron asked, more perplexed than before. "What line?"

"The line connecting our worlds," Riddle said. "Fourier's Flaw created a line, instead of a parallel universe, and by returning to your original time, the line broke. I can't return and I shouldn't. If I return, Voldemort will be returning."

Dumbledore nodded his head and patted Riddle on the back. "It's warmer downstairs," he said absentmindedly. He lead them down the castle to the Great Hall, where all the survivors were gathering.

* * *

Everyone stared at them as they passed through the hall and many of them pointed at Riddle, whispering that he looked oddly familiar. Dumbledore motioned for them to stand beside him as he addressed the hall. "I'm sure you're all wondering what just occurred outside," he said ponderingly. "And you all deserve an explanation.

"I sent these four students-" he pointed at Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny in turn. "Back in time to stop Riddle before he became Voldemort." The crowd began mumbling louder, some of the men who had pointed at Riddle were now staring at him in shock. "And they succeeded, which is why you see Riddle standing before you." Dumbledore walked towards Riddle, who hadn't turned his gaze away from the floor. Dumbledore set his hands gently on Riddle's shoulders.

Hermione nudged Riddle gently; he peered over at her and then gazed at the hall. From what Hermione could see, all the Ministry officials had retrieved their wands, and were slowly walking towards them. The Order, however, did not move. She saw Kingsley stop a Ministry official as he began his march to the front of the hall. "Voldemort is no more," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We have nothing to fear anymore, the war is over."

"Oh yes we do, Albus," Hermione heard an all too memorable voice say. She looked around for the Minister of Magic, who had just surfaced from the crowd. The hall erupted into gasps; all eyes were turning towards Rufus Scrimgeour. He pointed a firm finger at Riddle, who stared over at him, "Riddle is a Dark Wizard."

The group began yelling their agreements, none of them really caring to hear what the others were saying. "He has a life sentence in Azkaban," Scrimgeour said as he continued walking towards Riddle with his wand raised.

"There's no need for that, Minister," Riddle said simply, and a wave of silence fell over the hall. "I'll come."

"You will?" Scrimgeour asked, halting in his quest. Hermione turned towards Riddle, who was moving away from Dumbledore's grasp.

"Tom," Hermione said questioningly. "You didn't do any of that, it was Grindelwald." Riddle turned towards her, the faintest smile crossing his face.

"You always see the good where others do not, Hermione," he said gently. "But I'm guilty. I may not be as guilty as Voldemort, but I have still killed."

"But you didn't destroy the world," Hermione said softly. "You gave it all up."

"You saved me, Hermione," Riddle said, raising a hand to her cheek. "And now I have to save you."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly pressing her hand to his. Riddle sighed, "You deserve someone who's whole; you deserve a man who can take care of you, and I can't do that. I can't be that for you. I have to go to Azkaban, it's the only way."

"But I _want_ you," she said softly. Riddle sighed as he scanned the hall, everyone was watching intently, as if they were holding on to each word. He turned back to Hermione, who had begun to cry again. He wiped a tear from her cheek and slowly leaned towards her; it reminded her of the first time they had kissed, back when he was unsure of himself, but now he was unsure of the hall he stood in front of.

He kissed her gently and quickly backed away. He dropped his hands from her face and muttered quietly, "We don't always get what we want." He turned away from Hermione and looked at Scrimgeour, who was still watching in shock.

She dropped Riddle's hand as Scrimgeour lowered his wand. "Shall we go?" Riddle asked curiously. Scrimgeour nodded his head and turned back to the hall as he began his walk through the crowd. A few Aurors had walked towards the front during Hermione and Riddle's conversation, and together they walked Riddle out of the hall.

**The End**

_Action speaks louder than words but not nearly as often_

-Mark Twain

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you've enjoyed the fanfiction; no, it's not a 'happily ever after' ending, and I hope you didn't think it would be; I mean, it's Riddle. I want to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction and who has either PMed me or reviewed the fanfic to tell me so; your words have been so sweet and helpful through the process. I want to thank everyone who has offered a hand of help in editting the chapters and who have taken the time to watch the trailer. Fanfictions are only as big as their reviewers, so thank you to all!

[**NOTE**] I'm not planning on writing a sequel or anything like that, this IS the end. But it's not the end of me; I am currently in the process of writing an actual novel *cross your fingers that it's published one day* All the information you need to know about anything ME is on my profile, so please take the time to check that out. I also have a section all about Fourier's Flaw, I will be posting some of the quotes I had given Riddle that didn't make it into the book, and random notes I've tallied up over the process. If you're interested in that kind of thing =)


	13. Chapter 13 not part of story

A/N: I know this isn't a fanfiction. I lost this document while up at school and found it on a flash drive I left at home when I came back for vacation. So I am finally able to upload it. I didn't want to re-write it, because I wrote this after finished the Deathly Hallows. And was so sad looking on to the future. And wanted to make a little memoire of sorts about it.

It was the first book we bought with our coins and parents' cash (and yet still called "mine"), the first book we actually _completely_ finished. The first time we dressed up when it wasn't actually Halloween, the first time our parents were willing to get us out of the third grade to go see the movie opening day. It was our first book report, our first escape from reality, and the first time we actually talked elatedly with our peers about a book. It was Harry Potter. It was the first of our many experiences and the book series that taught us about friendship and bravery. To a lot of people, you could say that Harry Potter was their childhood.

We have grown up with Harry Potter. And here we are at the last day. The euphoria…can you feel it? All the people you've associated with the series, all the people you've met at midnight showings who, out of the common fact that you were both dressed up for Harry Potter, were willing to take time to sew up your broken purse or share their fries with you. And then there's that aspect of you childhood again…it's gone. Where has the time gone? How could this minute creep up on us so quickly? The wish creeps into our minds of turning back time and starting all over, to just go through the experience of Harry Potter again. To be able to not know how it ends, to be left in darkness for just a little longer…just because it can't end. How can it?

It will be the only movie I will ever cry in, not because of the emotion in the film, but because of the emotion in my heart. The ties I have to this series, the friends I've made – lifelong friends you say, through a book series? Yes. It's the series that made me write, read, and feel that there really is more to the world. The series that showed me that imagination can do so many things and go so far.

We all knew the end would come. We've had countdowns for every movie and every book. When the books ended, we knew the end was inevitable. We held the book close, cried a bit, and set it down thinking it was over. The end of the series is inevitable, but is it the end of Harry Potter? The adventures are over in the series, yes, but what about the future generations? They won't have the same experience we had, they'll have all the books ready for them when they're done with the previous one – there's no wait for them. The adventure of Harry Potter is one that cannot be replaced, but the spirit of Harry Potter – that is something the world can never take from us.


End file.
